Bruder Of Mine
by Cherry82
Summary: The two little nations of Prussia and HRE are being raised by their Vati Germania. They enjoy getting into all sorts of mischief, mainly little Gilbert. Lessons always to be learned. Story contains parental spanking. Enjoy!
1. Flour here, flour there

**I just want to give a heads up. This story does not have anything to do with Arkham-Insanity's Chibi Diaries. Those are her own creation of awesomeness. These stories are just something I did as a winner of a poll I had posted, and people wanted to see a story with Little Prussia and HRE. So just to make everyone clear.**

Sweltering and bothered by the summer night's heat, little Gilbert stood facing the corner in the kitchen. He had been juggling to entertain his little brother Ludwig. The only problem was his practicing with the apples that were freshly picked when Germania had gone to the fields. Willahelm was going to make a delightful pie for both boys, but sadly Gilbert had ruined them, and was now punished for his misdeeds. The five year old child, who was not very happy staying in one place huffed and stood on one foot and then the other, wishing the mosquitoes hadn't chosen his exposed legs as their dinner. He slapped his legs making an slight irritated groan, and as he scratched he was not being quiet about it. This alerted the attention of Germania who was feeding little Ludwig sitting in front of him.

"Stand still!" Commanded the voice from the older nation as he wiped the other child's mouth. He turned around as Gilbert cast a glance at the blond man.

"It's hot Vati! And I don't want to stand here anymore!" The child wiped his brow and stamped his feet a little. He was usually used to testing the nation's limits. Germania picked up Ludwig and held him. The three year old child started to fuss.

"Vati…Vati…I'm hot." Said Ludwig. The weather had been quite unbearable. Tempers rose from all three, mainly from Germania having to deal with two little children.

"Stille little one." He had felt bad, being so hot, the children usually became harder to handle. Holding the younger boy, he then looked over at Gilbert with a straight face. "I am not happy with your behavior right now…its much too hot. I must give Ludwig a bath and put him to bed. You will remain there for another ten minutes. DO NOT move until I come back for you. Turn back around."

Germania turned on his heel and walked towards the bathroom. He arrived and walked in. Ludwig was being fussy as his clothing was taken off. Willahelm, who was tired from the long day spoke gently to the child.

"Come now…don't be difficult, you will only make it worse." He pulled the shirt the child was wearing over his head, and took the boy's little shorts off. Water had been run earlier in the pump, and put in a small basin. Because the house was warm in temperature, the water would be slightly tepid. He placed the child in the tub, and took to washing him with a cloth. This was making the boy slightly happier.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Gilbert who did not like to listen to his Vati, held an ear out to the washroom that was down the hall in the east end of the house. Sensing he had a moment to stretch his legs. Then seeing as he could do that and get away, looked around and noticed the apples he was juggling earlier. Germania had stated they were ruined, but why hadn't he thrown them away? The boy walked over to the table and picked one up. He tossed it about in his hands. He wasn't about to juggle again, but was getting quite hungry.

After Willahelm had finished bathing the younger child, he put the small boy into a night shirt, and carried him to the bedroom. The boy's eyes were heavy, and though he tried to stay awake, this was simply not happening. Arriving in the room, Germania set Ludwig in the bed that him and his brother shared. Grasping the pillow, and putting a thumb in his mouth, the youngster quickly fell asleep. Germania ran his fingers through the child's hair and smiled. He then remembered he now had a nuisance to deal with. Walking towards the door, he gently shut it and walked back towards the kitchen. Once he stepped through the doorway, he looked to the usual corner where the child was supposed to be. He had expected the child would not be there, and of course he was right.

"What are you doing Gilbert?" Said the voice that sounded so loud and bold behind the little boy who held a apple in his hand and turned to face the nation.

"Hi Vati…um…can I have an apple?" The child tossed the fruit in his hands from one side to the other, and had not concept for the fact that he was still supposed to be standing in the corner. This of course caused Germania to apprehend the boy by the arm, pull him towards the corner, and apply three firm and extremely effective smacks to the boy's backside.

"Owwww, Vati! Owww…no, please I am sorry. What did I do?" He was directed to the corner again, and this time the older nation stood watching.

"Be quiet Gilbert…you are going to wake your bruder. I don't have the patience for your behavior right now. I told you to stay in the corner, and not to move. Since apparently you can not comprehend those two rules, you will now stand there for a while longer, and I will stay here watching."

Of course Germania was not going to stand and watch the boy, but he walked over to the table which he was working on some stitching of Gilbert's pants, which ripped from a previous tree climbing accident, and sat down.

The boy became bored and tired. Germania would occasionally look up, slightly wanting the boy to fall asleep because Gilbert was not easy to put to bed. Prussia tried keeping his eyes open. He would even stamp his feet, and pound against the wall. With the occasional throat clearing from Germania to make the boy stay quiet, the child was loosing the battle, and closed his eyes. He leaned against the wall, and slowly slid down. Seeing this, Willahelm got up from the table, put his sewing down and walked over to the child. Leaning down, he grabbed the child into his arms and walked slowly down the hall. Gilbert sensed the movement and spoke up softly.

"Vati…Vati, I don't want to go to bed…I want to…to…(sniffs)…I want to play with Ludie…" He held the bigger nations neck tightly and Germania hushes him.

"Shhhhh…Gilbert, you must be quiet. I will not have you wake Ludwig." He walked into the room, changed the boy into a nightshirt with care, and then laid the boy in the bed, covering him appropriately. Ludwig rolled to his side with a snore. With barley one eye opened, Gilbert whispered to Willahelm.

"Goodnight Vati." He soon cast his head to the side, and was out like a light. The older nation leaned down, casting the hair out of the boys eyes, and smiled slightly.

"Goodnight wicht." He walked out of the room, and closed the door.

Before calling it a night, Germania had no choice but to do a little cleaning. An extremely anal retentive nation, he walked back into the kitchen. Staring at the floor, there were random scraps of apple scattered. He sighed, and then retrieved a bucket, and a rag. Walking to the door outside, he arrived at the water pump, and pumped a generous amount into the container. Once it was full, he walked back into the house. Getting on his hands and knees, he began the tiresome effort of making the floor clean. It was such a long night already that when he finished, he was extremely tired. He threw the rag into the sink basin, and he went into his own room, changed his clothing, and then settled into his bed.

The next morning started even before the sun rose. Germania breathed deeply and continued to lay in bed, even though he knew he would have to attend to the two children. Just as he rolled to the side of the bed, his eyes were met with a pair of big blue eyes. Ludwig was standing at his Vati's bedside just staying quiet. Leaning up on one arm, Willahelm smiled at the child.

"Good morning little one…up so early I see…again. You want to come into bed with me?" The child nodded and reached his arms out.

Germania leaned down and pulled the child in bed next to him. It was nice and warm and almost serene until it seemed like time stopped as little feet were heard from down the hallway. The running of the feet seemed to be closer, and looking out towards the hall, the image of a silver haired boy leapt up, and came down upon Germania's bed. He landed right on an area of Germania that made him sequel with pain.

"VATI! Vat…Vati…Vati…you need to wake up Vati! Its morning, look, look…the sun is waking up!" The boy climbed all over Germania until huffed and stared at him with stern eyes.

"Gilbert! If you would kindly calm down! Little children should not have so much energy this early in the morning." He moaned as the child continued to sit on his precious jewels. He looked over to Ludwig who was laying quietly.

"Come on Ludie…let's go, maybe Vati will make us something yummy for breakfast!" He grabbed his brother's hand, who at this point, the child did not have a choice but to listen to his older brother. The two children got down from the large bed, and ran towards the kitchen.

Germania rolled to the side with tears in his eyes, and breathed out hard. Muttering to himself in German, he got out of bed, and dressed himself. Once he was finished, he walked down to the room in which the children were and stopped and looked to both boys and just stared. The floor which had been scrubbed to a pristine gleam after Gilbert had decorated it with apples was now covered in patchy flour spots. How could in such a short amount of time could something like this possibly happen. He could not believe it, and was astounded.

"What…what has happened?" He stared in disbelief at the children before him. Prussia had flour in his hands, as did Ludwig. It seems that while the older nation was getting ready for the day, the two children would have a flour war. This did not sit well with Willahelm.

"Vati…I told Ludwig that you would make up wheat cakes…and he said you wouldn't. I told him to be quiet, and threw flour in his face. And so, he did it back to me. He's bad Vati!" The child stood angrily pointing to the three year old child who looked up with large eyes back at Germania. Normally this would have worked, but the man was angry.

"Both of you were bad…do you have any idea how long it took me to clean this floor? ANY IDEA?"

Gilbert looked at his brother, and then Ludwig did the same. Shifting his feet, the little tot looked up with a tear in his eye.

"Vati going to spank?" He held his hand to his mouth, inserted a finger and began sucking while holding his backside. Germania raised an eyebrow and nodded his head.

"Yes…Vati is going to spank." He walked over to a chair and sat down. Motioning over the youngest one, he would go easy, since the child was so small. Ludwig dragged his little feet and walked over to the nation. Still in his night shirt, he was lifted and placed over his Vati's knee.

Willahelm did not bare his backside, but just gave the little boy five extremely firm pats. Not hard to really hurt the boy, but enough to bring fourth tears. The boy kicked his little legs and burst into a full on sob. Feeling slightly bad, but none the less making the child learn, he set him down.

"Ludie…go stand in the corner, for being so naughty." He watched as the boy sniffed and wiped his nose on his night shirt sleeve. He looked so small as he stood in the corner, holding one hand on his backside. Germania then brought his attention to Gilbert. "Come along now…you're next." he reached out for the boy's hand, and pulled him over his lap.

The boy was older, and should have known better. He was beginning to get upset even before the punishment commenced. Raising the nightshirt, he would give the boy ten firm smacks to his behind. Gilbert too burst into tears, and held on tightly to his Vati.

"Neun…Zehn!" He landed the last slap, and pulled down the nightshirt, over the exposed behind, and set him down. Directing him to the corner, Gilbert knew his place and ran over to the other side of the room.

This was not something that Germania had wanted to do for the start of the day, but with two mischievous boys, sometimes there was not other option. He got up from the chair, and instead of cleaning right away, he took out a mixing bowl and added some flour, and the necessary ingredients for wheat cakes. Not at all a terrible Vati, a batch of deliciousness would make the boys feel better. He mixed well, and kept an eye on both boys. Once he was finished, he started cooking on a griddle. The smells filled the whole room, and amongst the sniffles, both boys turned around to see their Vati cooking, and humming to himself.

He had managed to fill a whole plate with the cakes, and set place settings of three. Once that was finished, he stood with his arms crossed and cleared his throat.

"Alright you two…come along, I will have no more tears from you both. You are forgiven. Come sit, and eat. We have a busy day…I am taking you out hunting." He watched as Ludwig slowly walked over avoiding eye contact. Gilbert on the other hand completely disregarding his punishment earlier ran to the table and seated himself. This would be a delightful breakfast after all.


	2. Hunting with Vati

**This story has a picture to go with it or based from it, from deviantART member dieingcity. The link for some reason cuts off, but you can still search it.**

.com/art/Hunting-with-Vati-198945293

The children ate, as did Germania. He sighed with much hesitation on what they had to do today. He was going to take the boys hunting, as some rations were running low, and besides he wanted to prepare pheasant for dinner. He usually worked better alone, but with the boys being so small, he was not about to leave them unattended at home, and shivered with the thought of what the two, mainly Prussia would get into.

Earlier in the year, young Gilbert was given a set of bow and arrows. He was only allowed to use them under supervision by Germania. Sometimes he remembered that, and sometimes he simply forgot. They were taken away, but since they were going to be out in the wilderness, they would be returned. Ludwig was just to follow along closely.

"Alright you two…we will finish breakfast, and then it is outside all day today. I intend to kill a pheasant to use in a scrumptious stew for dinner tonight. The both of you understand that you are allowed to accompany me, as long as you follow my lead. Understood little ones?" He mainly looked over to Gilbert who had so much wheat cake in his mouth, he looked like a chipmunk.

"Vati…Vati, I want to use my…(gulp) bow and arrows…um…" He stuffed some more cake in his mouth, and went to put the utensil to his mouth when Willahelm held it back.

"Gilbert…would you kindly eat like a proper little boy! Swallow lest you want to choke." He glared at the child and this caused Prussia to gulp loudly. Continuing his stare, he then looked over at Ludwig who was sitting quietly chewing with his mouth closed. "Little one, are you excited to go hunting with me and big Bruder?"

The child sipped out of his mug, and then stayed quiet for a little while before responding.

"Yes Vati." This was all the child spoke, still being slightly upset that he had gotten his bottom smacked earlier.

Germania nodded and then stood up after wiping his mouth. He took the plates, as the boys had finished and set them to be washed in the sink basin. Prussia and HRE still needed to be bathed and dressed. Once the dishes were clean, Willahelm extended his hand to the two, and they walked into the washroom. A basin was filled with water, and two boy were stripped off their garments, and set in the water. Gilbert splashed happily, while Germania washed Ludwig's hair. Once the bath was over, they were cuddled up in their Vati's arms, and he walked to the bedroom to get them dressed.

Getting Ludwig dressed was no problem. He wore a blue tunic with little blue shorts. Gilbert was the slightly picky one in the family. He wanted something awesome to wear, because he was an awesome five year old. He ran to his wardrobe, and opening the doors, several articles of clothing were thrown about, Germania watched this while sitting on the bed holding Ludwig. He would let this charade go on for a little while longer until enough was enough.

"Gilbert…come now boy…you are wasting _mein_ time. Granted it is still early, but if we don't leave soon, I am not going to catch anything, and your little tummy will be empty tonight."

As soon as the words left Vati's lips, the boy turned around in an excitable state. He had found what he was going to wear.

"Vati…I want this!" He held out the familiar white tunic with a black symbol of a cross, and of course the outfit had a cape. The child's eyes lit up and he pranced around shouting with the garment in hand. "I'm gonna wear! I'm gonna wear…tra la la la, I'm gonna wear!" He had almost finished his dance when Germania, who could not help but smile at the little prance, got up.

"Alright then little one…let me help you change." He knelt down, and help Gilbert with his clothing. The night shirt went on the ground, and it would be cleaned up later. Once the boy was dressed, Germania walked out of the room to retrieve the bow and arrows that he had kept in his own bedroom. Coming back in the room, Gilbert jumped for joy.

"Vati Vati Vati! Yay! Bows and arrows, bows, and arrows…I'm gonna have bows and arrows." The boy continued to dance until he looked up and saw his Vati's face with a stern expression.

"Gilbert…take the bow and arrows and put them on, we must leave. Stay here with Ludie for a moment, I must get my sword." He left the room, went to his own, and put the sword on his persons. He also set upon his back, his own larger and more dangerous set of bows and arrows. He was indeed ready. Hoping that the children hadn't done anything since he walked away, he went back to the room, and the two were waiting. "Alright you two…let's go."

The two little boys followed the man out the door. Bared with his bow and arrows, Gilbert made little noises to make believe he was shooting at random things. Germania walked a few steps ahead of them and sighed. He really hadn't wished for the two to come with him, but there wasn't anyone he trusted to watch them. He was aware of some of the towns folks, and then there was Ancient Rome who he despised. He would often see the handsome nation around, and avoid any, if not all contact.

The woods had a slight crisp chill to them, and looking behind him, he had seen the that boys were properly dressed. Looking forward he squinted his eyes and saw a family of pheasants. Hurrying to a side of thick brush, he waved a hand and the two boys followed. Speaking in low tones, Germania looked at the two.

"I am going to sneak out and try to get one from the bunch over there. You two will stay quiet and not move. He made sure each child understood, but Gilbert was slightly confused.

"Vati? The birds…are you going to kill them? They need to die Vati." The little boy pointed and stated the obvious. Germania gritted his teeth, but did not say anything except for putting a finger to his mouth as to hush the child up. Ludwig watched, and then looked at the pretty birds that were pecking at the ground. This made the child's eyes light up, and without warning, he ran out from the hiding spot towards the big flock. Willahelm did not even have a chance to stop him.

"Ludwig…noooo!" He watched as the little boy giggled and ran to the pheasants who squawked and fluttered. Some dashed into some bushes, while others ran towards the boy. He stopped and waved his hands trying to scare them. Germania seeing this held Gilbert back, and raced out of the hiding spot towards the boy.

By the time he had gotten close, Ludwig had gotten upset, and started to cry with the commotion. The older nation ran to the boy and knelt down to him, embracing him.

"Ludwig…are you alright? Did the birds hurt you?" Ludwig shook his head no. Germania held the boy's arms out seeing if anything had happened, any marks, or nips from the birds and then without hesitation leaned the boy over his knee giving the child four well deserved swats to his rear-end.

The little boy burst into tears as the firm smacks landed on his backside. Once Germania had finished he stood up, extending a hand out to the little boy.

"Come Ludwig."

The boy sobbed and reached up to his elder. Gilbert who had seen the whole scene ran out from the brush and looked up to his Vati, and then back down to his crying little brother.

"Vati? Why did you spank Ludie?" The child asked with such questioning, the elder nation had no choice but to respond. Reaching down and picking the teary eyed child, Ludwig pressed his face into Germania's shoulder and held tightly. The nation looked down at the child to answer.

"Gilbert…the woods hold many dangerous creatures. While a pheasant can not harm me…enough of them in a group can harm small children." He looked to the boy who was crying in his arms, and he rubbed the child's back. Looking again to the curious Prussia, he responded more. "I am doing everything in my power to protect you both, but if you do careless things, there will be repercussions. Ludie is small…and though I am sure he was not aware of what he did, he still should have known to stay with you. Now come, there is still some more hunting to accomplish."

The three walked until they found another area where they could hide. Setting Ludwig down, Germania gave the two children a serious look. There was another family of pheasants, and Willahelm knew he could not miss. Turning to Gilbert, he whispered again.

"Do not move…both of you, stay right by my side. I see our supper." He removed his bow, and took two arrows out. Adjusting the arrow just slightly, he pulled back, and in a flash, the arrow struck one of the birds. Gilbert watched this with excitement, as did Ludwig. Pulling back another arrow, Willahelm shot another one, so that they would have more to feast on.

"Vati its dead! Look its dead." Gilbert pointed and hopped on both feet. Germania nodded and held a hand back to both boys. He looked at the older little boy.

"Gilbert…I need to go retrieve the birds. Stay right here…do not move, and watch Ludwig." He walked from the wooded area where they were and leaned down grabbing the two birds. Swinging them over his shoulder, he motioned for the children to come over. "Come along you two, its time to go back."

Gilbert grabbed his brother's hand, and the three walked back towards the house. Germania hummed slightly on the way. Gilbert and his little brother talked and giggled. The air was crisp, and the sun was shining. Willahlem was glad, his mood was always affected when the weather was poor.

Once they arrived to the house, Germania walked towards the dining table and laid the pheasants down. He needed to pluck the feathers off, before starting the dinner. The birds had to be washed and seasoned as well. It would be a long and tedious task…something that the nation did not want to be interrupted by. He looked over to the boys, and they were just playing with random toys on the floor.

"Gilbert…go put your bow and arrows away in my room. Place them on the bed…as I do not wish for you to hurt yourself, and then you and Ludwig play quietly…do you understand me?"

The boy stood up in his gallant outfit, and nodded to the elder nation.

"Yes Vati." He took the weapon and carefully pulled it off. Walking to the room, he hummed to himself. As he arrived in his Vati's bedroom, he threw the bow and arrows on the bed, gently.

He then walked away, like he was supposed to and went back into the kitchen. Germania had now took the feathers off the birds and was cleaning them. He carefully eyed the boys, while preparing of the dinner. Nothing could have happened, or so he thought.


	3. Blocks and Stew

Germania watched the two children who were now sitting on the kitchen ground snapping peas and putting them into a bowl. He had them help, because it was easier for him to keep a watchful eye. As he added some seasoning to the bird, and rubbed it in, massaging the spices and letting them sit. Once he was finished, he walked over and sat down in a chair by the boys. Ludie was doing his best, putting the peas in the boy, whilst making a mess, and Gilbert proudly took his job to the utmost serious level. He looked up at Germania and smiled.

"Vati! Can we have a fire tonight? Outside…look its still nice out, can we please?" It was indeed still lovely weather, and it was the time when Willahelm knew the children would be most excited. He gave the child a nod, and put a hand on his head.

"Yes little one…but we must prepare dinner, and then clean up, only then will we have a fire. Come, take this peas, and go wash them by the pump. After that, bring them back to me." He looked over to the smaller child. "Ludwig…stay here close to me.

Gilbert got up, and took the filled basket. It was not very heavy, and he considered this an important job to accomplish for his Vati. He walked over to the water pump and splashed some water on the produce. Once that was done, he lugged the basket back inside, and set it on the floor. Germania was now setting the two birds into a large caldron, He had it filled with water, and lit a small fire underneath it. Once the birds were put in, he added some cut potatoes, and had the ingredients simmer. Turning back to the boys, he raised an eyebrow and looked at both of the states of their appearances.

"Alright you two…with the hunting, and the pea snapping, I believe the two of you are in need of another bath. Come now, both of you follow me, and I don't want to hear any excuses." He held out a hand, and little Ludwig took a hand, and Gilbert not wanting to object dragged his feet along.

They arrived in the washroom, and both stripped, were put in the luke warm water. Germania scrubbed them both, washed their hair, and then once it was over, towel dried them. Ludwig stood there shivering, and waited until the summer air rolled in. Willahelm dressed them both in their night shirts, as they would most likely go to bed after the bonfire anyways, and then they all walked back towards the kitchen. Releasing his hand. Ludwig dropped to the floor and sat down. He was content on staying quiet and playing with his wooden blocks. Gilbert wanted to be where the action was, and that was seeing how well his dinner was cooking. Germania was looking over the bubbling pot and then took notice of the child standing by him.

"Yes Gilbert…what do you want?" He cast an eye on the child, but then continued stirring. Gilbert was just so curious, and wanted to help as much as possible.

"Vati…when is the dinner going to be ready? I want it to be ready now!" During some times in the night, Gilbert would have a habit of pestering Germania to a point where he had no choice but to send the child to bed without supper, but he had not gotten to that point yet. Willahelm sighed a deep sigh, and looked at the child.

"Gilbert, isn't there anything you would rather be doing. Mein Gott, there is still a little more time before your dinner will be ready. Go over to Ludie and play with him, you are driving me mad right now." He looked away and kept stirring.

Prussia walked over to his brother and sat down. The two began playing with the blocks and the two had been quiet for the most part. Feeling like he could excuse himself for a moment, he walked towards his room, and needed to change his clothing. He arrived to his room and breathed in tiredly. Going into his wardrobe, he grabbed a shirt, and then put on a more restful pair of pants. He was only interrupted by the sound of crying. Shaking his head, and slightly annoyed, he walked out into the kitchen and saw Gilbert sitting on the floor bawling, and Ludie was over on the other side with a few of his blocks.

"Gilbert…what is the matter now?" Germania did not even want to think why the kid was upset, but he had better find out. The child kept crying and pointed to his younger brother.  
>"Bruder…Bruder won't share…he won't share Vati! Its not fair." The child sat in a small pile on the floor. He got himself more upset than he actually was. Looking over to Ludwig, Willahelm spoke sternly.<p>

"Ludwig…you know better than to be selfish. Share your blocks. I have to finish dinner." He walked away, and Gilbert got up, walking to his brother. It did not make a difference. He took one of the blocks, became disinterested and then walked back over to Germania.

"Vati…Vati…I want my dinner." The child stood by his elder and tugged on his shirt. This was not going to end well with Germania. As the child tugged, annoyance levels became increasingly higher. "Vati, Vati, Vati…dinner, dinner in my tummy. I want my dinner." He walked little circles around, and finally when he could not take it anymore, Germania spoke very angrily to the boy.

"Gilbert stop pestering me right now!" He spoke very harshly, and this cause the boy to crumble to the floor and slam his little fists to the ground. Something that usually happened a lot, the boy was starting one of his fits.

Germania did not want to be bothered with this. As he stirred, he added the peas that were sitting on the nearby table. Shutting the lid, he looked back down to the whining child with his arms crossed.

"There is no use having a little tantrum with me. Lest you want a spanking, you had better straighten up right this minute. I don't serve dinner to little boys who misbehave." He said the words the child did not want to hear, and within minutes, the boy straitened out. He stood up and walked over to the table, pulling himself up into a seat and sat down, frowning.  
>The stew was soon done a little after Prussia had his temper tantrum. Germania grabbed some bowls from the cupboard and set the table. He looked over to the littlest member of the household, and saw that Ludwig had fallen asleep. He then looked at the sour faced boy.<p>

"Gilbert…take your elbows off the table. You can eat. Let me go get your brother."  
>He walked over to the spot where the child was sitting, and bent down. He picked the child up in his arms, and walked over to the table and sat down. The child woke up and fussed a little, but then when he realized what was in front of him, he began eating. Gilbert was in heavenly bliss as he scarffed down chunks of meat and the potatoes. Looking over, Willahelm smiled. He knew that both boys were happy to have warm food in their bellies. Once they had finished, and both boys had been fed, he stood up, with Ludwig in his arms, he reached out a hand for Gilbert.<p>

"Come…bedtime for you both." He waited for the boy to object, but a full stomach and the lateness in the night made the child calm and fatigued.  
>Gilbert grabbed his hand and the three walked down to the bedroom. Germania set the child in the bed first who then promptly passed out as soon as he hit the pillow. Gilbert stood watching, and then Germania helped the boy into bed by lifting him up. As soon as he reached for Gilbert, he grasped his arms around his Vati's neck and held tightly. Willahlem paused for a moment, and then embraced him back, and picked him up. Kissing him on top of the head, he then laid the boy in the bed. The child's large red eyes looked up.<p>

"Vati…we didn't have the fire. I wanted to see the big fire." The child looked into the nation's eyes, and waited. He was too tired to get very upset, but still wanted an answer from the man. Germania smiled with tired eyes.

"Maybe tomorrow. We have had a long day today, and look how tired you are. You wouldn't even stay awake if we were to have a fire. Now go to sleep…I shall see you in the morning."

"Okay…goodnight Vati."

"Goodnight my liebe, have a good nights sleep." He waited until the child closed his eyes, and then he walked out of the room.  
>He was amazed how the child obeyed more when he was tired. If Germania had done more rigorous activities with the boys, bedtime would be a much easier task. He left the room, and headed back to the cleaning. As he walked to the kitchen, there was something different in the air. A change in the temperature made him suddenly realize that someone was there, but who? As he cleaned up the dishes, paranoid, he heard something drop. Turning to the door stood a nation, and slightly irked, Germania spoke.<p>

"Evening Rome…whatever would you be calling at this hour for?" Germania looked at his old rival and dumped the plates in the basin, and then walked to the caldron where the rest of the stew sat bubbling.

The Roman Empire was a gentle and handsome nation. Known for his precarious ways, and charming wit, he was very much hated by Germania, but for some reason the nation tolerated him enough to have a visit. He walked in and took it upon himself to have a seat at the table. Smiling up at Willahelm, he spoke.

"Hello old friend. I was just in the area…and thought I would drop by." Looking around, he has noticed it was quiet, and there were no little children around. "No little nuisances tonight?"  
>Annoyed, as he scrubbed some plates, Germania looked over at the good looking nation.<p>

"Hold your tongue." He looked down towards the hall, and was wondering if he had closed the door. Seeing this, he then looked back to Rome. "They are sleeping…and you? Shouldn't you be attending to your offspring? I know Italy hangs on to you like a leech." He furiously stacked the plates, and wiped his hands on his shirt.

"Oh…um…I left him with some servants…he was with me all day, until I went to go see Egypt…man…is she a vixen, anyway…how are you?"  
>Germania could not believe it. He had no desire to converse with the nation whom he was always trying to rid him of his last breath, but it was not being accomplished.<p>

"Sandrino…I am fine. I have much to do…can you please give me a serious reason as to why you need to be here, or is it just to annoy me?" He put a finger to his temple, and then breathed.

"I am just visiting Will…I will leave though, it seems like I am never wanted." Rome went to stand up and leave. He knew he wasn't going to be stopped, but turned back anyways to give Germania a sly smiling.

"If you wish to stay…I suppose I can put on a kettle and we can have some tea. I still am slightly annoyed at you. But so help me…you had better not wake the two…they have most aggravated me tonight."

"Okay Willahelm. Let's play catch up…there are some things I would like to talk to you about."  
>The nation sat back down, and Germania filled the kettle with some water. It would be a very long evening.<p> 


	4. Visit from an old friend

Setting the kettle over the fire, Germania looked over at the arrogant nation sitting down. He was smiling, while he looked around the room. Sighing, Willahelm walked back over to the table, pulled a chair out, and sat down. Nothing was said between the two, and when it stayed quiet for a couple more moments, Germania got frustrated and threw his fists down on the table.

"What? What was the point of your visit Rome? To annoy me, or simply to waste my time. It has been a long day…and I don't feel like catching up!" He gritted his teeth, and then a surprised Rome laughed nervously.

"Will…come on, I thought you and I had a connection last time we got together?"

Germania slouched in his seat, not entirely hearing everything that Rome had said. He just rolled his eyes.

"Come on…you're not even going to say anything to me? I mean…come on, its me…aren't I the most wonderful person you have ever met? Everyone seems to think so. The ladies, the gents…my adorable sweet little grandson." He looked out into space as he thought of the little cherub child. He was knocked out of the trance as Germania threw something at him. "Ugh…oh, so…yeah, come on, say something to me."

"Say what Sandrino…I CAN'T stand you…I despise you. You're always coming up with these insane ideas, and why include me. Stupid Arschloch!" Germania got up from the table and just stood staring at the nation.

"Well that was kind of harsh…and…well…" Rome stopped talking and looked over Germania's shoulder and noticed a little guest. He smiled and when Willahlem noticed Rome's change of expression, he put his hands on his hips.

"What ever are you smirking about Rome?" Pointing behind the annoyed nation, Sandrino sat forward and put his hands on his knees.

"Looks like we have a little stowaway. Hey there kid, what are you doing?"

Germania's eyes widened and he turned around and looked over to the doorway and saw a little boy standing there, slightly frightened. It was little Gilbert. He was never one to fall asleep as quickly as his brother, but something made him curious, and he wanted to know what was going on. Germania crossed his arms over his chest and stepped forward to the child.

"Gilbert…just what do you think you are doing out of bed young man? I have a guest…and its important that you go back to sleep." He went to walk to the child when Sandrino got out of his seat and ran over to him first.

"Hello little one…how are you?" He gave the boy a large grin, and Gilbert was a little standoffish, but then realized that this man did not look like the type that would be mean. He giggled and smiled back with a response.

"I am good…who are you? Are you my Vati's friend?" Gilbert walked out closer and stared at the handsome nation with much curiosity. He hadn't even acknowledged Germania and that seemed to upset the nation.

"Gilbert…mind me and go back to bed. This is not a time for children to be awake." He took the child by the shoulders and went to steer him away, but Gilbert's inquisitiveness in another tall person in his home, made him excited, and he squirmed out of his Vati's hands, and ran right back to Rome.

"Are you going to stay here with us? Vati made some stew, it was very good…but I didn't eat all of mine. Me and Ludie had to go to bed, and we didn't even get to have the fire! Vati said…"

"Well youngster, it sounds to me like your Vati is a mean old grouch…haha, right?" Rome knelt down and tussled the boy's hair, and he laughed. Germania was not amused.

"Haha! Mean Vati…uh yeah he is…" The child was immediately quiet after seeing the stern look upon Willahelm's face. He backed towards Sandrino and held on to his shirt.

"Rome…knock it off and Gilbert…come here…right now." Germania stood waiting. When the child held on tighter to Rome, he sighed. "I am going to count to three…and then you're going to get it if you do not listen to me."

"No…I…I don't wanna Vati!" Gilbert was overtired, but still this guest in his house was very different, and the fact that he would be made to go to bed when all this action was going on, he was not going to tolerate it, but of course Germania was not tolerant of this behavior either.

Willahelm looked at him for some seconds, quite as shocked as he was appalled.

"One…Two…" He stopped when he saw the worried look in Gilbert's eyes. Many a times had the child been told the consequences, and he had always listened, but this time he was challenging the older nation. "Three!."

Rome stared down at the child, and not wanting to cause any trouble, pushed him towards the other nation.

"You eh, you better listen kid." He handed off the boy, and stood with grim promise as to what was going to happen. Germania nodded at the other nation, and took the boy by the arm.

"Kindly excuse the two of use Rome…although I am more than sure…" He looked down at the child tightening his grip. "Stop fidgeting Gilbert!" Looking back over to Rome, he said with much patience. "Ahem, like I was saying, I am more than sure you will still be here, so I will be right back. Come along young man…"

They walked down towards the hall, and Willahelm arrived in his own bedroom, with the child, and then closed the door. Sandrino stood helpless and suddenly with an inkling prediction, there were clear sounds of a small boy being spanked. Small cries came from the room, and then it stopped. After a few moments, the door opened, and Germania came out. Rolling down his sleeves, he closed the door, and walked back towards Rome. He went over to the cabinet and took out a small bottle of brandy, and looked over to Sandrino.

"Would you like some Sandy? I know I could sure use a large drink." He watched as Rome nodded yes, and then took out two tumbler glasses and poured the liquid into them. Putting the top back on the bottle, he took the two glasses and handed one over to the other nation.

"So eh…that's how you handle a situation? I mean…with the kid right?" Rome took a sip of the beverage, and watched as a small smile formed on Germania's face.

"Why whatever do you mean Rome? The actions in which I choose to raise my two menaces are very effective, though Gilbert is usually the one to receive it more than Ludwig." He tiled back the glass and drank.

"No, I mean…its fine. I know Feliciano has never really gotten on my bad side, but then again I am not always around, so his nanny might have chastised him."

"Perhaps you should be around more often than bothering me all the time. Anyway…it is getting late, and I have to see about cleaning up and going to sleep. I would appreciate any visits in the future that I am alerted. These delightful drop ins are most irksome." He took the glass from Rome and took his to the basin, setting them in gently.

"Alright Willahelm…I will leave, but I am not going to give up on you…we'll see about an alliance or something to get you out of your mood all the time. Good night." Sandrino turned to the door, opened it, and walked out, having it slightly slam on his way. Germania stood at the table, annoyed, and very tired.

He cleaned up whatever was left to clean, and got rid of the remaining stew, as it would only sit all night and become spoiled. Once he was finished, he locked the door, and yawning walked to his room. The moonlight shown into the room, so he could see what he was doing. Grabbing a night shirt, he cast aside the clothing he was wearing, and put on the shirt. Gilbert was snoring away, and smiling slightly, Germania got into the bed. He kissed the boy's forehead, and rolled over to his side and went to sleep.

Morning came around to the sound of rustling on the bed. Opening one eyes, he was surprised to see the face of a little boy looking back at him. It has already begun.

"Vati! Vati wake up, I see that you are awake, cause look, you're eyes are open!" The little boy put his fingers to the man's face, and widened them. Germania made a small groan as Gilbert's finger poked him accidentally in the eye.

"Oh Gilbert…couldn't you for once let me sleep in? It is so early…" He tried to sit upright, but Gilbert climbed over to him, and sat on his Vati's chest, pinning him down, and looking at the man with his big red eyes.

"You can't sleep anymore Vati…its morning! Hear the little birds…and its so nice outside. Can we have breakfast? And what are we going to do today?"

The boy seemed to completely forget his behavior from the previous night. Germania was about to answer when he heard the patter of little feet and looked over to see Ludwig by the doorway. The child had two fingers in his mouth, and a vacant expression. The elder nation laid his head back into the pillow and waited. The littlest nation giggled and ran up to the bed, hoisting himself up. Gilbert got over to the edge and helped him up. With both of the children on the bed, Germania smiled, and then pretended to fall back asleep. Ludwig saw this and climbed to him.

"Noooo, Vati. No sleep, its daytime. Wake up! Wake up Vati!" The child tugged at the nation's blanket, and then ripped it aside.

"Okay, okay…I am awake." He stretched and got out of the bed, with the two boys getting down as well. He pulled on some trousers and then looked at the two smiling faces. Another day…and it would be a long one.

As he walked out of the room, the two children went to run towards the kitchen, but Germania called after them both.

"Hey, not so fast you two…come back here, its bath time." Ludwig happily obliged, but Gilbert just stomped his feet slightly. "Come along Gilbert, there will be none of that little attitude today." He waited by the washroom door, and the two children went in.

They were stripped of their night shirts, and then put into a basin. The water was slightly tepid, but that summer heat made it bearable. Once they were washed, they were then dried off and he had them walk to their bedroom. Dressing them, he still hadn't decided what was on the agenda today. Then Germania remembered he had to go into the village for a couple of things. Putting a finger to his temple, he spoke to both of them.

"We are going into town today…I want the both of you to be on your best behavior." He buttoned Gilbert's shirt, and made sure Ludwig's pants were fastened. Once that was done, he stood up. "I am going to change, the two of you stay here."

Leaving the room, he walked into his own and got his green tunic and tan pants. He also adorned himself with surcoat. He looped his belt on, and put on his persons his dagger, cause there was always a chance of trouble along the walk into the village. Once he was fully dressed, he walked out of the room and approached where the two boys were. Stopping in the door, he spoke to them both.

"Come now, let us go. The sooner we go into town, the sooner we can all leave." He held out a hand, and Ludwig grabbed it. Walking he soon realized that Gilbert was not behind them. He looked back. The boy stood in the hallway with large eyes and they began to water. "What? Why are you upset?"

"Vati? Vati…we did not have breakfast! My stomach is making growling noises. Its not happy. Why aren't we eating?" The boy was very serious when it came to having something to eat.

Feeling the compassion, because after all, a growing boy was important, Germania released his grip from Ludwig and got down on one knee.

"Gilbert…I am not forgetting about your stomach." He said as he poked it making the child's frown disappear. "We will have something once we arrive in the village, now come along." Taking Ludwig's hand again, he held out the other to Prussia, and the boy took it.


	5. Wandering Village Visit

The three left the house and the walk into the village was not long, and it was a beautiful afternoon. While Germania walked, he looked down at both boys and smiled and they walked up the hill that would go downwards the opening of the village square. Before they walked all the way in, Germania got down on one knee and looked at both children. The sternness about him frightened Gilbert slightly, but Willahlem was not meaning to scare them.

"Alright…I want you both to understand…Gilbert please look at me." He lifted the boy's chin to make him have his full attention. "You are both to stay by my side, and not to wonder. I can't have you both getting lost when I have a lot of things to do today. Is that understood?"

"Yes Vati." Said the children in unison.

Seeing this as the answer he had expected, Germania stood back up, held out his hands, and they continued walking back into the village. Once they arrived, Gilbert's eyes widened as he saw all the delightful carts and shops. He wanted to run out to them and look at everything, but the elder nation sensing this, held on to his hand tightly.

"Patience little one, we will get to see everything, I just need to find somewhere that has something for us to eat." His eyes scanned the area and when he saw a little cart, he smiled. "Come, I have found a cart that has fresh bread, we'll get something there." He walked with the children in tow, and arrived to the kind men selling sweet rolls.

Purchasing the three individual sizes of bread, Germania handed one to each of the children, and held his own in his hands. It was freshly baked, warm, and had a delightful crusty crunch. He had the children sit down on the ground, under a shaded tree. Gilbert happily bit into his bread and munched away, while Ludwig took several small pieces and ate with enthusiasm. Watching the two, Willahelm smiled, and then looked over towards another shop. He saw a familiar face, and frowning, it was none other than Ancient Rome. Gathering up the boys, he stood up.

"Come along you two…we'll finish while we walk." He wanted to make sure the other nation did not notice, and it worked…he was steering the children away with ease. They approached another cart which held many exquisite fruits and vegetables.

Ludwig tired and bored leaned up against his Vati's legs, and Gilbert knowing very well he needed to stay close, just looked around. His little eyes went to the strange fruits, and the odd looking greens. The smells were different. Some were delicious, while others putrid and downright unappealing. He looked down to the ground and something caught his eye. It was some sort of creature…and it was magnificent looking. The creature was roughly the size of a large spider…but there were differences about it. Gilbert knew a thing or two about spiders. Vati usually killed them while he was cleaning, but this particular beast had small little pinchers and a wondrous tail with a spike. His eyes widened. Just as he was about to reach down and grab it, Germania quickly slapped the boys hands away. The child looked up with wide and tearful eyes.

"Gilbert! No…do not touch, that is a very dangerous animal…stay away from it. I just have to pick out some things, and then we will be leaving." He looked down at Ludwig who was starting to nod off, so he picked the little nation up. Willahelm then turned back to the vendor and spoke softly.

Gilbert who wanted nothing more than to explore the beast again looked back down, but it seemed to have disappeared. He went to walk closer to Germania when he felt a small little prick on the side of his foot. Yelping slightly, he looked down, but did not see anything. Leaning closer, he saw trace amounts of blood. Thinking it was nothing more than a stick or something else he shrugged it off and looked back to Vati. The man looked down.

"Alright you…come along, there are just a few more stops, and then we will head home. It is getting quite warm, and I know you'll need a nice cool bath to make you and your _Bruder_ feel better."

The boy followed and as they walked, Germania found a small little café. He wanted to pick up some tea. Once they walked in, Willahelm heard a familiar voice.

"Well…if it isn't the little family. How delightfully sweet and touching." Sandrino was sitting at the café's bar enjoying a soothing beverage. Germania had no other choice as to walk over and say hello. He was still managing the weight of a sleeping Ludwig, and the puttering slowness of a lagging Gilbert. Ancient Rome seemed to be absent again from his offspring.

"Why hello Sandrino…enjoying yourself? Free as a bird I see." Germania shifted his weight, and the sleeping child snored slightly. Looking down, the nation spoke to Prussia. "Gilbert, mind your manners…say hello to Rome."

The boy perked up and looked at Sandrino. He knew this was the same man that was at his house before he was bad and did not listen to his Vati. He smiled and spoke up.

"Hi Mister Rome…are you here to shop for boring things like my Vati?"

Germania's eyes widened with embarrassment, and he put a hand over the boy's mouth.

"Gilbert…please…hush now." Rome laughed as he watched the two interact.

"Hello…you know, I have a little one that you would simply have a wonderful time playing with. I suppose I will have to have the two of you meet one of these days." The nation patted the boy on the head, and turned his attention back to the other nation.

"Yes…well, we are only here for a little while Rome…as you can see, the weather has exhausted little Ludwig here, and Gilbert is getting anxious. I know the two will be much happier once there confounded errands are finished. I just thought I would grab something for them to drink." Germania talked and kept his full attention to Rome, he hadn't noticed that Gilbert decided to do a little exploring.

The child tended to wander sometimes, as many five year olds do. Gilbert figured if his Vati was busy talking, and was told not to interrupt, he might as well make himself useful and explore…just to make sure the area was safe. He had ventured back outside by the door, and his eyes were directed at a stand that had several trinkets and toys. This was all the child needed to keep him occupied.

"So…yes…as you can see, this one is very tired, I suppose I should take him for a nap, and then that only leaves Gilbert who I…" Germania looked down, and where there should have been a little silver haired child, was nothing. "Gilbert? Gilbert where are you? Oh _nein_…where is he?"

Rome who was smiling and talking became concerned.

"The little one has escaped no? Perhaps I shall help you find him. Where do you suppose he went?"

Germania who did not like the obvious stated, glared at Rome.

"Idiot…I haven't the slightest clue where he went. That child gets into everything, and never settles on anything, always liking something new. He is wearing out my last nerve." Holding Ludwig closer, he now had to be compassionate. "Sandrino…please…help me find that wretched brat of _mein_."

"Yes…of course I will Willahelm."

Gilbert in the time he walked away from Germania, he had encountered many things. He was starting to get slightly tired, and now wanted to go home. He approached a cart that was selling incense, and his nose crinkled up. He looked up at the vendor and the large and gentle man, with a black beard, and green eyes smiled down at him.

"Why hello there young friend…what are you doing out all alone? Who are you with?"

Gilbert talked to many strangers…all sorts of people while he was out. It was one of the things that Germania sometimes had to scold him for because the nation did not want the child to just talk to anyone. But Gilbert was a very curious child. He responded right back to the kind man.

"My Vati…he is getting something for my _Bruder_…but I didn't want anything to drink. Hey! What is that funny smelling stuff? Is your tent on fire? Do you know where my Vati is?" The child reached out and grabbed a stick of incense, and put it to his nose…it was a strong smell that did not agree with him.

"Ah, my youngster…these are incense…they emit many desirable smells, and many of my customers like them." The man spoke with such precise definition. All Gilbert could do was stare at him, not knowing exactly what the man was talking about. "Tell me little lad…are you lost?"

Gilbert was about to answer, when he felt a sharp tug on the back of his tunic, and he was apprehended by an unseen force.

"GOTCHA!" Said a voice only Gilbert knew was a terrifying tone. The child turned his eyes, and had them gaze into an angry face. It was Germania. Looking over the nations shoulder, he could see Rome holding Ludwig in his arms, the child still sleeping.

"How many times have I said not to wander Gilbert?" Germania said this to the child in a low tone, with his teeth clenched. He had not wanted to chastise the boy in public, and it was incredibly difficult for him to keep his cool. When the scared boy did not respond…he took the boy into his arms, and held him, slightly hugging, and fortunate he was okay. Nodding at the shop keep, he then turned to Rome. "Sandrino…ugh…if you would, follow me back to my home…I can not carry them both, and I need to see about getting them both to bed."

Rome smiled and shook his head. Gilbert, who suddenly panicked tried to free himself.

"Vati! No…Vati, its still day time, I can't go to bed…I am…" He was silenced by a harsh smack to his bottom, Germania had had enough.

"Be quiet little one." Willahelm was not in the mood, and the walk back to the house was a still one.

Once they arrived, Germania set the boy down. He had Sandrino take a seat at the table, and took the small bundle that was Ludwig out of the nation's arms. Casting a glance at Gilbert, he cleared his throat.

"I am putting your brother to bed right now. Go over to the corner immediately." Turning to Rome, he looked slightly annoyed. "Please Rome…if you wish to stay again…I will be right back, and I will make some tea. Please see that the disobedient little tyrant stay in his place." Huffing, Willahelm walked back towards the bedrooms, and put the tot in bed.

Once that was accomplished, he closed the door, and walked back to the stove where a kettle of tea was placed over the flame. He then turned to his attention to Gilbert.

"Turn around and face me immediately." Standing with his hands behind his back, he indeed had a very grim look upon his face. Gilbert knew he had done a very naughty thing. Once the boy was to full attention, the elder nation spoke. "You are not allowed to go anywhere without my supervision…you could have been taken…and with that I would have been most upset. Go outside right now…and fetch me a switch…you will learn a thing or two about not minding me."

The boy's eyes opened up wider, and this too made Rome slightly uneasy. This wasn't the first time Gilbert had to fetch a switch. He had to one other time when him and Ludwig were playing around the well, and he decided to lower his brother down it in the bucket. He gulped loudly and walked from the wall.

"But…but Vati…I am sorry…" He was silenced by Germania pointing towards the outside.

"Enough! Do as I say now little one, and do it quickly."

The child did not need to be told again. Following his Vati's orders, he quickly ran outside to the hazel tree and looked for a suitable implement. Of course, nothing was suitable for the boy, but he did not want to upset Germania even more. As he looked, he felt somewhat faint…and had no idea what this new set feeling was exactly. As he walked, he started to get a little hazy, and his eyes slightly heavy. It wasn't until a matter of minutes, he knelt down to rest for a minute that he slumped over, and passed out on the grass.

"Wow…Willahlem…are you really going to go ahead with such drastic measures and give into a switching? Surly that is too harsh of a punishment for a little boy?"

"It is not harsh…he needs to be taught a lesson, and this is the most effective way that it will get through to him…as a matter of fact, the first time I did it, he was extremely sorry for what happened. I know it will most likely be a long time before he thinks about wandering again." Germania sighed and then got impatient. "_Gott_…where is he, prolonging his punishment will not make it any easier for me, I am seriously going to…"

The nation stopped talking as he peered over to the window and looked outside. A shocking look of horror came across the nation's face as he looked to the child, the menace. There lay little Gilbert on the ground, not moving.


	6. Poor and Sickly Gilbert

Dropping the mug that he was holding from his hands, it came crashing down onto the floor. Germania not casting any sort of glance at the mess he had created ran outside, along with Rome who seemed equally disturbed by what had happened. Kneeling down to the boy laying crumpled in a small pile on the ground, he put out a hand and felt his head. It was cool and clammy…and not something of the ordinary. The heat was slightly intense outside, and the child's body, as limp as it was in need of medical attention.

Scooping Prussia into his arms, Germania ran back inside and laid the boy on the table. He looked over to Rome who seemed slightly uneasy, but wanted to help in any way he could.

"Sandrino…um…uh please fetch me a wet rag, and maybe boil some water?" Germania was shaking with fear. The child had caused so much grief to him when he wasn't ill, this was just making it slightly over the top.

"Yes Will…at once." Sandrino ran to the outside pump, and frantically put water into a small caldron. While he was occupied, Germania ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Oh Gilbert…please…you mustn't stay like this…little one…you must get better." Large tears formed in his eyes. Furiously wiping them away before Rome came back, he breathed in deeply. "This shall pass…you are stronger than this…" He looked outside and saw the other nation come back in. "Please…go and set that upon the flame."

Rome nodded and walked over to the fire. Setting the caldron over the flames, and ran back.

"What could have happened? Why would he suddenly fall ill with no warning?" He had wet a rag and Germania taking it from him ran the cloth over the boy's forehead and face.

"I haven't the slightest I mean…" He stopped mid sentence and his eye caught something. A small little nick seemed to attract attention. It was hard to see at first, but with slightly minute strands of blood, he turned his eye to the wound. "What is this?" He held up the boy's foot and rubbed at it with his thumb. His eyes suddenly widened. "_Nein_! The scorpion! He…he tried to touch it, and I warned him. It must have stung him when he wasn't looking. Oh how could I have been so foolish…why didn't I lead him away?"

Sandrino grabbed the other nation by the shoulders and shook slightly.

"You can not blame yourself. Children get into all sorts of things…and well…it will be alright, he is a very resilient child Will!"

"_Ja_…I know…he is always testing the limits." Looking around as if something was going to pop out at him, Willahelm leaned in and picked up the boy, holding him in his arms. "I am going to have him rest…it just seems like the only thing right now." He went to leave, and Rome gave him a look. Raising an eyebrow, Germania spoke. "What is it?"

"What do you want to do with the water?"

"I don't know…I…just set it aside right now…the child will need to have a bath…it might make him feel better, but I believe that sleep is best, might bring down the fever…I am not sure."

"No…Will, you need a medical type professional for him…shall I run to the village and see if I can find someone?"

Germania held the boy close to him, and nodded. Nothing more was said. He walked out of the room and into his own. Setting the child in the bed, and making him comfortable, nothing was going to make it better unless he stayed by the boy's side.

A few hours later, Sandrino returned Alistair Whittling, the medic in the village. He was a gentle elder man whom was extremely talented in his profession. He wore a long white cloak, and a dark brown woolen hat. He walked into the house and towards the bedroom in which the child was laying. Willahelm looked up as the two walked in. He stood up, looking relieved as he was anxious. Alistair put out his hand to shake, and Germania took it.

"Hello good sir…Rome made me aware of everything. I am filled with remorse for what has happened to you. Nothing is worse than a sick child…believe me, I have been through it many times."

"Yes…thank you…what can you do for me? How can you help him?"

"I have a mixture of herbal remedies, and I will need to apply them to the wound…I have made it into a paste…and it will need to be applied several times a day."

Germania did not say anything…he was just content that something was going to be done about the boy. He stepped aside as the doctor approached the bed, and sat down beside the child. He carefully picked up the boy's foot, and applied a generous amount of the healing salve. Once he was finished, he wrapped it with a cloth, and tucked the child under the covers. Standing up, he handed the medicine to Germania.

"Apply this to his infected area three times a day, make sure he stays in bed…as he needs plenty of rest." The man tipped his hat and was seen to the door by Sandrino. Germania looking back at the child, knew he was okay to be left alone. He walked out of the room, and left the door open slightly ajar. Arriving in the kitchen, Rome was closing the door. He stood semi smiling at Germania.

"I am going to leave you for the night…let you be alone with your boys…I am so sorry that this has happened to you."

"Yes well…sometimes these things can not be helped…the boy is entirely too inquiring on so many different things. I thank you for your help…I will be alright."

Ancient Rome…as annoying as he was sometimes, he had been incredibly helpful. He closed the door to his home after the nation left. Turning down the lamps, he walked to the room where HRE was sleeping and cracked the door open. Peering inside, he saw the sleeping little three year old slumbering away. This would indeed be difficult to explain to a tot where his brother was, or why he was in poor health. Closing the door, he left the room and walked into the den. Sitting down on the sofa, he leaned against a pillow and slowly closed his eyes. Sleep would come, but would be very difficult.

The suns light poured in through the window, making its presence known that it was indeed morning. The gentle chirping of the birds outside, and the cicadas buzzing made Germania's eyes open. He stretched and moaned slightly, as the position he was in made his body ache. Sitting up, the house was very still and quiet. This was not something he was used to. Prussia had always been vibrant and full of energy, its what kept the house alive, and even though he did not like to admit it, it also kept Germania jovial. Scratching his side, he stood up, and then noticed little Ludwig standing by the doorway. His eyes filled with tears, and two fingers in his mouth.

"Ludwig…come here my little one." He knelt down on one knee…and waited, but the child just stood staring. He had slept through the night, but waking up and not seeing his brother made him slightly vulnerable, almost like he was afraid. "Come here Ludie…"

The boy hesitated again, but walked towards the elder. Sensing something not quite right, he then ran into the larger nation's arms and burst into tears. Germania couldn't do anything but be sympathetic to him. Holding the child close, he picked him up and walked over to the couch, sitting down, the child held on tight and buried his head into Germania's chest.

"Vati…Vati…where is Gilbie? Where is he Vati? He wasn't in my bed…he is gone, Where is he?"

Sighing and not knowing where to even start, he positioned the boy more comfortable and stroking his hair, spoke gently.

"Gilbert is resting…he is not feeling better Ludwig. Yesterday, he was hurt by a big bug, and now he has to rest so he will get better…okay?"

Germania was not really sure how to explain the situation. The scorpion was a dangerous and very poisonous creature. He did not want to scare the child. Ludwig did not respond but slowly slid off his Vati's lap and looked up at the nation with his little blue eyes.

"I want my _Brude_r to get better Vati…come on, let's get him better!" The child began pulling Germania's hand, trying to get him to stand up and go to where Prussia was, but the elder nation held him back and shook his head.

"No Ludwig…he needs rest, and I can not have you going to bother him. Let me make you some breakfast, I will get you bathed and dressed, and then you can help me with some things around the house."

"Vati…I want to go see him, I don't want to have breakfast…its not fair!" The little boy stamped his feet in a slight fit of rage. Germania held on tightly to the boy's hand, and looked at him somewhat bewildered.

"LUDWIG…not today! Behave yourself or so help me, your backside will feel the palm of my hand!"

The child was clearly upset, and not having his brother around, he was unbothered by the older nation's threat. He got ran over to the table and seated himself underneath pouting. Annoyed, and not wanting to deal with the little one's antics, Willahelm just threw his hands up and walked over to the kettle, setting it over the fire. He would just make something, and if the boy ate, he ate, and if not, then he would just go hungry, until he wanted something.

He had not wanted to become cross with the child, but again with the heat, it did not make it easier. He took out a loaf of bread, with some blackberry currant, and cut several slices. Once that was finished, he spread some of the jam on it. Ludwig's favorite, so the older nation knew the boy would not be able to resist. He set it on the table, and poked his head under.

"If you don't eat, I know a lot of birds outside that would love to have the most wonderful treat I have for you."

The boy continued to sulk, and that was fine. As long as he wasn't making too much noise, Germania did not care, but he would not put up with it for long. Seeing this as a moment to check on Gilbert, he walked down the hall. Casting another glance at the table, Ludwig had his head down, and he was twirling circles on the wooden floor, softly whining. Shaking his head, Willahelm went into his room, and saw the sleeping sickly boy. Sweat was forming on the child's face, and it was time for him to have his applied salve. Grabbing the jar, Germania unscrewed it, and put some on a cloth. He rubbed it into the child's foot, and then watched as the breathing boy slumbered. This was indeed something that needed to pass…the house was too quiet still.

The boy would need a bath, and it was going to be slightly difficult for the nation to do this while Ludwig was awake. Seeing this might scare the child and he might even question why his brother was getting a bath while sleeping. Germania would need to wait until the younger child was in bed.

Once that was done, Germania needed to go and check on the other little runt. He knew the boy couldn't possibly have done anything. He closed the bedroom door, and walked towards the kitchen. Looking towards the table, and what should have been a sulking little boy underneath was now nothing. He looked around and noticed that the table was missing a few slices of bread, and there were now crumbs trailing the floor. Smiling, Germania followed it and it led to the washroom. He walked in and saw that the boy had ate some of his bread, and left it on the floor. Ludwig was sitting in the basin with one of his wooden toys, his clothing cast aside, and he looked up at the older nation.

"Oh so you want a bath now?" Said the exasperated nation. He had no clue about the little one, who had a mind that changed all the time. The boy looked up and nodded. "Okay…but I need to get some fresh water, and it'll be a little while before I can get some heated water. Come out of there Ludwig…"

"Noooooo Vati! I wanna stay here!" The little boy was wiggling his feet in the tub, splashing the water around. This slightly irritated Willahlem.

"Now come little one…you are making your Vati very mad." The boy shook his head at his elder, and sloshed back and fourth in the water.

Seeing as little HRE was not going to cooperate, and he really did not want to deal with the child's capers, he reached down and pulled the little boy up by his under arms, pulled him out of the water, and placed the sulky little runt over his lap. Since the child had already rid himself of his clothing, Ludwig was completely open to his Vati's advances, and whined loudly as the first spank came down on the boy's bare little bottom. He was slightly shocked, and dropped the toy he was holding.

"You have left me no other choice little one, (smack), I have a lot on my mind right now, and your little tantrum is not making it any easier. (smack)." Germania gave the boy four more slaps, and with the child kicking his legs, and crying out, he was set down.

Ludwig sunk to the ground, kneeling down, grumbling as his backside hit the back of his legs. The older nation got up and saw that his pants were wet from the little boy, having taken Ludwig right out of the basin. The child was crying, and was extremely unhappy. Raising an eyebrow, he held his hand out to the child.

"Come now…you're not going to sulk in here. I need to clean up some things, and with that, I am going to keep a close eye on you. Take my hand…now Ludwig."

Ludwig took his Vati's hand and got up. They walked out of the washroom, and Germania led him to the bedroom where he got out a new outfit. Pulling up the little pants, and putting the boy's shirt on, he led the child back into the kitchen. Once they arrived, Ludwig still sniffling, walked over to a chair and went to sit down, but Willahelm gripped him gently by the shoulders, and steered him away.

"No, no…over to the corner young man…until you can learn to obey me. Go now, five minutes. He swatted the child, and Ludwig rubbed at his backside, and walked to the corner. He leaned his hand against the wall, and stood obediently.

Completely exasperated, Germania looked to the table and saw the left over bread pieces and scooped them up. He took the scraps and opened the front door, throwing them out to the birds. Once that was done, he decided to leave the door open so there would be a nice air flow, as it had become warm once again. This of course was a mistake, because as soon as the nation walked over to the caldron, he heard a familiar voice.

"Knock knock…hello Germania…am I interrupting anything?" It was Rome…and he held in his hands a parcel of sweets from beyond the village. He figured he might as well bring something for Ludwig.

Germania sighed and looked over at the nation, and proceeded to put a kettle on, and he wiped away any trace amounts of debris around the area. Looking over to the nation, he spoke softly.

"Rome…very good to see you…and I take it those are for…?" Rome walked right over to the table and placed the package down.

"For the children Willahelm…er…any changes in little Gilbert?" He was genuinely concerned for the boy…and whatever rival the two nations had with one another was put aside. Germania shook his head, and held back some tears.

"No…no real changes, its just too early to tell. Its just been the little one and I…and…"

"Ah, the little one…" Rome said as he glanced over to the corner where HRE was standing. Smiling back at his comrade, he spoke again. "Been a diminutive naughty one has he?" He tilted back his head and laughed slightly. Germania on the other hand did not laugh, but looked over to the boy.

"Yes well, he was warned." He cleared his throat and called over to the child. "Ludwig…come here please. Come to Vati."

Turning around, and rubbing at his eyes, the boy walked over, and was helped into Germania's lap. The two sat, while Rome spoke to them, telling little jokes, and trying to make the two feel better. He offered some of the sweets to Ludwig, but the child just put his head into his Vati's chest. The day continued into night. Germania had made a broth for the three. Ludwig ate some, but had since passed out in the man's arms. Getting up with the child in tow, Willahelm whispered.

"I am going to put him to bed, and then I will be right back. I was waiting for him to fall asleep…Gilbert is in need of a bath." He walked out of the room, and into the boy's bedroom. Setting him upright, as the child snored, he took off the little one's outfit, and put him in a nightshirt. Once that was accomplished, he set Ludwig in bed, and covered him. "Goodnight little one, sleep well." He leaned down and kissed the boy's tearstained cheek.

Walking out of the room, he approached his own, and saw that Prussia was still sound asleep. He walked in, and tensed up. What if the child stayed in this state? He couldn't even fathom what his life would be like without the little rambunctious Gilbert running around. He sat at the end of the bed, and reached out a hand, stroking the child's cheek. Suddenly without realizing…he noticed that the child's face was warm…and he was breathing more heavily. Pulling back the blankets, he put the little foot in his hand, and looked the wound over. It was almost fully healed, and did not look infected or anything. The salve had helped greatly. He ran his hands back over the boy's hair and watched as he breathed in deep. Getting up from the bed, he walked to the doorway when he then heard a small little voice.

"Vati…my Vati…"

Germania's eyes widened and he looked back. Prussia opened his eyes and looked at the man with a blank stare.


	7. Patience is a Virtue

Gilbert moved his head around on the pillow, and then slowly sat up, keeping his expressionless eyes on Germania. The elder nation stood still, wanting to make a dash over to the bed, and embrace the child, but he seemed slightly standoffish from where he was. Speaking gently, and walking slightly to the foot of the bed, he put a hand down onto the blankets, holding the little boy's foot.

"Gilbert…how do you feel?" He hadn't really known what he was going to ask the child other than the obvious question. The boy rubbed at his eyes, and looked around the room at first, and then looked to the man.

"Um…Vati? Vati…I want to put my puzzle together. Its in my room, can I…can I go get it and…"

Walking closer to the little boy, Germania knew it was alright to sit down. He put a finger to the boy's lips and shook his head no.

"Not today Gilbert…but its good to know that you are feeling much better. I do know that you are in need of a bath…and a change of clothing, but after that, it is back to bed young man."

Getting quite upset, the little boy had tears streaming down his face, and he started having a slight fit, kicking back the covers.

"Vati…no! I don't (sniff)…I don't want to stay in bed…I just (sniff) want to play…please Vati, don't make me stay in bed…its (sniff…sniff) not fair!"

Germania did not say another word, but his expression gave the boy a firm reminder that no was no. Reaching for him, Gilbert was lifted up into Willahelm's arms and the two left the bedroom, and walked into the washroom, but before that, the elder nation remembered that Ludwig and Rome were still in the kitchen. Holding onto his Vati he laid his head on the man's shoulder and stayed quiet, but still crying softly. Being sick was not awesome.

Once arriving in the kitchen, Rome who was sitting at the table having some tea, looking over a newsletter, brought his attention to the two. Smiling, he stood up.

"Gilbert! Hey little buddy…its nice to see that you pulled through…and…" He walked closer, but Gilbert sensing something wrong, immediately burst out into a screaming fit, and pressed his face into Germania's chest, hugging him tighter. He cried into the man, and amongst the sobs, a strange face formed on Sandrino's face. "What…um…what did I do?"

Trying to calm the child down, Germania rubbed his back, but this in turn just made the boy cry louder. With all this going on, it had alerted the attention of little Ludwig who was still standing in the corner. He wouldn't dare disobey his Vati, being told to do something, and listening was something he usually followed through with…at least most of the time. He looked over to his Vati, and saw his upset brother, which in turn made him upset. Leaving the area where he was, he quickly ran to Willahelm's legs, and held them, peering up, with a worried look.

"Vati…Vati…what's wrong with _Bruder_? Why is he crying? Vati…I want some milk Vati…and I want to play, and why is Bruder sad Vati!" He tugged at the man's pant leg, and Germania just looked over at Rome with an exasperated look, and rolled his eyes.

"And you wonder why I am a bucket of merry sunshine most days Rome…ugh. It looks like this one's fever has broke for the moment. Please…do me just one more favor. He needs a bath…right now, and then back to bed. So will you please give Ludwig some milk, and perhaps some bread?"

"Yes…um…yes of course." Said Rome as he went to take the younger child away. Ludwig of course was not having this and held onto Germania's leg tightly. "Come Ludwig…um come here little guy."

"NO! You are not my Vati! This is my Vati. He pointed to the blond haired nation, and held on tighter. When Rome reached down to grab him, Ludwig leaned forward and clamped his little teeth down on the older nation's fingers. Quickly pulling away with a slight yelp, Rome backed away. Germania looked at Sandrino perplexed, because he hadn't been paying attention, having the upset Prussia in his arms.

"What now Sandy?"

"The little blighter just bit me!" He looked at his hand and then back at Germania. This made Willahelm cast an angry and exasperated look to the younger child.

"Ludwig…apologize…right…NOW!"

The boy looked up at Rome, and then back at his Vati. He didn't say a word and when Germania asked him a second time, the boy still refused. The elder nation did not have the time nor the patience. Gilbert was still visibly upset, and crying, and in need of a bath. Ludwig was not getting the proper attention, and clearly needed chastisement and to be put to bed.

"Okay…Rome, I am sorry he is behaving poorly…" He cast another glare at the boy. "You are about to have your bottom tanned! Ugh…I am going to give this child a bath, and put him to bed. Rome…just please bear the little runt. I will be back." He turned around and walked towards the washroom.

Once he arrived in the room, Gilbert was placed down onto the floor, and set on his feet. He knew to raise his arms and Willahelm took off his night shirt. He then picked the boy up, and placed him into the water. Gilbert fussed slightly, having this feeling of slightly cold water hit his skin. His hair was washed and once the bath was over, he was swaddled tightly into a towel, and taken to the bedroom.

"Okay now Gilbert, I am going to put a new night shirt on you, and then you are going to rest some more. I am going to prepare some broth, so I will make sure you eat in a little while. Is that understood?"

Gilbert just shook his head yes, nodding off every couple of minutes. It was now apparent that the child was not at all well enough yet. Though satisfied, Germania put the shirt on, and then he walked to his room, and put the boy in the large bed. The boys might have trouble sleeping together if Gilbert was still not feeling like himself. Tucking him in, he kissed the boy's forehead, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Walking towards the kitchen he contemplated what was going on with the youngest child, why he was behaving so unusual. As he reached where Rome and HRE were, he cleared his throat. Little Ludwig was sitting on the floor playing with his blocks, and Rome just sat at the table, tending to his hand. This concerned Germania a bit.

"Rome…is your injury alright? Did he break the skin?" He just kept an eye on the child who was paying no mind to his elder, rather just on his toys.

"No Will…its fine. Um…I think I am going to head home for the night…I believe Feliciano might be missing me. He asked nanny the other day while I wasn't around more…kind of broke my heart. Anyway…I am glad Gilbert is feeling much better, and I shall talk to you another day."

"Yes…thank you for your help." He saw Rome out the door, and locked it once the nation was gone. Then turning his attention to the smallest nation, he pulled back the sleeves on his shirt, and walked towards the little boy. Kneeling down, the child did not make notice of his Vati staring at him. Clearing his throat, Willahelm spoke. "Ludwig…put away your toys…it is time for me to prepare some dinner for you and your brother. Come now…" He waited patiently as the boy looked up, and then not heeding the order continued playing.

"I don't wanna Vati…"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't wanna…" Ludie said with most certainty, and he went back to his toys.

"Ludwig…I will not ask you again, put away your toys." He watched, and the boy looked up with an annoyed face. "You're going the right way to a smacked bottom you are."

"NO!"

This was the last straw. Willahelm apprehended the boy by his arm and pulled him upward. Struggling a bit, and being slightly cranky, he made a small whine as the older nation knelt down and held him under his arm. The first smack made the child kick his little leg back, the second caused Ludwig to bite back on his lip. Once the third was applied, the small little boy burst into a tears.

"Vati…Vati no! (sniff)…" He went to put his hands to his bottom, but the elder nation pulled them away, and applied a couple more slaps. Once he was done, he stood up and put a hand on his hip, while waving a finger at the child.

"You listen to me…you are behaving most _unartig_ right now. I will not have you act in such a manner."

There was nothing but crying escaping the child's lips. Willahelm sighed and then lifted the boy up into his arms. He was upset, and the child cried and buried himself into the man's arms. Germania had now felt extremely sorry for how he had yelled at the child.

"Ludwig…calm down. You need to understand that you can not have your way. Now…are you going to behave, or do you need to go to bed?"

"Noooo…Vati…(sniff), no bed…I want big _Bruder_. I want him to get better…(sniff)…"

"I know you do _lieber_. I want him better too. Come…help me make some broth." setting him down, and holding out his hand, he smiled down at the boy.

Still sniffing, and taking the man's hand, the two walked over to the large caldron. It had been cleaned and emptied. He then walked outside, with the little tot following behind. He pumped the water, and filled the metal container. Once that was done, he lugged it back inside and set it over the fireplace. Ludwig ran to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down. Germania then grabbed several vegetables and threw them into the water. It would just be a normal vegetable broth, as he did not have any meat for it. It would be done in a little while, but just needed to boil. And then simmer.

After a little while, the soup was done. Germania walked over to the boiling caldron and reached over to the table, he grabbed a bowl. Ladling some soup into the container, he then set it down. Feeding Ludwig would be the first thing to accomplish, and then he would wake Gilbert.

"Ludwig, sit up…and I will give you some broth." Willahelm grabbed a spoon and walked over next to the boy. Sitting down, he handed the utensil and the child took it. "Okay…eat your dinner, don't make a mess little one."

Nodding his head, the boy took the spoon to his mouth and ate several large spoonfuls. He finished as much as he could, became uninterested with it, and got down from his chair. He walked over to his blocks and sat down again. Germania took the child's bowl, and his own to the basin and set it in. Looking over to the clock, he was still early, so he figured he would give the boy a bath, and then perhaps sit with the little one and read.

"Ludwig…come here…we'll have a little read before your bath." He walked over to a shelf that held books near the sitting area that was off of the kitchen.

Ludwig got right up, excited because he liked his Vati's stories. Germania grabbed a book, sat down, and the little boy ran to the sofa and was helped into the lap of the elder nation. The little one was so intrigued by the story and Germania was glad the child was relaxed, that he hadn't heard little cries from his bedroom. He looked down at Ludwig who was smiling up at him.

"Come…I need to see about your brother. He wants some broth. Follow me Ludwig." He set the book down, and the small child moaned slightly. Germania looked down with compassion. "I know Ludwig…but we have to make sure Bruder is getting better." He walked to the steaming caldron, ladled some of the broth into a bowl, and walked to the bedroom.

Gilbert had since then sat up in the bed. He looked very unhappy and slightly pale. It had been a couple of days since he was bitten, and the fever although had been better, he was unfortunately not one hundred percent. Willahelm walked in with a steaming bowl of the soup. Ludwig followed humming something, and looked up to see his brother staring down at him. His eyes grew wide, and he went to run towards him. Germania set the bowl of broth down, and held out an arm.

"No, no…stay back, Gilbert is still un-well." He raised an eyebrow. "Gilbert, I have some soup, you need to regain your strength, so come now, have some." Germania sat on the bed next to Prussia. He held the bowl in his hands, and dipping the spoon in, held it to the boy's mouth. Gilbert took some, and happily swallowed. Since he hadn't eaten much, the soup soon disappeared. Once that was finished, the elder nation leaned down, kissed the boy's forehead, and held out a hand to the younger boy. "Come…Gilbert needs more sleep, you are in need of a bath, and off to bed for you."

"Goodnight Vati…" Gilbert managed to softly say. Germania nodded at him, almost shocked that he did not have the boy struggle or object as he had to stay in bed. He walked out of the room, turned the lights off, and shut the door.

Walking to the washroom, he knelt down, stripped down HRE, and threw aside his clothing. The water was just the right temp, and he set the child in the basin. Ludwig happily splashed as Willahelm scrubbed the little boy's hair with soap suds. It was a serene moment. Once the bath was finished, Ludwig was taken out of the tub, and wrapped snuggly in a towel. Holding the child close to him, Germania thought back to a time where the boy was no more than an infant, and missed those days. Gilbert was just two years old then and in the stage where he wasn't such a pest.

Arriving to the boy's bedroom, he grabbed a night shirt, and it came over the boy's head. Fitting his arms through the sleeves, the boy giggled.

"What's so funny little one?" Said Germania as he smiled slightly at the child.

"Nothing…haha!" He gave the nation a wide smile, and got into the bed, getting under the covers. Tucked in, and settled, Willahelm bid him goodnight, and left the room, shutting the door.

Another day had past, and the elder nation was nothing more than satisfied with the way things were going for the first time in a good while.


	8. Trying to help Vati

The break of the day came when in the distance, Germania heard a rooster crow. He yawned and rolled over in his bed expecting to see one or both of the boys, but there was nothing. Prussia was at least supposed to be in the bed because Germania was not sure if the boy was sleeping or not. When he noticed the child had vacated the bed, he threw back the blankets and got out. Slightly wondering where his eldest was, he first approached the bedroom of the children. Stopping by the doorway, he suppressed a slight smile. In the bed was Ludwig fast asleep, but then Gilbert was right next to him with his little arm slung over his brother, and the two were sleeping so peacefully, Willahelm thought this was such an appropriate moment to have some peace to himself. Gilbert must have gotten up earlier in the night, and wanted to sleep in his own bed. Germania did not mind, this just meant that the boy was back to his old self. He actually half expected to hear the children in a slight quarrel, but it was just still and quiet for now.

He walked from the door, closing it, and went towards the kitchen. A nice cup of tea would do wonders right now, and he could finally get some things done because there was no more heeding to the oldest child's needs. He sent the kettle on with fresh water and placed it over the fire. Walking back over to the table, he then sat down. Taking a pair of socks into his hands, he decided to sew them, as they had developed slight holes.

Everything was quiet and simplistic until he heard small little voices coming from the boy's bedroom. It was only a matter of time before the two would burst out of the room and come to start the day, so he made the best out of his private time. Keeping a slight ear out, he continued working. The boys were awake, but they had both decided to stay in their room for the meantime.

"Gilbie! You're all better, yay!" Shouted Ludwig as he rolled over and his eyes met with Prussia. The younger child set a hand on his brother's cheek, and giggled. Gilbert smiled and stretched.

"Come on Ludie…let's see if Vati has something for us to eat! I am starving!" The two jumped out of the bed, and as Germania sat in the kitchen, he could hear the stamping of little sets of feet running towards him.

Both boys burst out of the room, and ran down the hallway towards where Germania was seated. He looked up, suppressed a tired smile, and put down his sewing. Ludwig ran to the man, and held on to his knee, but Gilbert just stood watching his Vati…and was slightly hesitant. Willahlem looked on, slightly confused.

"Gilbert? What is the matter?"

Prussia crossed one leg over the other and did a slight dance. With a raised eyebrow, Germania knew what was happening, and went to respond.

"Little one…are you having a problem?"

"I have to pee Vati! I have to go…" He turned around and went towards the washroom. Turning back to face the two, the little boy yelled to them. "I'll be right back…" The boy ran back down the hall, and this left Germania smirking. He looked down at the youngest child and reached to pick him up.

"And what shall I make for breakfast this morning little one?"

Ludwig extended his hands out and was embraced into his Vati's arms. He smiled, and leaned his head against the elder nation's shoulders.

"Um…I want toast Vati…and jam…and some apple." Ludwig got excited…and this made the older nation laugh. He decided to make a fresh loaf of bread. Hot toasty bread made the boys very happy.

"Okay, okay…let me go and prepare. I do hope your Bruder is alright…seems he might have fell in." Willahelm put the little boy down, and walked towards the counter where he started to prepare some of the day's first meal. He was working steadily when he heard yelling coming from down the hall. It was without a doubt Gilbert. Sighing, Germania took his hands out of the dough he was kneading, and looked down to Ludwig who also seemed to be concerned. "Oh…ugh, Ludwig…go into the washroom and see what your brother is doing…I need to finish your breakfast."

"Okay Vati!" Ludwig walked from the kitchen, and down towards where his brother was making all the noise. Once Ludwig poked his head in, Gilbert suddenly yelled.

"HEY! Get out of here Ludie! I don't want you in here!" Gilbert was clearly having a problem, but his younger brother had no idea what was going on. Gilbert was indeed in the bathroom, but he held the door slightly ajar, so Ludwig could not see what was going on.

The little nation left and ran down to Germania. The elder nation looked down, while rubbing a flour stained hand on his forehead.

"_Ja_? What is the problem little one?"

"Vati! Vati…Gilbie is in the bathroom with the door closed, and he won't come out, and he yelled at me and told me to go away! Vati…he is being bad!"

Willahelm looked down at the littlest nation and a large smile formed on his face. Gilbert was indeed back to his old self. Causing trouble as soon as he is better is exactly what was destined to happen. Clapping his hands together to get the flour off his hands, he wiped them with a cloth. He took Ludwig's hand, and the two walked down to the room in which was so secret to Gilbert. Rapping lightly on the door, Germania waited for an answer. After a few minutes, and nothing was said, he knocked again.

"Gilbert…is everything alright? What are you doing in there?" There was some noise, and then a slight moan. The boy answered in a short tone.

"Vati…go away…please…go away."

"I beg your pardon young man?" Germania went to open the door, but it was slightly blocked. Pushing harder, the door budged, and when he got inside, his face which was angry, quickly turned into a smile.

Before him sat Gilbert…but he was in a most compromised position. It seems that what Willahlem predicted, seemed to happen, because right before his eyes was the young little Prussia who had fallen into the toilet. This wasn't the first time it happened. The boy most likely was not looking, and went to use the toilet, and lost his balance and fell in. He looked most unhappy. Holding in his laughter, and hiding his grin, he walked to the boy, and knelt down.

"My little one…do you need some help?" He had to have some compassion, because as funny as it was to him, the little was very uncomfortable.

"Vati…I fell…and…and (sniff) my bottom is all wet. Waaaaah….(sniff), Vati, help me!"

"Okay, okay…" Looking behind him, he made sure Ludwig was not in the way. "Take my hands Gilbert, and I will pull you out. Come now, lets do this, I still have to make your breakfast…but you will most certainly need a bath after this." This comment caused a slight whine from Gilbert.

Germania grabbed his arms, and hoisted him out from the awkward position. Once he was out, the little boy jumped up and down, shaking from the water that had doused his backside and lower legs. He stamped his feet, and ran into his Vati's arms. The nation calmed the boy down, and removed his clothing.

"Come…let me get you bathed…" He looked over at Ludwig who was hiding by the door. "You too Ludwig…as long as Gilbert is getting a bath, you might as well now. Come here."

Ludwig did not want to disobey the man, and ran quickly to the man's arms. His clothing was removed and the two children were set in the basin. Scrubbed, hair washed, and rinsed. Two slightly shivering boys were wrapped in a towel, and taken to the bedroom. They were dressed in their clothing for the day, and then led back to the kitchen, where Ludwig ran and sat on the floor playing with his toys, while Gilbert stood watching what his Vati was doing.

"Do you want to help me Gilbert?"

"Nah Vati…you are doing a good job…I am just supervising." This made the large nation snicker.

"Oh is that so? Hmmm…okay well…in the meantime, why don't you go and set the table? I need to put this bread in the oven, and then get some apples picked outside for Ludwig. Can you do that for me?"

"Yup!" The boy ran over to where the plates were and he grabbed three. Being very careful, he walked over to the table, and placed the three plates down, looking at Germania when he was done.

"Good…okay, I am putting the bread in. I want you and Ludwig to behave yourselves as I need to go outside for only a moment. Behave you two…please!" He just looked at the two. The littlest one was still playing with his toys, and Gilbert sat at the table awaiting.

Seeing as it was going to be fine for a moment, Germania walked out of the house, and into the back yard. The apple tree had many apples, and he only needed a few. Picking only the best, he hummed while he thanked the heavens that everything was back to normal.

Gilbert looked over at his brother and saw that the child was busy. Knowing his Vati was also busy, he felt left out, and needed to do something to occupy his time. Setting the table was done, and Vati would be back to cut the fruit, so that left the bread, and butter. He knew that the butter was kept high up in the ice box, so knowing he could not get to that, he decided on the bread. It should have been done now. Walking to the oven, he approached it. Ludwig watched with curious and worried eyes.

"Gilbie…stay away, you'll hurt!" Shouted the boy, but Gilbert did not pay attention. He inched closer to the oven, and could feel the heat radiating off of it. He went to grab the door open, when he heard a yell behind him.

"GILBERT! No!" Germania stood in the doorway dropping all the apples he was holding in his hands. Gilbert quickly turned his head, and not paying attention to his hand, felt a hot singe on his flesh. Quickly pulling away, he screamed out loud and put his hand to his side.

"Oooooowwwwww! Ouch, ouch…Owwww, Vati, ouch!" The way ran from the oven, and into Germania's arms. The man picked him up, but did not coddle him right away. Instead he brought him straight outside to the water pump. He instructed the boy to hold out his hand.

Fresh cold water was ran on the boy's hand, and when it was over…the child was scooped into his Vati's arms and brought inside. The boy whimpered, but Willahelm was not pleased. The boy was set down, and his hand was wrapped in a cloth to protect it from any other harm. After fixing the child up, he directed the boy over to the corner. Gilbert was not sure why he was to stay there, he turned around and went to follow his Vati, but the nation turned him back around, not without giving him a hard smack on his backside. Just a simply reminder that the boy was supposed to behave, and stay put.

"Now you'll stay there Gilbert. Do not move from that spot." Germania walked away from the spot and to the oven. He opened it and carefully took the bread out. Setting it on the counter, he breathed in the sweet smell.

Sniffing in the corner, Gilbert turned his head, sniffing. Mainly for the smack he received, and then for the bread. Ludwig had watched the altercation, and walked over to his Vati. Lifting him up on a chair, he was seated. Germania had to pick the apples off the floor and wash them. He took a knife and sliced some, putting them in a bowl, and setting them on the table for the little nation. Looking up to the little crying boy in the corner, Willahelm spoke.

"Alright runt…come over here and have some breakfast. You are not punished anymore. I will make sure the two of you have some breakfast in your stomachs before we decide what today's day is going to consist of." He sat down, and watched the little boy come over. He hoisted himself into a chair, and sat down.

Both boys were handed some fruit, and a large and plentiful piece of bread with butter. Mugs of milk were also given to each child. Germania watched as both children ate happily. Gilbert was indeed back to his old self. He ate like a little piglet, and this made the older nation happy, because he knew the boy's appetite had returned.


	9. Bonfire and Night Terrors

The children continued eating, and Germania walked over to the sink and began cleaning up. He would occasionally glance over to the two, and to make sure they were behaving. Once he saw that they were fine, he dried his hands, and walked back over to the boys. Seeing as it was still fairly early, Germania thought of a delightful treat for the two.

"Well you two…seeing as it is early, and you two have done a fine job of finishing your dinner, how about a delightful bonfire outside?" Germania watched as Prussia became so excited that he nearly choked on his food. He got up from the table, and ran to the elder nation, embracing his legs in a heart felt hug.

"Yay! Vati, a fire. Like the one that we were supposed to have last time. Let's have a fire!"

"Okay…but the both of you are to watch me, and listen carefully. I don't want you to get burnt." He gave an eye to the both children, and once they were told of the rules, they got down from their seats.

Clearing the plates, the children watched and waited. Once Germania was done, he directed the two outdoors and he had them sit down by a patch of earth.

"Okay…I am going to dig a little here, and build a pit. Then I will gather up some wood. Both of you stay put, I don't want you guys to get hurt with everything going on. Okay?" Looking to Gilbert especially.

"Yes Vati…" Said the two in unison. They watched as the blond nation took a shovel and dug a small circular area. He patted down the ground, and then walked to a pre cut pile of fire wood. Taking a few logs, he then walked over to the pit, and threw down the wood, having them slam to the ground. Prussia became excited, and could hardly contain himself.

"Vati! Can we cook something? Kill something, and then cook it? I want to see something burn in the fire and…" Germania snapped a twig in half and then looked over to the boy. He shook his head, and smiled slightly.

"Gilbert…you just ate, how could you possibly be hungry dear child?"

Kneeling down, the nation took a couple of stones that were nearby and began to rubbed them together, trying to create a flint. The boys watched with extreme incredulity. He looked back up at Gilbert.

"Vati! I am hungry…I want something….please?" The boy jumped up and walked over to the man, and hopped on Germania's back. "Vati…Vati…something yummy."

"Gilbert…come down off of my back, and go sit with your Bruder. Perhaps I will have something that you can put in your stomach." He went back to the logs, and finally got a spark.

The wood erupted into a fury of flames, and crackles and pops were heard. Sitting back, Germania leaned against a log and watched. Ludwig, and Gilbert moved closer, and sat against their Vati. It was comforting for a moment, until Gilbert suddenly perked up, and remembered that he wanted something cooked on the fire.

"Can you kill something Vati…and then we can watch it burn?" The boy was not going to give up, so Germania sighed, but was not sure now, because if he left the children by themselves, they would certainly hurt themselves. He was now going to accept the inevitable response.

"Gilbert…I simply cannot go and find something, while also watching the both of you. You are just going to have to be content, and worry about something else. Is that clear?" He looked to the child who was poking the fire with a stick. When Germania cleared his throat loudly, the boy looked up.

"Huh? What's the matter Vati?" The boy just stared, and then Willahelm just smiled.

It was nothing he had to worry about. The child just forgot what he wanted, and was more interested in the fire rather than food apparently. Germania then looked over at Ludwig who was quietly gazing into the flames. Germania put and arm around each of the boys, and held them close. It wasn't long till the stillness of the flames, and the cool breeze did the boys both pass out. Gilbert leaned his head more deeply into Vati's chest, and snored slightly. Ludwig took a thumb to his mouth and began sucking. Sensing this might be a little difficult to maneuver, Germania looked up and saw how far the house was. He got up as gracefully as he could. Leaning down he managed to pick up both boys into his arms. It was difficult, but he managed. Walking towards the door, Gilbert felt movement and woke up slightly.

"Huuuh! Vati…I want to stay out by the fire…and…and…" The boy leaned his head to the side. Germania smiled.

"Shhhh…quiet…you and your Bruder are in need of sleep…much rest." He arrived at the door, and jabbed it open with his foot. Walking in through, he went straight to the boy's bedroom.

He set both children on the bed. Ludwig laid down on his stomach and stayed sleeping. Slightly groggy, Gilbert sat up, looking sleepy eyed at the elder nation. Germania walked to the wardrobe and grabbed two night shirts. He set Ludwig's aside, and walked to the oldest child.

"Arms up Gilbert, come now…you have to put your night shirt on if you are going to sleep. Come now little one."

The boy slightly whined, but it was because he was so tired. He raised his arms in the air, and quickly Willahelm put the shirt over the boy's head. Once that was accomplished, he eased the child under the covers, and Gilbert continued sleeping. He then took the smaller shirt, and walked to the other side of the bed. Ludwig was not waking up at all, and this made it easier for the blond nation to dress the youngster. Once the two were soundly in bed, Germania walked to the door, and closed it, slightly smirking. It was indeed a good night.

He walked back through to the kitchen, and gazed outside. The fire was still burning, and would not be out for a little while. He wanted to make sure nothing burned around the area, he decided to sit by the fire. He grabbed his bottle of ale, and walked outside. Sitting down, he watched the flames dance. It was a peaceful time, and he was thankful for that. Having two boys at a small age, he was extremely tired. He took a swig of his alcohol, and just as he was about to swallow, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Willahelm…how's it going tonight?"

Germania looked up and spit out his beverage into the fire causing it to rage slightly. He looked over at the shadowy figure and breathed a slight sigh of annoyance as he saw that it was only Sandrino.

"Ugh…hello Rome, what are you doing here at this hour of the night? I swear sometimes I think you are stalking me." Germania wiped the liquid off his shirt and wondered to himself why he was stuck talking to this imbecile again.

"Ugh…I am not stalking you Willahelm, I was just taking a nighttime stroll, and well your house just happens to be along my way."

Raising an eyebrow, Germania just shook his head. He poked at the fire with a stick, and sat up just staring. Rome walked over and without question sat down. There was nothing said for a little while, but Germania decided to cut the ice.

"So…how is everything with your grandson? Feliciano is it?" Germania did not really care in the least bit, but making small talk was at least somewhat interesting.

"Ah, well he is good. Didn't see much of him because he was with his nanny in the garden. I was off in town doing some browsing. You know, seeing about some collectables for my home." He chuckled and threw some leaves into the fire. Germania just stared at him.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You are never going to be a role model with the detached parental vibes you give off. At least I have enough sense to always be around for mine. You better change, otherwise that child will grow to resent and hate you."

Scoffing, Rome got up and walked around the fire. He felt bad, because as rich, and handsome as he was, he did not have as close as a relationship to his Italy as Germania had with his own two boys.

"Whatever…I suppose…I suppose I should get going. I do have a lot to do. I shall see you another time." Sandrino waved to his comrade and walked away. Germania yawned slightly. The fire was dying out, so he thought it was a good time to get inside and go to bed.

Walking inside, he latched the front door, locking it tightly. The house was still, which was good, because this meant the boys were still sleeping soundly. He walked into his room, took off his clothing, and changed into a night shirt. Collapsing into bed, he put the covers over his body, and soon fell asleep.

It was a couple of hours later when a sudden screaming was heard from the boy's bedroom. Williahlem sat straight up in his bed and cast aside the blankets. He exited his room in a hurry and ran down the hall to the sounds of one of the boys screaming. From the sounds of it, it appeared to be Ludwig. Germania arrived in the room, and opened the door. He looked over to the bed, and little HRE was sitting upright crying hysterically. Prussia was also awake, and very upset. He was whining as he kicked at the covers. Walking swiftly to the bed, Germania went to respond.

"What is going on here you two. He leaned in closer, and spoke specifically to Ludwig who was crying and would not stop. "Ludwig…come now…what is the matter?" He cast an eye over at Gilbert, suspecting that maybe the child might have done something. "Gilbert? You didn't do anything to cause your brother to cry out in hysterics?"

Rubbing his eyes, and then getting slightly frightened, he shook his head no.

"Vati…no! I didn't do anything. No, Ludie woke up like that. He screamed, and scared me."

Looking back to the boy, Germania reached out to the younger child, and pulled him up into his arms. The child embraced his Vati and sobbed. Trying to calm the boy down, he spoke gently.

"Ludwig…what is the matter? Come now…tell me?" He expressed concern, but was also extremely tired, having little sleep, and wanting more.

"Bad dream Vati…scary…scary dream…I want you…I want to sleep with you." He gripped the man's collar and Germania did not have any other choice but to take the boy back to his own bed. As he was leaving he looked back. Prussia was passed out back snuggly into the pillow snoring away.

Seeing as he was going to be fine, Germania left the room with the small bundle in his arms. He arrived back into his own bed and placed the boy in. Tucking him under the covers, he climbed in himself and huffed a sigh, finally getting some shut eye.

Morning came around and Germania rolled over expecting to see his little one, but of course that didn't happen, and why would it? The child was an early riser, and most likely had been awake for some time. Casting his legs out first, Willahelm got out of the bed and walked to his wardrobe. He washed his face with the water bowl sitting by his bedside. He would bath later in the day when the children were occupied. He had to make sure they were fed, and then he would be able to take care of his own needs. Changing out of his night clothing, he put on his clothing for the day. He walked out of the room, and into the kitchen. Just as he suspected, Gilbert was waiting at the table, and Ludwig was sitting on the floor, sucking on two his fingers, even though Germania had told him he is much too old to be doing that. The child was playing with his blocks.

"Morning Vati! Look outside, the fire is gone! There is nothing but black yuck in the pit!" The boy got up and ran to the window. Germania followed and looked outside.

"Yes, that is charcoal, just something I have to clean up later, while the both of you are doing something else. It is extremely messy, and I don't want you both to encounter it. I have some laundry to do, wash the bed sheets and get them hung out to dry, so I will be in and out today."

Gilbert paid attention for as long as he cared enough to know the conversation was very boring. He walked away from his Vati and hoisted himself at the table, awaiting his breakfast.

"Vati…I want breakfast." The boy looked so adorably pathetic. He didn't have anything else to look forward to except getting food in his stomach.

"Mind your manners Gilbert, and stop slouching. I will prepare a boiled egg on some toast." He walked from the window, and towards the stove. Ludwig was fine by himself sitting on the floor. Before he started, he walked down to the bedrooms and collected the sheets from the beds, and any other soiled laundry. Grasping it all in his hands, he set it in a basket, and walked back to the kitchen.

Laundry would have to be done first, as drying would take a little while. He filled the sink basin with water, and then added hot water from the stove. Adding some soap flakes, he threw the sheets in and worked up a lather. He also washed some clothing of the boys, and some of his own. Once this was finished, he rang out as much water as he could, and then gathered the linens one again, walking towards the door. Gilbert watched and moaned.

"Vati…I am hungry." He whined, but then stopped as he saw the man's angered expression. Closing his mouth, he waited and stayed at the table.

The elder nation hung up the linens, and with the gentle breeze, they would be dry in a short while. Walking back inside, he decided to get breakfast started. Not wanting the children in his hair, he shooed them outside, but told them both to stay close. He closed the door, and walked back to the stove, leaving Gilbert and Ludwig to the wilderness.

Looking around, Gilbert was the first one to notice the large fire pit filled with the random scraps of charcoal from the fire. He walked over, very curious, and reached a hand in. Before he could do anything, Germania opened the door and shouted to the two.

"No, no…stay away from the pit. You'll get dirty and I can't give you a bath till later. Stay about Gilbert…Ludwig…I mean it." He closed the door again, and the boys moved away from the delightful patch of dirty.

"Aww…Vati doesn't let us do anything." Gilbert sat on a large rock and looked over to the house. He was sure the man was busy, so he tested fate…like always. He walked back over to the pit and took a piece of the singed wood. It was fantastic, and amazing, and…he looked down at his hands. It was making his hands all covered in soot.

Trying to wipe it off in a panic, because of what he was told, he rubbed it on his clothing, but this was not working. Ludwig laughed slightly, and took a piece himself and walked to his brother. He rubbed it on Gilbert's arm, and this caused a big black splotch. Gilbert looked down and got angry.

"Ludie! Look what you did! You got me dirty!" He took the piece out of his hand, and wiped his hands now on his brother, causing the child to get upset. "Oh…we gotta clean up. He ran over to the fresh laundered sheets and seeing as they were damp, cleaned off his hands.

A very short attention span Gilbert had. Completely disregarding the fact that Germania had just hung the laundry out to dry. Cleaning his hands, and then taking Ludwig's hands as well, the two children managed to soil the sheets beyond recognition, but only at the bottom of the sheet, since the two were so small. They hadn't cleaned up all the way, and still had soot on their faces, some in their hair, Ludwig's mouth had gotten dirty since he stuck his fingers in. The two were a complete mess. The ran to the door just as Germania was coming to get them.

Approaching the two, Germania's eyes froze. He looked down expecting to see two sweet little boys ready to consume their breakfast. Instead, the display in front of him was nothing short of an incredible soot covered catastrophe.

"What…what did you two get into?" Willahelm crossed his arms over his chest, and just glared at the two, unable to say anything else.


	10. Soot Covered Cherubs

Prussia looked up at the nation, and HRE grabbed his brother's pant leg, standing next to him.

"Um Vati…are you very mad at us?" The boy bit his lower lip, and Ludwig had the same look, but started to get very upset. Germania did not need this right now, and responded.

"Well…I am not pleased with your appearances…I told you both to stay away from the pit, and you did not listen." He put his finger to his temple, and closed his eyes. "Okay…this is what is going to happen…the both of you are punished…go inside, and go to each of your corners…go right now." He pointed inside, and without being told twice, Gilbert and Ludwig both ran inside, and hurried to the corners.

Seeing as that was done, Germania turned around and walked to the sink. He had to remove the soot that was tracked in the house, and he got to work doing that with a wet rag. Once that was done, he smiled. With the boys in their time out spots, he did not have to watch their every move. He still needed to prepare the children's breakfast because he needed them out of his hair. Taking out a skillet, he brought the eggs to the stove and cracked a couple in. While those cooked, he started a small fire in the chimney and put some thick slices of bread on top of a grill.

Gilbert who was leaning against the wall sulking suddenly perked up by smelling the delicious food cooking. He turned his head and looked over to his Vati. The nation was occupied and hadn't noticed the child. Gilbert, being ever so curious, walked from his spot, and went to the table, poking his head over. His little nose sniffing. Germania turned around, and held a wooden spatula in his hand.

"Gilbert…what are you doing out of your corner?"

"Something smells yummy Vati…is it my breakfast?" The boy was so adorably curious, and he had no concept for punishment at times. The elder nation shook his head and then looked over to the other well behaved child.

"Ludwig…come over to the table young man…" He then turned to the other. "Gilbert…stay right there."

Ludwig walked over and stood next to his brother. With the two boys now ready to eat, Germania walked over to them. He stood with his arms crossed.

"Show me your hands." He waited as Gilbert and Ludwig both backed up from the table, and held out their little hands.

They were soot covered, and grubby. There was also charcoal on their faces, and some on their hair. Shaking his head, Germania knew this was going to be a situation in cleaning.

"I told you I didn't have time for this…you both need a bath, and you are not to have anything to eat until you are clean. Come with me." He held out a hand, but Gilbert halted him.

"Vati! Wait…we already cleaned up…we did good. Look…look out there, outside, I wiped my hands on the towel, and I cleaned Ludie's hands too! Look…we did good!" The boy pointed to the just recently washed sheets that Germania had just hung out to dry not twenty minutes ago. He dropped the wooden cooking implement in his hand, and ran to the window.

"No…oh…its just…oh no…" Turning around, slightly enraged, but keeping his calm demeanor, he gritted his teeth. "Gilbert…Ludwig…those were my freshly laundered linens…I just got them dry!"

Gilbert looking at his Vati with upset eyes, just had to be the one to say something. He stepped forward.

"Vati! How were we supposed to clean up and get ready for breakfast? You said you didn't have time to give us a bath!" The boy held up his hands in exasperation. Germania went to respond, but he closed his mouth.

As bold as the child was with his response, he did make an excellent point, but still…this was something that could not go unpunished, because the boys had no business getting dirty to begin with.

"No…you were not supposed to touch the fire pit, and you know better than to wipe your little hands on clean linens." He knelt down to the boy and pulled him close. Gilbert gulped, and started to push himself away from the nation, but Germania held him tightly. "Stop it Gilbert!" He held him under his arm, and swatted at the child's clothed backside.

Gilbert burst into tears and started to stamp his feet. This was futile since it only earned him harder smacks. Ludwig watched and stuck two fingers in his mouth, while holding his backside firmly, as he knew he would be spanked next.

"Vati! Owwww….wahhh….stop it now! Vati it hurts…please stop!"

Gilbert tried to wiggle free, but the nation had a strong hold on him. Germania had to make the boy understand that there are repercussions for causing mischief. He would have thought the child knew this, but with Gilbert being five…it was only a matter of time before he found himself over his Vati's knee. Giving him one more slap, he then let him up. Gilbert backed away and clung to his bottom and did a little dance, trying to relieve the sting.

"Vati…that wasn't fair…its not fair! No its not…" The child yelled while sobbing large tears down his face. Willahelm pointed to the child's usual corner.

"Go…to the corner, go right now Gilbert." He did not look away from the boy, and waited. Gilbert wiped his eyes, and slowly turned around, going to his usual spot. Germania then turned his attention to his youngest. "Come here little one."

Ludwig gulped and shuffled over to his Vati, and was put over the nation's knee. He was given a lighter spanking, but it still made the child cry out. He gripped the man's pants, and kept his head down. Once Willahelm was done, he set the boy to his feet. He didn't make the younger of the two stand in the corner, he just picked him up and held the boy. Ludwig cried into his shoulders and held the man's chest.

The little nation continued crying, and Germania served up Gilbert's breakfast, Ludwig's breakfast, and his own. He took each plate to the table, while all the long holding the sobbing boy. Once this was done, he looked to the boy in the corner.

"Come here Gilbert, your breakfast is ready." He sat down at the table, with Ludwig sitting in his lap. The sniffling younger nation took pieces of his toast and put it in his mouth chewing softly.

Prussia walked over to the table, shuffling his feet. He was hungry, but upset still. He should have listened to his Vati. Arriving to the table, he pulled himself up to his seat, and took a fork, cutting into his egg. Germania looked at him, and then at the smaller boy. The three ate in silence. Once in a while, Gilbert would sniff. He hated being spanked when he had not meant to be naughty, but he knew that Vati would always know something was up. Once the plates were empty, Germania let Ludwig down, and the boy ran over to his blocks that adorned the floor. Gilbert stayed at the table, picking at the splintered wood. He had a sour look upon his face. Germania walked to the sink basin and started to wash, but turned slightly to see the child.

"Gilbert…why are you still sitting there, and why the sour face?" He turned back to the dishes as he needed to get them washed, and then give the children a bath.

"Um…I was just thinking Vati…can we have a picnic in the park?" The boy traced little swirls with his finger in the table, and then looked up at the elder nation.

Germania was always astounded at what came out of the boy's mouth because even after a punishment, and the boy would have a semi upset look upon his face, he would always find some other way to carry on with conversation. Willahelm just smiled.

"Oh little one…always with the silly little ideas. Get down from your seat, and get ready for your bath. I will be ready as soon as these dishes are washed. Go play with Ludwig in the meantime." He turned around and started the scrubbing. As he washed, he felt a tug on his tunic. Looking down, he saw the curious eyes of Prussia. Raising an eyebrow, Germania spoke. "_Ja_?"

"Vati…you didn't say anything? I want a picnic!" The boy's red eyes stared into his Vati, and there was nothing that could be done about it. Sighing, Germania wiped his sudsy hands on the side of his pants.

"Alright…perhaps if we have the time. I really must get you two bathed…look at you." He nipped at the boy's cheek with his thumb and forefinger and the boy giggled. "Go now Gilbert…go play, I will be done shortly."

The boy ran over to his brother, and Germania continued to wash the rest of the plates. He hummed a slight little tune. When he was finished, he looked over at the boys. It seemed like the soot that was all over them had magically gotten worse, almost like it was caked on more. He walked over to both children and stood before them. Ludwig kept playing, and Gilbert looked up.

"Alright…come along you two. If we are indeed going to have a picnic…I need to get you two washed, and then we need to get ready." He held out a hand. Ludwig stood up and grabbed the man's hand, and now they were both waiting for Gilbert. The boy had something to say.

"Vati…if we have a picnic outside…won't we get dirty? Its outside. You know, there is grass…sitting on the grass will be dirty!" The boy was just trying to prolong from getting a bath.

"Come on Gilbert…the sooner you have a bath, the soon we can go."

Gilbert was not going to complain, he walked up to his Vati, and took the man's hand. With both children in tow, he walked to the washroom, and set both boys aside. Germania undressed Ludwig, while Gilbert undressed himself. Willahelm stood against at the state of both children in their bare appearances. Not only had they got soot all over their hands, and hair, but some had managed to get underneath the clothing, staining Ludwig's chest, and Gilbert's little stomach.

"Oh you two…" Said Germania shaking his head. He smiled to himself and put a hand into the water, feeling the tepid temperature. It seemed alright, and he took hold of Ludwig first and lifted the child into the basin. The he reached out for Gilbert.

With both boys splashing in the water, very little washing was getting accomplished. Germania had to cease some of the infernal playing. He gave them both a stern look, and scrubbed Gilbert's hair first. Bubbles were forming. He then got some soap into Ludwig's hair, and the boy laughed.

"Stand up Gilbert, I need to scrub off that dreadful soot. I had better never catch you…either of you doing something like that again. Very, very naughty to have caused such a mess." He smiled though, making sure to alert the boys that he was not angry anymore.

Once the bath was over, he had two towels and wrapped the boys in them. Making sure they were both cozy and dry, he lead them down to their bedroom and opened the wardrobe to see what they would be wearing. He decided on something easy going and comfortable. Gilbert was put into a little green tunic, and Gilbert in a light blue one. After they were dressed, Germania had the two follow him, and he had them wait in his own bedroom.

"I just have to change my shirt, and then we will go. Hold on for a moment you two." He nodded to both boys as they stood waiting. He walked to his wardrobe and changed his shirt. Turning back around, he looked down at the two. "Come now boys, let us head outside, and we'll have a nice day."

"Okay Vati! But we need a picnic basket, and a blanket, and we need food…what kind of food are we going to have? My stomach is slightly jumping with little bugs…its like jumping a lot."

Not knowing where the appetite came with a five year old, Germania listened to the child's needs very closely. He looked over to Ludwig who was of course being as quiet as a mouse.

"Little one…what do you want? Anything special?" He leaned down putting his hands down to him knees.

"Um…Vati I want…I want sweet cookies…and um…yeah…cookies." He jumped up and down, sticking two fingers into his mouth.

"Okay…well then we need to go into town, and see about getting some things first. Come, take my hand you two."

The boys held up their hands, embracing the elder, and went to walk out the door. Before they could even leave the area, Gilbert pointed to a figure approaching them.

"Look, look Vati its Mister Rome! And….oh oh! Look Vati…he has a little boy with him, looks it's a friend for us to play with. Oh Vati!" Gilbert wriggled himself out of Germania's grip.

Looking up, Willahelm just shook his head. It would be another day of hell. He saw Rome standing there with a little boy who looked around the same age as Gilbert, if not maybe a year younger. This must have been the mysterious Feliciano that the other nation had always talked about. The handsome man looked down holding the boy's hand, and then back up at Germania.

"Hello Willahelm…just wanted to come around…show little Feli your house…and you know…perhaps see what the three of you are up to today."

Gilbert and Ludwig stared at the boy and muttered little words. Pushing them slightly forward, having taught them never to be rude.

"Hello Sandrino…very good to see you and Feliciano is it?" He held out a hand. "Hello little one…I have been told much about you."

The boy smiled, and slightly hid behind Rome, but then the elder nation pulled him around, and made him greet the children.

"Come now Feli…don't be shy. Say hello."

"Hi…it's a very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. These here are my boys…this is Gilbert, and this is Ludwig."

Little Italy bowed, and then taking his grandfather's hand, he waited to see what would happen next.

"So…eh, what were the three of you planning to do today?" Said Rome as he looked to Germania with a smile.

The nation looked down at the two children, and was placed in a slight conundrum. Now he had to invite the two…and it would most likely be an awkward situation.

"Eh…we were going to have a picnic…" He gazed into the handsome man's eyes. "Would you care to join us…I think the boys would be delighted."

He waited for an answer, but was pretty sure he knew that Rome would say yes.


	11. Vino Gilbie

"Oh Willahelm…I would love to accompany you, and I know my grandson is very excited." He smiled down at the boy, and Italy just giggled.

"Yes well…I was going to prepare something, but I realized that everything that what the boys want, I will have to venture into town to get the items. I am just now thinking though, I have a problem…it would mean I have to take the children into town with me…and…"

"No Germania! I will watch them while you go ahead and grab the items. It's a no problem pal!" He gave a stupid smile, which Germania wasn't sure he was comfortable with.

"Um…I don't think…"

"Come on Vati! I want sweets…you have to go to the village and get the stuff and then we hafta have a picnic!" Gilbert jumped up and down, grabbing at Germania's tunic. The nation looked down slightly annoyed, but calmed the child down.

"Alright, alright…Gil…um…" He looked up, and then clearing his throat knelt down to the child. "You keep an eye on your Bruder, and I will be back in a short while. You behave yourself, do not do anything naughty, and you listen to what Rome asks of you."

Standing up, he pat the boy on the head, and started to walk, but turned around to face the other elder nation.

"I will be right back, and then we will be all set…please Rome…make sure my children are alright…I don't want to come back to catastrophe." He looked directly into Gilbert's eyes especially, since the boy was always the trouble maker. Nodding, he walked away and headed into town.

Rome still holding onto his offspring's hand, just stood smiling down at the two little boys. Ludwig held on to his brother's arm, and leaned in to him, but Gilbet just stared up at the two guests.

"Are you going to stay here with my Vati?" Little Gilbert had a slight sour look upon his face. Anytime Germania wasn't busy, the little nation craved the time with him. Now that this other nation was here, he didn't have his Vati all to himself. Rome released his grip from Feliciano and chuckled.

"Yes, well little one, I have come to spend time with you and your Vati."

"I don't want you to spend time with my Vati, and neither does my Bruder. My Vati does not like you he says all the time that you are a pain in the butt and…and…" Gilbert looked up to Rome approaching him, but the nation did not look upset, he just kept smiling.

"Now, now…don't be a talking to me like that, I am the great Roman Empire…and I deserve respect. Why don't you go inside your house, get a blanket for all of us to sit down on, and then we can all wait for your Vati?"

Pouted with his lip out, Gilbert could not retaliate, because Rome was larger, and he was slightly afraid that the nation would kill him. He backed away, and turned around running to the house. Once arriving, he ran to Germania's bedroom. Obviously since the nation had a larger bed, he had a bigger blanket. With all his might, he grabbed the corners, and ripped it off the bed. It was slightly difficult, and he pulled with such force that the he landed backwards and fell on his backside.

"Ouch!" Said the child. "Ugh…okay, got the blanket." He gathered it in his hands the best he could, and proceeded to walk outside with it. He dragged it on the floor, and then walking outside, it dragged along the grass, and dirt. Gilbert did not care so much because it was going to be on the ground anyways.

In the village, Germania was getting some fruits and breads. He knew he could not be long, because he was not sure who he was concerned more about. Little Gilbert, or the annoying Rome. Shaking his head, he proceeded to pay for his wares, and then decided to look for a couple of other things.

With the blanket spread out, Italy sat down, as did Rome. Little Ludwig sat on one of the corners, still slightly shy, and away from the guests. With Gilbert seeing that he did a fine job, he gasped and suddenly realized he forgot some important things. Being that Rome was there, they would need wine.

"I will be right back Mister Rome…I hafta get something." The boy dashed back inside and ran to the kitchen. He knew there was wine, because sometimes when he would sneak out of bed, he would see his Vati sipping it in the kitchen. He crept to the cabinets and open a door peering inside. His eyes lit up as he saw a green bottle filled with a slightly crimson liquid. He knew his Vati enjoyed this kind very much.

Taking it out, he swirled it around. It did not look like anything special. Taking the cork out, he put his nose to the opening of the bottle. It smelled slightly sweet and something along the lines of blackberries. His eyes widened. He loved blackberries. Germania would often bring home the berries, and they would eat them with fresh cream. Perhaps this tasted just like fresh berries. He tilted the bottle back, and sipped some. Coughing slightly, he choked a little and dribbled a little on his shirt. It did not taste like berries…but maybe he had to try more. He took a larger sip and got most of it down. Licking his lips, he then put the cork on the wine, and went to go outside with it.

Arriving back outdoors, he approached the blanket, and stumbled over to Rome, Italy, and his brother. The older nation looked over to the boy and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…little one…are you okay?" He looked down at the wine and his eyes lit up. "Ooooh, vino, wonderful, delightful." He grabbed the bottle out of the child's hand, and uncorked the bottle, tilting back his head, and taking a sip. Gilbert just watched, and felt a slight twinge in his stomach. He didn't know what was going on, but suddenly felt like he was floating. A very strange feeling indeed.

Germania was done in the village and held the parcels in his arms. The walk back to his home was not long, and he felt somewhat anxious to get there, and start, regardless of who his guest was. He only wondered if Gilbert and Ludwig were behaving.

Rome sat, somewhat annoyed that Germania was not back yet, and the only thing he had in his stomach was vino. Sloshing around in his stomach, he sat up and looked over to Gilbert who was slightly swaying back and fourth. Concerned, he spoke up.

"Um…little…boy? Um are you okay?"

Gilbert did not say anything, but hiccupped. Sandrino worried because he was not sure what Germania would say, stood up and grabbed Italy's hand. He would need to flee the scene because he did not want this pinned on him.

"Come Feli…we need to leave, so take my hand, and we will go, and…" He grabbed the boy's hand, and before they could head out, he saw Willahlem coming up the hill, and down the path. He had a somewhat annoyed look on his face, but that was his usual expression with Rome. The nation froze. Germania walked forward and set down the packages.

"Rome…what is going on? Are you leaving so soon?" He slightly smirked, only hoping the nation would leave so he could be left alone with his boys. He cast an eye over to Ludwig who was laying on his stomach, then he looked to Gilbert. The boy had a strangeness about him, but he shrugged it off, perhaps the boy was just being difficult, and he would eventually have to deal with later. Looking back up at Sandrino, he raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…well, I just thought…there is so much I need to get a done…and well, you look like you need some family time, oh…um I just hafta go Will." He quickly snatched up Italy and went to leave, but was halted when Germania looked down at the bottle of wine.

"Did you open my wine 'Drino? Seriously…in front of my children?"

"I well…you don't understand 'Mania…you see…your little Gilbert thought it would be a good idea to bring some out, and well…I just had to take it off his hands, I mean he was offering." Rome held Italy still firmly, as they would be leaving very soon. Looking over to Prussia, Germania crossed his arms over his chest.

"Gilbert…why bring my wine out here? There is no need for that…we were just going to have a picnic. And…hmmm…Gilbert are you alright?"

The boy looked up at his Vati, and rubbed at his eyes, as he was trying to focus. He definitely had a little too much for a child his size, not that it was okay for any child to drink.

"Hi Vati…um…whoa…" The boy walked towards the nation and stumbled a bit. As he walked over to the elder nation, he wrapped his arms around the man's legs. Germania looked over at Rome, and then with a stern expression he looked back down.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt…I am only going to ask you this once, and you had best answer it truthfully. Did you drink some of the wine that you brought out for Rome?"

Rubbing his head, and swaying back, it was apparent, but Germania wanted an answer. He held back his anger. Clearing his throat, he leaned down, and held the boy by his shoulders.

"Gilbert?"

"Vati! I didn't *hic*…I didn't do nothing! I just…ooooh….Vati, I am dizzy, and ugh…*hic*." Leaning down, Gilbert suddenly opened his mouth, and spit up on the blanket. This was indeed not good. Looking back up at Rome, Germania shook his head.

"Go Sandrino…leave right now…I can't say I am sorry for not having a _delightful _picnic today, because now I have to take care of a little problem." He made sure Gilbert was done being sick, and lifted him up firmly into his arms. Then with a free hand, held it out for Ludwig. "Goodbye Rome…something tells me a little inebriated boy is going to be sorry for a long while."

The nation turned around, and headed back to his home. Rome swallowed hard, and looked down to his grandson. Nodding, the two took their cue to leave.

"Ah okay then Germania…I will leave…take good care of that little one…he just might have a wee little headache, I am sure of it." He smiled, and took Italy's hand. The two quickly left.

Back inside, Germania was furious, and embarrassed. Sighing, he then realized that he had left all the packages outside. He walked into his bedroom and laid Gilbert down on the bed. The child rolled over on his stomach, and breathed in hard. He then started to cry.

"Vati…Vati I don't feel good…and um…*hic*, Vati…I want some water."

"You will calm down right this minute. Lay there and don't move. I will be right back." He held Ludwig's hand, and pulled the boy out of the room, and walked down to the washroom. The boy started to whimper slightly, and thought he was in trouble. Arriving there, he let go, and knelt down. "Calm down little one, I am not angry with you. I just an upset with your Bruder. I am going to give you a bath, and then you will eat something, but bedtime is going to be early today. Do you understand?"

"Yes Vati…I understand." The child rubbed his eyes and started to cry slightly.

"No, no…don't cry, nothing bad is going to happen. Okay?"

"But…but Gilbie?"

"Hmmm…well, your Bruder was naughty, but he is not feeling well at the moment. Hush now." He pulled off the boy's shirt, and then took down his pants. As the child stood in the bare, Germania got the water right, and lifting the child in, he started to scrub Ludwig's hair, and washed him. Calming down, the little nation was okay now. He just suddenly realized that he was tired, and hungry.

Once the bath was finished, Willahlem took the boy out of the water, threw a towel around him, and lifted him into his arms. He walked out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom. Putting a nightshirt on the child, he then sighed.

"Okay, time for something to eat, and then bed."

The boy did not respond, he just let his head fall on the nation's shoulder. Forgetting that the food was outside, Germania walked to the door. It was still light outside. He set Ludwig down by the entrance, and walked to the blanket. Grabbing the packages, he also took the wine, and the blanket. Walking to the house, he threw the blanket on the floor, and went over to the table. The wine was placed on top, as well as the food.

"Do you want some bread Ludwig?" Looking down at the innocent looking HRE.

"Yes Vati."

"Alright." Grabbing a piece of the bread, he ripped a large piece off, and handed it to the boy. Ludwig grabbed it with joy, and was about to eat when he heard yelling coming down from Gilbert.

"Vati….Vaaaaaaaati? Vati where are you?" The boy yelled from Germania's bedroom very loudly. Looking down, the elder nation shook his head.

"Go on and finish, and then bed." He watched, and Ludwig ate his bread. Then wiping his hands on his shirt, he held out his hands, wanting to be picked up. The blond nation leaned down, embraced him into his arms, and walked down towards the boy's bedroom. Gilbert continued to yell, but Germania ignored him for the moment.

Tucking the child under the covers, he made sure Ludwig was comfortable, and then closing the door, he walked down the hall to deal with the menace. Arriving in the room, Gilbert was standing on the bed, bouncing slightly.

"Hi…*hic* Vati…"

"Gilbert, lay down in the bed. You should not be jumping up and down. Go ahead and get down."

Not wanting to disobey his Vati, the boy laid down, and looked up with frightened eyes. Germania walked over and sat down, giving the child an icy stare.

"Do you know what you did little one? Do you know how upset I am with you?" He knew there was no point in questioning the boy. Gilbert was not going to realize, but he had been aware that wine was strictly a grown up drink.

Not saying a word, the boy's eyes grew heavy, and he soon fell asleep. Shaking his head, Germania leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead. Gilbert had no idea what he would have to deal with in the morning. Standing up Willahlem walked out of the room after closing the door, and walked back to the kitchen. He took the bottle of wino, and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. Pouring himself some, he sat down in the living room, and drank, having thoroughly deserved the much needed beverage.


	12. After Effects and Breakfast

Germania sat sipping his wine, and contemplated the next day. Gilbert was in a whirlwind of trouble, but he had to keep his cool because clearly the boy did not know what was in store for him. He had told him in the past about drinking, and how it was only for adults, but the child was curious, what could he do? As he drank the last drop, he walked to the basin, and set the glass down. Breathing a deep sigh, he turned down the lights, and walked down to his bedroom. Arriving there, he opened the door and with the moonlight shining into the room, he looked over to the bed, and saw little Gilbert laying on his stomach, snoring away. This pleased him, as dealing with the child awake and loopy, would not be a good thing for him.

He walked over, pulled aside the covers, and got into the bed with the boy. Hopefully it would be a still night, and the child would just sleep off his inebriation. He quickly fell asleep, but the middle of the night was full of leg kicking, and face slapping, and little groans and moans. Gilbert must have been having little nightmares. Germania huffed and groaned as the pain ensued from the child's little gymnastics show.

Germania was exhausted when he woke up, and rolled over. He was however not surprised when he looked to the bed and noticed that the boy was gone, but looking down, he gasped and slapped his hand to his forehead. The boy had wet the bed…now he was angry. He flipped his legs out of the bed and quickly pulled the blankets, and under covers off the bed, and into a pile on the floor. Annoyed he walked over to the wardrobe, pulled out an outfit, and hastily changed.

He walked out of the room and headed down to the kitchen. Arriving there, he was curious to see it was only Ludwig, who was laying on the floor. He had scraps of paper and was drawing on them, being quiet. He looked up and smiled.

"Hi Vati!" The boy got up and ran over to the nation and hugged his legs. Placing a hand on the boy's head, Germania looked down and smiled.

"Good morning little one…um, can you tell me where your _Bruder_ is?" Ludwig backed away from the nation and looked up at his Vati.

"Um…I don't know Vati…in our bedroom?" The boy kept a straight face, but did not look away from Germania. Believing something was up, he shook his head, and walked from the boy, and into the kitchen. Setting two hands on the wood scrubbed table, he gave the child a slight glare.

"Little one, if you are not telling the truth, and you know of Gilbert's whereabouts, then you will be in a lot of trouble." He waited, but the child was not saying anything. "Alright then…I will start on some breakfast."

Ludwig nodded and looked down to his drawing. He bit back his lip, and wanted to say something, but he was not sure what to do. Earlier in the morning, Gilbert alerted his brother of what he was going to do and decided to go outside unattended. Ludwig was supposed to stay inside and not say a word, and that was what he was doing.

Germania started to chop up some pieces of pork and put a skillet over the flame. Sensing it was two quiet, he really wondered where the boy was, but just continued. He looked over to the kettle and saw that he needed water. Sighing, he grabbed a bucket, and walked towards the door. Ludwig gazed up slowly, and then gasped. He got up and ran towards the door holding out his arms.

"Vati! Vati noooooo…you um…you can't go outside Vati…its bad outside!" The child looked behind him, and was now starting to show a little bit of nervousness and sweat a bit. He waved his hands, and halted the elder nation as best he could. Germania looked down with a raised eyebrow.

"Little one…I need to go outside and get some water…why are you halting me?" He crossed his arms while still holding the kettle, and waited.

"Um cause…I don't want my Vati to get hurt, and Gil…" The boy stopped talking when Germania's eyes went wide and he suddenly got down on one knee and held the boy by his shoulders.

"Where is your_ Bruder_? Tell me right now."

The boy did not need another reason to halt his answer. The look in his Vater's eyes was just scary, and he put his hands behind his back, clutching his backside because he knew he would be punished eventually. The child sniffed slightly and pointed to the window. Looking behind him, Germania stood up and walked to the window. Peering outside, he saw Gilbert kneeling in the grass, looking very sick.

"Oh_ Gott_…Gilbert!" Germania dropped the kettle, and ran outside. He got to the child and dropped to the ground. "Gilbert…Gilbert, are you alright? Answer me!" He pulled the child upright by the arm. Prussia gulped and wearily turned his head.

"Vati…I…I don't think that stuff I drank was very good." He wiped his eyes and sniffed slightly, having just sicked up. Germania grew slightly agitated, but kept his composure. He held the boy steady, and responded.

"No…what you drank was not good…at least not for someone your age." Holding the boy closer, he became more stern. "I am relieved you are alright, but I just want to make you aware of something. If you ever make a point of trying my wine again, I will give you the worst spanking you have ever had." He stood up and continued to look at the bewildered child. Gasping, the boy quickly put his hands behind him.

"Aghhh…okay Vati, okay…I will never drink the wine again!" He grabbed the end of the man's tunic and pouted, giving Germania a very puppy dog eyed look. The elder nation shook his head.

"Hmmph…I should give you a good switching now…but I believe you have learned your lesson." The boy stepped back, and nodded.

"Yes Vati…I learned…and…well…I mean come on Vati, there is no such thing as a _good _switching." He smirked, and this caused Germania to grab the child by the arm, and haul him inside.

"It would appear your snaky little attitude is nothing short of irritating. A deserved punishment is effective, that is what I meant. Anyway, go…over to the corner, you wait there until I am finish preparing breakfast." He left Gilbert to stew in his remorse while casting an eye over to Ludwig. Rolling back his sleeves, he walked towards the little one. "Ludwig…come with me…" He held out a hand, and Gilbert cast a glance at the boy sitting on the floor. He nervously reached a hand up and embraced Germania's.

"Yes…*sniff* Vati…" The two walked away, and Prussia watched as they went down to the boy's room.

The elder nation closed the door, and Gilbert could hear a bit of lecturing going on, and then the faint smacks of his little brother being spanked. Ludwig was being punished for lying to the elder nation, and Gilbert now felt bad. He never meant for the little one to be involved. After the chastisement was finished, Ludwig's wailing could be heard, and Willahlem emerged from the room. He closed the door, and fixed his sleeves. The child would most likely stay in his room until the tears subsided.

Walking back to the kitchen, Germania looked to Gilbert who's eyes widened when he realized that he was supposed to be staring at the wall, rather than worrying what was going on.

"Turn back around Gil." He cleared his throat, and walked back to the skillet. It was heated, but he then realized that his main objective was to go outside and get the water for the kettle. Walking to the door, he noticed the bucket outside. Opening the door, he walked, grabbed it up and walked to the well.

The well was off limits to the two boys. A very dangerous place, where one of them at any moments notice could fall in and drown. Germania warned them if they were to go near it, repercussions would be eminent. He stringed through the rope to the handle and dropped the bucket into the water. Getting a proper amount, he then lifted it, and walked towards the house. Muttering to himself about not having enough hours in a day, he poured the water into the kettle and then set the bucket on the floor. Grabbing the pork that he had chopped up, he placed the meat into the skillet, and hearing it sizzle, Gilbert turned around. Sniffing into the air, the boy's lack of appetite was now turning into a famished one.

"Vati? Vati do you need any help? I am sorry I was naughty…can I leave the corner and help you?" Germania looked up with a semi smile, and nodded.

"Yes little one, you can come over here…but first, please go and see if your Bruder would like to join us out here."

"Okay, yes Vati." The boy ran from the corner, and took to full speed dashing down the hall towards their room. Opening the door, Gilbert saw Ludwig laying on the bed, on his stomach. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavy. Most likely falling asleep from crying, Prussia walked close and held out a hand, nudging the boy. "Ludie…Ludie…wake up! Vati is making breakfast…he is making food. Wake up Ludie!"

Ludwig rolled over and moaned slightly. Yawning, he then looked down at his brother with a frown.

"Vati spanked me…because you were outside. And…and…" The boy carefully got down from the bed, and rubbed his eyes. "I don't like you Gilbie!"

"Ludie…I am sorry…Vati had to go outside, but come on…we need to go and have some breakfast. Come on!" He pulled the tot by his arm and the two went down the hall.

Germania stood with his back to the two, and stirring the pork. He then took some eggs, and cracked them in a separate skillet, letting them sizzle. He cast a glance to the boys who were supposedly behaving themselves and sitting at the table. He put a hand on his waist, and raised an eyebrow.

"Did either of you wash your hands? I do not serve breakfast to little boys who are dirty."

Gilbert looked at Ludwig, and vise versa. Ludwig held up his hands, which he had been scoring the living room floor playing with his blocks. Gilbert had been outside, so both boys stayed quiet.

"Hmmm…both of you to the washroom, and wash those hands…right now." He did not take his eyes off the boys, and watched as they hurried off the chairs and run to the bathroom. Both boys pushing each other, trying to get to the sink basin first.

Arriving, the two cleaned their hands, while Willahelm served the children's portions on plates. He set them on the table, and sat down, waiting. Gilbert was the first to run to the table, with a slightly sobbing little Ludwig. Germania rolled his eyes.

"Gott…why is he crying Gilbert? What did you do now?"

Gilbert looked over to his brother, and then back at his Vati. He shrugged his shoulders, and sat down, grabbing his fork. He went to take a mouthful, when Germania took the utensil out of his hands.

"I asked you a question…why is your brother crying?"

"I didn't do nothing Vati! I washed my hands, and he did it after me…I only washed my hands! Why are you on my back about it?" The boy went to grab for his fork, when Germania stood up placing two hands on the table.

"Excuse me? Just who do you think you are talking to?" He glared at the boy, now wanting a full answer. Groaning, and looking over to the precious little baby Ludwig, Gilbert looked back to the elder nation.

"Vati…I am not doing anything wrong!" The child started to get slightly annoyed. In all reality, Ludwig just got upset because he was not the first to wash his hands, but Germania had not known this.

"You just remember to watch your tone with me…understand?"

"Mmmmppph…" Gilbert muttered…and then seeing Vati's look, he nodded furiously. "Yes…yes Vati...sorry." The boy was handed back his fork, and started to eat his breakfast. Germania looked back at Ludwig, and spoke softly.

"Come now little one, don't be upset, just eat your breakfast, and then we have to go into town again." The little nation gulped and then took his fork and started to eat.

Gilbert's eyes grew wide. He could not believe they would be able to go into town again. He knew the last time, they went he got stung, and was not able to really enjoy the time. Maybe this time would be different. He started to bounce up and down in his seat, giggling and pounding on the table.

"Vati, Vati! We get to go into town again?" The boy almost slipped in his chair, had Germania not reached a hand out, and grabbed the child's arm.

"Calm down Gilbert. Yes…we are going into town. I have some things to pick up. I also need…my sword sharpened."

This alerted the attention of the boy fully now. He was always fascinated with Germania's weapons.

"Oh Vati…can I help with your sword? I want to hold it!"

Shaking his head, and grabbing the boy's plates, he walked over to the sink basin, and placed the dirty dishes aside. Then looking back to the curious child, he shook his head.

"That is obviously not going to happen until you are much older." Walking back to the table, he helped Ludwig down, and then held out his hand. "Come, the both of you. Bath time, and then we will leave." Ludwig reluctantly took the nation's hand, and grumbling slightly because he would not get his way, Gilbert stomped slightly and walked over taking the other hand.

Once arriving in the washroom, Germania stripped both boys of their clothing, Gilbert obviously halting more than Ludwig, until he got a quick smack to his backside by his Vater. The boys were washed, and then it was time for dressing. Arriving back into the bedroom. Tunics and pants were put on. Gilbert went with his awesome cape.

Once the children were dressed, Germania let them to stay in the living room. He walked back to his own room. He stopped as he looked on the floor and remembered the dirty linens. Shaking his forehead, he needed to somehow alert Gilbert without embarrassing the child. He changed his clothing, and put on his garment cape, and his sheath. Walking to his great chest, he opened it, and grabbed his sword. It had a brilliant shine to it, and he admired it with compassion. Taking it up, he put it on his side. Before he left the room, he bent down and picked up the pile of sheets, and then walked back out to the room where the children were waiting.

"Alright you two…let's go, but first I have to put these outside. I will wash them later." He gave Gilbert an eye, but the boy did not remember what he had done.

He walked with a brisk pace, and both boys followed. Ludwig grabbed hold of a hand, while Gilbert followed after. He was awesome, he did not need to hold his Vati's hand, as he was a big boy. He pranced behind, and as the door was opened. All three left, and locking the door behind him, Germania looked down and placed the linens by the door, and then spoke to the children. "Okay…we are off."

"Vati…can we get sweets please?" Prussia looked up at the man, as did Ludwig. It was rare that the boys would get anything that was not good for them. Germania did not like to spoil them with sugary treats, and would often decline the request, but if it was a good day, he did not see the harm in it.

"Maybe…depends on how well you both behave. Now, come." he walked, having Ludwig in his grip, and Gilbert seeing this as a good response, he hummed as he walked.


	13. Village Visit Take Two

The three walked and it took a little while for the them to arrive into the village. Germania sighed and knew it would be a long day and slightly hesitated because he knew of the troubles they had encountered from the previous village visit. Before they walked in, Germania pulled both children aside, and knelt down. Pulling them both forward, he gave them a very serious and stern face.

"Alright you two. Another attempt at this town visit, and I do not want it to end the same way as before." He looked directly at Prussia. "I am specifically looking towards you little one and…"

"But, but Vati, I didn't do nothing! Why do you always have to single me out!" He stomped his little foot, and pouted. Germania pulled him closer by the arm.

"I am singling you out because you almost caused me to have a stroke with your insect friendly ways. Don't you understand?" He shook his head, because the boy would only annoy him with his whining. "Just be careful and don't touch anything that is crawling around." Looking back to his other one, he cleared his throat. "That goes for you too little one, you make sure you listen to your Vati."

"I will Vati…I won't cause trouble and…"

"That's right Vati, he won't do anything cause I will protect him!" He grabbed the tot's hand, and pulled. "Come on Gilbert, I will watch you and make sure you don't make Vati mad!" He looked up at the elder nation and smiled. "Look VATI I am holding _Bruder's_ hand so he doesn't get lost! See we are practicing staying close and holding hands when we are in town!" Prussia said and pulled at Ludwig's hand

"_Ja_, well…maybe you ought to take my hand, it will be a lot easier for me to keep track of the both of you so that you both do not get lost."

"Vati, I can take care of _Bruder_, I am not a baby…he's the baby!" Gilbert pointed his free hand and gave the boy a stern glance, he then turned back to the blond nation. Germania just stared.

"Ludwig isn't anymore of a baby than you yourself are. Remember what happened to my sheets? Hmmm?"

Gilbert dropped his brother's hand, and looked up very embarrassed. He pouted a little, and was upset that Vati just shared that information with his younger brother.

"Vati…ehhh…I am not a baby…and…that's not fair that you said those things…and…"

"Enough…just making sure the both of you listen to me."

Standing up and adjusting his tunic, he smiled dryly down at the children. This was the best he was going to hope for, maybe this time they would both obey him, but that was highly unlikely.

"_Gut_…then you both understand. Take my hands, and we will continue forward. Hopefully not see someone I wish to remain nameless." He glanced around hoping that fool Rome wasn't around. It was likely that he might be in town, but perhaps he was maybe spending time with his grandchildren.

Getting a nod from the both children, the walked into the village square where they were many carts, vendors, smiling people walking around. Ludwig held his Vati's hand tighter, hiding behind the man's tunic, but Gilbert wanted to be released from the grip and say hello to everyone. He was not about to get into trouble, because then they would have to leave, and he did not want that. Before the three went any further, Germania had to kneel down to the boys.

"Now you two...I need a few things. I need to stop at the vegetable cart, and then pick up a chicken. I am going to make soup. While there too, I could probably pick up something little for the both of you, perhaps some sweets."

As soon as the words left his lips, Gilbert jumped up and down, as did Ludwig. It was very rare that the children got sweets, as Germania had seen the effects of sugar on certain children, and their rambunctious ways. Tugging at his tunic, the silver haired little boy shouted in excitement.

"Oh OH OH! Vati! Can we get honey candy! It's so yummy it is all crunchy on the outside then when you bite down its all gooey and honey sweet inside! Can we Vati can we can we? He continued jumping up and down with excitement. "I will even share with _Bruder_!"

"Of course we can get some, I just need you to behave for the most part. If the both of you can kindly calm down, then we will be…" He looked around, as they had now gotten into town, and some villagers were looking at the trio staring. Growing slightly red in the face, Germania had to hold himself back from not getting too irritated and angry with the children. it's the last thing he wanted was to come off as a brute today. "Gilbert...stop bouncing up and down, you are drawing unwanted attention. Please little one." He cleared his throat and looked down at Ludwig who had also gotten excited.

"Yay Vati...I want candy, yay, yay, yay!" This made the child so happy he started jumping as well. Germania was beside himself.

"Ugh...you two..."

"TOWN TOWN! its so BIG! LOOK VATI! " Prussia pointed at everyone and everything loudly. "Look there are town people TOWN PEOPLE everywhere! Look they are so strange and TOWN-LIKE! LOOK over there they are selling TOWN THINGS! over there! VATI! why do people live in TOWN and not on land like we do!" Prussia was still pulling and pointing at everything and everyone.

"Ugh...they...they just have different places that they live in. Seriously Gilbert, please don't pointing to everyone, its very rude and...ow!" The nation was being pulled every which way. He finally had had enough, and pulled both boys to one side, away from a crowd and looked them dead in the eye. "Genug! both of you. We are getting stares from people. Come now, I know being here is exciting, but please...calm yourselves."

Germania composed himself and stood back up. He led the boys to one of the carts with veggies, and released his grip. Ludwig who was looking at his brother watched the excitement in Gilbert's eyes. Seeing as he wanted a present, he looked around, there was another cart and with his Vati, and Gilbert occupied, he walked away quietly.

"Ah yes...I will take one large onion, a small bundle of carrots, and perhaps maybe some..." The nation stopped and looked down. "Gilbert...where is Ludwig?"

The boy looked around and became frightened. He gasped and Prussia was very surprised to see him not next to him...his eyes grew wide then he frowned and started to grab for his dagger.

"KIDNAPPERS! They must have snuck up on me VATI and stole _Bruder_...they will PAY!"

Germania leaned down and grabbed the boy's shoulder, and held him back.

"Now, now, don't be so hasty, he might have just wandered away, which makes me very upset because I gave you both orders to stay close to me."

Prussia was flailing his arms wiggled out of the nation's grasp. He was too nervous, and wanted to find his little brother, and maybe teach him not to walk away from their Vati. Clenching his teeth, and squinting his eyes.

"Will you PLEASE calm down Gilbert...we do not need to alert attention. Your _Bruder_, so help me most likely wandered off...he has the tendency to do that. Remember when we went hunting? He likes to wander, and he will be in trouble, so now we must find him.

"But…but Vati, if he was kidnapped, then we have to hurry, otherwise whoever kidnapped him will cut off a finger and send in with a ransom note. You don't want that do you Vati?"

Shaking his head, Germania was genially worried for the well being of the child. Then the boy suddenly got excited and shouted, jumping up and down. He pointed out to the crowd and pulled at his Vati's shirt.

""THERE VATI! I SEE HIM THERE!" Prussia yelled and pointed to where he saw a small blond headed boy." Germania lowered his gaze and too saw the little boy when Prussia pointed to him. He grabbed Gilbert's hand, and the two walked within the crowd.

"Gilbert...stay calm...I am sure your little _Bruder_ will be slightly scared...and he should be" The elder nation spoke to himself the last sentence and gripped the boy's hand firmly. He had the eldest boy lead the way. Prussia lead forward frowning...if his Bruder wasn't kidnapped it was going to be very disappointing.

"_BRUDER_!" Prussia reached and grabbed for the blond haired child and jerked by the arm turning them around...as it turned out it was not Ludwig, but a small little girl with blond hair. Prussia didn't know what to thing and still held on to the little girls hand. "Y-your not _BRUDER_!"

The little girl started to cry as she was grabbed by Prussia, and the child's mother turned to face Germania.

"How dare you!" Looking down at Gilbert, Germania gave him an eye, and then apologized to the woman. "I am so sorry miss...please, so very sorry." He pulled the child's arm, and continued walking. "Gilbert...try to be more careful." They walked further, until the nation heard a familiar little voice, and it was by the sweets cart.

"Yes...my Vati said I can have this, and this. I like these very much, and this...and..." Leading the way, Germania and Prussia arrived at the cart, and just waited.

Prussia couldn't believe it...Bruder wasn't kidnapped at all...he had been stupid and left his side...all for treats, Prussia now seeming more upset than Vati jerked his hand from Germania and marked over to Ludwig and suddenly grabbed his wrist quickly and forcefully.

"LUDIE! what do you think you are DOING! I thought you were kidnapped! you are so naughty you scared me! Now I don't get to fight kidnappers with my awesomeness!" Prussia then feeling suddenly very parental jerked Ludwig's arm and reached around the smaller country and started whacking his bottom as hard as he could with his little hand.

"Owww...owww...Gilbie...stop it, stop it...owwww" The boy was more shocked than hurt, since the strength of his five year old brother's hand did not hurt as much as his Vati.

Germania looked down at what both boys were doing and quickly apprehended both of them, and separated. "Enough, enough of this you two!" He saw that the sweets shopkeeper was looking at the elder nation, and becoming quiet embarrassed he walked to a side ally and held the boys aside. Kneeling down to the sniffling Ludwig, he spoke.

"You young man were extremely naughty." He then turned to Prussia. "Gilbert, as helpful as you were trying to be, please...let me handle your _Bruder_. Just be patient for a moment." Germania turned back to the little one who was starting to back away. He was swiftly grabbed by the hand, and bent over his Vati's knee and given several swift smacks to his already slightly sore bottom. The child cried out.

"Vati, noooo Vati...ooooowwww." Ludwig held on to his Vati's pant leg and looked around to see if any of the villagers were watching. It was the worst feeling in the world.

"That's right Vati! spank him GOOD! he was so naughty he could have died!...do you want me to get a switch? Hmmm or something? You DERSEVE it _Bruder_ for what you put me through!"

Prussia lecturing his brother from the sidelines, he was more disappointed that his Bruder had merely ran away instead of being dramatically kidnapped. He was so ready for taking revenge on the kidnappers that he felt rather disappointed and blamed Ludwig. Germania let his hand fall down upon the boy's bottom, and then gave a glare to Prussia.

"Gilbert...be quiet." Once he was done, he let the little boy up and lifted him up into his arms. The sobbing boy cried hard into the elder's shoulders and held him tightly not wanting to let go. While holding the child, Germania held out a hand, he was going to make dam well sure his oldest did not stray either. "Gilbert take my hand...I am not trusting you to these streets unattended after your brother's antics. We still have much to do."

"_Ja_ Vati you don't have to worry about me I am not so stupid as to wander away, and even if someone was trying to kidnap me I would cut their arm off with my dagger!" Prussia held his hand even though he knew it was not necessary. "Hey Vati why don't we get a leash for _Bruder_ since he is being such a troublemaker that way I could hold the leash and make sure he doesn't get lost again!"

Now being in a bad mood, and not wanting to deal with the little smart tongue of Prussia, the blond haired nation leaned down and gave the boy a very foreboding stare.

"Take my hand right this minute or so help me we will go home right now. You want to have adventure we will, but not right now. A leash for the both of you sounds decent right now. Come now Gil...I am not in the mood right now."

Prussia didn't want to be the object of Vati's anger at the moment and took his hand.

"I have been good, don't be mad at me! Ludie has been the trouble maker. I even found him when he was lost. I should really get an extra reward for that Vati! I am the responsible one here! Ludie is being the naughty one!"

Prussia rambled on holding Vatis hand but also looking around at all the other things in town. Rather than argue with the child, which he did not want to do, he just let Prussia ramble on, it was most likely best this way. Looking around at the several carts, he found one that had the chicken he was wanting so badly. He looked down, and Ludwig was still sniffling back some tears. Gilbert was pouting, and seeing as the two were content for the time being, he looked to the vendor.

"Hello…I would like to purchase one goose." He reached into pocket and gave the man a couple of coins. He watched as the man pulled one of the chickens out from its pen, and snapped its neck, causing death. He then handed the creature to the blond nation. "Danke good sir."

The gentleman nodded, and the three nations walked away. Prussia looked up and suddenly moaned. He tried to jerk his grip away from his Vati, and yelled out.

"_Nein_, Vati…you said we could get candy. Its not fair! I WANT CANDY Vati!"

"And why do you think the both of you deserve it? With your little attitude today, and your Bruder running away? Out of the question. Now come, I have a lot to prepare, and you both have chores to do, and a bath later. Don't make tell you both again. Now come."

Ludwig and Gilbert did not say anything. Mostly pouts and sniffles, the two children walked alongside the elder nation, and went home without sweets.


	14. Telegram Delivery

The three arrived home, and Germania closed the front door. He was annoyed, and now he would have to prepare dinner for the three. He held the parcels in his hands and walked over to the table setting them down. Gilbert walked around, slightly saddened that he did not get his candy. Ludwig was not really bothered by it and walked over to the floor, sitting down and got to playing with his blocks. The elder nation needed to get some water, and having little Prussia sulking around, he decided to make him work.

"Alright then, if you are going to whine and pout you can do one of two things. You can either help me with the soup, or you can spend the remainder of the day in your bedroom in bed. I am not in the mood, and I have much to do."

Gilbert looked up, standing by the table and looking at all that Vati had brought home. He turned his nose up slightly at the onion. He sighed and then walked next to the nation, leaning against his legs.

"Ugh…I guess I will help Vati…since there is nothing else to do. What do you want?"

Giving him a grim stare, he looked down to the child and saw that he needed kindling for the caldron. This was really the only option and chore that needed to be done. Pointing to the door, he responded.

"Go get some kindling and be quick about it. I need to get this soup on, and then some more chores to be accomplished." The boy looked up and gasped a bit.

"That's Ludie's job, I don't get the kindling, and I thought he already got some, it's not fair Vati!"

"What's not fair is that I have to listen to your persistent whining." He looked down at the boy raising an eyebrow. "Go outside right this minute and do as I say Gilbert!"

Nodding his head, and not wanting to disagree because his Vati was radiating some heated vibes, and Gilbert knew better than to make the nation even more upset. He was most likely still upset that his little brother was foolish and had run away, but this did not mean that he had to take it out on him.

"Okay Vati." Gilbert walked out of the door, and slowly towards the large pile of kindling. He grabbed the basket that was used to collect the sticks, and he took several of the kindling. Humming to himself, the boy collected what he needed, and was about to walk into the house when someone arrived, and they looked to be from the village. Gilbert dropped the basket and ran to the door. "VAAAAAATIIIIII! There is someone here, and it's a stranger, and…and….VATTTTTI!" The child rushed in, opening the door. Germania looked up while chopping the carrots.

"Gilbert…whatever is the meaning of your screaming in the house…have you no recollection of the rules…what is the matter now?"

The boy pointed to the gentleman that stood by the door, he was holding a telegram. Germania looked at him, and seemed slightly embarrassed. He set down the knife he was using and then wiped his hands. Shaking his head at the boy, he then walked over.

"Good evening…I apologize for the behavior of my little one…he does not know his manners apparently. Anyway, what can I do for you good sir?"

"Yes, well…I have a telegram for you Mister Germania. I was to hand deliver it to you so you received it tonight. Please…" He held the telegram out and Willahelm took it. With that, the deliverer's work was done, and he walked away.

Walking back inside, he closed the door, but not before looking down to Prussia.

"Um…excuse me…where is the kindling? Surly because we had a interruption, you would not fulfill your duties." He walked back to the door, held it open and shoed the boy outside. "Get the basket Gil…I need to get this supper prepared, otherwise you do not eat."

Huffing, Gilbert walked outside and grabbed the basket. Walking back inside, he slammed it to the ground and walked back to the table and pulled out a chair. Seeing this whole interaction caused the elder nation to become quite perturbed. He walked over to the table and took the boy by his arm.

"And we'll have none of that tonight. Go to the corner, I am sick of your little attitude." Pushing him to the corner, the boy did not object.

Walking back over to table, he stood against it. Opening the letter, his eyes scanned the words.

_Dearest Uncle,_

_Guten Tag,_

_Myself and Basch are coming to see you and cousins Gilbert and Ludwig for a couple of days. We are anxious, and hope you are wishing to see us as well. We shall be arriving tomorrow afternoon. And can not wait, it has been a while. See you soon._

_Love, Roderich Edelstein_

Germania put down the letter, and looked over to both boys. Ludwig was still playing on the floor and Gilbert in the corner, he would not say anything unless the topic was brought up. Shaking his head, now he would have to deal with two other little menaces. Austria was two years older than Prussia, and Switzerland was a year older, so this might be difficult for him to deal with. But the other nations were more well behaved, and Germania never had a problem with them in the past. He walked from the table again, and walked to the door. Picking up the two water buckets, he cleared his throat.

"I will be right back you two. I need to get water for the soup. Ludwig just stay put, and ahem…Gilbert, do not move from that spot at all." He did not hear a response, and hastily walked outside to fetch the water.

He got the water, and walked back inside pouring it into the caldron. He added the sticks, and lit a fire. He added the vegetables and seasoning. He had plucked the feathers of the goose, removed the entrails. Once that was done, he put the goose into the water, and put the cover on. This being done, he walked over to the table, and sat down. Looking over to both children, he called out to them.

"Gilbert…Ludwig, come here please."

Ludwig looked up, and walked over. Gilbert turned around, gulped and walked over to his brother's side. Having both children's attention, he cleared his throat.

"Alright you two. We are having a couple of guests that are going to be visiting. I received a telegram, it looks like your cousins Roderich and Basch will be staying with us for a couple of days. Doesn't that seem like a good time?" He half smirked at Ludwig, and then turned to Gilbert. Ludwig seemed a little bit more excited than his brother.

"Cousin Roddie Cousin Basch! Yay! I am so excited!" The boy jumped up and down and walked over to Germania's side, and pulled at his sleeve. Patting his head, the nation then stared at his eldest.

"Gilbert…have you anything to say? Aren't you excited?" The boy held back his tongue, but knew that when Vati asked him a question, he had to have a response.

"Yes Vati…I am happy to see stupid cousin Roddie and I mean, okay about Basch." The boy then pulled out a chair, and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest, and pouting to the fullest. Obviously the child was very upset, but nothing could be done, the visitor was going to visit. Leaning forward, Germania stroked the boy's cheek, and gave him a slight frown.

"Gilbert…please don't be like that…both of them are going to visit, and you are going to have a delightful time. Now no more of this tonight alright? I would hate to think you need an attitude adjustment…or do you?"

Prussia backed up in his seat, and nodded his head no, tight lipped. He was not going to get spanked tonight.

"_Nein_ Vati…I am fine." He set his little hands on the table and began tapping them, and then drew concentric circles on the table. The soup would not be finished for a little while, so Germania decided to get some sewing done, as there was always ripped pants, and shirts that needed mending. He walked over to the sewing basket that he kept in the living room, and sat down on the couch, pulling it open, and sitting contently starting. It was nice to get some work done without having a lot of excitement happening.

Gilbert sat at the table seeing as his Bruder and his Vati were both occupied. He stared straight forward, and thought about what was going to happen in the next couple of days. Still tapping at the table, he looked over to the blond nation.

"Vati, can I ask you a question?" Keeping a gruff exterior, his eyes blazed into Vati's. Willahelm looked up while he sewed a shirt of Ludwig's.

"_Ja_ Gilbert…what do you want?" Sewing at a slow pace, the elder nation was relaxed, and looking to the boy, he smiled a soft smile.

"Its just that…um…is cousin Roderich and Basch going to hafta sleep with me and Ludie? It will be very crowded…and I don't like being squished!"

"Gilbert…we are not going to have this discussion right now. When your kin arrives, then we will talk about sleeping arraignments. Now, please…find something to do, otherwise I can have you do some chores." He bit off some of the thread and then looked back to the child. "On second thought, go and collect some eggs now so that we have them for breakfast tomorrow. I would like to get some of the chores done now, that way there will not be much to do tomorrow before your cousins arrive."

Gilbert stared back, and grunted. He did not want to do chores. Sliding down from the chair, he marched over to Germania and put his hands on his hips.

"But…but Vati, I don't want to get the eggs now…that's a morning chore…I…"

"Now Gilbert, you heard what I said. Anything to make it easier before they get here. Go." He went back to sewing, and Gilbert just stood there, but finally got the point that Vati was not going to relent from him getting things done.

He walked out the front door, and walked to the chicken coop. The hens were clucking, and the little chicks peeping. He begrudgingly took the spare eggs and plucked them into the basket, all the while just mumbling to himself about the other nation that would be sharing his home for the next couple of days. He was not really pleased with the idea of sharing. It was bad enough he had to with Ludwig, but because that was his own brother, he had no choice. Filling the basket well enough, he lugged it back towards the house and opened the door. Germania seeing this got up and walked over, taking the basket from the child's hands, and patted him on the head.

"That was very nice. Always glad you can follow an order of mine. Alright then. With that done, I just need to check how the soup is doing. Why don't you go ahead and play with your Bruder for a bit?"

"Okay Vati." The boy did not hesitate and walked over, sitting beside Ludwig, and the two children played quietly.

For another twenty minutes, and a lot of stirring, Germania deemed that the soup was finished, and ladled some out in three bowls. He made sure to put veggies in both children's bowls as he knew Gilbert sometimes skipped around the healthy greens. That being done, he then set the table, and sliced some bread that was on the table. He looked over to the children playing.

"Alright you two…go into the washroom and clean your hands, and then you may both sit down."

The children nodded, and got up, running down the hallway to the washroom. Hearing from down the hall, there was scuffling, and splashing of water. Little mumbles and laughing. When a good five minutes had passed, the two ran down the hallway and arrived at the table. Gilbert pulled his chair out, and sat down. Germania lifted the child up into his chair, and had his bowl of soup in front of him.

"Go ahead and eat Gil…your soup is not going to stay hot forever." He dipped a spoon in and ate some of his soup. Ludwig was struggling in his own way of getting soup, and sad that it was hot. Breathing out a slight sigh, Germania took his own spoon and fed some to the boy, but not without blowing on it, so it was not too hot.

Gilbert dipped into his bowl, and stuck a finger in, trying to only get the meat, not so much the greens. He knew that his Vati knew he was not fond of them, but he had to eat it, otherwise he would not grow up big and strong. He took a piece of the onion and took a tiny piece in his mouth, but not before spitting a little bit of it out.

"Ewwww…Vati…Vati I don't like onions. You know that Vati!" The child set his spoon down, and made a face, as if the tiny piece of onion was the worst thing in the world.

Giving Ludwig another spoonful of the soup, he then looked over to the menace.

"Gilbert, a little onion is not going to hurt you, its perfectly fine. However, if you are not going to eat it, I suggest you not make a huge fuss about it. Just eat around the onion, and have some of the broth and the meat."

"Okay Vati." The child ate some more, and then once he had eaten his fill he sat back, putting his hands on his full little stomach that sloshed around feeling very full. "Ugh, Vati, I think I ate too much soup…can I leave the table now?"

Wiping off the mouth of the younger nation, and pulling him up, the elder nation looked down and nodded.

"_Ja_ Gilbert, just stay where I can see you, and please try to keep quiet. Its getting later in the evening, and small boys need to settle down in a little while okay?"

The boy simply nodded and got down from his chair. He felt very full, and wobbled a bit, till he just sat down on the floor and fell backwards. He spread his arms out on the wooden floor boards and groaned slightly.

"I am soooooo full. I am just going to have to lay here and not move, till I feel empty again."

The boy lay there talking, as Germania sighed and set Ludwig on his feet. He proceeded to clean the bowls off the table, and scrub them in the sink, and then do all the nightly activities. He rolled his eyes and responded to the little nation that was over exaggerating.

"Gilbert get off of the floor right now. I am not even in the mood to deal with your little games." He just stared down wondering how the child ever became like this.

"Ooooooooh Vati…I am just going to die! The soup is filling my insides and arghhhh…I just died!"

The little nation rolled his head over to the side, and stuck his tongue out so it laid out from the side of his mouth. Even while he was pretending to be dead, he still made moaning sounds and wiggled. Ludwig walked over, slightly scared, and held his Vati's pants.

"Gilbert…if you are dead…then I am finding it very hard to understand why a corpse is making noises and moving at the same time." He held a finger to his temple. It was getting to be that time of the night.

There were no words coming from the child, he just lay there and stayed motionless. Looking down to the smaller one, he spoke up.

"Alright, its bath time…both of you." He walked over to the little boy laying on the floor, and he knelt down. "Hmm…I wonder if little corpses are ticklish?" He jabbed his finger into the side of Prussia and twirled it around. The boy moved slightly, and then a large smile formed on his face. He curled up into a fetal position, and burst out into laughter.

"Ahhhh, Vati noooo…haha, you can't do this…its, it's the worst thing ever…Ahhhh haaaaaa…" The boy twisted and turned as Germania's fingers poked into his ribs, and he had more power over the child, so there was no way Gilbert could get out of this. Ludwig giggled at this.

"Strange how tickles make a little dead boy come back to life. Alright then you…come on, bath time." He composed himself and stood up, smiling down at the little pile of giggles on the floor. Gilbert sat up catching his breath and breathing hard. He got up and wiped tears of laughter out of his eyes.

"Oh man…Vati, you are such a jokester." He walked over to the nation and hugged his leg. Patting him on the head, he did not respond, but lead the two boys down to the washroom.


	15. Hidden Treasure

Removing both children's clothing, he filled the basin up, and made sure it was at the right tem. He then lifted both boys in. Gilbert swished around, pretending he was a monster of some sort, and Ludwig splashed and laughed up at the elder nation. Washing the two, he looked to the younger child, and as happy as he was, the wearing of the day looked to be taking a toll on him.

"Come now Ludwig…let me get you out of the bath, and get you ready for sleep…it is apparent you are sleepy." He reached in and grabbed the boy, while Prussia stayed in. Toweling off the youngster, Germania looked back to his eldest. "Gilbert, you stay in the bath, wash behind your ears. I am going to put Ludwig to sleep, alright?"

Nodding, Gilbert knew what he had to do. Getting clean was not fun, but he was not about to upset the larger nation. Ludwig fussed a little, but as soon as he was picked up in his Vati's arms, he soon passed out and lay his little head on the nation's shoulders.

He walked into the boy's bedroom and set the child down onto the bed. He waked over to the wardrobe and took out a nightshirt. Approaching the bed again, he lifted the child up, in his slumber, dressed him in the shirt, and then tucked the boy into his covers, and laid a hand gently on his cheek, looking down with a smile.

"_Gute Nacht_ little one." He leaned down kissing the forehead, and walked back to the washroom. Gilbert also looked tired, and didn't realize it when he was being taken out of the basin into Vati's big strong arms. Rubbing at his eyes, he rested his head on the nation's chest, and was dried thoroughly with a towel.

He walked to the bedroom, and with Ludwig snoring softly, he dressed Gilbert in his nightshirt, and helped the boy into bed. Gilbert's eyes were heavy, but he did not want to go to bed just yet. He sat up while in bed. Germania kneeling down adjusting the covers, and making sure the child was covered.

"Okay Gilbert…it is time for sleep. It has been a long day, and your little body needs the rest." He rested a hand on the child's little covered feet and stood up. "Have sweet dreams."

"_Ja_, Vati…um…can I have a glass of water? I am very thirsty!" He fidgeted in bed, and looked wide awake now because he was supposed to be going to sleep.

"Er…I suppose you can have a glass of water." He sighed and then Germania went to the washroom, filled up a glass that was in there, and walked back into the bedroom. "Here, drink it down, and you go to bed..." He cast an eye, looking down sternly.

Prussia took the water and gulped it down averting his eyes away from Vati...when he was finished he handed the cup back and flopped backward into the bed.

"Are you going to bed too now Vati?" The child was always wondering what the nation did when him and his brother went to bed. In all reality, when the boys were in bed, it was a little relaxing time for the elder nation. Taking the glass from the boy, and leaning down running his hand over the boy's fair hair, he smiled.

"_Nein_ little one, I have a few things to do...and I need to make sure some things are prepared for tomorrow. I know there are some chores to do outside, it all depends on how much cleaning I get done inside. And then there is getting the house prepared for your cousins." He held the glass and tilted his head back, then looking at Ludwig making sure the little one was asleep. "Why do you ask Gilbert?"

"OUTSIDE things?" Prussia seemed to suddenly pop up from his laying down position on the bed. Ignoring the fact that his cousins were coming, he didn't want to have to be cooped up in the house when there were things to do outside. When his Vati said outside chores, it usually meant hunting, and chopping wood, and some interesting things in the barn. "I can stay up and help you clean Vati!...I am not a baby like _Bruder_ I can stay up late and help you prepare!"

All the sudden commotion that Prussia was displaying seemed to have woken up Ludwig from a sleep, and the boy sat up and started crying loudly. Germania slapped his hand to his forehead and gave his oldest a very foreboding stare.

"Shizer Gilbert look what you did!" He walked over to the side of the bed where the little one was and sat down. Calming the child down, he spoke softly. "Its okay Ludwig...its okay, go back to sleep." Looking to Gilbert he gritted his teeth. "Gilbert...why don't you go in my room while I put Ludwig to sleep." He watched the child, but then spoke again. "I am not mad...just a little annoyed. Wait there while I get your _Bruder_ to sleep again."

Prussia melted a little under Vati's glare and gritting teeth. But when he said he wasn't mad, he felt a little relived and slowly slid out from the bed and padded to Vati's room. Vati's bed was really big compared to his and _Bruders_. Everything in Vati's room seemed big. The furniture, the windows, and even the wooden chest that held Vati's things. Prussia tried climbing up onto Vati's bed but needed a stool. He looked around and couldn't help but noticing his direction was being constantly pulled to the large wooden chest. Prussia tip toed over to it and tried to push open the top wanting to see what was inside. Perhaps there were weapons or some other cool things. Maybe there was a stool inside.

Little Ludwig stirred a little and was fussing a little too much. He seemed to be experiencing some sort of night terror, and Germania held him in his arms, much like when the child was in his infancy. He grabbed a cloth from the side, and wiped the boy's brow, since it was warm outside. Speaking to him softly, he smiled down to the child.

"Come on little one, there is nothing to be afraid of. Please...it is getting late, and you need to get some rest." The child thrashed slightly, and he looked up while in the nation's arms.

"Vati, Vati...I want to...where is _Bruder_...where..." The boy was in and out of sleeping, and when Vati couldn't answer, he just hummed slightly, and this put the boy to sleep. Seeing as the child was asleep, he stood and waited, just to make sure. Thinking to himself, he hoped Gilbert was behaving himself.

The chest came open and Prussia looked inside with excitement then slumped a bit, it was rather boring, extra clothes, some materials, leather wraps and furs. Prussia wasn't expecting treasure by no means but he was hoping for maybe some trophies, like antlers and bloody knuckles. He stood on his tip toes to look in and started to poke around. He then noticed that there was something hard wrapped in some leather and fur. It seemed longish, so he tried grabbing it with both hands trying to pull it up. A bit of the leather unwound revealing a sword hilt made of iron. Prussia gasped and grabbing the large hilt pulled with all of his strength until it freed itself and he pulled it all the way out of the chest the end of it clanking to the floor. It was almost as long as Prussia was tall. The blade part was still wrapped well and bound with leather. Prussia started to untie it he wanted to see the blade and the sword as a whole. Probably the same sword his Vati used in battle.

Watching as the child was nodding off, Germania was satisfied, he went to walk away when he heard movement on the bed, and a little voice creak.

"Vati, Vati...Vati...I want some water!" He turned his head and saw that Ludwig was very much still awake, and he sighed.

"Give me strength..." He muttered to himself. Walking to the bed, he stood by the boy's side, and cast a downward gaze. "Ludwig...it is much too late...you need to go to..." Ludwig was not having this.

"Water...please Vati, please!"

"_Ja_, fine...fine..." Germania grabbed the glass that Prussia had used, and he walked down to the washroom. It was on the other side of the hallway, down from Germania's own room. The elder nation only hoped Gilbert had fallen asleep. Filling the glass, he walked back to the bedroom, and handed it to the little boy. "Drink up...and then sleep." The boy smiled, obliged, and sipped. When he was done, he lay his head down, and closed his eyes. "Goodnight..." Germania went to leave the room a second time.

Prussia watched as the last of the leather fell away revealing the awesomeness of this most amazing sword, it was so shiny he could clearly see his own reflection in it. He went back to where the handle was and tried to lift it up imaging he was an awesome warrior like Vati slaying giants. Even protecting the village from evil invaders, he could seem to lift the other end off the floor he grunted and tried with all his might and slowly the tip of the sharp sword rose. Prussia was elated and tried to swing it over his head and see if he could do a thrust lunge as if attacking the enemy, but as it reached its panicle Prussia lost grip and it started to slip from his hands just as it was above his head. He felt his arms weaken from the weight and was suddenly scared as it was starting to fall back on him.

Seeing as the water had done the trick, Germania closed the door to the boy's room, and walked down the hall towards his own quarters. He was just thinking of what to do with the children tomorrow, and when he approached his room, pushing the slightly ajar door aside, it seems that he was just in time. Once walking in his eyes widened and he ran inside as he saw little Prussia handling what he could not believe as his most prized war sword. Something that he thought was hidden in his chest.

"GILBERT..._NEIN_...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He grabbed the sword before it impaled the child and killed him.

Huffing, he let the blade slam to the ground, and he grabbed the boy and held him to his chest. Prussia had gasped as he for one moment was certain he was going to feel the sudden pain of the sharp end of the sword, but instead he suddenly felt the strong arms of his Vati around him and the sound of the heavy weapon clatter behind him. Prussia was stunned for a moment. It was all so fast, and now he was safe again, breathing a little hard and slightly shook up, but after a moment he finally spoke.

"Wow...that thing is heavier than it looks, be careful Vati...I think its sharp too."

Holding the child tightly, Germania could not believe the child and how incredibly lucky he was that nothing had happened. He hugged him tighter, and then getting down on one knee, he held the child away from him, giving him a worried look. Tears had formed into the larger nation's eyes, and some streamed down his face. The foolish child, and his little curious ways. Germania did not know what to say at first because of the shock, but breathed in deeply.

"Gilbert...do you...do you have any idea how foolish you were just now? What were you thinking?" He blinked fast, having a few more tears fall.

Prussia looked at Vati, and for the first time the elder nation looked very worried. He had never seen his Vati look scared before, and even cry. He had seen him annoyed, frustrated, and mad lots of times. This was different, there was something in Vati's look that seemed to scare him more than those other stern looks before. Prussia suddenly felt smaller than he ever had and tried to look away from Vati's eyes, feeling a pinch inside him that felt like guilt. He was the one responsible for Vati looking that way, he just knew it.

"I…eh was...curious. I just wanted to be an awesome warrior...like you Vati." He said in a tiny voice hating this moment and wishing it would go away and things could go back to normal. Shaking his head, and still holding the child by the shoulders, he was slightly shaking.

"You could have killed yourself, do you understand that? This is why you are not to touch my things. They are in my chest for a reason, and why certain things are off limits. I...I don't know what to say to you, but I do know one thing, and that is you will never, _EVER_ touch my things again." He stayed kneeling, and reached for the boy, putting him firmly over his knee. "Perhaps this will keep you out of my property!" He raised his palm in the air, and had it come down upon Gilbert's clothed bottom.

Gilbert couldn't say he didn't see this coming, but for some reason it felt worse than usual when he got spanked. Vati wasn't mad...he was scared, and Prussia yelped out and started to cry as soon as the first swat struck. He didn't fight like usual, though he did grip and hold on tightly to Vati's leg, for support and comfort at that moment. It was one of the rare times that Prussia actually felt a little bad for what he had done.

"Vati...I'm sorry! I won't touch your sword again. Even if it is really AWESOME! WAA!" The boy cried out, and held tighter.

Tears continued to ran down Germania's face as his palm came down again. Gilbert had done many naughty things, but this was the most horrible thing. He wiped his eyes with his free hand, and continued. With the boy over his lap, he really had no choice, and if this was the only way to get through to Gilbert, then he was going to continue handing out the spanking.

"Awesome or not ***smack***, you endangered your life ***smack***. You had me very worried ***smack***. I should punish you for the whole day tomorrow. ***Smack***. Leaving your room would not even be an option." ***Smack***. He continued to plant down several hard clouts to the boy's backside. Prussia started to bawl louder in heavy sobs, and shook his head.

"WAAA Vati…please! I am sorry, I am more sorry than I ever have been before! Please...I WAAAHH OOOWWWW! I will do extra chores! OWWW ...y-you can spank me owww...w-with a switch WAAA...p-please...j-just forgive me!" He cried pitifully over Vati's lap.

Giving the child one last smack, he took the boy down, and stood up. The child continued crying, and Germania had to respond to the boy's many reactions.

"As sorry as you are, I expect that you knew what was coming to you. Extra chores...me spanking you with a switch does not change my mind. However..."

He sat on the bed, looking down, and putting a finger to his temple. He had his eyes closed, and wiping away whatever stray tears were in them, he looked back to the pitiful child crying.

"I of course forgive you little one...I have to, being your Vati is a strenuous and honorable thing." He half smiled at the boy, because the child was clearly sorry for his misdeeds. "Oh Gilbert...come here..." He leaned forward holding out his arms. Prussia sniffled and grasped onto his Vati for a comforting hug.

"Vati...I don't want to stay inside all day, I want to be with you and help you with whatever you do outside...*sniffle* I promise to not be curious ever again...and I wont touch your sword even though it IS really awesome...but too heavy for my arms." Nuzzling the child to his chest, and leaning his head on the boy's fair head. He breathed in deep.

"I know you want to help outside...and more than likely you can because I could always use your help. I also KNOW for a fact you will never touch my sword again because then you will be switched. Okay, listen...what I will do is give you something, but you must promise to only use it when I allow you to."

Germania holding the boy still, got down from the bed, and put the child down. he then walked over to the chest, and reached in further, looking for something. Once he had found it, he pulled out a small fur wrapped bundle. Turning around, he faced the boy, and unwrapped the parcel. There in his hands was a small blunt dagger. He carefully held it out to the boy. Prussia's eyes widened in awe...it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life he slowly reached for it.

"V-Vati...I can...I can have this? For real? Forever and ever?" He had never seen such an amazing weapon, well almost. His trusty crop truly was the most awesome, but this was very very close. "I will handle it like a true warrior Vati! I will only use it to kill in defense of myself! or to protect the land and _Bruder_ and you!"

Germania smiled down at the boy who's eyes had widened so largely that he laughed to himself, holding his hand to his mouth. Keeping a straight face, he then cleared his throat.

"Yes...this is for you. I was going to wait until you were older, but sensing your curiosity, I had no choice but to let you have it now. But, before you go protecting and killing, I have something else. He walked back to the chest, and pulled out a leather sheath. "Here, this is to hold the dagger so its always by your side. I will let you wear it to town tomorrow. You may not play with it, otherwise I will take it away. Do you understand?"

Prussia nodded his head up and down quickly and furiously to let Vati know he understood.

"_Ja_ Vati! I understand, I will be very good with it like a real warrior. Its not a toy so I wont play with it!" Prussia took the sheath and put the little dagger he started to try and attach it to his belt but realized he was still wearing his nightgown and not his clothes with the belt. "Vati! can I sleep with it?" The boy looked up with an excited face, but Germania tilted his head, with a sternness.

"Gilbert...you're kidding me...sleep with it?" Germania just crossed his arms over his chest, and shook his head and could not believe the child had asked such a silly question. "And what happens if the blade slips, and you cut your precious little face? No... absolutely not, out of the question." He realized it was late. "Come now, hand me the blade...you need to go to sleep now."

"B-but Cant I set it on the nightstand? I want to be able to see it when I go to sleep! I promise I wont touch it. And seriously Vati, what if a wolf comes in the middle of the night and I need to protect Bruder? I NEED IT! VATI!"

Shaking his head, he dropped down to his knee again, and held out his hand. Raising his eyebrow he looked at the child with a stern expression.

"Gilbert...I understand your need for your new possession and you want to protect your _Bruder_ and me, but when I say no, I expect you to listen to me. Now...please hand it over now." Germania held out his hand, and Prussia pouted out his bottom lip. It didn't seem fair that he had to give up such an awesome thing when he only had it for a short moment.

"B-but where will it stay? When can I have it back?" He said handing it over reluctantly. But not actually letting go of it.

"I will hold on to it, and if you behave yourself, and not be a bother, you will receive it tomorrow. I think having it armed on you if we go hunting will be most acceptable because, well there are many dangerous things in the forest. Now, let me have it, and I will keep it safe in my room."

He took it out of the boy's grip, and stood up, putting it on his shelf next to the bed, high from reach. Looking back down, he put his hands on his hips.

"Okay...it is way past bedtime...come along. Since Ludwig is fast asleep, you will sleep in here with me." Prussia was about to say something about it being so far away from him but the prospect to getting to sleep in Vati's big bed was enough to compensate.

"_JA_! VATI! I want to sleep with you in the big bed!"

"Alright, alright...calm down now...okay..." He reached down and picked the boy up placing him on the mattress. "Okay...then, get under the blankets. I need to changed into my nightshirt."

He made sure the boy understood and then walked over to the wardrobe. Pulling out a nightshirt, he undressed and put on the clothing. Snuggled all the way under the sheets and giggled it was like being underground.

"Vati you ready yet?" The boy wiggled under the covers and smiled, and could not wait. He was excited to sleep now, and excited for tomorrow, and most of all excited that he had a new prized possession.

"Almost little one...I need to check on one more thing..." He leaned down planting a large kiss on the boy's head. "You stay under those covers young man, otherwise I won't hesitate to give you another spanking.." He stood up and went to exit the room. "I just need to make sure everything is locked. Be right back." Prussia giggled under the blankets and rooted around under the sheets.

"_Ja_ Vati I am a mole! the sun hurts my eyes I like it under here!" He laughed and bobbed up and down in the bed. Shaking his head at the boy, he smirked.

"Behave..." He walked out of the room, and down towards the kitchen. The breeze was blowing in through the open windows. It felt nice but he wanted to make sure nothing would get in. Closing the windows and latching them, he then went to the door and locked it tight. Sighing, he knew that he had to fulfill the boy's wishes and they would get something exciting done outside tomorrow. He walked down the hall and approached the bedroom. Seeing the little silver haired boy snuggled under the blankets, he smiled. "Okay Gilbert...are you ready for bed?"

There wasn't any motion from the lump under the blankets though the soft sound of snoring was heard.


	16. Cousin Roderich and Basch

Germania rolled over in his bed and yawned. Morning was always a routine with him and the boys. He rubbed his eyes, and realized that his two nephews were going to arrive today. He had to be prepared.

"Alright little one its time to wake up and…" He looked over to the bed, and to his surprise he did not see Gilbert.

Prussia had gotten up early and woke up his little _Bruder_ and told him about all the awesomeness of last night...excluding the spanking. He started to dress Ludwig and getting him ready for their awesome day and even washed his and Ludwig's face and was brushing his hair.

Germania knew the child would be awake before him, possibly. Kicking his legs outside of the bed, he got out and scratched his head. He heard some giggling from the boy's room and smirked. The morning had indeed begun. Germania changed his clothing and adjusted his hair. It was going to be a delightful day. He walked out of the room and down towards the children's room. Making his way there, he walked to the door and stood by watching. Gilbert was such a good big brother and the way he took care of Ludwig made the elder nation proud.

"Getting ready for the day you two?" Ludwig shook his head and smiled. "Remember Roderich and Basch are coming today, so the both of you need to behave yourselves."

"Yes Vati!" Shaking his head and laughing, he looked at Gilbert.

"Are you two hungry?" He expected Gilbert to respond in a distraught tone because he was not fond of the company coming, but he waited for an answer.

"_JA_ we are aren't we _Bruder_!" Gilbert looked and squared his shoulders and was trying so very hard to contain his excitement and trying to show that he could be grown up so he could have his new knife. He could care less of the company that was coming to visit.

"Ah, well...there's something new Gilbert. Come along then you two, we will have wheat cakes with some maple syrup and some fresh fruit. We have a long day ahead of us, and I need to get you both fed before the guests arrive. Come along." Prussia grabbed Ludwig's hand and started to pull him to the kitchen.

"Look VATI I am holding _Bruder's_ hand so he doesn't get lost! See we are practicing staying close and holding hand so he doesn't get lost!" Prussia said and pulled at Ludwig's hand. Nodding his head, he looked down at the boy.

"That's very good to hear young man...though I do not think he has to worry about getting lost while we are at home, just when we are out and about. Now then…let's have something to eat." He shooed the two out of the bedroom and down towards the kitchen. "Go ahead boys, and go sit at the table. I need to cook breakfast, and then I must get the house clean. And Gilbert, you need to keep that gift that I gave you out of reach." The two boys walked, and Ludwig turned his head. He had heard his Vati say something about a gift to Gilbert, and he was curious.

"Vati...what did you give Gilbie? I want a present! I want a present Vati!" The boy jumped up and down. Shaking his head, Germania responded while putting the now cooked cakes on the table. Both boys sat down.

"_Nein_ little one. You are much too small for something along the lines of what I gave your _Bruder_. And so…" The nation was interrupted by Prussia jumping in.

"_Nein, Nein, Nein_! You're too little for an awesome gift. You have to be big and awesome like me to get a super awesome gift. Right Vati?" Prussia started grabbing at the syrup and started to pour them over his wheat cakes.

"Gilbert, you mind your manners...and don't be mean to your _Bruder_." Germania popped Gilbert on the top of his hand, and gave him a stern look. He then looked over to the littlest child. "Ludwig, my little one...I will get you something the next time we go into town. What I gave your brother was something that he was going to get later, but well...because of a situation last night." He raised an eyebrow at Prussia. "Gilbert was to have his gift earlier. Now then...you both eat up...and I will have something too."

Prussia rubbed his hand and tried to pout but was really trying to be good...he wanted so bad to be able to have his knife.

"But mine is the more awesome gift isn't it Vati? Because I am the oldest so my present is the best and most awesome!" He then started to stuff his cheeks with the wheat cakes.

Vati walked over to Ludwig and wiped his mouth with a wet cloth, and then sat down consuming his breakfast. He nodded to Gilbert, and then responded.

"Gilbert...don't gloat...you shouldn't do that to Ludwig...he is smaller than you, and looks up to his older brother. If you can not learn to be less prideful, than you will never learn." He put a forkful of the wheat cake in his mouth and chewed. Ludwig looked at his brother and pouted. He sat back and his eyes started to water.

"But its the truth! I am only being honest Vati! Do you want me to LIE? Is that what you want me to do Vati?" Prussia took his juice and chugged it down and then wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Ludwig will never be as awesome as me and that is the honest truth. Oh but he can try to be awesome and he may get really good and come really close. But really Vati, he can never catch up to me. Nope not in a million zillion years!"

Germania set down his fork and looked to the little nation, and then over to Gilbert. He was trying to hold in his patience, and did not want to get angry with the child, especially this early in the morning.

"Ludwig go over to the living room and play with your toys, I am going to have a little chat with your _Bruder_."

Ludwig sat sitting and was still upset, but he nodded and slid down from his chair, walking into the living room, which was all one big open space. He sat down and played. Germania walked to Gilbert and took his arm, pulling him gently down from the chair, and he set his eyes upon him while kneeling.

"I always want you to be honest little one...but also...you let your pride get in the way, its going to catch up to you when you are an older nation. Now do you want that? Do you want other nations to turn their nose up at you thinking you are nothing but a bully? As awesome as you are to me...the feeling of that may not be shared with other nations. Perhaps you should think about what you say." Prussia looked at Vati and pressed his lips together and nodded.

"I can see how other countries may be intimidated by my super awesomeness, like cousin Roddie and Basch. Heh…" Gilbert snickered. "But I don't see why that should be my burden...I cant help but be Awesome."

"Perhaps...you are right...and then perhaps not...but in the meantime, can you please try and remember that your actions reflect everything."

Germania sighed and looked around. Sensing the break of day, and the sun shining it, he could tell it was still early. The two other little visitors were coming today, and there was much to do.

"Alright, let me clear the dishes, and then get a couple of other chores finished. I need to change my clothing, and I will be right back."

He took the plates and utensils and put them in the sink basin, and then walked to his bedroom. He put on his long dark green cape, and sheath. He always kept his own dagger on his persons, in case of anything dangerous should arise. They would be outside today, so he always took caution. He also took Gilbert's dagger, as it was daytime, and he could keep an eye on the child and what he did with the weapon. Walking back out to the kitchen he called over the boy.

"Gilbert, come over here..."

Prussia trotted over quickly when he was called and stood strait before Vati. Sometimes it was a little scary when he was called over, only because sometimes it meant he was in trouble. But trouble or not he had learned to obey right away. He felt he knew why he was being called over and that did make it easier, but Prussia could never be sure.

"_Ja_ Vati?...have I been good enough to have _Mein_ weapon to protect my _Bruder_ and land?"

"_Ja, Ja_ Gilbert...I just need to fasten your dagger to your side...BUT..." He slightly jerked the boy forward not too hard, but to make the boy understand. "If I catch you taking your weapon out for everyone to see, you will most certainly CATCH it from me." He took the sheath and tightened it on the little waist, and then placed the dagger in its holder. He straitened the boy's shirt, and smiled.

Prussia gulped a little at the threat and nodded, and patted the dagger at his side, he would keep it safe there and it would also KEEP him SAFE.. Standing up, he called over to Ludwig.

"Come little one, its time to get some chores done. You too Gilbert."

"_JA_ I am ready! And don't worry I will make sure to get all the chores done in the quickest of speeds."

"See that you do. Alright then, you know your task, its to collect eggs from the coop."

"But…but Vati, I already collected eggs…and there isn't anymore to collect…do I have to?"

"Gilbert, you have to collect eggs everyday. The chickens lay the eggs, and it is our duty to collect, otherwise there will be an overflow. Come now, don't be stubborn." He looked down to Ludwig. "And come with me Ludwig, you will pick up some kindling, and I will chop some wood. Want to make sure the house will be nice and warm for our guests later."

"Okay Vati!" The youngest boy hurried to the door, and walked with his Vati. Germania opened it, and holding it open, the little one ran out. He then cast an eye at Prussia.

"Come on…I haven't got all day, we need to get these things done. Outside chores first."

"_Ja, Ja_ Vati…I know." The child shuffled his feet, and followed until all three were outside.

Gilbert grabbed his basket and started towards the chicken coop, while Ludwig walked along the grounds collecting his twigs. Germania seeing as both boys were occupied, went to the barn, and grabbed his axe that was hanging up on a wire holder. He removed it, and walked back outside.

"Ugh, I will have to eventually do something with those bales of hay in the barn, but as long as they are neatly bundled." He said to himself as he walked to the tree stump. There was a pile of large logs that needed to be split, so he proceeded to start that.

Vigorous days work is what Germania wanted to bestow on the children. It would make them strong, and hopefully tire them out by bedtime. Today was slightly different, having the two relatives come. Willahelm knew that the boys would be arriving in the afternoon, but he wasn't sure what time.

With breakfast done, he would not have to worry about lunch until after the two others arrived. He raised his axe high in the air, and it came down, splitting the log in half. Ludwig watched in awe. He was supposed to be collecting twigs, but he was fascinated by his Vati's strength. Looking over to the boy, the nation raised an eyebrow, and this got Ludwig to continue with his kindling collecting.

Gilbert meanwhile was in the chicken coop, and collecting the eggs like he was supposed to. He had on his dagger, and it was almost too much to keep it tucked away in his sheath. He thought by maybe waving it around, he could have a little fun, but then he remembered that he would be in a lot of trouble if he did that. Shaking his head, he spoke to himself.

"I can not upset Vati! We have a busy day today, and…ugh cousin Basch and Roddy are coming." He grumbled to himself and plucked more eggs into the basket. Once this was done, he lugged the basket towards the house.

Once he arrived, Ludwig was taking sticks out and handing them to Germania, and the elder nation was feeding them to the fire. Gilbert huffed, and brought the basket in. He wanted to collapse and fall asleep, as the work was hard, but Germania cleared his throat looking to the child.

"Uh Gilbert…now is not the time for a little relax, there is more to be done outside, so come along, and we will finish." He took Ludwig by the hand, and the two walked out. Moaning, Prussia did not disobey his Vati, and walked outside to join the two.

Arriving back outside, in the slightly sweltering weather, he stomped back over to Germania who was loading logs onto a cart. Seeing this, the nation pointed over to some smaller logs.

"Alright you, go ahead and bring some to me…and put them in the cart." He turned to the smaller nation. "Ludwig, go sit somewhere safe." The boy nodded and ran over to a stump.

While the two nations worked, Ludwig looked around, and noticed two small nations approach the homestead. He suddenly got excited and leapt off the stump, running over to his Vati.

"Vati, Vati, Vati! Look! Its cousins Roddy and Basch! Look where they are!" He bounced and pointed. Germania turned a head, and wiped his brow. He then put down his axe, and walked over to Prussia, and having Ludwig come close.

"Yes, well it seems they are here. Come along boys, we mustn't be rude…they are family." He walked towards the two nation children, and Austria walked up to his uncle.

"_Guten Tag_ Uncle…Basch and I have arrived…and we are very happy to be here." The little boy who sported a purple tunic with matching pants. He had a little spring in his hair, which he noted as Mariazell, and also sports a little beauty mark on the left side of his face, under his mouth. Little Basch had a Dutch boy haircut, and wore a tan tunic with little green pants. Both children were very happy to come visit.

Germania looked down with a smile, and pat Austria on the head, and then looked over to Switzerland.

"_Ja_, hello boys, very good to see you both. I am hoping you enjoy your stay. Now then…" He cast a glance over to Prussia and little HRE. Clearing his throat, and motioning a hand, he had them come over. "Boys, please say hello to your cousins, and then I shall prepare some lunch."

Ludwig ran right over, giggling, and jumping up and down. He hugged Roderich, and then Basch. Prussia on the other hand, stood standing next to Germania, and he was annoyed. The elder nation saw this, and grabbed his arm gently pushing him towards his two cousins. He leaned down, and spoke to him in a slight tone.

"Little one…you need to say hello to your cousins…don't be rude alright." He pushed him slightly harder, and the boy turned around.

"Okay, okay Vati! Jeez!" The boy walked forward and looked to Austria and then to Switzerland. Sighing he mumbled. "Hi Roddy…Hi Basch."

Austria and Switzerland nodded and smiled. This was about the only thing they were going to get from their cousin. Slightly satisfied, Germania looked to all the children, and proceeded to go inside the house.

"Alright boys, let's go inside, I will prepare some lunch, and then you children can catch up, and play…while I continue to get some work accomplished." He held the door open for the children, who all piled inside. Germania was not sure if this was a good thing. Four children…ages seven, six, five, and three…and they were all under the same roof. The elder nation breathed a deep sigh, and prepared himself.

Prussia ran to the table to sit at his usual spot, and pulled out his chair. Apparently it was a thought by Austria, that his cousin was being polite, and he walked over and went to sit down.

"_Danke_ Gilbert." The child went to sit down, but Prussia frowned and continued to pull the chair out, having little Roderich fall down on his backside. He looked up at Prussia with a frown, and then started to pout. His little whines were heard from Germania who turned around, seeing as he did not see what actually happened, but was now concerned.

"Ugh, what is the problem now? Gilbert I am looking to you…and…ugh, Roderich why are you on the floor?" The nation looked up at his uncle and continued being upset.

"Um…Uncle…Gilbert pulled the chair out from under me…he isn't being very fair." The child turned around and glared at his cousin. Germania walked over to the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Gilbert…that was very naughty. Now let your cousin have your seat, he is a guest, and sit down in another seat."

Prussia was about to object, but seeing the look on his Vati's face, he gulped and held the chair out to his cousin. He made sure the other little nation was comfortable, and then walked over to Basch and did the same. Germania smiled at this and then walked back over to the stove and started on cooking some fried potatoes. He added some wurst and kept a steady eye on the meal.

Huffing and Prussia walked over to another chair, which was right next to Basch. Ludwig sat in his high chair, and looked around the room.

"So little cousin…what are we going to do for fun?" Asked Austria. He gave a little sly smile, and waited for an answer. Prussia looked back at him, gripping his knife, and glared.

"I don't know…_Gott_ do I have to think of everything? Why don't you think of something, you are stupid and old…and…" The boy was interrupted by Germania walking over and bopping him on the head. This was the second time his Vati did this, it hurt slightly. "OWWWW…Vati, ouch!"

"Stop being rude…_Mein Gott_ you are asking for a bottom tanning." He walked back over to the stove, and served up the meal on five plates. Roderich looked over to Gilbert and snickered. Basch held his hand to his mouth, and held back some laughs. Gilbert blushed, and could not believe his Vati had threatened a spanking in front of his cousins.

Walking around the table, Germania placed a plate in front of each of the children, and then one in front of where he sat. He then made sure the little nations all had what they needed, and he sat down, at the chair that was next to the youngest nation. He sat down.

"Alright…you may eat little ones." He took his utensils and cut into the wurst. He put a piece to his mouth, and chewed. Ludwig grabbed at some of the potatoes and took some to his mouth. Germania then stuck his fork into some of the potatoes, and held it to the child. "Ludwig…don't use your hands, here little one, take some off the fork." He held it to the child's mouth, and Ludwig leaned forward eating.

Roderich, and Basch ate quietly, stealing glances at one another, and at their stern uncle. Prussia leaned on his hand, which was resting on the table, and munched quietly. He was showing bad manners, and Germania was getting fed up. He was about to say something when Basch spoke up.

"Uncle…this is very delicious…thank you for making it." He wiped his mouth, and smiled at the elder. Willahelm nodded with a smile, and took a sip of his water. Setting the glass down, he responded.

"Why thank you little one…I appreciate that." He smirked and then looked at his own offspring. "You see that Gilbert? Its nice to hear words of kindness once in a while, you should learn from your older cousins."

Gilbert saw this and his jaw almost dropped. Mouth hanging open, he dropped his fork, and pounded his little fists on the table.

"But…but Vati! I am always saying nice things…and…um…" The child had to ponder because he knew this was not true. He looked over at his Vati, and huffed. "Ugh…I am not hungry anymore Vati, I am going to get down and…"

"You most certainly will not get down. You will sit there until at least half of your lunch is finished. Now get to it young man." He tapped a finger on the table.

"But I…I don't wanna Vati, I ate a lot…look!" He picked up his plate, tilting it aside so the food slipped to the side, making it look like there was a lot gone.

The elder nation wiped his mouth. He looked over at Roderich, Basch, and then over to Ludwig. Seeing as the other children had finished, he spoke to them softly.

"You may all be excused from the table. Go off and play outside while have a little word with Gilbert." His eyes narrowed, and the other three little nations did not ignore the elder's command.


	17. Fun in the Hay

They all did as they were told and walked from the table, and arrived towards the door, walking outside. Watching the three children leave, and slightly gulp, Gilbert put his head down. He could feel his ears starting to burn a little and he knew very well what his Vati was probably going to say. This gave him little comfort, he pushed some of the food around on plate with the fork and tried to ignore Germania as long as he could. Maybe if he pretended that nothing was wrong, Vati himself would maybe forget. Looking at the child and what he was doing, Germania could sense it was clear that Prussia did not want to be at the table when the other little nations were having fun. He cleared his throat and spoke to the child in a mild tone.

"Gilbert...I am not being unreasonable. You hardly touched your lunch. Are you upset because we have guests? Its not the end of the world you know. Little Roderich and Basch are only here for a couple of days." The nation stared at his eldest, he needed to reason with the child, otherwise it would be ugly. He nodded his head a little and swung his legs fidgeting in the chair.

"_Ja_...I don't like them here. They are going to eat all our food and break all my toys and...and..." He looked up now at Germania. "I don't like them."

Germania reached over to the boy and pulled him from the table, and up into his arms. Standing up he held the child close to him and kissed him on the head.

"Listen to me...there are going to be many nations that you do not like...and that's all fine and well little one, but you need to tolerate others, even if you don't like them." Prussia looked up and thought to his Vati's situation.

"You mean like Rome? How you dislike him?" The child asked with such curiosity that the elder had to respond.

"Eh _Ja…Ja_, even Rome. I dislike him so, and yet when I do see him I have to make it a point to be courteous. Its what one has to do in these situations." He walked over to the counter and looked to the loaf of bread. "Okay, if you are not going to eat the lunch I prepared...would you at least have some bread and jam? I need you to eat something, because dinner is not going to be for a little while." He continued holding the boy, and swayed back and fourth.

Prussia held onto his Vati and snuggled resting his head there on his chest. Sometimes Vati really did understand him, and it felt so nice when he did.

"_Ja_ Vati...I would like bread and jam very much. And...and I will try very hard to play and get along with the cousins, even if they are...weird." This was the best promise that the small child could make at the moment, and he really did want to make Vati happy by trying at least. This was what the nation wanted to hear and cut a generous portion of the bread. Still all the while holding the boy, and he slathered raspberry jam on it.

"Here you are Gilbert. Now eat it slowly, and enjoy it." He handed the slice to the child, and then set the boy down on the floor. Walking over to the window, he looked out, making sure the others were fine. Roderich, Basch, and Ludwig were just playing with some sticks, swishing them around.

Prussia ate the jam bread, savoring it and enjoying it much more than the meal he had not wanted and gobbled it up. He then licked his sticky fingers and started wipe them on his tunic before remembering he wasn't supposed to do it that way.

"I'm ready to go outside and play now Vati!" He announced holding his hands out. The elder nation looked down to the child and nodded, but he did not have the boy go outside just yet.

"Eh, just wait a moment...I don't want you have sticky fingers, so let me wipe your hands. Do you remember when you had that honey candy stuck everywhere? Little ants followed you in, and were everywhere. Ugh that was a long day. Come..." He took up the boy in his arms again, and walked to the kitchen basin. "Go ahead Gilbert. Soap them."

Gilbert did so using the soap and water lathered them dipped them in the water to rinse off all the sticky stuff and the soap.

"_Ja_ yes very good thinking Vati...those ants were not fun...now can I go play?" Drying off the children's hands, and then set him down.

"_Ja_, ants are not fun. And of course you can go and play. I am going to finish off by cleaning in here for a bit, and then see about what I am making for dinner. I may just slaughter one of the chickens. So, go outside...get on with the fun." He then gave him a little pat on the backside, smiling.

Gilbert quickly trotted outside to see his cousins and little brother playing. It looked stupid and boring but he promised he would play nice and approached them.

"Hey...what are you guys playing? Looks stupid and boring." He said with a smile on his face. He was being polite as best he knew how. Ludwig looked up to his brother and smiled slightly, he walked over and handed him a stick.

"Schtick..._Mein_ schticky friend _Bruder_." He poked at the nation, and then giggled. Roderich who thought he was above it all, licked his lips, and responded.

"Gilbert...we were waiting for you...what happened inside? Did your Vati spank you for being as rude before? And now still being rude?" He looked over to Basch and nodded a head, snickering. Prussia blushed and glared at his cousin Roderich.

"_Nein_ I did NOT I actually got treated to a very special toast with raspberry jam that was too good for you to even taste." Prussia then caught himself. He had promised to be nice and play and didn't think Vati would approve of this conversation. "But never mind all that. Sticks are boring to play with...and are a babies game, I will show where the fun is at!"

Ludwig still standing next to his brother, and held on to his hand. Austria shook his head with a slight.

"Hmmpph...fine, if you can think of something else to play, then fine, show us where YOU think is a good time. I beg for you to come up with something more exciting. You guys live in such an exciting area. Right Basch?"

Basch had been quiet to this point and nodded his head, he really did not see a need to speak much unless he had something to say.

"What sort of weapons do you have?" he said flatly. Prussia blinked and looked behind him at the house wondering how much Vati could hear from here.

"Ehh...well I don't mean to brag but we have some very impressive weapons, but...I am not sure I should show you. They are so awesome you would wet yourself just looking at them."

Germania was inside, and he had washed all the dishes. Rubbing his eyes, he looked out the window and saw that the children were still talking, and he figured that they were playing nice, so he went on to start scrubbing the floors, as long as the children were not inside. This was something that Germania actually was fond of. Nothing nicer than a sparkly clean floor. He took a wooden bucket, added suds, and got down on his knees and started scrubbing. Ludwig looked to his brother, and got slightly worried.

"_Bruder...Nein_, what are you going to show them? Where are there weapons?" He panicked slightly. This intrigued Austria.

"Hmmm...show us dear little cousin." Prussia stopped for a moment looking at Austria.

"W-what? you really want to see them?" He had hoped his boast would make them NOT want to see them.

The little Austrian gave a smirk, and nudged Switzerland. He then looked over at Prussia, and the boy seemed like he was now hesitant.

"Hmmm...why do you seem so surprised Gilbert? Surly you have something exciting to show us...after all, what is the point of our visit? At my house, I have lots of wonderful things...and I would show you. Come on...Gilbie...where are the weapons?" He crossed his arms, and then looked down to Ludwig. The boy gulped and leaned in to his brother speaking softly.

"Gilbie...the weapons are in the barn...Vati said we can't really go in there..." Prussia frowned and looked to Ludwig. and whispered angrily to him.

"_JA_ I know that!" He then looked back up at the cousins them smiled getting an idea. "Well I would show you but our weapons are so very rare you have to PAY to see them up close. But you can see them from far away for free...come follow me" Prussia said and turned walking toward the barn.

Austria nodded and being a little bit of a leader, walked over to Ludwig, grabbing his hand in his.

"Come little Ludwig, you can walk with me...it will be fine." He smiled, casting an eye over at Gilbert. "Don't worry, about paying, I am sure I can pay for it with something, but then again, I am older than you Gilbert...you might just have to show me regardless." He followed the nation while still talking. Ludwig begrudgingly took the nation's hand. Prussia frowned.

"I don't HAVE to show you anything!" He then reached the barn and slowly opened the door and peaked his head in to make sure the way was clear. "Alright...inside quickly..." He said casting a glance over his shoulder at the house. "Now you have to climb up to the hay loft." Prussia then grabbed Ludwig's free hand. "Except for Ludie...he has to stay here with me." He said jerking him away from Austria not liking he was holding HIS little brother's hand.

Ludwig was grabbed away from Austria's grip, and he whimpered a little. He was not sure what his brother was doing, but he did not say anything. Roderich looked over at Basch, and then back to Prussia.

"Wait...we have to climb up the hay loft? What the _Hölle_ is up there Gilbert? And why should we go up there? If I am going to go up there, so are you!" He walked over and grabbed at Gilbert's shoulder, glaring. Prussia looked at him and shook his head, trying to make something up.

"Ehh _Nein_...I have to stay here. Where its...um…I mean so you can be safe while I get the weapons." He nodded his head trying to look convincing. Switzerland wasn't buying it. "You must be lying I doubt there are any weapons up there." Looking over to Basch, Roderich nodded as well.

"_Ja_, we want you to go up first, um because as your older cousins, we will tell your Vati on you if you don't. We'll tell him you lured us into the barn, and then I wouldn't be surprised if Vati punished you." The nation twirled his finger on his Mariazell. It sprang up, and then he waited. Ludwig grabbed hold of Gilbert and became worried. He sniffed and then looked to both his cousins.

"You two are mean! They are mean _Bruder_!" Prussia then smiled. This could work to his advantage still.

"Alright…alright. Fine, fine…have it your way. If you two are going to be that way about it, me and Ludwig will go up and have ALL the fun and YOU two can stay down here. Come on _Bruder_!" Prussia said and started to climb the ladder to the loft making sure Ludwig was in front of him to catch him if he fell.

Looking to his older brother, Ludwig nodded his head, and went to the ladder, and climbed up the first step. Austria stood looking at his cousins.

"Alright then...I mean we will watch and...eh..." He watched and seemed to get slightly anxious, because he wanted to climb as well. After all, what was fun without adventure? He jabbed Switzerland. "Basch...I want to climb too...should we?"

Basch nodded his head, now that Prussia was wiling to climb up there it meant it was safe and he had never been up a loft before. Prussia reached the top with Ludwig and started to talk loudly.

"OH wow its so AWESOME up here...I can't believe it and the view is just wonderful and OH wow look at this AWESOME weapon I FOUND!"

"Hmmm..._Ja, Ja_...okay...I suppose we should check it out." He walked over to the ladder, and then looked over to Switzerland. "Come Basch...get over here, and we will climb." He then cast a gaze over at the neatly stacked bales of hay. Looking up he spoke to Prussia. "Hey, Gilbert...what's with the hay?" Prussia frowned.

"What do you mean? What do you think a HAY barn is for? It's for HAY to feed the animals...gee you sure are stupid!" Austria bit back his lip.

"Oh go jump in the hay you stupid _Arschloch_!" The studious child yelled out, and went to the ladder, starting up them. He arrived to the top, and looked down to Switzerland. "Come on Basch!" The little Austrian was slightly angry, and he seriously wanted to push Prussia off.

Basch climbed up it and reached the top and looked around not seeing anything of importance and frowned but did not say anything...yet. Prussia looked at Austria and stuck out his tongue.

"Oh really well if you insist." Prussia then stepped out over the ledge and walked off the edge of the loft hoping to inspire some shock and awe at his daring action.

"Ahhhh, _Nein Bruder_! You will hurt yourself!"

The child got to his brother's side and tugged at his arm. Austria smirked at his cousins, and watched in slight awe. He wanted to jump as well, the hay bales looked fun.

"Go ahead and jump!" The little nation just looked up waiting.

Back in the kitchen, the floor shone a nice and pristine gleam. Rubbing his head of the sweat, he then stood up and grabbed the bucket, pouring the dirty water down the sink basin. Sensing some time has past, he needed to now prepare a chicken, and would need to go to the chicken coop located on the side of the house.

Prussia smirked and grabbed Ludwig with him as he jumped off and landed into he bale of hay, it made a slight poof noise and was soft and cushiony. Prussia laughed and rolled out of the hay covered in it himself.

"Come on are you scared? I DARE you to jump off!" He shouted back up.

Looking to Switzerland, and then back at the two in the bale of hay, a sudden urge to have a lot of fun, and follow along got to him.

"_Ja_, I want to fall in the hay!" He prepared himself and made his way to the edge. He leap off, and landed in the hay, with a large giggle, and looked over to Prussia. "That was fun! Let's do it again Gilbert! Come on...its fun!" Austria figured he could have fun with his cousin after all. Looking up he looked to the other nation. "Come on Basch!"

Germania walked out of the house towards the chicken coop. He didn't see the children around, but figured they were on the other side of the house. He walked to where the chickens were clucking, but then stopping.

"Ugh,_ Mein Gott_...I forgot my axe...dammit...its in the barn."

Basch wasn't so sure about this. He had not come up here to jump off the loft into hay. He had come up here to see weapons and he shook his head and stayed where he was. Prussia laughed and started to climb up again, this really was lots of fun why had he never thought of this game before?

"Come on I will race you Roddie!" Prussia yelled, and Austria nodded back. Seeing as Switzerland was not going to participate, Austria didn't stop himself from having a good time.

"Ugh, whatever Basch! I am still going to have fun." He looked over to Prussia with another giggle. "Okay, _Ja_ Gilbert...I can climb faster than you!" Ludwig also wanted to be part of the action, and followed his brother and cousin.

"Wait...wait for me _Bruder_...cousin!"

Germania looked into the coop before he left, and saw a hefty hen, and she was the target, and it was dinner. Shaking his head, he proceeded to the barn, hearing slight laughter.

"_Nein_...they couldn't be..." He continued walking, headed to the large barn.

Prussia leapt off of the loft. The second landing not as soft as the first as they had flattened the hay from jumping in it. But it was still soft enough to be fun and it felt like flying. Prussia spread his arms as if he were really flying. Roderich looked down, and seeing Ludwig standing next to him, he took his hand.

"Come little Ludie...hold my hand, and we will jump in the pile together!" Ludwig looked up, after seeing his brother fall, and a smile formed again. He was having so much fun. Just as they were about to jump, Ludwig held back, but Roderich looked back, and shrugged. "Fine, I will go again." He jumped up, and then jumped off, landing in the hay bale that was nothing more than a pile of scattered straw. "Ha ha, how fun...oh my goodness, look how fun that was Gilbert!" Austria laid in the hay, grabbing fistfuls and started throwing it at Gilbert.

Gilbert laughed harder as he realized at least his stupid cousin had a sense of humor. Maybe he wasn't so bad and started to throw hay back at him and jumped at him laughing and trying to put hay down his shirt.

"Ughhhhh...that is itchy Gilbert...not down there...haha!" The elder little nation grabbed another pile and threw it on Gilbert's hair, tussling it around. The children were having so much fun. Ludwig stayed at the top of the loft with Basch, and stood close. Austria then looked over again, and said to Prussia. "I am having fun...I wonder what Uncle is doing...do you think dinner is..." The child was cut off by Germania walking in slamming open the double barn doors.

'WHAT IN _GOTT'S_ NAME IS GOING ON HERE? GILBERT? LUDWIG? RODERICH...BASCH?" The nation stood looking at all the children with fire in his eyes.

Prussia jumped at the slam and the yelling and looked over at Germania and paled. He hadn't even given a thought as to if what they were doing was permitted or not. It seemed alright at the time, but now he was not so sure.

"V-Vati?...w-we are playing...nice honest. Roderich and I even are getting along!" The child looked up at the elder nation, but Germania was not smiling or even taking his eyes off his offspring. He was indeed in a foul mood now.


	18. Four Little Nations in Trouble

Ignoring the boy, he looked around, and standing by the door still, Germania looked up to the loft and noticed his youngest standing there.

"**LUDWIG**! You come down from there right now..." He then turned to Prussia. "**GILBERT**...help your brother right now, and I want a full explanation as to why the four of you are in the barn. It had **BETTER** be good. Go get him now." Roderich looked over at his uncle, and shook his head, and bit back his lip and started to get very nervous.

"Uncle...Uncle...um..." The nation turned to him.

"**RODERICH EDELSTIEN** you will hold your tongue!" Prussia looked up at Ludwig at the top of the loft.

"Hey jump! It will be faster!" He said then looked to Vati. "Ludwig will demonstrate what we were doing and I am sure it will clear up everything for you Vati. We were not doing anything bad."

Germania looked up to the child, and then back down to Prussia, not believing the child, and what he had just stated in front of him.

"**LUDWIG...YOU JUMP DOWN FROM THERE, YOU'LL BE IN EVEN MORE TROUBLE THAN YOU ALREADY ARE**!" He huffed, and folded his hands together, and looked to Prussia. "I am only going to ask you one more time, you go and get your _Bruder_...NOW!" He tapped at his belt buckle, starting to undo in. From the corner of his eye, he saw Roderich turn to the door. "Don't you **DARE**!"

Prussia now knew this was serious and with speeds like a flash of lightning, started up the ladder to get his brother. When he got there he looked around. Ludwig was there but Basch was no where to be seen. He frowned and saw him hiding behind some barrels.

"Hey Vati you want Basch too? He is up here HIDING" Basch now wanted to punch Prussia in the face.

Raising an eyebrow, Germania almost forgot about little Basch, as the child had been quiet. He raised an eyebrow, and looked up to Gilbert.

"What do you think Gilbert? Being the hero right now, and buttering me up is not going to work, so don't even play coy with me. Bring your _Bruder_ down, and..." He called up to the other nation. "Basch...you come down here this instant!" He was seriously wondering what happened to this day. It started out so nice, and now...not so much. Roderich stood still, swallowing the large lump in his throat, as he looked over to his uncle's belt.

Gilbert had hoped by being helpful he could maybe get by with this, but that was quickly shot down and started down the ladder with Ludwig. Basch gritted his teeth, now really REALLY disliking Prussia but not daring to back talk Germania, and started down the ladder too. He was not stupid, he knew this situation was not going to end well but was too polite to say so at the moment.

Germania watched as the remaining nations walked down the ladder and crossed his arms over his chest. He had threatened with using his belt, but with the guests, he now had second thoughts, and just readjusted the leather implement. A hand spanking on all of them would be suffice. He waited as all the boys were down, and in front of him. Ludwig got down, and walked over to Roderich, standing close. Casting an eye on the two, Germania just waited.

"Stand in front of me...all of you." At this point Basch couldn't keep silent. He had to know for certain.

"What are you going to do to us Uncle?" The little nation said this, not looking scared but very serious non the less. Prussia knew what was going to happen but wasn't about to say it. He would let his cousin figure it out himself.

Letting his anger build up inside, he just shook his head, and paced back and fourth. He sighed, and then looked back. Glowering, he needed to get this out, but the words were now at his angriest.

"_Ihr, Wichte, hattet in der Schuene nichts zu suchen_!". (You little ones had no business in the barn.) He then looked over to Gilbert, and spoke directly to him. "You allowed yourself, your little _Bruder_, and your cousins into the barn. How many times do you need to be warned not to go in here without my permission? I forbid you Gilbert Beilschmidt!" He then responded to Basch's earlier question. "_Ich bin sicher, dass ihr eines wohlverdienten Klapses euch bewusst seid. Jedenfalls wird ihr einen bekommen_!" (I am sure that you are aware of a well deserved spanking. In any case, you all are getting one!)

Basch had never been yelled at like that before and he jumped a little at the strength of the words he spoke.

"B-but Uncle...I can assure you that I was not involved in this rowdy-dow. I only went up into the loft to see the weapons." Prussia gulped and now wanted to kick Basch. He was not helping himself or anyone with that sort of talk. Germania's eyes just darted over to Gilbert and narrowed.

"Weapons? You were going to show your cousins my weapons?" He tilted his head back, and laughed a little. "And to think Gilbert...you have learned nothing from the sword incident." He shook his head and looked back over to Basch. "And you little one...hadn't you even thought that a nation younger than yourself was not of the proper authority to show you dangerous weapons? Do you think I am a _Dummkopf_ Basch? You were very much involved when you inquired about weapons." He looked at each child, and there were no more words. He walked over to the long bench he would use to milk the cows and sat down. "_Kommen hier_ Gilbert." He made a come hither motion, then looked at the other children. "And the rest of you, line up, because everyone is going to be punished.

Gilbert wanted to die right then and there. Stupid cousins, they had messed up EVERYTHING.

"B-but Vati I wasn't going to really show them the weapons...I..I was just trying to be friendly! Besides you don't even keep your weapons in the loft!" It was Prussia's last ditch effort to hopefully lessen this punishment. Basch now was blushing bright red and looking down at his feet, decided he did not want to visit his uncle again after all this.

"My axe is kept in here, among other things...enough of this." He reached out and grabbed the boy by the arm, and threw his across his lap. Holding him tightly, he pulled down Gilbert's pants. Looking up before commencing the spanking, he looked to the two little guests. "I personally want you to thank your cousin for having this happen. He knows no boundaries after being told so many times." Raising the boy's shirt, and patting the bottom, the nation spoke to the child. "You know what to do little one...count them." He raised his palm and it came down smartly across the little cheeks laid across his lap.

Prussia quickly counted hoping if he counted quickly, it would end faster

"_Eins_!" Prussia yelled out with tears in his eyes. Basch winced, he had never even been given a bare bottom spanking before. He was terrified at what he was seeing and stepped backward wishing there was a way of escape from this and decided to never ever trust Prussia again.

Raising his hand again in the air, it came down crisply on the child's backside. He looked up looking at the other three nations.

"_Ich bin von solche bösen Kinder umgeben_." (I am surrounded by such naughty children.) Ludwig had started to sob, and held on Roderich's hand tighter, and then the little Austrian looked up.

"Uncle...Uncle...Basch and I are sorry...please don't spank us too!" He pleaded with the elder, but Germania just shook his head and continued spanking Gilbert.

"_Zwei...Drei...Vier_!" Gilbert cried out. Trying hard at first to take it. If he was going to be punished in front of his cousins, he didn't want to look like a baby about it. He could only go so far before he broke into sobs, just Vati's hand was enough to induce tears. The elder nation's palm was as hard as a leather. Basch was stunned with fear at what he was seeing.

Giving the child one last smack, he then released the boy, pulling him up by the arm.

"Go...sit down over on the delightfully messed up pile of hay and keep quiet." He then turned his head to Ludwig. "Come here little one...you are next." He leaned over, having Ludwig release his grip from his cousin. Germania grabbed him up, placed him over his knee, and gave the smallest nation three very hard, and very effective swats. The smallest one would not receive a harsh punishment, but he would still make it effective on the little nation.

"Owwwwww, ooooow Vati!" The child burst into tears, and then when he was finished, Germania had the child sit next to Gilbert. Now it was just the cousins.

"Alright now Roderich...your turn." His gaze went to the boy, who acted like he was so brave, when the seven year old in Germania's eyes was just another naughty little boy. Keeping a stiff upper lip, Roderich shook his head slightly.

"Umm...ugh, Uncle...please..._Nein_...I won't ever disobey you again...I..." Germania was not happy with being stalled.

"Either you come here to be right now, or you will get the belt." The nation looked over to Gilbert with a smirk. "Gilbert can tell you how much of a sting the belt holds...right little one?"

Gilbert wasn't sure what to say. He really wanted to see his cousin get the belt...and didn't want to admit how bad it was. So he looked on and tried to look casual through his drying tears.

"_N-Nein_ its not so bad. Its like a walk in the woods...as gentle as the summer shower." He said with a look of inward hope that Roderich would fall for it.

Austria paled slightly, and knew his cousin was not telling the truth. How could a belt possibly feel like the way Prussia described it. Still though, he thought the same was as Basch, and still halted.

"Um...uh Uncle...please...I don't...I don't want to make you more upset and..." Germania shook his head. Ignoring everything Gilbert had said, he stood up, loosening the very belt he did not wish to use. He then sat down and folded the implement in half.

"Come over here Roderich. I have had enough!" The boy gulped, and knowing that he had made it worse, he walked over to his Uncle. The nation flipped the boy over his knees, and bared the child of his garments. Raising the shirt, he took the belt to the child's backside, it landed with a sound smack.

"OOooooooohhhh...owwwwwww!" The nation started to bawl profoundly. Prussia winced closing one eye but had to watch, trying not to smirk. This made all of this almost worth it now. To see to his delightful cousin getting Vati's belt, that should knock his pride down a peg or two.

Germania had not wanted to waste the day by handing out spankings, but he still had Basch to deal with, so he would hurry with this one. He still needed to cook, and feed what he knew as four very hungry nations. He only hoped they had appetites. The belt landed on the child's backside six times. Hard and swift, Roderich jolted each time, and held on to Germania's leg.

"Owwww owwww owwwww, ughhhhh...owwwww!" Once finished, the elder nation set down the belt, and ran a gentle hand. He then fixed the boy upright and his clothing back. The little nation did a dance, and was bawling loudly. Thick tears streaming down Roderich's face. Getting up from the bench, Germania fixed his belt.

"Go, sit over by your two cousins Roderich." He then looked over to his other nephew, and the last child to be spanked. "Basch..." He stared straight to the child, and held waited. Somehow he knew something was going to make him wait.

Basch had been hoping he would not even have to go through with it as he had not really followed through with the activities that the other little nations had participated in. The look on his uncle's face however and the firmness of which he spoke compelled him and he slow and hesitantly made his way over.

"Uncle..." The child spoke out, and sitting on the bench, waiting for his nephew, Germania was now surprised that the little one mentioned his name. He was pleasantly surprised.

"Basch...I do not like to be questioned...you can very well see how that affected your cousin Gilbert. Now what?" He was beginning to feel the effects of a headache. Roderich seeing as Basch was on dangerous territory and stepped forward rubbing at his backside, and crying hard.

"_Nein_...Basch..._Nein_...just listen to Uncle!" Austria whimpered and tugged at Switzerland's hand.

Basch was frightened and when he was, he sometimes said things he shouldn't. Feeling Austria behind him tugging though, he frowned and pulled away from him. Maybe if he were diplomatic this could be solved without violence

"Uncle, as a guest in your house and without a full discloser of rules at your premise, I request rapid exclusion from pending judgment, and request immunity from said punishment." Basch may have been young but he was well learned in diplomacy and didn't speak unless he fully understood his situation.

Germania looked over to the boy, and his eyes widened. He had no idea what to say, but having understood everything, he stood up, and without given the child a second chance, he grabbed him up in his arms, and threw him face down over his lap.

"Is that so huh Basch? Well as your elder...and knowing fully aware of what was going on without reporting the excitement that your cousins were having, I see this conversation as null and void. You could have alerted me even before climbing up the ladder." He pulled down Switzerland's pants and undergarments just like the others, and unleashed a very hard first smack to the nation.

Basch was shocked and surprised. Diplomacy worked usually well for him and he let out a harsh cry at the first smack. This was unfamiliar territory to him and he didn't know what to make of it, but knew right away he did not like it one bit.

"AHH Uncle! Reprieve!" Germania laid into the child with another smack.

"Enough of your crusade against me being lenient on you. Your cousins took their punishment, and so will you!" He raised his palm again, having it hit the tender spots on the little nation's bare bottom. Ludwig sniffed and held on to his brother. Austria watched the brave little nation, and moaned slightly as tears continued to fall down his face. The belt had still stung, and he wiped his nose.

Basch was quickly out of breath to speak anymore and simply was left to sob like the chibi he was. Prussia tried to not be impressed with this. All those fancy words did nothing, as his cousin was being spanked regardless. He wiggled sitting on the scratchy hay.

Germania seeing that the boy was taking his punishment properly now, he then had his hand hit down on the boy's backside four more times. Once this was done, he then stood the child up, adjusted his underpants, and trousers, and pointed to the hay stack.

"Go, sit down right now..." He gave the child a little push, and Switzerland walked over, sitting down next to Roderich.

All four child sat, sobbing, and moaning at the horrible punishment that they had all encountered. Germania was not pleased in the least bit. He looked down, still with a sour looked upon his face. Having the boys wait a bit, by sitting, he then figured it was just time for them to go inside.

"Alright, all of you, get up, follow me. We are going into the house now."

Prussia helped Ludwig up ignoring Basch who got up on his own wincing with tears still in his eyes and went to follow Germania. Basch now counting down the hours until they could leave.

Holding out the door, Germania watched as each of the sobbing little nations walked out. He then closed the door, seriously looking into maybe putting a lock on the doors. He walked to the house and arrived inside, holding the door open. Roderich walked next to Basch and sniffed, nudging him.

"You see where your little smart mouth gets you? You can't say you didn't deserve it." He then looked over to Prussia with a glare. Basch frowned a bit rubbing his bottom.

"Diplomacy has always worked before, but Uncle is strict." Prussia glared back at Roderich, and not in the mood. He could not help but smirk, he wasn't going to let him ever forget about getting Vati's belt.

Germania stood by the door holding it open, having all four of the children walk inside. Ludwig sniffed, and the elder nation reached down and grabbed him up into his arms. He watched as his two nephews were speaking to one another. He shook his head with a disapproving expression.

"I am strict when I have to be young man...and what the four of you showed me was something of ridiculous behavior. Very, very naughty. Go inside the three of you, while I continue to prepare dinner. His eye gazed at Gilbert lastly.

Gilbert felt the glare and hunched his shoulders up a little making sure that he had no smirk on his face.

"_Ja_ Vati." He responded.

"_Ja_ Uncle" Basch said giving his bottom one more rub. This really was ridiculous and unfair to his mind still but he decided it was best not to say so, as it seemed Germania did not take criticism well.

Seeing all the children walk in, and with him holding the youngest, he closed the door. Turning back to the children, his expression did not change. He had noticed that Ludwig had fallen asleep, but he did not want to send the child to bed without eating, so he spoke to him softly.

"Wake up Ludwig, you need to eat." Looking over to the three little nations, he said in a soft tone as well. "Boys, sit down at the table, I will have something prepared for you in a short moment." Roderich looked over at his uncle, and with his hand on his sore bottom, he pouted.

"Uncle...I am not really hungry...and..." Germania shook his head.

"Silly nonsense...sit down at the table Roderich...right now." He turned back to the cauldron and saw the stew that he was making was almost done.

Prussia, knew that this was part of the punishment...or at least he felt that way. Made to sit down after that was never a pleasant thing...but hearing Roderich sounding hesitant he couldn't help but let a small smirk out, he really had gotten it the worst.

"Vati...should I get a pillow for Roddie's poor sore pampered bum?"

Having Ludwig wake up, and slightly whine, the elder nation still holding him, walked over to ladle stew into bowls. He brought one over to each of the children, and then with the smallest one in his arms, he sat down, holding the bowl, with his own bowl. The nation had heard what Gilbert said, and semi smiled. He responded but was not pleased with the sarcastic tone in the boy.

"_Möchtest du ein Kopfkissen_?" (Would you like a pillow?) He said this with a raised eyebrow. "_Ich kann ein dir bringen_." (I can bring you one.) Roderich looked over to Gilbert, and then gulped. He hated his cousin now.

"Uncle...I don't need a pillow..." The boy adjusted uncomfortably in his seat and looked down. Meanwhile Basch raised his hand, the other still grasping his bottom.

"I would like to request a pillow Danke." He had no shame in asking, this was his first time and he was not pleased with how it had gone. Still feeling it undeserved felt he could at least be given one. Prussia looked at Switzerland and tried not to burst into laughter at his idiocy.

"Very well little one..." He nodded his head at Basch, and he stood up while still holding Ludwig, he set the small boy in the chair, and walked from the table.

He walked over to the couch in the living area, and took a small pillow off it. Strolling back over to the table, he handed it to Switzerland, and then looked over to his own offspring.

"Gilbert...do you wish to say something? There is no shame in having some comfort for one's penance." Gilbert shook his head.

"_Ja_ it's a sissy and very un awesome thing, you wouldn't require to sit on a pillow Vati if you got your backside whipped!" He said looking up feeling he made a very valid and un-arguable point. He was hoping to bring a little shame to Basch in the process. But what Prussia had said did not bother the other little country in the least as he took the pillow gratefully and proceeded to put it on the chair and sit down with more ease.

Having the pillow taken from his grasp, Germania just looked over to Gilbert. He could not believe what the child was saying. Such sass and the tone was something he had not felt like dealing with. He was very tired and worn out though. Giving out punishments to four little boys had taken a toll on him. He decided to make the child slightly pay for what he was doing. He took Ludwig into his lap, and then fed him some of the stew. Clearing his throat, he then looked to Basch and Roderich.

"Its alright boys if you need the extra comfort...I don't think it is un-awesome as my Gilbert states. But I will clue you on what is un-awesome...drying out _Mein_ child's bed sheets in the morning because some naughty boy can not contain his bladder...hmmm?" He smirked and gave another spoonful to Ludwig. Roderich smiled, and held back a laugh dropping his spoon on the table, and covering his mouth.

Prussia's eyes widened and his face became redder than a cherry and he slammed his little fist on the table.

"VATI!" He yelled in a loud long whine, he couldn't believe Germania had just told his worst secret, he was embarrassed and angry all at once. Basch though didn't laugh, he was still having difficulty himself. Though it wasn't every night, but at least once a week. Though he usually got up early enough to change them himself so no one noticed.

Putting the spoon down, and wiping Ludwig's mouth, the little one was done, and in need of sleep. He got up, grabbing the child up into his arms, and then turned back to the three boys. He spoke down to Gilbert.

"I am not sorry for saying what I did. You want to go ahead and make fun of someone because of what happened to them, then the same thing is going to happen to you. Shame on you for thinking your cousin is a sissy." Ludwig fussed a little, and Germania hushed him. "Shhh little one...be still." Turning from the children, he proceeded down the hall, but looked back. "I am giving Ludwig a bath Gilbert, and then he is being put to bed. You finish your dinner...all of you finish, and for _Gott's_ sake, behave yourselves." He walked down the hall, Roderich sat holding his spoon.

"You wet the bed? Like a little baby?" The child laughed at his cousin, and then smirked at Basch. Basch tried to smirk back but said nothing. Prussia shot an icy cold glare at Roderich.

"You shut your stupid mouth! You are still a stupid fancy pants sissy who cried when Vati spanked you with he belt."

It was the ONLY thing Prussia had on Roderich. Though now it didn't seem that much compared to what Roddie now knew thanks to his loose lipped Vati. This was so not the way Prussia wanted things to be, he got up and took his bowl over to the sink. He didn't want to be near his cousins right now.

"Mmmm hmm...and I am sure you don't cry at all when your Vati spanks you with his belt. Don't deny that Gilbert...you are a cry baby too!" He stood up, taking his bowl, and walking to the sink, copying his cousin.

"_Nein_ I am not a cry baby, I have taken the strap dozens of times and not made one peep!" Prussia boasted and then washed his hands and went over to the living room area and climbed up on a chair and grabbed some paper and started to scribble something on it looking very busy.

Roderich was a little surprised at what Gilbert had said to him, and he held back a gasp.

"I don't believe you one bit Gilbert! Not crying any when you get spanked with a strap? You are a LIAR!" Basch looked over to Roderich and pouted.

"Roddi how much longer do we have to stay here with uncle Germania?" Looking back over to Basch, he nodded his head.

"Baschy...we said we would stay a couple of days." He walked closer, and looked sad. "Don't be upset...its not so bad here...I mean except for present company..." He glared to Prussia. "Why are you being difficult?"

He waited for an answer. Ludwig was being taken out of the bath, and wrapped in a towel. Germania then walked out of the bedroom, and towards his own bed. His youngest would be sleeping with him, and maybe Gilbert if need be. He set him in the bed, changed him, and just watched the child drift off to sleep, running his fingers through his hair. Basch heaved a heavy sigh and did not respond right away for a long time.

"Roddie, we could just leave, we don't have to stay here. We came on our own, we can leave on our own."

Seeing as the child was now passed out, Germania walked from the bedroom, and towards the bathroom. He had a headache, and needed to splash water on his face, and get out of the funk. He was very tired. Roderich had watched his cousin walk into the living room with a piece of paper, but he shrugged it off. He then turned to Switzerland, and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I know we came alone...but...but we are here to visit, and look how excited Ludie was to see us. And uncle...he is our uncle...we can not be rude and just up and leave. Don't be difficult..." He said this with a firm tone, as being one year older made him feel much older. Looking over to Prussia, he scoffed. "And what in _Himmel's_ name are you doing?" Prussia didn't liked be challenged and responded to the earlier remark.

"I am not lying and I will prove it!" He said and continued scribbling on the paper looking more intent now.


	19. Tricks and No Treats

Roderich looked over to his cousin and just shook his head. He really was not about to see what the little nation was doing, as he was just plain annoyed.

Splashing cold water on his face, Germania felt a little better, and then decided to alert the rest of the children on what he was doing. He walked out of the washroom, and looked over to Gilbert who was writing something, and then to Roderich and Basch.

"Ahem…boys…I am going to take a bath…as I need to relax some, you will stay here, play quietly, as it is almost bed time. And please…for _Gott's _sake, behave…especially you Gilbert." He gave a warning look to his offspring, and Gilbert looked up from his furious writing. With his tongue sticking out to the side of his mouth, he nodded at the elder nation.

"_Ja, Ja_ Vati…we will be good. We are going to have a fun time…playing." He gave the nation a grin, and Germania just looked at him with a shake of his head. He turned back around, and walked to the washroom, closing the door behind him. He prepared the bath with steaming hot water, and got in, exhausting a deep sigh. It had indeed been a long day already.

Once that was over, Gilbert continued, and Austria looked over to him, still scoffing a bit. He crossed his arms over his chest, and huffed a little bit. Basch was staying sullen from the past punishment, and just seated himself in a chair, at the table.

"Okay Gilbert…if you say you can prove it, then PROVE IT! Go get one of your Vati's belts, and I will use it on you!"

Prussia dropped his pencil, and looked up at his cousin with a bewildered expression.

"_Nein_, are you KIDDING ME? I am not going to let you strap me…you are crazy nuts Roderich!" He shook his head, and went back to whatever he was working on.

"Oh, and why not? If you say that it doesn't hurt, and that you have gotten it plenty of times, then why not let me? Don't be a little chicken Gilbie!" Roderich pursed his lips, and stood with a smile.

That was it. Someone calling Gilbert names, and threatening his braveness. He was not going to take this. Suddenly something in him snapped a little, and he calmed himself down. Holding the paper behind his back, he then walked over to his cousin. Roderich did not see, and just gave the little nation a stare. Clasping his hand, on his cousin's back, Gilbert slapped the paper to Roderich, and said some kind words.

"Alright pal! Why don't we see who is wrong here! I think though first, we should make up, and put all this nasty behavior behind us. Its not awesome to be enemies. How about it Roddie?" Gilbert snickered and held out a hand. Austria just looked at him.

"Eh…okay, _Ja_…" He shook Prussia's hand, and then stepped back. Gilbert hid his little grin, and kept a straight face.

"Alright, I will go and get Vati's belt…he keeps them in his bedroom, and then we will see who's not the chicken!" The boy crept down the hall, only stopping at the washroom door to listen, and see if Germania was done or not.

The Ancient nation laid in the tub, soaking up all the nice steam and relaxing water. As he did this, he spoke to himself. "_Gott_, what a day…ugh, those children had better mind me…Mmmm…" He spoke to himself.

Gilbert leaned his ear closer, and gulped a little. It would be a little bit longer, as he knew this was tired sounding Vati, and he would be free to do a little games in the meantime. He walked past the room where Germania was, and tip toed into the larger bedroom. As he walked in, he heard soft little snores from the bed, forgetting his brother was there asleep. He gulped a little, and headed quietly to closet that was slightly ajar. He waltzed towards it, and grabbed one of the brown leather belts, and quickly got out of there before waking his brother up.

Walking past the bathroom, he walked over to the couch, and presented his older cousin with the belt. Basch who was still sitting at the table just watched the two, and sniffed back, being quiet as can be. Roderich held the belt, and then glanced over at the couch.

"Eh, why don't you go and lay yourself down on the couch, that way you are easier for me to hit with the belt." he grinned, and Gilbert, thinking this would word nodded. He walked over, passing by one of the chairs by the table, and grabbed the paper he had in his hand. Roderich was looking over at the couch, and then Gilbert arrived. He casually slapped the paper on his cousin's back, and said in a warm tone. "Roddie, we really should learn to be each other's friends. So with that, I say, I am ready!"

Germania was done with his bath, and a little more relaxed. He stood up, with the steaming water pouring off his body. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off. Wrapping it around him, he walked out of the room, not looking at what the other children were doing, and walked straight into his bedroom. His towel dropped to the floor, and he hastily changed, as it was slightly chilly. Once that was done, he headed to the door, but there was a little voice.

"Vati…Vati is that you?" Ludwig had woken up and sat up in bed, staring at the nation. Germania sighed, and shook his head, but walked over, sitting on the bed quietly. He leaned in.

"You know you are supposed to be sleeping little one…what are you doing awake?" He ran his hand over the child's fair face, and the boy held his little hand up, and grasped the nation's hand.

"Um…uh, Vati…I just woke up…but…" He rolled his head to the side. It was apparent that he was still sleepy, and the elder just stayed there until he drifted back to sleep.

"Its fine Ludwig…try to go back to sleep. I will wait here until you do."

Roderich nodded at his cousin, and walked over to the couch. In his hands he held the leather implement, and just as his uncle had done before, he folded it in half, gripping it tightly.

"I'm going to start Gilbert." He got behind his cousin, and with Gilbert nodding, all the while smiling, he wasn't sure how it was going to be. Roderich pulled back his arm, and with a quick flash, delivered a hearty smack to his cousin's backside. Gilbert's eyes suddenly went wide, and he screamed out.

"AGHHHH! AGHHH….VATI! VATI COME HERE, COUSIN IS TRYING TO KILL MEEEEEEEEEE! HE'S BEATING ME, COME HERE VATI AHHHHH" The boy shouted, and as Roderich delivered the second swat, he became frightened.

Germania was just getting Ludwig calmed down, when he suddenly heard the screaming coming from the living room. Ludwig sat right up very frightened and clung to the nation's arms. He started to cry out, and Germania hushed the child.

"Ludwig…you calm down right now. Lay back down, and I will see whatever is going on between your brother and your cousins. Go on, lay down." He got up, and walked out of the room.

As he walked down the hallway, he approached the dining room, and saw Basch sitting at the table. He looked back at his uncle, and his eyes grew wide. Germania looked to the couch where the other children were and just stood there looking down with an awful gaze. Prussia was laying on the couch in a familiar position, and Austria was standing there with the belt in his hand. Crossing his hands over his chest, and very, very annoyed, the elder nation spoke up.

"What in the _Hölle_ are you two doing?" He looked to his offspring, and then his nephew. The two were not saying anything, and in return looked to one another. This made Germania even more irritated. "Oh don't go an answer at once you two." He shook his head and then looked over to the table at Basch who was slowly started to get off the chair, wanting to leave right away. "Basch…come here…I want to know what happened!"

Basch froze, and looked to his very angry uncle. He did not want any part of anything that was going on, and he just looked up to the nation. Germania just kept a steady eye on the boy, and he walked forward.

"Little one…you are not in any sort of trouble, you just need to let me know what happened. It seems like I am not going to get a response from those two, so please…please tell me what is going on?" He walked over, and knelt down, placing hands on the child's shoulder.

Basch looked to Gilbert and Roderich who were both shaking their heads. Prussia put his finger to his mouth, trying to hush the nation from saying anything. Germania just gaze a semi glare to the two, and then turned back to Switzerland.

"Come on Basch…tell me what happened." The little nation breathed deep, in and out, and then with all he could muster, he said in a fast tone just to get it out.

"_Onkel_, Gilbert said that the belt didn't hurt, and then Roderich said to prove it, and…and Gilbert got a belt from your room, and gave it back to Roddie, and then, and then Gilbert laid down on the couch, and got hit with the belt, and that's it, that's all that happened. Okay _Onkel_, I am going to bed, okay goodbye!" The child quickly ran out of the room, down the hall, slamming Ludwig and Gilbert's bedroom door closed.

Germania got up after having that whole conversation told to him, and walked over to the boys. He stood shaking his head, and had a strange smile upon his face.

"Oh you two…you both can not ever get along can you?" He saw that Gilbert was still laying down, and did not even both to move.

Looking to Roderich, he pointed to the couch. Roderich rubbed at his backside, preparing, and walking slowly, he then felt his back, and grabbed at what was a paper. Taking it off, he looked and saw a picture that Gilbert had drawn. It was a little picture of a crop, and the words "spank me" on it. He looked to Gilbert, and protested.

"Hey! Did you put this on me Gilbert?" He held it out, waving it front of his cousin's face. Gilbert did not dare say a word. The boy then looked up at his uncle. "_Onkel_! Look what Gilbert did to me!"

Grabbing the paper, Germania crumpled it, and then pointed to the couch.

"Get over on the couch next to your cousin, and the both of you prepare yourself." Roderich did not object and ran over, laying down next to Gilbert.

Basch changed his clothing, and quickly got into bed. He was so worried now, and did not want to listen to the approaching chastisement that was about to commence. He put the pillow over his head, and started to sob a little, wishing for the moment when him and Austria could go home.

With the two little children ready for their comeuppance, Germania walked over and leaned down. He pulled down both of their pants, and undergarments, so two small little backsides were exposed in front of him. Small little gasps were heard, and Gilbert of course turned his head back.

"_Nein! Nein_ Vati…please, not on my bare. I already got two swats from Roddie already. Its not fair!"

The elder nation shook his head, and folded the belt in half. He raised their shirts, and responded.

"Enough of this, the both of you!" He raised the belt, and with a quick swish, it came down, across the two bottoms, making a crack noise. Austria yelped out loud, as did Gilbert.

"Ooooowww Vati! Wahhhh!" Gilbert gripped the couch. Roderich moaned out, and cried too.

"Ahhhh…_Onkel_! Ouch, ouch!" He leaned his face into the couch, large tears forming in his eyes.

Willahelm slapped the belt down five times, having the behinds before him form little welts. Once he was finished, he set aside the belt, and cleared his throat.

"Go on, the both of you, get up, and you will both go to the corner and stand for ten minutes. I will go and get some night shirts for you to sleep in, and then it is time for bed. I don't want to hear a word from either one of you. Go now!"

Gilbert did not need to be told twice. He knew his Vati was very angry. He pulled up his pants, and ran to the corner in which he was familiar. Roderich nodded and did the same, going to another corner. Germania walked out of the room, and to the bedroom where he had freshly laundered clothing. He took two shirts, and walked back to the room. He gave the shirt to Roderich.

"Now then…you go to Gilbert and Ludwig's room. You will go straight to bed, and I will see you in the morning." He then turned to Gilbert. "As for you, you are going to sleep in my room, and don't you dare wake your _Bruder_ up."

Sniffing and grabbing the shirt from his uncle, the boy nodded his head, and rubbed at his backside.

"_Ja, Ja Onkel_…" Roderich walked down the hall. Gilbert shuddered, because now he couldn't even cry in his own bed, and would most likely be lectured again when he got to the room. He followed after Roderich and went to the elder's room.

Roderich arrived in the room, and walked in. He changed his shirt, and got into bed, crying into the pillow and holding his backside. He did not sat anything to Basch, because after all, the little nation did not do anything wrong.

Germania had made sure everything was clean, and watched his little one go into his room. Sighing, the nation walked over to the couch, and sat down. Exhausted, he then flopped down, and laid down on the couch, just taking in the day.

Prussia had climbed into Vati's bed laying on his stomach and kept waiting for him to come in and continue to lecture him about how disappointed he was with him. Prussia waited and waited, but no Vati came. Prussia was not more than just a little worried and slowly crawled out of the big bed and peeked his head into the living room doorway to see where Vati was and he saw him there surprisingly on the couch.

Roderich laid on his stomach sniffing. He hadn't fallen asleep yet, and looked over to Basch who was laying in the bed with his back to the other little nation. As he cried, he reached out, and poked Switzerland in the back, and clearing his throat.

"Basch? Basch are you still awake? Please...talk to me..." He waited, and hopefully the nation would say something. Germania's eyes grew heavy, but sleep did not find him. Laying on his stomach, he looked to the outside, and the window that was open blew in a nice breeze. He smiled slightly, huffing with everything that had happened, and closed his eyes, resting a hand on his chest.

Switzerland didn't say anything for a moment, he hoped that Austria would think he was asleep, but after he spoke to him he sighed and rolled over still curled in a ball, his face showing he had been crying.

"Was it worth it Roderich?" Meanwhile, Prussia seeing Germania there and breathing meant he wasn't dead. That was a good thing, he almost turned around to go back to the bed but after all the events of the day...he realized he needed something from Vati.

He crept silently over to him and laid down on the couch on his tummy next to him, just wanting to be near him when he wasn't mad at him.

Roderich reached out and brushed the stray tears from Basch's eyes, and cheeks. He had now felt bad. The visit to their uncle and cousins was supposed to be fun for both of them. He sniffed again, and spoke back.

"Um...I...I don't know what to say...I guess this visit wasn't what you had anticipated..." He just looked to the other nation and bit back his lip. "It was worth it...someone needed to show Gilbert a thing or two." He breathed heavy.

Germania breathed in deeply, and felt a presence next to him. It felt like a small, and warm little body. Opening an eye, he looked over and saw his eldest.

"Gilbert...*yawn* little one...whaaaa...hmmm..." He raised his arms, and lifted the boy, having him lay on his own broad stomach. "Sleep..." Prussia was afraid for a moment that Vati was going to be mad at him, but then he felt him pull him up onto him and he snuggled.

"_Ja_ Vati" he said and closed his eyes feeling secure with his Vati. Basch rolled back over and pulled the quilts up closer to him.

"See you tomorrow Roddie...goodnight." He said with a finality in his voice, he had decided, he would not wait. He would rise early tomorrow before the rest of the house was up and go back home, he was a intelligent child and thinking this through only someone stupid would leave at night in the middle of the dark.

Germania embraced the boy a little more tightly, and zonked out, snoring slightly. Roderich seeing as Basch was not going to say anything more, he turned his back to the other little nation and snuggled into the pillow and closed his eyes. The whole house was asleep, and morning would arrive shortly.

Switzy was always an early riser, at home he loved to wake up early and watch the sun rise over the snow covered mountains take in the flowers. He loved waking up with the goats and sheep stirring, there was none of that here though. Basch was indeed homesick, the sun had not even broke the sky and the little country was quietly tip toeing into the kitchen, shoes in hand and his things tied in a bundle, he grabbed part of a loaf of bread for his breakfast journey. He had seen Germania and Prussia sleeping on the couch and had to hold his breath to keep quiet, he then as silently as he could slowly and quietly opened the door to set out on his morning journey back home.

Ludwig rolled over in his bed, and saw that there was no one there. He rubbed his eyes, and climbed out of the bed alone. Seeing that he was in his Vati's bedroom, he walked out of the room, and towards his own. Seeing a lump in his bed, he got excited, and tiredly climbed into the bed, snuggling with what he thought was Gilbert. Roderich yawned, and then snored. Germania heard the first rooster crowing, and rubbed at his eyes. He looked down to see Gilbert laying on him and smiled. Rubbing a hand on the child's back, he said to him softly.

"Wake up little one...its a new day..." He kissed the top of the boy's head and waited.

Prussia stirred. The night's rest had done its job to reset the little nation he felt himself refreshed.

"_Guten Morgan_." He said then pushed himself up sleepily trying to make his eyes open. "Oh ...we slept here all night?" He said looking around feeling slightly disoriented.

Basch was not a mile away, the sun now cresting the horizon, as he started into the deep black forest, he wasn't fearful, he and Austria had made it through these woods the day before and had been just fine though they did look different on the way than they did now, but he would not let that discouragement him, he would make it back to his beautiful mountains before supper he was certain.

Leaning up with the boy, Germania moaned slightly, as his back was hurting slightly, having the child lay on his all night. He raised up fully, holding Prussia, and then setting him down on the wooden floor. He rubbed at his eyes again. Looking down, he set a hand down on the boy's head, and stood up.

"Yes, I suppose after I sent you to my bed, I just went to sleep here, and you must have followed." He walked over to the kitchen, and filled the kettle with water. "Gilbert...go and see about waking your _Bruder_ and your cousins. I am going to start preparing breakfast."

"_Ja_ Vati..." Prussia was in a much better mood than before, maybe it was the good nights sleep on Vati's chest or the fact that it was clear what Germania wanted of him and knew exactly what to expect that now made it easier to obey him.

Prussia peeked into his bedroom and saw two lumps sleeping he shook his head. He would wake them last. Then went into Vati's bedroom to wake Ludwig. He jumped on the bed.

"Ludi, Ludi wake up! WAKE UP!"

Meanwhile in Germania's woods, the trail became more and more narrow and the forest darker and thicker. Basch was not one to scare easy, but he was starting to worry he had come the wrong way.

Germania had watched the boy walk to the bedrooms, and decided on making some eggs, as with the chicken coop, eggs were plentiful. He walked out of the house, picked up the basket and went to the coop. He collected many eggs, enough to feed four hungry boys. He walked back to the house, and set the basket on the table, and then set to start kneading some dough for a fresh loaf of bread. Looking down the hall, he wondered if the boys were waking up.

Something was strange when Prussia jumped on the bed. It was empty, and Prussia looked all around the sheets and the bed but there was no little brother. Prussia let out a shrieking cry of alarm and ran out of the bedroom to Germania.

"VATI! VATI! LUDIE IS GONE, HE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Germania looked up, quite alarmed and rubbed his hand on his forehead, covering it with flour.

"_Kommen wieder_? (Come again) What do you mean Gilbert? If he is not in my bed, maybe he got a little confused, and wandered back to his and your bed. You know he sometimes does that. Now seriously, go and see if he is there, and don't get yourself all worked up." The nation leaned his hands back into the dough and continued. Roderich was still sleeping, and was very comfortable. Ludwig rested his head on the little nations shoulders. Yawning though, Austria looked over and shook his head realizing that instead of Basch, it was Ludwig.

"Ludie? Uh...but...where is Basch...what are you doing?"

In the deep woods Basch was not totally lost and turned around, he was trying not to get upset...he started to run hoping running would get him out of the forest faster, as he did he felt something grab at his foot jerk and the next thing he knew the world was topsy turvy upside down, he had stepped into a snare set for a deer and was now dangling upside down by one foot.

Prussia rushed into the room and saw Ludie and his cousin and frowned.

"VATI I FOUND THE KIDNAPPER! IT WAS RODERICH!" He yelled and went to grab Ludwig by the arm and shook him "Ludwig Ludie are you alright did he hurt you? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Basch tried desperate to reach up and try to unable the rope holding his foot, but it was tiring him out and he started to get frustrated and tears formed in his eyes he was going to be stuck upside down forever and no one could find him.

Germania slammed the dough down, and shook his head to himself.

"Oh _Mein Gott_...so early in the morning with this one..." He wiped his hands on his tunic, and made his way down to the boy's bedroom. Once arriving there, he saw Gilbert frantically worrying over Ludwig. He then looked over to Roderich. "Calm down Gilbert you are seriously making everyone here anxious." Clearing his throat, he then spoke to Ludwig. "Good morning my small one...I hope you had a good nights sleep, and Roderich, Basch, you both sleep well?" He looked over, and noticed something weird, Roderich was there, but Basch was not. Before he opened his mouth, Austria spoke up.

"Um _Onkel_...I woke up with Ludie, but Basch is gone! I don't know where he is..." Germania's moth gasped slightly. Basch had not liked being there, he thought the inevitable...perhaps he ran away?

"I bet he was kidnapped! The kidnappers decided that Ludie was too small and puny and so they took Basch instead! They were wrong though, Ludie is a lot more valuable than Cousin Basch. Prussia said patting his brothers head. in the woods the small nation had tired himself out from trying to get out the snare and now just dangled there freezing, crying and sobbing.

Shaking his head, Germania just knew the morning had only just started. He knelt down to the boys, and gave them all his attention.

"_Nein_ Gilbert...I highly doubt he was kidnapped. Remember when we went into town and you thought Ludwig was kidnapped? Basch most likely wanted to go home, and ran away." The nation was slightly angry, because the little nation had been foolish. "Alright...this is what I am going to do. You are all going to stay here...you will STAY PUT...GILBERT. There is a loaf of bread sliced and some pear berry jam. Have some of that, and I will be back. Let me change." He got up and walked to his room to change. Roderich just looked upset.

Prussia nodded, when it came down to it he could be serious and take care of everyone including his _Bruder_.

"_Ja_ Vati I will take care of the house and guard it while you go track down those kidnappers." Prussia said clutching onto Ludwig. "I will make sure Ludie and cousin do not starve!" He nodded his head.


	20. Search and Rescue

Changing his tunic, and pulling on some new pants, Germania then put on his green hooded cloak, and his suede wrist bands. Once that was done, he walked to the kitchen where the boys were, and he motioned over his eldest boy. He knelt down.

"I know you will take care of everything...and I do not want to come back to _Hölle_." He stood up and nodded to both the children, as he really needed to get out and possibly find the lost nation.

Prussia nodded and would not disappoint Germania, not this time. He clutched Ludwig's hand still, not wanting to let it go just in case he decided to get kidnapped himself. Prussia turned to Austria.

"Roddie, I know we have had our share of differences, but we must unite together and keep the house while Vati is away." He said putting a hand out to the cousin.

In the woods Basch tried struggling again swinging back and forth and decided maybe was a good time to start trying to shout for help. Maybe even a squirrel might come along and chew through the rope. All he could think about was that if he ever managed to get back home, he would never leave it again.

Roderich nodded. He did not want to upset his uncle, and whatever he needed to do to make things perfect, he responded.

"_Ja_...Gilbert...I suppose we need to unite. Okay then...let's have some bread." Germania walked out of the house, and his main focus was making sure his nephew was fine and okay. If anything had happened, he would blame himself. He had his dagger, and his bows and arrows, in case creatures were out. As he walked further, he held his hands to his mouth, and called out.

"Basch? Basch! Are you out here little one? Basch?" He shouted loudly, hoping the child could hear him. He was worried.

Prussia nodded at his cousin. He did not want to start some trouble, as he knew he needed to be good for his Vati.

"Ja bread! Bread will give us strength and is a good thing to use to TOAST our temporary alliance. Ha ha...TOAST...bread! Do you get it Roddie? HA HAA!" Prussia giggled and started for the bread and the jam.

Basch's throat was getting hoarse, hanging upside down didn't help and now he was getting thirsty and hungry. His foot was now throbbing and going numb from being tangled from the rope, and then he suddenly heard a rustling and started to look around hoping it wasn't a bear.

Roderich looked over to his cousin, and his face just stayed the same. He shook his head, and slightly smiled.

"Oh Gilbert, you are just so silly..." He reached out as well and grabbed some bread for himself, and also put some jam on it.

Walking through the leaves, and looking around, Germania saw through the trees that the sun was peaking in. He called out again, hoping that maybe the boy was perhaps sitting by a tree alone.

"**BASCH! BASCH? WHERE ARE YOU?**" He called louder this time. Thinking to himself, he hoped the hell the boy was alright. "Basch Zwingli?"

Basch gasped as he heard his name being called. He couldn't tell who it was or who would even be looking for him. He started to struggle more and his heart racing now. Tears were threatening more than ever.

"I'm here! I'm here, stuck **HELP ME!**" He cried swinging his arms around. The tree creaking as he swung back and forth. Looking around, Germania's ears perked up, and suddenly ran to the voice.

"Basch? Basch..." The child was close, he knew it. He suddenly stopped and gasped. He knew there were traps that were set around here. For the deer around. They made delicious jerky, and the fur was warm. He walked further, and kept an eagle eye out. As he walked, he heard the moaning, and looked up to see the child struggling in the snare. "**BASCH! ARE YOU OKAY LITTLE ONE?**"

Basch looked up, or down in this case and saw Germania. He felt relieved. He never thought he would be so happy to see his uncle, he shook his head no.

"_Nein_...I can't feel my foot anymore and my head hurts and I need to pee!" He said in a terrible sniffled whine. Shaking his head to reassure the boy that everything was going to be okay, he looked to the child in a non threatening stare.

"Its going to be okay Basch. I am going to get you down, but you need to be patient with me, because I have to cut you down from the trap." He took his dagger from his sheath and looked back to the boy. "I am going to climb up, and get you. So you need to stay calm." He started for the tree, and inched his way up the tree trunk. His amazing skills at climbing even overwhelmed him. Arriving to the child, he spoke to him softly. "Are you ready for me to help you down?" His eyes narrowed, and he looked to Switzerland with compassion.

"D-don't drop me _Onkel_!" He said his eyes closed tightly. He was trembling a little from being in the position so long upside down, his uncle now seemed like an angel of mercy. Like he was being rescued from the jaws of death. "

"I wouldn't dare." He reached over and holding the ropes, he started to cut with his dagger. He needed to be quick, cause once the ropes were cut, the boy would drop. He did it quickly, and the ropes started to slip. "Agh...little one, hang on...I gotcha!" His dagger fell to the ground, but he managed to hold the boy with one arm, while also holding the tree trunk. "I got you..."

"AHH!" He let out a small cry and clutched onto whatever he could grab. He was sure that he was going to drop and fall and break his neck, but there he was suspended in the air, like a great rescue. He opened his eyes wide and looked at Germania. "Y-you did it _Onkel_...y-you didn't drop me!"

Climbing down the tree, with the child in tow, he nodded, and arrived down to the ground. He knelt down, and held the boy close.

"_Ja_...I did not drop you...I wouldn't have dropped you...never." He looked to the child, getting slightly emotional, because the boy was family, and it upset him. He pulled the child closer, embracing him tightly, tears building up in his eyes. "Oh Basch..."

Basch didn't know what to think or say. His uncle had come all the way out there looking for him. Maybe he had misjudged his uncle Germania.

"Y-you came looking for me? W-why?" He said with a sniffle holding onto him, just happy that he was not hanging upside down. Hugging him, and wiping a tear from his eye, he pulled the boy from him, and breathed a little.

"_Ja_...my little Basch...you may not think, and judging from the past day, but I care about you and Roderich as if you were _Mein_ own sons." His eyes grew a little stern then. "And because of that...I worried about you very much. What were you thinking young man? Coming out this way, when you could have been killed, taken away, or hurt? Seriously what were you thinking?" He held the boy closer now...raising an eyebrow.

Basch felt the conversation turn and he lowered his head not wishing to look at that stern face of Germania, he felt ashamed too.

"I...I was homesick for my mountains. And...and, I thought I would just go back." He said the last part a little quieter. "I'm sorry _Onkel_, my intention was not to offend you. I thought it would be less trouble for you this way."

Not letting the child out of his arms, he just sighed and looked down, shaking his head slightly.

"I understand you being homesick...and yes, I know you want to go back, but alone? You could have seriously hurt yourself. These woods are dangerous. Very, very dangerous."

He ran a hand to the boy's cheek and stroked it. It took every bit of him not to break down. The elder nation could be very sensitive if he worried himself to think bad things. Tilting his head to the side, he let out a cough, and then sniffed back a tear.

"I know your intentions were well, but Basch...I would have been more troubled had something out here grabbed you, attacked you, or KILLED YOU." He was slightly huffing now, but not wanting the boy to be upset. "You understand you are getting a spanking for causing me worry now don't you?" Basch stiffened a little sucking in sharply and his cheeks blushed.

"_Nein_...please _Onkel_. I do not understand." Though he did, this felt different than before though, the first time had been unfair and unearned. Now he was mostly scared and rigid to it. This time he felt scared and guilty at the same time because deep inside he knew Vati was right. "I can do some chores for you _Onkel_ Germania, and I can swear an oath on paper that I will not leave your house alone again." Ever the diplomat, he had to try.

"Little one...I am not going to argue this. Had I not come out here and found you, the cold would surly kill you, or _Gott_ forbid some animal would have found you. I would never forgive myself if something happened. So, I really have no other choice." Holding the boy close, he then adjusted himself to get down on one knee. He positioned the boy face down over his knee, and held him tightly. "I will however keep some dignity and not deliver it on the bare." He raised his palm, and delivered a sound smack.

Basch didn't think it would be now. He thought it would be after they got back, at home in the barn or something but suddenly he was staring at the leafy foliage of the ground pressed against Germania's knee. He gave a wiggle and a kick.

"_Onkel...Onkel_...please! Nein! Please not now!" He cried out and then gasped as the felt the first smack it seemed odd that now when he knew he was getting it for something he did wrong. This time it felt tons worse and his eyes watered. "_O-Onkel_!" Holding the child tightly, as he was wiggling, he shook his head.

"_Nein_...I will punish you here, away from the house. This is something between the two of us, and you must accept it." He lifted his hand again, and delivered two smacks now. He had felt bad to do this because the boy had been well behaved, but this was unacceptable. If any of his children did the same, they would receive the same punishment. Another smack landed on the upturned little bottom.

The child's wiggling became more feeble. He didn't have that much strength left in him after being upside down for that long, and just started to cry, sobbing loudly his head dropping down, letting the painful well deserved smacks fall. Deep inside he was grateful to Germania for doing it here and not in front of anyone else, that would have been worse. But a spanking was a spanking and was not welcome at any time.

"I'm sorry _Onkel_ I wont do it again I swear!"

Handing out the smacks now harder and more quickly, it killed him to do this to Basch, but Prussia and Ludwig had both wandered off, and nothing made a firm impact on them more than a sound spanking.

"Ahem..._Ja_, I know you will not wander off again young man." The last smacks fell, and once he was done, he lifted the child upright, and held him against his chest, embracing him, and running a hand up and down, rubbing the smarting area. "There, there _Lieber_...its alright now..."

He sniffled and sobbed still and gave a hiccup. Yes it was much worse to be spanked when you felt you deserved it. He clutched to his uncle and nodded his head.

"_D-Danke_ f-for rescuing me _Onkel_." He said in a small voice through his sniffles.

"Mmmmm...hmmm...okay then little one..." He stood up, but not before planting a large kiss on top of the boy's head. He looked around the outside, and felt the weather changing, getting slightly colder. Shivering a little, he cleared his throat, and chocked his head to the side, not really knowing what the child was going to say when he asked the question. "Er...um Basch...little one. It is getting quiet cold. Do you want me to carry you back to the house? It is a little ways to my home...do you want that?" He had an empathetic look to him, now feeling bad that he had spanked the child, but not that guilty. Basch nodded his head.

"If...its not too much trouble I would appreciate it..._Ja_." He said this as his legs were still weak feeling from the snare and now that he understood Germania and trusted him he raised his arms up to him to be held, not ashamed in doing so.

Not saying a word, but smiling warmly to the little boy, he reached down, and pulled him into his arms. It was indeed chilly, and he wrapped the loose remains of his cloak around the child. Stroking his cheek again, he leaned his head down.

"Okay little one...let's head back. Lean your head down, and we'll get you back. I am almost betting you'll want a nice hot breakfast." He looked around, seeing if anything was left, and then seeing as there was nothing, he trudged the ground, heading back to the house.

It felt good and comforting to be held like this. Basch didn't have many people in his life that he trusted. His uncle Germania was now one of those people. He nodded his head.

"_Ja_...I only had a little bread before my journey." The child then gasped a little while holding on tight. "D-Do you think the other boys will know? I mean you don't have to tell them what happened _Ja_?" Holding the child more firmly, he looked to the child, and into his eyes.

"_Nein_...what happened is between you and I. That is primarily why I gave you punishment away from everyone. It is not their business to know, and if anyone questions you, I will personally see to it that they are dealt with sternly." He sighed and walked, seeing the house approach in the distance. "Though little one...my boys know very well what happens if one of them wander off...but like I said, nothing will be said." He adjusted the cloak, so it covered more warmly.

Basch could only hope Prussia would press or ask stupid questions, the little nation snuggled up into the cloak and sighed, his ankle still felt soar along with his bottom.

"_Danke Onkle_ Germania. I…I don't want to see anyone else get into trouble though. I still don't believe in spankings." He bit his lip and blushed wondering how it was that word made him blush so easily.

Walking a bit further, they arrived at the door, but Germania did not go in yet, nor did he put the little nation down.

"Well...believe it or not, it is something I am a firm believer in, and quite frankly, your little cousin needs it often." He looked over, and saw Basch's little ankle sticking out. "Oh _Gott_...Basch...I need to take a look at that...come, let's go inside, and I will tend to the wound."

Inside the house Prussia was standing on a chair a spatula in his hand declaring himself lord of the house with a paper crown on his head and a blanket around his shoulders.

Holding the child, Germania walked to the front door and turned the handle. Walking inside, he looked over to the chair that his lovable Prussia was standing on, and not meaning to, he got slightly annoyed.

"Ugh, _Mein Gott_ Gilbert...what are you doing?" He said this in a slight tone. Ludwig, and Roderich looked over, and Austria had a smile form on his face.

"Basch! Oh you are alright! Yay!" He ran over to his uncle's legs, and embraced them. Basch blushed as he saw the other boys especially Roderich. He knew he had worried him.

"I'm sorry Roddie." Prussia still standing on the chair turned his arms outstretched.

"AHH! the prodigal has returned! Vati did you spank him yet? Should I go get the strap?" Prussia looked in earnest, he knew the rules so it didn't seem to him as if he had said anything bad. Basch on the other hand blushed harder and pulled the cloak to hide his face.

Germania walking past where Prussia was standing, while ignoring him, walked to the wood scrubbed counter top, and placed the boy down, having his little legs swing. He leaned down, whispering.

"Stay here, and off your ankle Basch, I need to get some ointment, and a cloth." Turning back around, he looked over to Gilbert, and walked over to him. He reached over, and picked the boy up from the chair, and placed him down on the floor. Grabbing the spatula out of Gilbert's hand, he then quickly rapped the boy on the bottom, and smirked. "The strap won't be necessary Gilbert. Go ahead and take off your little costume, I need to tend to your cousin." Looking over to Roderich, he smiled. "Hello little one...please do me a favor and go to the washroom and get a cloth." The nation nodded and ran to the bathroom.

Gilbert disliked very much that his scepter had been used against him and that he had been dethroned at Vati's return. He didn't have much say except for a small yelp and a rub to his bottom, which didn't hurt much, but it was the thought that had counted. He did not want to be on Vati's bad side. That had only been a small warning to the little one and he knew it. Prussia tried to rebound.

"Is he alright? Did he hurt himself? Was he being attacked by a bear?" Basch held his hurting foot out, as he was surly bruised, maybe sprained at the worst. It still hurt.

"Don't touch it _Onkel_, please...it really hurts!"

Roderich ran back into the living room, and handed the cloth to his uncle. Germania took it and walked back over to the counter. He looked down to Prussia who was curious.

"_Nein_ Gilbert, your cousin just hurt it in a little accident in the woods. I am not going into details, so you never mind asking." He turned back to Switzerland and turned to the cabinets and opened the doors, pulling out a tinted yellow paste. He set it on the counter, and then wet the cloth with some warm kettle water. He looked back to the little nation. "Basch, to risk infection, I need to put some salve on it, so you need to be brave alright?"

"I…I am brave". He said trying hard to straighten his back. But his eyes were wide as if he were about to cry. Prussia pressed forward to his cousin, as it seemed that Germania wasn't going to tell him.

"What happened Basch? Were you captured and tortured by gypsies? Did they make you their slave and do horrible things to you?"

Germania took the cloth, and poured some of the salve on it. He then walked over, and took up Basch's little ankle in his hand. He looked up before he applied the ointment.

"I know you are brave Basch. This is going to help it, and though it might sting a little, just please try to grin and bear it please." He applied the paste, and then looked over to Prussia still annoyed. "Gilbert...do not ask your cousin questions about where he was, and what he did, it is very rude. Go find something to do until I finish, and I will make something better for breakfast. Your cousin is in pain, and tired. He doesn't need your little nagging right now." He went back to the ankle, covering it, there was some bad swelling. Over to the side was some clothing wrap that he would use as a makeshift little cast. Ludwig walked over, and stared.

"Wow...Vati...its all purple and bruised." The little one was so amazed. Prussia walked over to his brother and smacked the back of Ludwig's head

"_Nein_ didn't you hear Vati? Don't ask questions!

"Owwwwww...ughhh...uhmmm..." Ludwig felt the smack to his head, and then pouted, running away to the couch in the living room. Gilbert continued to berate his brother.

"Whatever happened to Basch must have been so terrible and traumatic that he will be scared for LIFE!" At this little Basch had enough of Prussia's terrible guessing and shouted out loud.

"I got trapped in a **SNARE? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW GILBERT? NOW SHUT UP ABOUT IT YOU ARSHLOCH!**"

Germania looked over, and then gazed over at Gilbert, and then gasping at Basch. He finished wrapping Switzerland's ankle, and had him stay on the counter. Then setting his hands down, he spoke to both children.

"**GILBERT...ENOUGH! UGH...GO TO THE CORNER!**" He then looked to Basch. "And you little one...unless you want your teeth soaped, I had better never hear that word come out of your mouth ever again!" He shook a finger, keeping a firm stare.

Gilbert was flabbergasted and opened his mouth to argue, but seeing that Basch was in trouble, saw no need to and went over to the corner quickly. Basch hadn't even realized he had said what he had, as he had just gotten so upset he became flustered and shook his head ducking his head down.

"Ah...sorry _Onkel_ I..I didn't mean to say it I..I just got...upset."

Grabbing the child up in his arms, he walked over to the table, and sat the boy down in a chair. Standing back up, he nodded.

"Hmmmm...well, let that be a warning to you little one, lye soap is not at all pleasant, I assure you." He looked over to Gilbert standing in the corner. "Gilbert can vouch for that, having his fair share of uttering naughty words." He then walked over to where Ludwig was, and looked over to the couch. "Come Ludwig, sit at the table, next to your cousin." Looking over to Austria, he cleared his throat. "You too Roderich." Walking back to the stove top, he put some more kindling. He then turned to his eldest. "Gil...come here please..."

Gilbert didn't say anything and went over when Germania called him, he didn't want this day to end badly and was going to try hard to be obedient. He went up to Germania and waited standing in front of him. Basch felt as if he had barely avoided a terrible fate and made a mental note to not lose his temper again. At least not when he was around Germania.

Getting down on one knee, Germania pulled the nation close to him, and embracing him tightly. He kissed the child on the cheek, and held him.

"_Danke_ Gilbert..._Danke_ for making sure the house was safe. You are my good little Wicht." He smiled, and even though the child made him batty, he still loved him. "I must cook breakfast, so go and sit down okay?"

Prussia nodded and went to obey Vati and sat down. It was boring now that he wasn't in charge of the house anymore and things had settled, he swung his feet back and forth and started to poke Austria in the side because it was fun.


	21. Apples and Bad Words

Germania walked over to the cauldron, ladling out soup to all the boys. It was a wonderful cream of mushroom with bits of beef. It smelled delightful. Roderich turned to Gilbert who was poking him, and he started to poke back, getting annoyed.

"_Nein_, stop it you pest!" Ludwig looked over, watching the two, and started to giggle. Germania walked over and set all the bowls down in front of the hungry little children. He looked over to his problem and raised an eyebrow.

"_Mein Gott_ Gilbert...what is the problem now?"

"Just playing Vati..." Prussia said looking up childishly. "Is it ready I am starving? I bet I can eat more than Roddy and Basch together!" He said grabbing a spoon and standing on his chair. Little Basch had been quiet after his close call and just shook his head wondering why everything had to be a contest with Prussia.

"_Ja_ Gilbert...it is ready. Sitting in front of you, go ahead and eat your lunch." He then walked over to the counter and got some fresh bread, and cut it in slices. Putting it on a plate, he walked over and set it down on the table, and then he sat down, next to Ludwig. "Okay little one, you are getting more soup on your face than in your mouth, here let me help you." Roderich nudged Gilbert back, and glared at him.

"Stop playing...I don't want to play with you. I don't want to get in trouble with _Onkel_!" He put his spoon into his soup, and ate a bite. The creaminess of the mushroom soup made him smile. "This is yummy _Onkel_!"

Gilbert stuck his tongue out at Roderich, and then turned to his soup and started to eat it nosily down slurping and smacking his lips.

"Hey Vati you know what would go good with this soup? An apple strudel...you haven't made one in a billon years!" Prussia said between gulps of his soup.

Giving Ludwig another mouthful, he then set the spoon down, and glared at his eldest.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! What the _Hölle_ is the matter with you? Do you want me to get you a bib like when you were still in cloth diapers? You will eat your soup like a proper little boy, or you will not eat at all!" He wiped Ludwig's face, and then looked to Austria and Switzerland. "Are you both enjoying the soup? I am glad to see you two can eat like regular children." He took some of his own soup, and then looked back to Prussia. "And _Ja_, it has been a while since I made strudel, but as of late, you have not earned the chance to have some. Naughty..."

Prussia blushed he couldn't believe Vati had mentioned "that" again and he scooted a little farther down in his seat.

"I..I was only thinking of the cousins...they haven't had your apple strudel. We could go pick apples for you. I won't even eat the strudel, I will just enjoy smelling it Vati." Gilbert said thinking that was a very grown up thing to do and say.

Seeing as the boys were finishing, Germania stood up and started clearing the plates. He set them in the basin, and then looked back to Gilbert.

"Of course you were thinking of your cousins little one, that's all it has been about, them right?" He shook his head, and walked to where Ludwig was, and helped him down. "Roderich, Basch, if you two would like...we can pick some apples." He wiped the table, and then spoke some more. "Alright Gilbert...I will make strudel, but if you want it, we all do this together." He walked over and grabbed two wooden pails, and headed to the door. "Let's go outside little ones."

Gilbert gave a hurt look at first, but then hearing Vati would make strudel and they were going to be picking apples. Prussia's grin returned and he leapt up ready to go. He actually liked picking apples because he was sometimes allowed to climb the tree and the apples were really fun to pick from way up high.

"_Ja_ Vati! Hey Roddy, you ever picked apples before?"

Arriving outside, Roderich skipped and walked alongside Basch. He cast a gaze over at Prussia, and sighed, nodding his head.

"_Ja_, I have picked apples before...its not like its something only you have done!" He walked to the tree and looked up. There were several trees, and they were loaded with fresh ripe apples. Germania set a bucket down, and looked to Prussia.

"Alright little one, you know what we always do...I will lift you up, and let you get high in the tree, the apples need to be thrown down, is that clear? And you will not launch them at anyone."

Prussia was tempted to punch Austria in the arm, but they had already arrived at the tree when Germania started talking. Prussia nodded smiling, he loved this job.

"But Vati what if an apple accidentally slips from my hand and hits Roderich on the head...accidentally?" Prussia decided he should cover his basses.

Picking the boy up, and scoffing, Germania put the boy up in a lower branch. He then responded.

"Well...I suppose if it "accidentally" slips from your hand, then I would "accidentally" put you over my knee...and "accidentally" spank you." He smirked, and set the bucket underneath where the apples would drop. "Try it, and you will see...start picking young man." He walked away, and looked down to Ludwig. "Your job is to put the apples in the buckets okay?" Then looking over to the other two, he smiled. "Alright little ones, if you want to climb other branches, and get the other apples. Okay?"

Prussia knew that Germania wasn't even joking a little bit about that and decided he would keep a firm grip on the apples, afraid now that it might actually be an accident. Prussia climbed the tree as high as possible and started picking. He was looking down before he dropped them so as not to accidentally hit anyone especially Roderich even though it was a tempting thing. Roderich walked over to another tree, and shouted to Switzerland.

"Come, come Basch, let's pick some apples, and away from Gilbert, he might hit you in the head...haha!" Ludwig was having fun putting apples in the bucket. Germania watched and backed away, sitting under a closer by tree. He grabbed a large stick, and took out his dagger, and started to whittle something, not sure yet, just to pass the time. He was enjoying this outside with the children.

Prussia could hear what Roderich said and frowned but said nothing and saw he was climbing up a nearby tree.

"Hey Roddie what's taking you so long I already picked fifteen apples! You need some help over there?" Austria looked over and shook his head.

"Shut up Gilbert!" He hastily picked the apples, looking down, having them slam to the ground. He had only counted eight, and was mad. "Ugh, you are such a jerk!" He tossed more apples down below. "Come on Basch, you need to count them, and make sure there are more than stupid Gilbert." He shouted down. Germania looked up, but not really listening to the boys, as what he was working on, he was more focused. It was late in the afternoon, and he was getting tired.

Basch sighed, as the two were really impossible sometimes and he started putting the apples in the basket sensing trouble. Prussia smirked as he heard him.

"Hey you need some help?" Prussia had picked a particularly rotten apple and tossed it toward Bosch's basket and it landed in with a splattering squish. Basch now had pieces of rotten apple on him. The younger nation tried to be patient and glared up at the tree.

Roderich looked down, and saw Prussia throw the apple at Basch, and looked over to his uncle. Germania had let his dagger and the wood he was working on fall, and he slumped to the side, sleeping. Gritting his teeth, he did not want to start a fight, and as much as he wanted to throw an apple back at Prussia, he held back.

"Basch...are you okay?" Ludwig looked over to his cousin and walked over. "Ummmmm...Basch...you have yucky apple on you!"

Basch calmly started dusting off the bits of apple off of him, then without another word went to the basket and took a large apple and then without another word hurled it at Prussia with all his might. The apple flew and conked Prussia in the face and he lost his grip on the tree branch and started to topple down screaming as he did.

Roderich looked up with wide eyes as he watched Prussia start to fall. He then looked over at Basch.

"Oh _Mein Gott_...what did you do Basch? You are going to be in so much trouble!" He started to climb down. Germania moaned and snored slightly. He had heard little cries, but thought maybe it was just the birds outside. He folded his arms, getting more comfortable. Ludwig just sat down, looking at the two, and then back at his brother.

"_Bruder_?"

Prussia had grabbed many branches on his way down to falling the very last one had managed to stop him from hitting the ground at full force. He finally plopped down feeling rather dizzy, and he couldn't believe that he hadn't been able to see that one coming. He was not hurt, just scratched here and there and was shaking his head to clear it. Basch stood there still looking angrily at Prussia and ignoring Roderich.

"No we won't Roderich, because if Prussia is a baby and tells...then he knows very well he will be in trouble too and I DON'T think he wants that." He frowned, now seeing how the game worked.

Austria was very worried, he saw that his uncle was asleep, but he was sure the nation would wake up, if enough naughty behavior happened. He walked over to Basch, and grabbed his shoulders.

"Um...um oh _Nein_, he still might tell, or he might wait...and then you'll be in big trouble." Ludwig walked over to his brother, and sniffled a little.

"_Bruder_...are you okay, are you hurt? Do you want me to get Vati?" Roderich looked over to his smallest cousin, and held his breath.

"_Nein...NEIN_ Ludie!"

Prussia's head had cleared now and he stood up glaring at Basch and rolled up his sleeve.

"_Nein_ Ludwig...this is between me and Basch!" He said narrowing his eyes at his cousin and started to march over to him. "You think your pretty smart DON'T you Basch?" The other country frowned.

"Only compared to some." He answered he was not in the mood for this. Ludwig got frightened and ran over to Roderich and held his hand.

"Roddie...what's going to happen with Bruder and cousin?" He started to get very upset. Roderich looked down, and shook his head.

"Um...I don't know...but, but um...your Vati is not going to be happy if he wakes up. Should we wake him up before anything else happens?" He looked down, but Ludwig just shrugged his shoulders. He was not sure what would happen. Austria looked to the two. "Hey! You guys better stop it!"

"Quiet Roddie!" Basch said holding out a hand to Austria but keeping his focus on Prussia. The two were now inches away from each other glaring, Prussia had his hands clenched and wasn't blinking.

"You don't want me as an enemy Basch...I have a crop...and I KNOW how to use it!" Basch didn't bat an eye.

"And I have a whole list of naughty words I am sure you would just love to hear!" Prussia blinked at him.

"What? Really?" He looked intrigued suddenly.

Now thinking Austria would not be able to do anything to intervene, Roderich pulled Ludwig's hand, and brought him over to a tree and sat down. It was the only thing the two could do because they did not want to get into trouble. Austria seemed to think that Prussia and Switzerland were going to make Germania very angry. Ludwig leaned against his cousin. He called out.

"Gilbie, you better not be naughty, I will wake up Vati!"

But at this point the two Prussia and Basch were now talking. They spoke in quieter tones, whispering. Then Prussia blushed and covered his mouth and started to giggle. He then would gasp as Basch whispered another word into his ear. Prussia made the look of question then Basch started to make motions with his hand sticking his finger in between a hole made with two fingers. Prussia then giggled and gasped nodding his head and the two went on like this for a full fifteen minutes.

Germania rolled his head to the side, and yawned slightly, he noticed that it was quiet, and wondering if it was a dream. He went to open his eyes, but they felt a little heavy, and he just continued to nod off more. Ludwig looked over at his Vati, and then got up. He walked over to his brother, and tugged at his shirt.

"Gilbie...Gilbie...what are you whispering to Basch...what are you saying Gilbie?"

Prussia's face was red from all the nice new juicy words he had just heard. It now made falling out of that tree worth it. He pat Ludwig's head.

"Just a bit of cultural exchange Ludwig, no need to worry. I think me and Basch are the best of friends now right?" He said patting his shoulder Basch tried to hold back a wicked smirk!

"Oh yes best of friends." It had been too easy, and now it was up to Prussia to hang himself with his own new words. Ludwig was not sure what to think, and walked over to Germania tugging on him.

"Vati, Vati...wake up Vati...the apples...they are picked Vati!" The child kept calling, and Germania slowly opened an eye, and rubbed at it.

"Ugh...whaaaa...oh little one...ughhh." He sat up, with his back hurt. He got up, and set a hand down on the boy's head. Then walking over to where the apples were he smiled. "_Ja_, very good boys. You have picked out a lot of apples. Why don't we go inside, and then I will start the strudel. Come along. Everyone take a bucket, but if it is too heavy, just drag it okay?"

"Oh _Ja_, sure thing Vati. You have a nice nap? You didn't have any dreams did you?" Prussia said giggling to himself and started to drag the bucket along, Basch wondering how long Prussia could go before he spoke out one of the words he had taught him. Germania cast a slight glance at Prussia, and cocked his head.

"Little one...you don't usually care about the well being of my naps. Now get that bucket inside, so I can make you all a treat. Once that is done, I need all four of you to wash your hands, because you are indeed filthy. I don't want to hear any excuses." He grabbed up a bucket, and walked inside. Setting it down. He held the door open for the children. "Come, come, inside boys."

"Oh...no reason Vati. I was just curious if you had a soggy dream?" Basch slapped his own forehead. Prussia couldn't even remember how to say it right, he was so stupid. Prussia giggled as he heard Vati say the word filthy. "Filthy...filthy like a _Shizer_ log." This time Basch tried not to choke. Prussia was terrible at using vulgar terms. Germania looked down at the boy, and was slightly taken aback. He couldn't believe he was hearing these words out of the child's mouth.

"What? **WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY GILBERT**?" He grabbed Roderich's bucket, and the boy walked in. He set them down, and then turned his attention back to his eldest. He cast his hands on his waist and shook his head. "Gilbert Beilschmidt..." Prussia feeling pleased with his new vocabulary turned around smiling.

"Oh _Ja_ Vati I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time." He then stuck up his middle finger and grinned. "**GOOD LUCK VATI** you lucky son of a bitch!"

"_Was zur Hölle_?" Germania walked over to Gilbert and grabbed him firmly by the arm, hauling him inside. He looked over his shoulder to Ludwig and Basch. "Both of you come inside. **NOW**!" Roderich was already inside, and his eyes almost bugged out of his head, as he heard what his little cousin uttered at his uncle. He could not believe it. Ludwig quickly ran inside, and ran to the table. Closing the door, Germania still held on to Gilbert, and pulled him close, as he knelt down. "Gilbert...that was very adult language...**WHERE DID YOU HEAR IT**?"

Basch had been the only one not shocked by what Prussia uttered in fact he had been smirking the entire time, that is until Germania asked the question of Prussia. The question that could bury little Basch. The smile faded from Switzerland and he shook his head and tried to take a step back behind Austria. Prussia was scared. Vati looked mad. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to use them all at once, and he pointed a finger in the direction of Basch.

"Eh Basch, he told me they were super awesome words to use that made you grow up faster."

Holding the little nation firmly, Germania then looked over to Basch, and extended his finger out, making a come hither motion.

"You...come here, right now." Ludwig knew this tone about his Vati, and knew that something bad was going to happen. He walked over to Roderich and pulled at his hand.

"Come on Roddie...Vati is mad...and...and we can play with my blocks...come on." He pulled, and Roderich did not disagree with anything right now. He followed his little cousin towards the living room, and they both sat down. Austria looked over feeling bad to his cousins.

Basch blinked a few times but walked over to Germania. The situation had turned much differently than he had expected, but he stayed silent and waited for the inquiry that was soon to come and could only hope that he could manage to use diplomacy in this delicate situation.

Germania did not say anything, but grabbed up Prussia and Switzerland into his arms, and sat them down on the counter, in front of the sink. He knew they would not be getting down, not while he had them in his grasp. He walked over to the sink, and took up the bar of lye soap, and then turned to the boys.

"Gilbert...Basch...when did this come about with the use of naughty language?"

"When Gilbert threw the rotten apple at me!" Basch said not holding back the information, if he was going down he was going to make sure Prussia came down hard with him as well. Prussia gasped at this.

"**HE KNOCKED ME OUT OF THE APPLE TREE**!" He shrieked. Germania looked at the two, and shook his head, putting up both his hands.

"_Nein, Nein, Nein_...you two...stop it right now!" He did not want to hear this right now, he just needed the boys to understand the naughty words that came out. He turned his back on the children and turned on the faucet, running his finger through it. He then rubbed his finger alongside the lye soap, and built up a lather. Turning back around, he spoke in a stern voice. "Gilbert...open your mouth." Casting a glance at Basch, he continued speaking. "And you...you are next."

Prussia teared up. He had had the soap before and it was terrible and stingy. He knew better though than to disobey and opened his mouth slowly and not too wide. Basch's eyes widened and he put his hand to his mouth, he did not want that in his mouth at all. Germania leaned forward, holding the boy's chin with his free hand, and with the soaped finger rubbed a generous amount of soap all across Prussia's gums, and teeth, even on the boy's tongue.

"Keep it there until I say you can spit it out." He then turned back to the sink, running the water, and then rubbing the soap a second time, he turned to his nephew. "Alright Basch, open your mouth now. I am not even going to ask you a second time." He held a finger and waited for the boy. Ludwig and Roderich looked over feeling slightly scared. Ludwig got soaped just once, and that was only repeating what his older brother had said once.

Basch was terribly afraid to not listen to his uncle. He slowly removed his hands and opened his mouth. Prussia was meanwhile moaning and crying and sobbing with the stinging soap being all inside his mouth making him feel as if his mouth were on fire. Germania did the same, making sure to get all the same spots as little Gilbert. Once he was done, he wiped his finger on the side of his tunic, and stood back against the sink.

"I am thoroughly annoyed with the two of you, and the bickering and fighting." He then turned his attention to Prussia. "And you young man, you have not stopped since your cousins got here. When are you going to learn?" He said this to both children, because for once he wanted to talk without them talking back, as they really couldn't. He waited a little longer, and looked over to the others, but did not say anything. "Hmmph...alright you two..." He grabbed a bowl from the basin, and two glasses of water, Setting them down, he held the bowl to them. "Alright, spit out the soap, and rinse your mouths out."

Prussia was moaning and sniffling and was more than ready to spit out the terrible nasty soap and sputtered coughing taking the water. Basch did the same, his eyes and mouth stinging from the terrible soap. He was afraid he would be sick as he spit it out but took the water and drank it down.

Once this was done, Germania grabbed up Prussia and put him down on the ground, doing the same to Basch as well. This was not over, not in the least bit. He turned to cupboard, and reached in and grabbed a small knife. He turned to Gilbert and leaned down handing it to the boy.

"Outside...the both of you. _Geh und schneide mir eine Rute_! Be quick about it." He then looked to Basch. "You go with him too, a learning process if you will for what is going to happen to you both." He stood back up and crossed his arms. "I will wait right here." Prussia had gasped his stomaching doing a flip flop.

"B-but Vati! W-we are sorry and already got the stingy soap." Prussia had never gotten switched after a soaping before, but of course this was only his second time. Basch was now paling at the words. He was trembling and shook his head

"_Onkle_ please we are sorry please. Not a switch my little buns cant take it!" Keeping a firmness about him, the nation pointed outside.

"Do as I say right now!" Roderich's eyes widened. He was frightened. A switching, that seemed so much worse than a belting, or just a regular spanking. He guessed that saying bad words really was very bad."

Prussia knew that tone, he practically felt it in his bones and without another word as quickly as he could grabbed and pulled Basch by the arm to follow him to where he knew was a suitable place to get switches. With tears in his eyes, he went to cut one he knew Vati expected. Basch was silent and too scared to say anything as he watched Prussia expertly find one that looked way too big and long and sliced it with a knife and started to return back again in record time.

Germania watched the two, and when they came back in, he was surprised by the switch that Gilbert had picked. He held out his hand, and cleared his throat.

"Hand me the switch Gilbert...I want to test it out and make sure that you did a fine job. If by chance this is not up to my standards...you will most certainly will understand your faults. He raised an eyebrow, and waited. Roderich and Ludwig sat on the floor. The elder cousin worried about the well being of his cousins, and he was not sure what he would even say, knowing that his uncle was not something to trifle with when he was in this much of an angry state.

Prussia gulped nodded and handed the switch to Vati. He had been so fast about it he had just picked the first one he saw. His eyes widened as he realized it was much thicker and longer than he usually got. His little eyes had just been full of tears when he had cut it, and he had been so scared that he hadn't paid enough attention to it. Basch was clutching the back of his trousers biting his lip, he was going to be killed for certain by that thing. Germania turned the switch over and over in his palms, and then looking to the child with a slight smirk.

"A little thick...you must think I am a monster...hmmmph." The nation took the switch, and walked over to the counter and took his dagger from his waist. He began to whittle it down, making it slightly thinner, but also so it would have a nice crisp sting to it. As he did this, he looked over to Basch, but did not say anything, as he wanted to make this as quick as possible. As he finished, he walked to the boys, but then turned to Austria and the smallest one. "You two...stay right there and don't move a muscle...I am going to take care of something." He then looked to the boys, tucking the switch under his arm put, and grabbing both boys by the arms. "Come...I am taking care of this in your bedroom Gilbert, because afterwards it will be bedtime."

*Translation:

Geh und schneide mir eine Rute!-Go cut me a switch!


	22. Penance and A Surprise Guest

Prussia shook his head with tears slipping down as he had watched his Vati prepare the switch. It was very nerve racking to see your implement prepared very skillfully while you watched. And just by knowing it was coming for you. Basch wanted to be sick, this was much, much worse than the other times. Even more so, and he tried not to cry. He was going to be brave till the end. Of course though, as soon as his arm was grabbed he pulled back in a panic.

"_NEIN_ Please _Onkel_ DON'T! Please don't spank me! I will be good, and I will stand in the corner for the rest of the visit! Please...please don't use that switch PLEASE!" He sobbed breaking down. The elder nation sighed, and Germania still holding the both boys arrived at the room. Nothing more said, he put them in, and closed the door.

"Basch...the same thing I told you before. If my Gilbert was acting up, you should have told me. There was no need for this to happen, and only Gilbert would have been on the receiving end. If you wanted to be the better nation, you would not have taught him naughty language." He then turned his attention back to Prussia. "And you...we are going to have an extremely lengthy discussion once your cousins leave about the proper way to treat guests. Now then..." Germania walked over to the both boys, turned them around and leaned them against the bed, bent over. "Alright you both...are you aware of why you are being punished?"

Basch was sniffling and sobbing too much to even answer. This was horrible, simply horrible. He wasn't sure he could take it. Prussia hearing that there would be more talking after the cousins left made him twitch a little. Long talks with Vati were never a good thing. He was used to this and looking to the question, he nodded, trying not to be as scared as his cousin.

"_Ja_ Vati. Y-you are spanking us for saying bad words and throwing apples at each other right?"

"Hmmmpph, among other things, but Ja, that is the main reason." He did not continue talking, and with a flick of his wrist, held back, and then whipped the switch across the children's backsides, having it hit forcefully and with precise effectiveness. Roderich and Ludwig were still in the living room, and the little one looked to his cousin.

"I will miss you when you go home Roddie...and...and I wish you both could stay." He leaned his head against the nation, and Austria pat him on the shoulder.

"I will miss you too." Austria muttered, and in the back of his mind, he was a little hesitant about going back home. He was indeed hiding, and with his uncle, not entirely honest about them arriving. The little nation might not have been allowed to visit.

Basch let out a terrible scream. The switch was much more awful than his uncle's hand which was all he had ever had, and he kicked his feet. Prussia who was more used to the switch let out a yelping cry and then bit down on the bedspread. Germania raised the switch again, letting it fall across the two mischievous bottoms in front of him.

"You two had better thank _Gott_ that I am not delivering this to you on your bare backsides." He would make the punishment short, because a switching usually stuck, at least his did. Not wasting any time, he raised it again, letting the implement fall three more times. "I am not asking you both a lot, the thing is, you may not like one another, but it does not mean that you can not be tolerant of each other. And that is what I need." He let it fall one more time, and then stood back. "You both may stand up."

Prussia stood up immediately and started to rub his britches dancing on his toes. The switch stung so terribly and he was grateful that it had not been on his bare, that was the worst. Basch though did not stand up, and he sobbed into the bed. He was feeling his life was over at this point.

Casting aside the switch, Germania walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, taking two night shirts out. He closed the doors, and then walked to the end of the bed, laying the shirts down. Kneeling on one knee, he looked over to Gilbert, and nodded his head.

"_Kommen Hier _Gilbert." He grabbed one of the shirts and waited for his eldest. "I will put on your night shirt, and then Basch will have his on, and then you both will wash up, and say good night to your _Bruder_ and other cousin. Then you both are punished for the rest of the night." Prussia whined but went to Vati. He disliked having to go to bed early.

"B-but Vati! Haven't we been punished enough?" He fidgeted and rubbed at his eyes. How he hated these sorts of punishment, they were the worst. Basch still was unmoving from his place on the bed. He didn't want to move, as the stinging was still so bad and he was still crying over it. Prussia looked over to his cousin, and sniffed. "Vati I think you broke cousin!"

Germania shook his head, and made sure Gilbert's night gown was fit properly. Ignoring Gilbert's little comment for a moment, he walked over to Basch, and pulled the little boy over, looking into his eyes.

"Basch...no more sulking. You deserved the punishment just as much as your cousin, so do not make me feel bad in the least bit with your aggressive attitude. I simply will not have it." He started to take off the child's clothing, and pull off his trousers, and went to put on the night shirt. Looking back over to Gilbert, he shook his head. "_Nein_...I did not break your cousin, and I do not think you have been punished unfairly. You know those words are off limits. Now then...just be patient."

Basch really was a pouter and it was the only weapon he had left at this moment and he was going to use it. He wrapped his arms around his bare chest clutching a little, and resisting the nightshirt. Prussia was watching with interest now at Basch. He had no idea he could be so defensive. He was really starting to like the little nation the more trouble he got in with him, he was at least more fun than Roderich.

"Okay, okay little one...do not fight me on this." He pried the little hands from the nation's chest, and slipped the night shirt on over Switzerland's head, and pulled his arms through the sleeves. It was quite the battle, as the nation did not want to move. "Ugh, alright." He stood up and opened the door to the bedroom, standing beside the door, and held an arm out. "Go on you two...into the living room, say goodnight to Roderich and Ludwig...and then wash up. I am not going to ask you again, and I do not have all night. Seriously, this night can not be any longer." Germania held a hand to his head, shaking it because of a slight headache. "_Gott_, what a long day." Roderich saw the boy's bedroom door open and heard talking, from the elder nation, and looked to Ludwig.

"Oh, they are done...your Vati does not look happy."

Prussia did not wish to anger his Vati any further and marched out of the room and over to Ludwig and Roderich. He sported a little red face as it was obvious what had gone on.

"Goodnight Roddie, I am sorry you have to leave tomorrow!" He added, obvious that he wasn't sorry. Basch now faced with his cousins lowered his head a little feeling the most humiliated. He had never felt this way, and looked at Austria but said nothing.

Germania stood with his arms crossed and made sure his child did not say anything foolish or rude. He looked down to Ludwig, and spoke to him as well.

"It is almost time for your bedtime too, but I will put your _Bruder_ to sleep first. And now…um, sleeping arraignments." He had to think now, because Roderich and Ludwig were not going to bed yet. He nodded and looked to Prussia and Switzerland. "You two are going to sleep in the smaller bedroom, together might I add. I am not going to hear any arguments, as sleep is the only thing on your minds." Roderich smirked at Gilbert.

"Hmm...maybe we will stay another day Gilbie...after all, I have nothing going on...hee hee." The little nation gloated.

Prussia frowned and wanted to slap that look off of Austria's face and clenched his fist. If only Germania wasn't standing right behind him. Basch looked at Roderich and shook his head.

"_Nein_!" He didn't even want to think about a return visit so soon. Germania looked to the little nation, and smiled slightly. He stood behind his little one, and Basch, and put an arm around both of their shoulders.

"Alright you two, into the bathroom to wash up, and then off to bed. I have a lot of preparations in the morning, and its going to be a long day." He went to turn them around when he heard a loud knock on the door. Ludwig and Roderich looked to the door, and were slightly surprised, as was the elder nation. He shook his head. "Who in the _Hölle_ would be calling at this hour?" He walked over to the door, and opened it. A surprised expression formed on his face, and he uttered slight words. "Maria?" He looked to see a beautiful female, standing there. *Maria Theresa. Archduchess of Austria, and…the mother of the little Roderich. As soon as Roderich heard the name, he froze up, and looked to the doorway.

"Ehhh..._Mutti_?"

Maria looked flustered, and upset. She looked past Germania, and looked at her son and gave him a glaring look that would freeze water, then she looked back at Germania and pushed some of the hair from her face.

"Hello Willahlem...I am sorry to intrude but I heard my son and Basch were here." She said with her voice light but it had an edge to it.

Germania forgetting about putting the boys to sleep, looked to the female, and he seemed slightly confused.

"Er...Maria, whatever do you mean? Roderich sent me a letter stating that he was going to come and visit, alongside with Basch coming with him." He glanced at the children, then back at Maria. "Do you mean that you were not alerted about them coming here?" He looked to Roderich who was finding it hard to hide. He walked over to a chair and bit back his teeth. Germania glared a little. "You came here without permission you two?" He could not believe it. "Maria, I am sorry, had I known, I would have contacted you." She put a hand to her head.

"_Nein_ I do not blame you Germania." Her eyes then shot open and she glared at Roderich. "I blame that one right there." Basch suddenly looked shocked, and cast his gaze at Austria.

"Y-you lied to me? You said you had permission to come!" He said with a horrified squeak. Roderich looked to his uncle, and then to Basch, and lastly his own mother. He held a hand to his face, and then bit on his lip.

"Um...uh...well I thought we would be back in time Basch. I didn't exactly lie." He then looked over to the angry female nation. "And...and _Mutti_, you were so busy, I didn't think you would care if I was gone for a couple of days, I was careful, I would have come back." Lastly his eyes looked to the other elder nation, who had a severe glare to him. "_Onkel...Onkel_ please. I was going to tell you...honest." Germania shook his head, and looked down to Prussia and Switzerland.

"Perhaps it is time for you both to go to sleep, and Ludwig, come with me for a bath. Maria, I leave you your son. To deal with however you see fit." He held out a hand and Ludwig grabbed it. Looking to Prussia and Switzerland, he spoke to them in a low tone. "Go on you two, go wash up, and then go straight to bed, I am going to bath Ludwig."

Both boys nodded, and padded down to get their faces clean. Basch paused in the doorway and looked back at Roderich, and his aunt, and slightly shivered. Germania holding Ludwig's hand, looked to Maria too, and she glanced back at him.

"Thank you Germania." She said lightly and watched them leave before turning to her errant son hands on her hips. "Roderich Hapsburg Edelstein!" She said crisply. She was positively livid with her sons actions. "You come here RIGHT NOW!" She said pointing to the spot directly in front of her.

"Eh...uh...eeeep..." Austria muttered words, and was very frightened by his mother, but he did not dare disobey here. Like his uncle, his own Mutti was strict, and she would not make it easy for him. He slowly walked, dragging his feet and arriving right in front of her. Looking up, he slightly smiled and rubbed his fingers together. "Er...Guten Tag Mutti..."

Germania walked with the boys, till he arrived at the bathroom. He let go of Prussia's hand, while still holding Ludwig's.

"Alright you two, wash up and I can trust you both to go to bed." He then turned and walked with the smallest one to the bedroom, where Germania grabbed a nightshirt. He changed the boy, and walked back to his own bedroom.

Basch walked back into the washroom, and he saw that Prussia brushing his teeth, but did not say anything to Switzerland. He just grumbled and spit out the paste. Once the little one was done, he moved out of the way from his cousin, and walked down the hall to the bedroom. Basch washed up, and followed his cousin. The two both arrived at the bedroom, and closed the door.

Germania had his smallest one in his arms, and walked him back to the washroom, preparing a bath. Meanwhile in the living room, Maria bent down so she was looking directly at her son glaring at him.

"Do NOT BE CUTE WITH ME RODERICH!" She grabbed his ear and gave it a twist and started to pull him toward the couch.

"Aghhhh..._Nein, Mutti...Nein_. I was not trying to be cute. I was just, you know, greeting you. Please, oww, please _Nein_!"

He felt his mother bring him over to the couch. She had come prepared for this and pulled out a flat backed solid oak hairbrush from a pouch she was wearing. Austria's eyes opened wide as he saw her pull out the dreaded oak hairbrush. The very one she had used many times when he failed to practice his piano, or spilled his tea in the parlor, or even tore some pages out of his music book to make paper animals. The brush rested most of the time in his _Mutti's_ room, on her vanity. Germania had heard the little altercations, and smiled to himself. He placed the little naked Ludwig in the basin, and began to scrub his body, and add soap to his hair.

"You knew EXACTLY what you were doing young man!. You deliberately lied to your cousin and your uncle and came here without my explicit permission. I was worried SICK about you!" She then proceeded to jerk down his trousers and his undergarments and hauled him still by the ear over her lap.

Roderich started to tear up, as the lectures from his _Mutti_ were never good, and he knew what was next, just by her pulling down his undergarments. He gripped on tightly to her thigh, and winced as she still held his ear. He looked behind him, trying to get words out, among his sniffing.

"_Mutti...Mutti_! You had so many things you were doing, and me and Basch were bored. I didn't think you would care, you're always busy _Mutti_!" Germania ran some water over the child's head rinsing it of all the soap. Once that was done, he pulled the boy up into a warm towel and into his arms.

"Okay little one, time for bed." He walked out of the room, ignoring the confrontation happening in the living room, and walked straight to his own bedroom, putting on a nightgown, and putting the boy in the large bed. "Sweet dreams my Luddie."

"That is NO excuse for disobeying your _Muttie_!" She kept the firm grip on his ear then with a fury she started to paddle his backside fast and hard with the hairbrush. No counting, no slow and even the way Germania had. Maria was giving hard quick paced spanking to her son warming his bottom up quickly.

"Aghhhh ahhhh ahhhh..._Mutti_, _Nein_, it hurts, it hurts! Wahhhhhhh!" Roderich burst into tears, and could not even grasp the concept of having the brush touch down on his bare backside. Ludwig lifted his hands up and grazed his Vati's cheek.

"Night Vati, love you!" He smiled, and kissed the child's forehead. "Love you too little one." He brushed a finger against his cheek, and then walking out of the room, closing the door, he heard the smacks being applied to a naughty nation's little bottom. Smirking, he then walked to the boy's bedroom, and walked in. Both children in bed, he walked to the bed and sat down on the edge, patting the side.

"Gilbert, Basch...sleep well little ones...I am sorry for switching you." He pat the covers, and stayed seated. Maria was showing no mercy to poor little Austria's bum, and peppered it well with the hairbrush.

"You will NEVER EVER do this again Roderich, and when I get you home you will be grounded there for a month with extra chores and no desserts you hear me!" She paddled his little bottom till it was actually shining red.

"Aghhhhh _Nein MUTTI_! No desserts!" He cried out, because this meant, no _Linzer Torte_, which was a favorite. He cried out, large tears rolling down his face. He reached back, trying to shield his bottom. "_Nein Mutti_, please stop!" Germania looked at the two, and seeing as they were sound asleep, he got up, but leaned forward giving a kiss to Basch, and then to Gilbert.

"Sleep well boys." Once that was accomplished, he felt better and closed the door, now walking down to the living room, witnessing the punishment taking place. He crossed his arms over his chest, and waited, and watched.

Maria had seen Roderich reach his hand back, and she was too quick for that and grabbed his hands and pulled them back and continued the spanking with the hairbrush.

"You will apologize to your _Onkel_ for LIEING, and you will apologize to your cousins too! ALL of them!" She said making sure she would make him regret ever doing this.

The Austrian clenched his bottom, feeling every smack hit him with so much force he could only sob harder, and harder. He finally managed to get out some words, and responded to his mother.

"_Ja, Ja Mutti_, I will, I promise. I promise I won't run away, I will apologize to _Onkel_...please _Mutti_, please, stop, my bottom, _Mutti_, it hurts. Please!" He wiggled in her lap, just wanting the punishment to end. Germania stayed for a moment longer, and then walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of hard cider and two cups, he knew Maria would appreciate a glass.

Maria finally feeling her son knew the severity of what he had done, finished and put the hairbrush down. She then put him on his feet and held him by his shoulders to look at him in the eye.

"Oh Roderich you scared your _Mutti_ so much. Please, do not ever do that again." She then pulled him into a frontal hug, glad that he was alive and safe.

Roderich sniffed and feeling her embrace, burst into even larger sobs, embracing her tightly, crying into her chest. He hadn't realized how much he really missed her, and hiccupped while he cried.

"_Mutti, Mutti, Mutti_, I am sorry I was naughty. I didn't mean to worry you, I *yawn* I just, *sniff* I didn't mean..." As he cried, he was also getting very tired, as the spanking had worn him out. "_Mutti_, mmmmph sorry _Mutti_" His little fingers intertwined through her curly hair. Germania watched, and poured the beverage, and just stayed quiet. Maria then picked him up and turned to Germania.

"Germania where have you been bedding my son?" She questioned, not sure how the arrangements had been made here. The nation looked to Maria, and pointed down the hallway.

"Straight down the hall Maria, last room on your left. Ludwig is sleeping. You can place him in my big bed. There is a night shirt on the end of the bed for Roderich. And no worries, Ludwig sleeps like a little log he does." The nation watched, and then looked to the fire, as it was dying.

Maria thanked Germania then took her son to the room and started to undress him fussing over him as she did, just glad to have him back and safe in her arms she put the gown on him and kissed the top of his head and tucked him in.

"I love you my little prince." She whispered to him. Roderich reached up, and hugged her neck, leaning in to kiss her back.

"Love you too _Mutti_..." He sniffed back more tears, and hoped into the bed, crawling under the covers, and lastly laying his head into the pillows. "Night _Mutti_...go home tomorrow?" His eyes were very heavy, and he didn't even wait for a response.

"Yes my little prince." She said softly then she closed the door and wearily made her way over to Germania. She looked at him silently for a long moment, and then threw her arms around him and started to cry hard. Finally releasing all the fears she had. Germania was taken aback from the nation, and put his arms around her, embracing her tightly, and easing her mind.

"Whoa, Maria...it is fine now, hey, come on now. Calm down. Your little one is alright...oooh, its alright now." He just had no other choice but to embrace her, she most likely needed this.

Germania always had these scares, with Prussia, it was an everyday event, so he was used to it. She sobbed heavily in his arms for a bit longer then tried to compose herself.

"Please…forgive me." She said wiping her eyes. "It's just I was so scared and angry and worried. Roderich is usually such a well behaved boy, he has never done anything like this before. I was so scared for him I thought he had been kidnapped." She pushed back her curly hair.

Germania smiled a little, and held the female nation back. He walked over to the counter, and looked to her with compassionate eyes.

"Heh, then you should switch places with me, I am at my wits end with my Gilbert. *Sigh*. I will say though, Roderich was for the most part well behaved visiting. With the exception of following after my two, I had no choice but to punish the whole lot of them, it was a trying past couple of days. Basch too, really surprised me, he even ran away on me." Germania poured the cider, and handed a glass to Maria. "Here, it will take the edge off."

Maria was grateful for the drink though it was much cruder than she was used to she didn't complain and drank it.

"Ah I am so sorry they caused you trouble. They will both be spanked again when we get home." She shook her head. "Basch knows better and so does Roderich."

"_Ja_ well..." Germania drank his cider, and bit back his lip. "Well actually, I had a little trouble with Basch. Try breaking that little Wicht. He did not have trouble letting me know how it was." He stopped talking as Maria closed in on him.

"You know…Germania, if there is anything I can do to make it up to you." She paused and looked up into his eyes. It was a look that was searching for anything she could do to repay him.

"Ugh…oh…um…" Germania could smell the sweet scent that Maria was letting off, and he tried to control his inhibitions, but he simply could not. He looked into her deeps eyes, and slamming the glass down on the counter, he pulled her forward, and leaned in, embracing her in a tongue lock.

*****Austria's mother is something I used from Episode 13 from Hetalia World Series. It states in Maria's plead to Hungary that she was holding her son, in the war that was lost by Austria to Prussia. I liked this sense because one would not think Austria had a parental figure. And yes I know Maria introduces herself to Austria, and blah, blah, blah, but I liked it, and I used it.*****


	23. Steamy Goodbyes and More Visitors

Maria had been slightly swept off her feet by the nation, and melted into him. She loved a man that took charge. She was a natural swooner and had a classic damsel in distress way about her that made her make a man want her. She moaned into his mouth and let her self feel weak in his strong arms.

"G-Germania...oh...Germania! M-my body is ready!" The nation continued to kiss her hard, and rough. He then reached under her dress and grabbed her up into his arms, holding her backside, peeling aside her bloomers, feeling her scrumptious bottom. He walked, and went towards a bare wall, slamming her up against it.

"Wrap...wrap your legs around _Mein_ waist...I'll show you who is ready." He said as he pressed against her, pulling out the very part of him he needed to release.

"Oh oooh Yes Germania yes!" She said and quickly wrapped her legs tightly around him. She was dripping herself and so ready for his manhood to push into her. It had been ages for her, and she loved the barbaric way Germania treated her. He was making her feel like a slutty gutter prostitute even though she was truly a princess. This is what turned her on even more. "Mmmm bang me hard..." She whispered and opened herself for him.

Germania did not pay her any mind, as of yet. He pulled aside her lace panties, after tearing her bloomers off, and rammed himself inside her, after only making her just the tad wet. He was into some heavy roughness right now, and was not having a care in the world. The two adults needed this, and he was going to have a good time.

"Mmmmmm, _Mein Gott _you are so tight. _Ich werde dich heimsuchen _(I am going to ravage you.)" He held her to the wall, motioning in and out, hard, all the while grabbing and pulling at her breasts, that he had exposed out of her corset.

Maria gasped. Oh how she had been aching for this, and Germania was the only man who could do it right. She gasped and sucked in sharply and thrust her breasts to him wanting him to have his way with them. She felt her face flush and she tingled all over. She was jerking with each hard thrust he gave and was itching inside for more.

"P-punish me Germania, take me with all your fury! NNGGGGGG!" She cried out gasping .

Germania thrust into her a little harder, and grasping her tightly, digging his fingers into her backside, he figured if she wanted to be punished, why not truly punish her. Bouncing her back and fourth, impaling her, he held her in place, and walked slowly, and easily over to the couch, and sat down, having her on top of him. He forced her down, pressing her on top of him, so he could take her all in.

"Mmmm...take _Mein Wurst_ all in...there you go, ughhhhhh..." He lifted up her dress and with a quick flick of the wrist smacked her hard on the backside, all the while moving up and down.

Maria gasped, how she loved his heavy hand, it was a thing of magic against her backside. She shivered and she stiffened, it was indeed enough to make her come.

"Oh Oh Germania! Oh please. Oooh harder please harder!" She leaned in, yelling out, but made sure to not be too loud.

Germania raised his hand again, and his other hand held her firmly, and let it fall against her supple flesh. He looked over to the couch, and noticed the oak brush that had been used on Roderich earlier, and he grabbed it up in his hand.

"Naughty little Maria...in need of a firm spanking hmmmm?" He gripped the brush, and whipped it firmly, and with a crack, across her backside. Only having it happen landing on the other cheek, leaving a bright red mark. As he did this, his free hand reached around the front, while she was still on him, and he played with her, teasing, and pleasing.

She let out a long cry as this was ecstasy to her. She felt a shiver of pleasure wave over her and she gasped and arched her self flexing her toes and suddenly came hard with a long drawn out gasp. Germania was a Master, and she loved him being over her. Putting down the brush, and having it land to the ground, he quickly took his two hands, and held her down, grasping her backside tightly.

"Its...its not over yet. I am, I am going to come..." He thrusted fast and hard, gritting his teeth, and holding her close to him. He buried his head in her chest, and shaking a little, released into her. "Aghhhhhhh...ughhhh, mmmmmmph...ugh. You are so good, such a darling gem...mmmmm..." He held her in place, and licked her neck, all the while giving her little kisses. "Your Master is satisfied..."

"Mmmmm…" She moaned, and limped in his embrace, loving Germania. This was almost worth the scare her son has given him. To be taken by such a way, she held onto him a little longer not wanting him to leave her quite yet. "_D-Danke_ Germania."

Running a gentle hand to her face, he smiled. He then stuck his finger in his mouth, tasting.

"Your welcome...and mmmm...my night is well and delightful." Easing her off, he stood up, still slightly erect and adjusting his pants, he looked back to her. "Maria...my dear...go ahead and take up rest in my bedroom. Sleep alongside your little one, and I will be fine out here. Go now...get some well deserved rest." He leaned down, extending a hand. She took his hand

"Oh Germania...you really are a true gentleman." She said and with adjusting her dress and frock, went to go rest feeling still the warm glow of her pleasure.

Germania watched her leave, and walked back over to the couch, laying down, getting comfortable, he would have no trouble sleeping tonight.

Morning arrived, and Germania was the first one awake. He got up from the couch, yawned and stretched, and seriously needed to reconsider maybe building a spare bedroom. He walked over to the kitchen, and put on a kettle for tea.

He stood at the counter, taking out the flour, and starting to prepare some bread. He would cook further as the bread took the longest to prepare. He rolled back his sleeves, and began mixing flour, eggs, water, and milk. He heard a door open, and looked up. He smiled as he saw his little Prussia walk down the hallway, rubbing at his eyes, and arriving at the table, pulling a chair out.

"Hello Gilbert…good morning." He went back to mixing, and Gilbert nodded his head, still looking tired.

"Hi Vati." He did not say much, as the energy was not there. Just sitting at the table quiet made the elder nation content, as he knew the boy would be rambunctious later. Turning his back, he checked on the water, but it was not boiled yet.

Basch also walked out of Gilbert and Ludwig's room, yawning, and rubbing his eyes. His bottom had a slight little sting to it, as he walked over to the chair, and sat down next to his cousin. He whined a little, and stayed waiting. He looked up at his uncle, and the elder nation gave a little nod, and continued with the preparations of breakfast.

In Germania's bedroom, Austria snuggled up next to his mother, and held his head against her chest. She was awake, and looking down at him. She smiled, but her smile was all entirely about the previous night. She blushed to herself, and wondered how it was going to be when she went out into the dining room, and approached the nation who had given her what she needed for so long. Ludwig rolled over, and noticed that his Vati, and Bruder were not laying there, and got very shy and frightened. He looked over to the female, and shook his head.

"Ahhh…you are not Vati!" He got out of the bed, and padded out of the room, towards where his brother was sitting. Maria looked back to her son, and gently shook him awake.

"Come now Roderich…it is time to wake up. We must get you and Basch home. I have a lot of things to accomplish, and it can not be done with little nations oversleeping." She sat up, bringing the child up with her. Austria moaned a little, and rubbed at his eyes. He looked up, and he had a warm smile on his face.

"Hi Mutti…I am sorry I ran away, and I am sorry for bringing Basch with me. I am sorry for being a naughty boy, and…and…" He was hushed, but Maria leaning in, and kissing his little face.

"Enough of that. We'll talk more once we arrive home." She gave him a stern eye, as Austria gulped and knew, he was still in trouble. She flipped aside the blankets, and got out of the bed. The little nation followed after her, and she held a hand out, which he took.

Arriving into the dining room with everyone else, Maria saw that Basch was awake, and then leaned down to Roderich.

"Go sit down my _Lieber_." She watched as her child took his seat, and then casting a glance over at Germania she smiled, and walked over. "_Guten Morgen_ Willahelm." She smiled, and in return he did the same.

"I trust you had a good night's sleep, after…well you know…" He said this in a low tone, and Maria nodded her head.

"_Ja_, I did." She looked over to see her child, and he was leaning forward to Basch whispering. She was still slightly peeved at the both of them, and turned her head back to Germania. "I suppose we will leave once breakfast is over, it has been a rough couple of days." She gave him a little smile, and walked back over to the children. Taking a seat next to her son, she then cast an eye at Basch.

Basch up until now had not really uttered a word. Since his soaping, switching, and finding out they had run away without telling his aunt, he was feeling very upset. He felt the gaze of Maria on him, and he looked down to the table, huffing.

"Little Basch…do not think for a moment this is over once I get you and Roderich home. I see you are being repentant, but you are in just as much trouble as your cousin." Maria said this with a warning voice, and Switzerland looked up glaring.

"But…but _Tante_! I didn't do anything wrong! I went along with Roderich because…because I thought it was okay."

"Its not only leaving my home with your naughty cousin, it's the choice words that came out of your mouth. You know better than that, and no more will be said till we arrive back to my home. Is that understood?"

Basch gulped, and shook his head at his aunt. He was very much dreading the walk home, and the punishment that awaited. He would vow to never upset an elder, because they always, _always_ had the upper hand.

Germania had witnessed all of this, and once he was done cooking, he brought over plates of fried eggs, and some ham steaks. The bread had also been baked to perfection, and he went about cutting thick slices, and handing out everyone a piece.

The breakfast was exactly what all the nations needed, and once their bellies were full, Maria, got up from the table, and walked over to Germania.

"_Danke_ Willahelm. _Danke_ for putting up with _Mein_ son, and _Neffe_. I know it would be a delight to come visit again, on better terms, but for the meantime, the two will be punished. So with that…" She turned to both boys, and held out a hand. "Come you two, we are leaving, it is a beautiful day, and we have much to talk about." She turned back to the elder nation, leaned in a said a little something else. "Thank you for everything." She gave him a peck on the cheek, and with both boys holding her hand, she walked to the door, having it close behind her.

Germania sighed, and watched the three leave. He then looked over at his two offspring, and smiled.

"Well, that was nice. I hope the two of you realize that the next time we have guests, it will go a lot more smoothly."

Gilbert looked up at his Vati, and gulped slightly. He knew that before his cousins left, the elder nation said he was going to have a lengthy conversation with him. He was afraid since they had left it was going to be now.

"Um…Vati? Are you going to talk to me for a long time now?" He folded his little hands together, looking serious, and slightly scared. Germania had not forgotten the little talk, but he was not going to go through with it now. It was merely a little warning. He smirked slightly.

"_Ja_, well…we might have a sit down later, or tomorrow. Just making sure you are aware that the past couple of days have been heinous."

Gilbert did not know what the word heinous meant, and he was not sure what to say, but he simply nodded his head. Keeping a gaze at Gilbert especially. Since it was early in the morning, many of the chores needed to be done.

"Alright then, Gilbert, you need to go and collect eggs, like always, and Ludwig…" He looked over and the boy was looking up at him. "You little one need to go and collect the kindling sticks."

Ludwig did not have a problem with these directions, but of course, like always, Gilbert made a slight fuss. He stamped his feet a little bit, and looked up at Germania with a very upsetting pout on his face. The elder nation sighed, and then looked to the boy.

"What now Gilbert?" He felt the tension building up a very large headache. Prussia walked closer to his Vati, and pulled on his tunic.

"But, but Vati…I don't want to gather the eggs…its always the same chore, and I don't want to do it."

Feeling his patience start to rise, he needed to compose himself. It was a very trying past couple of days. He blinked his eyes, and knelt down to the child.

"Gilbert…go and collect the eggs…and then when you are done, you are done okay? I am not asking a lot from you and your Bruder. Please alright?" The look in the elder nation's eyes was sincere, and Gilbert knew this.

"_Ja_, okay Vati…I will get the eggs." He walked over to Ludwig, and grabbed his hand. "Come on Ludie, we need to do our chores."

"Wait…put on some warmer clothing, it is cold right now because the sun is not fully out. I don't want you two to catch your death of cold."

Gilbert nodded, and he ran to his room grabbing outfits that were warmer for the two. Once that was done, Gilbert grabbed his brother's hand. Ludwig was pulled, and the two boys walked outside to start. Germania smiled at both of them, and started to clean the kitchen.

Arriving outside, Gilbert grabbed the two wicker baskets that were by the door. He handed one to his brother, and then took the other one. He pointed over to a spot where there were several sticks.

"Go pick up the sticks Ludie…I hafta go to the coop." The boy walked over to where the chickens were and started to collect the eggs. Ludwig's job wasn't hard, as he did the best he could, and collected the sticks quickly.

Germania cleaned as much as he could in the kitchen, and then walked outside, as he needed to chop some wood. He walked out the door, smiled at Ludwig who was almost done. His axe was in the barn so he walked over to it, and opened one of the double doors. He had since put a lock on it, so that the children would never venture in there without his permission. He grabbed up the axe, locked the door again, and walked back to where his youngest was and started chopping wood. Gilbert on the other hand was taking his time, always studying the chickens. They were slightly boring. He looked into his basket and saw that he had enough eggs. He then lugged the basket of eggs, and got it towards the house. He looked over, and saw Vati with his back to him chopping. Knowing very well that the nation was going to be busy, Gilbert decided to take a little nap, as he had not had much sleep the past couple of days. He yawned and walked back towards the coop, and over to a small pile of hay, and laid down, closing his eyes immediately. Willahelm hadn't seen the boy set the basket of eggs near the house, but he noticed that Gilbert was taking longer than usual, and looked over to his youngest.

"Ludwig, go and see what your Bruder is doing. We have a lot of other chores to do, and I want to make sure he isn't fooling around." The nation lifted the axe high into the air, and let it slam down, splitting the log in two. Ludwig shook his head, and ran towards the chicken coops.

His little legs carried him as far as the hay that surrounded the coop, and he called out.

"Gilbie? Gilbie where are you?" The boy looked around, and was about to give up, but he saw the likeness of a little nation asleep in the hay. He walked close. "Gilbie? GILBIE WAKE UP!"

The child yelled out, and it frightened the nation so much, Prussia's hand flailed about, and he winded up smacking Ludwig in the face. This of course got a very upsetting reaction from the smallest nation and he started to scream and burst into tears. Gilbert sat up, hay in her hair, and a look of panic on his face. He tried to calm his brother down.

"Noooo, no, no, no Ludie…calm down, calm down!" He started to get just as upset as the little nation.

Germania of course heard the commotion and slammed his axe into the tree stump that he was using for the chopping. He closed his eyes, and sighed.

"_Mein Gott_ these children of _Mein_." He wiped some sweat off his brow, and made his way round the back of the house. He looked over and noticed the eggs in a basket placed by the house, and shook his head in confusion. Walking further, he approached the two children nations, and saw Gilbert sitting in the hay looking frightened and then looked over to the other one who was bawling his eyes out, holding the side of his face. He looked to the eldest with a glare. "What happened?" Gilbert flashed his wide eyes at the elder nation and huffed slightly.

"Uh…um, Vati…I was collecting eggs, and Ludie came here, and he accidentally got hit by my hand, and…um…" He looked up and watched as Germania walked closer, crossing his hands over his chest, and not looking very convinced at this little story.

"I don't understand this at all Gilbert. Why would your _Bruder_ "accidentally" get hit by your hand? I thought you were collecting eggs? You're just sitting here in the hay, and…" He knew that the boy left the eggs by the house, but wanted to test him. "Where are the eggs now? And why do you have hay in your hair?" He raised and eyebrow while glaring.

"I…I left the eggs by the house Vati…and then…I came back here, and um…I don't remember what happened." Gilbert knew he was stuck. He had nothing left, and just looked up pouting.

"Gilbert, tell me the truth, what happened?" He leaned down, and picked up the still sobbing little Ludwig, and held him in his arms.

"I fell asleep Vati…okay? I am sorry, I FELL ASLEEP!" The boy knew he was in trouble, so he just enhanced it. The elder nation just shook his head, and sighed.

"Get up little one, we are going inside, and you are going to stand in the corner. I don't have time for your little attitude, now come on." He snapped a finger, and Gilbert got right up. The little one was not about to argue.

With the three walking, they approached the house, but stopped, rather Gilbert halted, and Germania looked down horrified as they all witnessed a small red fox sniffing around the eggs. Gilbert stamped his feet in protest for his hard earned chore.

"Hey you! Get away from my eggs!" Gilbert went to go after it, but the creature looked right up at the boy, and gnashed its teeth growling. Germania quickly put down Ludwig, and pulled him, and Gilbert quickly behind him.

"Both of you, stay behind me right now! Do not get close to the fox, he is a most ill tempered beast!" Gilbert wanted to have his dagger, but did not have it.

"But…Vati, I want to…" Germania turned around with a glare and shook his head. He was not about to have something happen to his boys.

The fox growled a little more, and dipped its head into the basket, grabbing an egg up into its mouth, cracking it with its jaw, and having the runny filling go everywhere. The elder nation knelt down carefully and pulled out a smaller dagger from a sheath on his ankle. When the fox saw this, it started for the nation, and Germania lunged forward, protecting the child nations. He held the dagger and stabbed in a forward motion, striking the creature, having it groan out, and landing in a small pile. Blood poured from its wound, and it lay still.

Putting his dagger aside on the ground, Germania walked over and knelt down, inspecting the dead creature. He grinned, and was about to speak, when Gilbert ran over in a rush, and put a hand on his Vati's shoulder.

"Oh _Mein Gott_ Vati! You are a warrior! Look at what you did! You killed the fox, the fox that was going to kill me and Ludie! Wow, you are soooo awesome!" The boy hopped up and down, and smiled. Germania stood up, holding the dagger, and wiping it of its blood.

"Well, your Vati is very awesome!" He just grinned, and then continued. "How about we have fox stew tonight, and you help me with the skinning of the fox?"

Completely forgetting that he had been naughty, and would have to stand in the corner, Gilbert jumped up and down. He was going to be able to do some grown up things, finally!

"_Ja, Ja, Ja_ Vati! I want to help!" The child tugged at his Vati's tunic, and the nation looked down.

"Alright, alright, I need to get something from inside…"The nation was then suddenly cut off, and just before he was about to have the children go inside, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hello, hello 'Mania…how are you?"

Germania knew who it was, and this is exactly what he needed. He turned around, while having Ludwig, and Gilbert standing close to him, and he was now facing none other than Rome.


	24. Visit from Rome Take Two

Rome had a little nation with him, and the child had a large pout on his face. Sighing, Germania responded.

"Er, hello Rome…and…who might this be?" He looked down, making sure Gilbert and Ludwig stayed close. Rome set a hand on top of the boy's head, and looked over to Germania with a smirk.

"Ah, _Si'_ this is my grandson, Lovino, or as he likes to be called Romano. Isn't he just a darling little boy?" He kept a hand on the boy's head, who seemed to have a little problem with it, but stayed quiet.

Germania raised an eyebrow, expecting some sort of response, but as more time passed the child did not say anything. He cleared his throat, and looked down to Gilbert, and Ludwig.

"Alright you two, go ahead and say hello, don't be rude. Make your guests welcome." He pulled Gilbert and Ludwig in front of him, and set a hand on each of their shoulders. Gilbert stood forward first.

"Hi…um, my name is Gilbert…and this is my _Bruder_, Ludwig." He took his brother's hand, and held it tightly. Rome seeing as the children were introducing themselves, gave his grandson a little push as well. Lovino felt the push, and frowned. He then looked to the two.

"I am Romano…" He did not say anything else, and went back to Rome, holding the nation's tunic tightly. In his hands he held a little bag of grapes, and took one, popping one into his mouth.

Germania looked back to the other elder nation, and cocked his head to the side. He was not sure why the man was here, but he supposed he was going to ask anyway.

"Alright then, any reason for your visit?" Ludwig held on to his Vati's leg, and just stared up at the two.

"Why don't we go inside Will, it will be nice to catch up, bond, you know talk about some things. I could use a drink, let the children have a good time." He walked closer, and was giving Germania a little smile. The nation just became hesitant.

"Er…_Ja_, okay…come on." He walked and looked back to his two children. He gave them a slight glare, but spoke up. "Both of you, be respectful, be nice, and please…behave. Come along Rome."

Rome nodded and walked towards the other nation. He turned back to his own grandson, and smiled.

"You too Romano. Be a good boy." He then turned around and followed Germania inside.

Once the adults were in the house, Gilbert looked over at the new guest that was standing before him. He was told by Vati that he was to behave, but for some reason, he did not like this little nation. He would gladly take Roderich and Basch's company again. Ludwig stayed close to his brother, slightly hiding behind him, and slightly whimpering. Knowing the new little guest was not going to say anything, Gilbert spoke up.

"So why are you here at my house?" He gave a grim stare, and this made the other little nation just look at Prussia.

"I don't want to be here…my _Nonno_ made me come here. Believe me, I would rather be playing with my brothers than be here with you stupid heads." Romano was a year older than Gilbert, so he believed that his vocabulary was a lot more sophisticated. Gilbert did not think so and his eyes widened with the little remark from the little Italian nation.

"HEY! You can't call us that you jerk! Ugh, just go away!" He moved forward, and gave Romano a little push.

This prompted Romano to get upset as well, but he did not push back, instead, he looked over to the large willow tree, and ran over to it. He looked back with a smile, and then started to climb up it.

Meanwhile inside, Germania set a glass of whiskey down in front of Rome who was sitting at the table. He walked away, and stood against the counter, folding his arms, and sighing.

"Now seriously…what is the meaning of you coming here? No offense, but I have had a trying past couple of days, and well, with you here, it's not making _Mein_ headache any better."

"Oh you know, I am just visiting my favorite nation. You know you miss me." He winked his eye, and Germania stood wide eyed.

"Don't wink at me…seriously."

Romano inched his way up the tree, and sat on a bough, and looked down. He happily sat swinging his legs, held his sack of grapes, and smiled. Gilbert gasped slightly, and looked up. He knew that he and his brother were not allowed to climb trees, and he would have gotten in trouble. He put his hands to his mouth, and yelled up.

"Hey…HEY YOU! Get down from there. You can't be in my Vati's tree!"

The little Italian looked down, while munching on his grapes. He did not pay any mind to the other little nation. Gilbert was not the boss of him. He just scoffed.

"I said get down you bad boy!" Gilbert waved a finger, just like what his Vati would do. This of course made the other little nation retaliate by grabbing some grapes and throwing them down at the two nations. One hit Ludwig square in the eye, and a couple of others hit Gilbert on his head, and face.

"Aghhh! You little, little runt!" He looked over to Ludwig who was starting to get upset, and whine. "_Nein, Nein_ Ludie, don't get upset, I am going to kick his butt!" Gilbert walked over to the base of the tree, and grabbed the trunk.

Ludwig pouted and looked to his brother. He had little tears in his eyes, and his bottom lip quivered.

"Gilbie…he's mean. And…and he threw stuff at me…and, he is a naughty boy!" He sniffed back, and Prussia walked over to him, and pat the child on the back.

"Its okay Ludie…he IS a bad boy, and when Vati finds out about it, he is going to be…" Gilbert looked up towards the tree and yelled up it. "He is going to be SPANKED ON HIS BARE BOTTOM!"

"Hmmmph…" Said the little Romano as he continued to swing his little feet high up in the tree, and pluck grapes down at the other two nations.

Rome looked up at Germania, and knew the nation was being serious. He took a large gulp of his drink, and then set the glass down. He crossed his leg over the other and sighed.

"I am sorry Will." He just sat there, and twiddled his thumbs. Germania walked over to the loaf of bread he had baked the previous day, and noticed it was hard. He started to break it into pieces, and put aside for the chickens. Once that was done, Germania rubbed his hands together, and looked over to the nation.

"Whatever. So what did you want to discuss with me?"

"Eh I don't know, I was thinking of all the wonderful times of the past, when you were my guard. Oh don't you wish we could relive those days?" He gave the blond haired nation a smirk. Germania returned the sentiments in a sarcastic sort of way.

"_Ja_, yeah that was a very fulfilling time in _Mein_ life. Please, don't make me think about reliving it." He poured himself a glass of the whiskey, and sipped it slowly.

Prussia was getting mad at the fact that this little nation was in his home area, and making life miserable right now. He decided that he had to be the better nation, and walked up to the tree, and started to climb up it. Ludwig's eyes grew wide, and he ran to his brother, and grabbed at his little leg.

"_Nein_, Gilbie, _Nein_!" Shaking him off, Gilbert looked back with a scowl.

"Stop it Ludie, I need to get that little _Arschloch_!" Gilbert huffed and started up the tree. Romano looked down with a smile, and kept on pelting Prussia with his grapes. "Arghhhh! I am going to kill you!" He continued to inch up, and arrived at the branch.

With the two children on the bough now, Prussia was now a little unsteady, as he looked down and saw they were very high up. The boy was now slightly paling. He looked to Lovino who up until this point thought he was high and mighty, but the moment the nation arrived alongside him, he started to shake, and this made the branch shake, as it was not very stable.

"Ugh, I have so much to do today Sandrino, really…you bringing your grandson, and everything else…I do not have the time for this." He walked over to the window, and took a sip of his drink again, and looking towards where the children were, he suddenly spit out the whiskey. "THOSE LITTLE WICHTS!" He set the cup down, and looked over at Rome. "Come Rome…outside now!"

Ancient Rome looked to the other nation with a raised eyebrow, and got up from his seat, following the nation, and seriously wondering what the hell was going on. The two adult nations went outside and Germania walked towards the commotion, and looked up to the tree. Ludwig saw his Vati, and ran after him, holding his legs. Pointing up with his finger, and shaking it, he shouted to both the children.

"There better be a good explanation as to why the two of you are up in the tree?" He glared, and saw Prussia look down, as he inched closer to Italy, but the other little nation was pushing him away. Whimpering, Prussia knew he had to respond.

"Uhhhh…Hi Vati…um…um…I climbed here to save Romano." The boy was obviously telling a little fib, and Germania was not accepting it. Shaking his head, and then looking down at Ludwig, he leaned down, and pried the boy away from his legs.

"You little one…stand back, I am very upset with your _Bruder_." He looked back to the two little nations. "I want you both to climb down from the tree very carefully. Understand?"

Prussia looked down, swallowing hard, and nodded his head. He grabbed at Romano's hand and went to pull, but the little nation did not want anything to do with Prussia, and he whined, pulling away. Gilbert yelled at him.

"_Nein_, stop it, we need to get down, my Vati says so! Now stop it!" He slightly pushed the nation, and with all the moving around, the branch was beginning to sway back and forth, and not being very sturdy to begin with, the weight of the two children was causing it to slightly bend. Germania saw this and his eyes widened.

"You two…be careful!" He now needed to be ready to catch them, incase of something disastrous.

Prussia was still trying to figure a way to climb down, but with the other little nations wiggling, this was not something that was going to happen. Rome watched the two, and chuckled a bit.

"A little adventure you know? Always good to see the youngsters having a good time, and you know, maybe this will teach them to be brave, and…" Germania turned around, and shouted at Rome.

"Shut up you _Dummkopf_! This is not an adventure, this is just careless and dangerous. What is the matter with you?"

He turned back to the boys, and was about to shout up again, when the branch broke from the weight. Both children suddenly got stark white in the faces, and the elder nation watched as they slowly fell, but he lunged forward and caught them both in his arms. Prussia pressed his face into the nation's shoulder, and had his eyes closed tightly. He was sure he was going to die. Romano also held onto the nation, and gasped a sigh, as he was in safe hands. Germania gripped both children, and closed his eyes, just very glad that they were safe. He then released, and had them stand before him.

"Do you both know how dangerous that just was?" He looked over to Gilbert. "As if I haven't had enough trouble lately? With your cousins, and now this? What do you have to say for yourself?" He just gave the boy a glare, and Prussia looked up.

"I'm sorry Vati…" The boy's eyes watered, and he was not sure what else to say. Germania then looked over at Lovino and shook his head.

"I don't know how the rules are set at your home little one, but what I set for my boys to follow is serious. What you and Gilbert did was unacceptable. Come here…" He pulled on the child's hand, and Romano's eyes widened, he was not even sure what was going to happen. Prussia though knew what was going to happen. He decided that maybe he could get out of it, until he heard his Vati. "Don't you dare move, you are next Gilbert."

The elder nation walked over to one of the tree stumps, and sat down, taking Lovino over his knees, and pulling up his tunic, and taking down his undergarments. The child looked over to Rome, and shouted.

"Ahhhh, _Nonno! Nonno!_ Help me!" He reached out a hand, but before the other elder nation could say anything, the little Italian was struck firmly on his little backside with a hot stinging slap by Germania's hand. "Aghhhhhh, aghhhhhhh!" Romano shouted out, and Rome went to step forward.

"Ehhh…Germania please…don't do that, it is so hard to get him to stop crying when he is upset. Now look what you are going to make me deal with!"

This annoyed Germania continued with the chastisement, having his hand crisply plant down the child's bottom. He glared over at the other elder nation.

"Shut up Rome…just be quiet. This is something that would not have gone unpunished, not in the least." He continued and Romano was wiggling, and whining. His eyes were so red, and the tears would not stop falling.

Germania's hand fell one more time, and then he stopped, and sat the child upright. He fixed the boy's outfit, and in a matter of moments, the child ran screaming to Rome, and anxiously reached his hands up, grabbing and wanting to be picked up.

Rome was not really great at showing affection towards a child, whether it was giving or receiving. His nurse maids usually cared for his offspring, while he would usually go off and have many delightful liaisons. With slight embarrassment, he picked up the boy into his arms, and tried his best to hush him. Germania then looked over to Prussia, and extended a finger.

"Alright then Gilbert, come over here." He sat, putting his hands on his knees, and looking at his eldest with stern eyes.

"But…but Vati? Please Vati…"

"Now Gilbert!"

Gilbert did not even bother to further object, because he knew when Vati was this angry, he just had to obey anything the elder said. He walked over, and huffed. Though he wished that Rome, and the other little jerk nation were not around to witness him being spanked, he was just glad he had seen Romano get it first.

The boy walked over, and pouted slightly as Germania grabbed him firmly, and set him across his knees. Prussia felt his tunic get pulled up, and his little underpants get pulled down, just like so many times before. He gripped his Vati's pants and closed his eyes as he was about to feel the first swat. Before this happened, Rome still with the bawling Lovino walked over.

"Er, I am going to go 'Mania…I am sorry…eh…bye!" He took off, holding the child, and patting his back, and what not. Germania looked up, but did not say anything. He watched the two leave the woods, and head up the trail. Focusing his attention back to his eldest, he raised his hand up and had it come down, making the child yelp.

"Aghhhhhh, Vati!" Prussia kicked back one of his little legs, as he felt Vati's hand hit down. Having been spanked so many times before one would think Prussia would be used to this position, but sadly no. The boy burst into a heavy flow of tears, and wiggled to get out, but Germania was not having this.

"Stay still _Wicht_!" His hand fell down upon the little bottom again, and Prussia cried out. He was so unhappy, and Gilbert knew that he should not have even gone after Romano.

Germania gave the boy one more slap, and then took him off his lap. Adjusting his clothing, he then held out his hand, in which the boy took his hand. He pulled him closer, and hugged the child tightly. Looking over, he motioned for the smallest nation, and Ludwig looked up, running towards him, and the boy looked as his older brother was still crying.

"Ahhhh…Vati…I…*sniff* I didn't mean to…" Gilbert wiped his eyes, and his nose on his shirt sleeve, and Germania let the child stand on his own. Hands rubbing his backside, the elder nation cleared his throat.

"Okay little one, it will be fine. Naughty as you were, I am sure you understand what you did. Okay then, we need to go inside, and then we have to…"

"Vati? *Sniff* We can't go inside…the fox…can't we skin the fox first?" The boy looked up even among his tear stained cheeks, and his runny nose, and red eyes he wanted to do this so badly.

Germania looked down, setting a gentle hand down on the child's head, and nodded.

"_Ja_, we can, stay here, and I will go inside and get your dagger, and then we will go ahead and take care of this creature." He looked over to the smallest nation. "Ludwig, go over to that stump and sit down. Your Vati has to complete something with Gilbert, and you are much too small to help us."

Ludwig was not much to complain or disagree. He simply nodded and walked over, hoisting himself up the stump. He was having a bit of trouble, and without being told, Gilbert walked over and helped his little brother. Germania walked back inside, and apprehended the dagger from his bedroom, along with making sure he had his larger knife on him.

Walking back outside, Gilbert was looking at the fox with curious eyes. Germania walked over to the child, and looked down.

"Now Gilbert, we are going to skin the fox, and its going to be messy, and there will be a lot of blood. Before we skin it though, we need to drain it of its blood, so _Ja_, there will be a lot. Are you alright with this little one?"

Gilbert looked up and he shook his head furiously. He was eager, and excited and ready to do anything the elder nation requested of him.

"_Ja_, Vati, I am ready to help you. I don't care about the blood. Let's do this. And um…Vati? Can I have the fox tail? You know…cause he is dead, he doesn't need it anymore."

Germania nodded his head at the boy, and then knelt down to the dead fox. He grabbed out his dagger, and then handed the boy his smaller dagger. It was slightly blunt, so the elder nation did not need to worry about the boy hurting himself.

"Okay, no then Gilbert, I am going to cut down the fox's belly…and there will be a mess, but you have to be strong, and you and I are going to take things out of its belly okay?"

This was so excited for Gilbert. For the first time he was given the okay to become dirty, and he was going to do grown up things. He walked closer to the elder nation, and watched. Germania got down on his knees to the creature and took his knife. He started by jabbing the dagger into the fox's stomach, and sliced through, having the insides spill out onto the ground. Gilbert watched with enthusiasm, and then while he watched, his smiled turned to a frown, and his face paled.

"Er…oh Vati…that's more blood than when I fell and scraped my knee…oh my!" The boy stood up, but Germania held his hand gently.

"Yes Gilbert, there is a lot of blood, but understand my little one, you said you wanted to help, so come now…put your hands in, and help me get all the insides out." He smiled nicely at the child, and helped put his hands in.

Prussia was frightened a little, but once his hands dipped in, he laughed a little. Germania had to scoop out all the insides, and they were left in a small pile. Clearing his throat, the nation then got up and grabbed the creature. He threw it over his shoulder, and walked to one of the trees. Turning back to face Prussia, he spoke.

"Gilbert…go get one of the metal hooks in the barn, I unlocked the door, so you are allowed in there. I need one, to drain the blood, and then I will skin him. Hurry go now."

Gilbert shook his head, and he ran into the barn and grabbed one of the hooks that he was able to reach. Once that was done, he ran back to Germania and held out his hand, walking slowly to the tree that the nation was standing out.

"Here Vati…I got you the hook. Aren't I the best? Don't you like me better than Ludwig? I help you all the time." He looked up and smiled. The elder nation knelt down, and grabbed the hook.

"_Ja, Danke_ Gilbert. I appreciate your help. But, eh…I love you and your _Bruder_ the same, so don't be sassy." He took the hook, and impaled it through the fox, and hung it up, having it lean against the tree. Clasping his hands together, and went to walk back to the house, but looked back. "Come Ludwig…Gilbert, its time to clean up."

Gilbert looked up at the fox, and then frowned a little. He wanted the tail, badly, and it was just there, attached. Following his Vati's call, he went to walk forward, and Ludwig ran ahead of him. Stalling, he thought maybe he could pursued the nation to get the tail. Germania looked back.

"Gil, come on. I haven't got all day. I need to give you both a bath, and then I will come back outside and ugh…" Germania caught himself slightly, and coughed. He suddenly felt strange, but looked back to his eldest. "Um…I will skin it later."

Gilbert looked to his Vati, and the nation looked slightly strange, but he overlooked that as soon as he heard that the nation was going to come back he got excited.

"Yay Vati, that means that I will get the tail right?" He jumped up and down, and grabbed at Germania's tunic.

"_Ja_ Gilbert, now come on." He ushered the two boys inside, and closed the door. Before he took care of the boys, he walked over to the caldron, and made sure there was water in there. Nodding his head, he then looked to the children. "Okay let's get you two washed." He breathed in deep, and wiped his brow, as he was starting to sweat a little. This did not go unnoticed by Gilbert, he walked up and pouted.

"Vati? What's the matter with you? You look bad right now." The child was small enough that this question made the nation slightly smirk.

"Um…I am not sure little one…just…ugh. Just please come along and we'll get you two washed." He held out a hand, and Ludwig walked up and grabbed the hand. Gilbert was now concerned. He did not like the looks and sounds of his Vati.

"Okay Vati, be careful. I will take care of Ludwig in the bath, and you can go and get better." He pulled at Ludwig, but Germania shook his head.

"_Nein_ Gilbert, I will give you both a bath." Arriving in the washroom, he closed the door, and went to filling the basin with nice hot water. Once that was done, he took Ludwig's clothing off, and Gilbert's blood stained clothing off as well.

He was feeling slightly faint, and grabbed both children, putting them in the basin. Ludwig splashed around a little, and giggled with the soap bubbles. Gilbert waded, but watched his Vati. His look grew serious.

"Okay, um…just going to wet your hair boys, and…ughhh…" Germania suddenly felt a wave of nausea. He had to step back slightly, and held his stomach. Gilbert was intrigued by this. The little naked boy leaned over the basin, and watched with wide eyes.


	25. Vati is Sick

Germania stayed back slightly, and then within moments, he quickly ran over to the toilet, and leaned in releasing a very fourth coming bout of sickness. Ludwig waded through the basin, and stood next to his brother.

"Wow…WOW! Vati…Vati is sick!" Said the smallest one. Gilbert too was oddly amused by this. Neither one of the children had ever seen their Vati like this.

The elder nation finished, and leaned back, glancing at both children. He was sweating, and feeling very awful at the moment. He grabbed a cloth towel, and wiped his mouth. The children still needed the rest of their bath. Germania cleared his throat and went back to the bath. Reaching in, he grabbed up Gilbert first, and set him down, and then grabbed up Ludwig. Taking two towels, he wrapped them around the boys, and stood up.

"Come along you two, I need to get you dressed and then we are going to take it extremely slow today…" He walked towards the bedroom, and the children followed.

Germania was not sure what was going on, but if he was getting sick, he would need to take it easy, however that would be difficult with the two small children at his every beckon call. Germania wasn't sure what to do, as this feeling became worse. He might even have to call upon Rome to come and be with the boys. That would be the worst thing to ever do. He continued walking to the bedroom. Upon arriving, Gilbert and Ludwig still in their towels shivered a little, and the elder nation got right to getting them dressed. He put little pants on Gilbert with a tan button up shirt, and Ludwig in a navy shirt with brown pants. Once the children were dressed, Germania stood by the door, after standing up he felt a little queasy.

"Um…come along boys, come into the kitchen…and…*oomph*…" Germania held back a retch, and Gilbert's eyes widened.

"VATI! You are sick! You need to rest and I have to give you soup. You did that for me, and now I am going to take care of you!" The little boy marched up to the nation, and grabbed his hand, trying to lead him out of the room. Germania looked down at his little one, and held his stomach while confused.

"So where do you think you are taking me Gilbert?"

Gilbert pulled harder, but Germania wasn't budging. Gilbert needed to make the nation understand that he could take care of the house, and take care of Ludwig as well.

"Vaaaaaati! I am taking you to your bedroom where you have to lay in bed, and then I will make some soup and…" Germania let go of the child's hand, and knelt down.

"_Nein_ little one…you are too little to take care of your Vati…don't worry…I will…ermm…" The sick feeling was still inside him, and he needed to do something with these children, otherwise he was only going to feel worse. Composing himself, Germania turned back around, and leaving the two boys, he walked over to the kitchen table, and began composing a letter. Gilbert and Ludwig hurried out of their bedroom, and walked over to the table. Peering over the table, the little nation's red eyes were focused on what his Vati was doing.

"Vati...what are you writing?" The little nation put his hand on the table, tapping to get the elder nation's attention. Germania just continued writing, but the little tapping was persistent. He looked over sighing.

"Little one, stop it. I am just sending word to _Herr_ Ancient Rome...and..." The elder nation was cut off by a spouting of words by Prussia.

"_NEIN_! Oh _Nein_ Vati, I don't want him here, he is going to wreck everything. Are you mad? You're just being stupid Vati! Why would you even think to have him here and..." The boy was then silenced by Germania leaning down and giving the child a swift smack to his backside, and looking up with a pout, Gilbert went to speak, but Germania shook his head.

"Gilbert, I warned you of your tone. And...*sigh* I can not allow the both of you to be left alone. I need rest, as it is very rare that your Vati is sick and..."

"But..*sniff*, its not fair Vati. I don't like Rome, and YOU don't like him. What if he kills me and Ludie, and then when you are better, we are gone? How would you like that?" The little one said while rubbing his bottom. The smack he had received had not hurt him, but he made it his point to sulk and to quickly calm up otherwise Germania would give him something worse to whine about.

Shaking his head, the elder nation finished the letter, and folding it, he walked to the window, and whistled. Looking out towards the sky he whistled again and a white dove flew to the window, and the nation tied it to the birds feet.

"Make haste little feathered friend, and deliver this to Ancient Rome." He bid the bird away, and closed the window. Looking over to the boys, he needed to wait for the Roman, and he walked over to the couch and sat down.

Gilbert walked over, as did Ludwig, and both children looked to the pale nation. Ludwig leaned in, and wrapped his arm around Germania's knee, and whined a little. These children really were helpless without him. Looking down, the nation's eyes were getting heavier, and he yawned. Leaning down, he grabbed up his youngest into his lap, and sat there. Ludwig was happy, and Gilbert just stood standing. It seemed within moments, but there was a loud rapping on the door, and looking to both children, Germania nodded to Gilbert who ran to the door. Forgetting completely that it was Rome that was coming, the little nation was excited to open the door, and once he did, he paused.

"Oh, its just you...go away!" He went to slam the door shut when Germania walked over, and held it open, looking down at Gilbert.

"Go over to the corner _Wicht_, you don't treat any guest like that, whether you like them or not. Such a rude little one I have." He glared, and Gilbert ran over, stomping as he did so. Willahelm looked to the nation, and with a sigh, spoke. "Sandrino...I am glad you can make it. I am sorry it's such sort notice, but I was wondering if you can watch the boys, I am not feeling one hundred percent, so perhaps you can do this favor for me?" The handsome nation waltzed in, and smiled at Germania.

"_Si' Si'_ of course Germania, I would be delighted. What do you want me to do first? Sing to the children? Tell them tales of woe. I know, have them fight to the death, and then..."

"_Nein_, um...why don't you start by feeding them. There is some jam, and sliced bread in the pantry. I really must get some sleep, as my headache is throbbing, though, it has gotten painfully worse now as of the late and I literally feel like I might vomit, clearly because of you." Shaking his head, he leaned in and handed off Ludwig to the other nation. Ludwig sightly whined, but Germania calmed him down. "Its alright Ludwig, _Herr_ Rome is going to take care of you. Be a gut little boy for your Vati."

Once Gilbert saw his brother be given to Rome, he turned around from the corner, and looked back at his Vati with a slight glare. He needed to get the elder nation fixed, there was no way stupid Rome was going to care for them. No way. Germania glanced over before going towards his own room, and he wavered a finger at his eldest.

"Behave yourself _Wicht_...I am warning you. You have a guest who is watching you, and they deserve just as much respect as me. So don't do anything I would be disappointed in." The sickly nation stood there, and then grappling at his stomach, he walked towards his room, going down the hall, and closed the door to his bedroom.

Gilbert was not even able to respond. He opened his mouth, but as soon as his Vati stated for the child to not disappoint him, it was a tall order. Disappointing his Vati was a lot worse than making Vati angry. He huffed and stayed by the corner. Still holding Ludwig, the little one whined in Rome's arms, and the elder nation set him down.

"Awwww...you see, its going to be fine little ones. Your Vati is going to rest, and Ancient Rome is going to take care of you." He walked over to the table, and proceeded to start slathering some jam on some slices of bread. Ludwig was excited, he knew his Vati needed rest, and though he missed him, he wanted bread with jam, so he walked over and sat down.

Gilbert who was still in the corner, and knew that he could now come out from the corner, turned around and saw his brother reluctantly grabbing for a slice of the bread. His eyes widened and he suddenly ran over and pointed a finger at the little nation.

"_Nein! Nein_ Ludie, you can't eat that, its poisoned by that stupid Rome!" He walked over to his brother's chair, and went to pull the bread out of his hands, but Ludwig whined, and pulled back.

"Gilbie, let go! Its not bad, I wanna eat it. Let go!" The two little one's bickered, and Rome saw this, slightly flabbergasted, and not knowing what to do. He shook his head, and held his hands up laughing nervously.

"Eh, come on you two...no need to be bickering. Come, have the bread and then..." The elder nation was cut off by Prussia looking over to him with a glare.

"Shut up you! You are not Vati, and I am not going to eat this!" Gilbert grabbed the piece of bread from his little brother, and crumbled it in his hands, throwing it to the ground, and of course making a large mess on the floor. Rome looked, slightly surprised.

"Oh...but look what you did you naughty little _b__ambino_!" The great nation just could not believe the terror such a little boy was creating. This uproar caused Ludwig to start bawling, and Gilbert got down from his chair, and walked towards the counter where his Vati cooked. He looked up and saw some leftover biscuits, and slices of bacon.

He grabbed those, and stood there eating some. He would not have anything that the stupid Roman nation prepared, even if it was only bread and jam. Ludwig meanwhile was still crying at the table, and Rome walked over to him. He glared over to Gilbert, but quickly slathered jam on a new slice and handed it to the sobbing little nation. Germany took the slice, and ate it up happily. Seeing as there was some peace, Rome walked over to his bag and pulled out a small little burlap sack, and inside it held some chocolate candies. Looking over to the children he smiled.

"Look what I have here. I got some chocolate from town before I came over, and look, you can have some." He held out the bag, and looked to Gilbert, and then Ludwig. Little Prussia just shook his head, and slapped his hand down on the counter.

"_Nein_...Vati says we can't have candy unless we have finished our dinner!" Though Gilbert was not always keen on obeying his Vati, when the elder nation was not around, the little one made sure to do everything in his power to listen now. Ludwig looked over, and just scoffed. He finished his bread and jumped down from his chair and ran over to the nation with the candy. He giggled and reached out his hands.

"Candy! I want come candy...candy." His bright blue eyes looked up to Rome who just smiled down at the child. Prussia saw this and his eyes widened as his little brother was taken in to the sweets.

"_Nein, Nein_ Ludie, you can't have any of that candy. Its poison and will kill you...YOU CAN'T EAT IT, YOU WILL DIE!" The little one stood at the counter and screamed at the top of his lungs.

This commotion was not overlooked by Germania. The nation who was in his bedroom with the door closed, and under his blankets had heard the last shouts from his eldest. He squinted his eyes, and cast aside his covers, and set his foot on the cold floor. He moaned slightly and sat for a moment before he stood up. Slightly dizzy, he looked towards the door, and with a growl walked towards it, opening it fiercely and stormed out reaching the beginning of the hallway and put his hands on his hips, glancing at all the nations, young and old.

"What exactly is going on out here?" His eyes went to Gilbert and then his youngest one, and he raised an eyebrow. Prussia gasped and looked to his Vati, and pouted his lip.

"N-Nothing Vati...I was just protecting the house, and um...Ludie can't have candy because he's not allowed and...um..." The child swallowed hard and looked to the angry nation. Germania shook his head, and wavered a finger.

"Stop it...stop it right now. I need rest...and it won't be for long. _Mein Gott_ Gilbert, you are really *hack*, ugh...just please behave yourself, alright?" He just looked to the boy and shook his head. Gilbert sniffed and nodded his head.

"I-I'm sorry Vati...I will be gut." He saw his Vati so upset and it was because the nation was so sick and miserable. Germania just nodded his head, while he wiped his nose. He looked to Rome, and rolled his eyes. Turning back around, he walked to his room and closed his door.

Prussia had felt very bad. He made his sick Vati upset, and now he needed to be better than ever, and looked over at Ludwig who was still standing near the candy. Gilbert scoffed, and walked over grabbing his brother's hand. He started pulling the little one away, but Ludwig grabbed at the candy and started to whine.

"_Nein_! Gilbie _Nein_, I want candy! I want the candy! Please..._Nein_!" He pulled at it, and Gilbert was starting to get angry also pulling at the bag of sweets. Rome looked on, and started to get nervous.

"Um...eh, come along boys, stop it. You are going to make a mess...and then it will be..." He tried and while the children shouted, he witnessed in slow motion the destruction of a wee bad of treats.

"Arghhhhh stop it Ludie!" Gilbert leaned forward and pulled the bag so hard it ripped and all the candies flew into the air, and fell and scattered all over the floor. Gilbert looked down, and then at his brother. He then looked over to the elder nation, and he scowled. "_Verdammit_!" He walked away from his brother, and opened the door to outside.

Rome saw this and his eyes could not believe what had happened. Ludwig's eyes were filled with tears and the little one tilted back his head, and started to bawl. Rome was beside himself, and never wanting to hear children crying, because he couldn't stand when his own grandsons cried, ran over to the boy, and knelt down, trying to hush him.

"Aghhh...calm down, calm down little one. Crying is so, so annoying. Ugh, please, calm down...I think I have some more candy, and please...please a' stop crying." He waved his hands to the small nation, and then looked around towards the open door, and he bit back his lip. Gilbert had gone outside and was walking around, though staying close, he was just annoyed and did not want to be in the same area as the stupid Rome, or his stupid brother.

Ludwig kept crying, but was being calmed down by the other elder nation. Germania was now fully passed out in his bedroom, sleeping, and working on getting better. Still kneeling, Rome reached into a pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. He handed it to Ludwig. Rubbing his little eyes, and choking on his sobs, the little nation reached out and grabbed up the candy and walked over to the front door standing there looking outside. He saw his brother walking around outside, and just watched. Gilbert had not even thought anyone was watching him, and decided to get rid of the stupid Rome nation in his house. He walked towards the barn, the very barn that he was not allowed to go into. The child simply was going into a world of trouble. He clearly did not remember much about what happened when he and his cousins went into the barn not a little while ago. Short term memory loss Gilbert. It was bad. Ludwig's eyes widened as he saw Gilbert hurl open the door. It seems that Germania having been in there last and left the latch open. Gilbert smiled, and walked inside. Ludwig dropped his candy bar and quickly ran towards the barn as fast his little legs would take him. In the barn, Gilbert's eyes took him to where he was looking at, and it was his beloved crop. Hanging there, he looked around, noticed some bales of hay right below where the implement was hanging. It was like a calling. His grin widened, and he ran over to the hay bale, and hoisted himself up. As he was about to reach for the crop, he was interrupted by the shouting of his little brother.

"GILBIE! _Nein_, you can't be in here...I'ma gonna tell Mister Rome...and he is going to tell Vati, and you're going to be in trouble!" Gilbert turned around, and shouted out, almost falling off the hay bale.

"Aghhhhhhhh! Ludwig, Ludwig you little sneak!" Prussia composed himself, and breathed, and reached up grabbing the crop, and now having it in his hands, nothing else mattered. Ludwig ran over to his brother, and grabbed at his legs. This made Gilbert looked down, and shake his legs from the smaller nation. "Ugh, get your little hands off my legs." He kicked at the child, and this made Ludwig fall down, and land hard on his little backside.

Gilbert looked down, and of course now felt bad and got down from where he was standing and went to help his now crying brother. Ludwig was such a little baby in his eyes, and he scoffed. Leaning a hand down, while holding the crop in the other, Ludwig looked up and sniffled.

"Come on Ludie...let's go and see what we can do outside, away from that jerk Rome." He grabbed his brother's hand tighter, and the two walked out of the barn, but as soon as they arrived outside from the barn, there stood Rome, and he was looking to the two of them with a glare. Gilbert looked up, and held the crop tightly, ready for anything. "What do you want now? You are not our Vati, so you can't tell us what to do!" Rome walked forward, approaching the two wavering a finger.

"You both are being very naughty, and you have made a mess in the house, I am going to do something that I should have done as soon as Germania went to sleep." The nation walked forward, reaching to his belt, and Gilbert's eyes widened. Rome however just pulled at a spare pocket pouch and pulled out a long rope. Walking towards the two, he had a smirk in his expression.

Gilbert and Ludwig were not able to get away quickly enough, and both were taken into the nation's arms. He then walked over to a large tree, and hastily tied the two to the tree. Stepping back, Rome smiled, and slapped his hands together. He laughed, and saw that the little one was getting upset, but that Gilbert was getting furious.

"Hey...HEY! Let us go you big old stupid jerk!" The child wiggled, and tried to get free, but this was not working. Rome walked over to a tree stump and just sat down, shaking his head, and laughing. Gilbert saw this and then proceeded to yell at the top of his lungs. "LET US GOOOO! PLEASE, HELP, HELP! VAAAAAAAAAAAATI, VAAAAAAATI!"

"No use child, your Vati is fast asleep inside!" He leaned back just shaking his head.

Inside though, there were muffled yells coming from outside. Germania lay in bed, and moaned a little. He shook his head, and rolled over, putting his head to the side on the pillow. Hearing the yells, his eyes opened lazily, and he sighed. He knew what was going on. His eldest was doing everything in his power to make it that more difficult for him to get some rest, and to feel better. He yawned and got out of the bed, and his feet hit the cold wood floor. Pulling on some pants, and an over robe, he walked out of the room, and rubbing at his eyes, his feet soon walked over something and his eyes widened.

"What...what is all this?" The elder nation noticed that scattered among his living room, and dining room floor was a mess of bread, and bits of candy. He then looked around and noticed that there were not little nations of his around, and the guardian whom he had asked to watch his children was also nowhere to be found. When he was about to head to his bedroom to fully change, that's when he heard the shouts coming from outside.

"Vaaaaaaaaaati!" Ludwig was now shouting, and crying at the same time. Rome stood there with back to the house and had his hands on his hips and he was smiling at the children.

"Oh come on you two...how else can I keep an eye on you both? This way you both can't cause mischief, and your Vati, he can...*GASP* oooooooof!" Rome couldn't finish what he was saying as he was suddenly knocked to the ground by an unseen force. Landing to the ground, Germania stood behind him, holding a large piece of firewood, and threw it to the ground, stepping over the nation and looking down.

"Tying children to a tree...are you completely mad? _Was zur Hölle_ was I thinking asking you to watch _Mein_ boys?" He looked down at the careless nation who had opened his eyes only slightly, and mumbling.

"But er...'Mania...I..." He was silenced by a slight kick to his sides. Germania was not having any of this, and he still felt very sick. He walked over to the children, still keeping a glare upon his face. Gilbert and Ludwig couldn't help but smile up at him. Germania walked closer, undoing the knot and all the while he spoke softly but with grim promise to the little nations.

"I don't want to hear a word, as I am clearly at a loss for words right now. So I am just going to untie you both, and then inside with the two of you...NOW!" He undid the knots, and then the two children got down. Gilbert ignoring everything his Vati said, ran right over to the fallen nation, and took to whipping the nation across the back with his crop.

"There! You jerk, you stupid head...you foul and mean...arghhhhh!" The little nation was suddenly held back, and looking behind him he saw that Germania had held the crop back, holding it, and having it refrain from hitting Rome again. The elder nation eyes pierced through his eldest and he cleared his throat.

"Go inside...both of you, and wait for me. I need to speak to *cough*, ugh...I need to speak to Rome." He held the crop in his hand, and then watched as Gilbert went to protest, but was just ushered away by Ludwig grabbing his hand, sniffling, and walking towards the house.

Seeing as the two had gone inside, Germania just looked down to the pathetic nation crumpled in a pile. He paced around the nation and still having a slight coughing fit, he really did not even want to be out of bed at this point. He then got down on one knee in front of Rome, and grabbed a handful of the nation's hair, making the nation yelp.

"I trusted you to watch _Mein_ boys. I left them in your care, and what do you do? Tie them up to a tree. This isn't like when we were younger Rome...not in my slave days. You might have treated me this way, but it is appalling that you treated the little ones like that. Your grandsons ought to be taken away from you." His eyes just stared into Rome's who was looking up, and in an extreme amount of pain.

"I-I am sorry 'Mania...I just...I don't know what to say, they are just...ugh." The nation raised up a little, having Germania release his grip from the other nation's hair. "Those children are monsters! Now I know what you deal with. I was about this close to giving them a smack upside their heads, and..."

"_Nein_...you wouldn't have laid a hand on them...that is for their Vati to do...me!" The nation got up, and wiped his hands to his side. "I suggest you leave...I have no reason to partake in this conversation any longer. Go, get off my land, and get out of _Mein_ life!"

Ancient Rome looked up, slightly frightened of his former comrade. He slowly got up, moaning and carrying on with his aches and pains. Germania just watched him, and said nothing more. He turned around and headed back into his home to deal with his two children.


	26. Sneaking into Town

With Rome slinking off out of the woods, Germania walked back inside. In his hands he held the crop, and had a very unfortunate look on his face. He closed the door, and looked to his children standing before him. Gilbert and Ludwig were very familiar with that look, and just stared at the elder nation, who's face held grim promise as to what would happen to them. Setting the crop on the table, Germania looked down to the boys again, and simply closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"I don't even want to know how it started, who started it, or what set Rome off to actually tie the both of you to a tree. I am just...*cough* I am ugh, so tired." He walked over to the door and locked it tight, and then looked back at both children. "I am going to make something for you both to eat, and then...this mess will be cleaned. Afterwords I am going back to sleep." He gave the children a stare, and Prussia, thankful that the two of them did not get punished nodded his head.

"_Ja_, okay Vati...um...sorry, its just that we don't like _Herr_ Rome at all!" The little one walked to a spot on the floor that was covered in crumbs and candy, and knelt down. Germania looked down with a stern gaze.

"Like him or not, if I ever see behavior like that around an elder again, you can be sure that you and your _bruder_ will be punished! Go and sit down at the table, I am going to clean once the both of you are fed." The elder nation was wheezing slightly, and was feeling the effects of the sickness. He needed to rest again, otherwise he would never get better.

Having both the children sit down at the table, Germania walked to the counter and whipped up a simply meal of fried potatoes. He served up two servings of it, and walked over to the boys, and set the bowls in front of them. Pointing to them, he made sure they were going to eat, and the elder nation walked over to where the broom was kept and started to sweep. Gilbert ate his potatoes, and watched his Vati, amazed that even with the nation not feeling well, he was still able to work so hard. The boy gulped hard, and felt bad now. All the nation wanted was to rest, and get better, and Gilbert was the one to blame, making Mister Rome go away, and having him, and his brother behave naughty. The little nation pushed back his chair, and got down. He then ran over to Germania, and then elder nation stopped sweeping and looked down.

"Gilbert...go back to the table and finish your potatoes...I still have a lot of work to do and..." The nation stopped talking as a little weepy Prussia walked towards him, getting closer, and wrapping his arms around the nation's legs. He sniffed, and whined, and Germania had no choice but to kneel down. "What is the matter with you Wicht? I need to get things cleaned."

Gilbert just held the man's legs, and then looked up with his deep crimson eyes. He had started to get teary, and bit back on his lip. Germania hadn't seen this look much, only because it was rare for the child to admit his wrongdoings. Putting a hand to the boy's head, and then pulling him closer, Gilbert felt the embrace, and spoke up.

"I'm sorry Vati...you're sick, and...and me and _bruder_ were naughty, and you just wanted to get better. And...*sniff* and um..." Germania smiled down at him, and pulled the little one closer, hushing him.

"Shhhh...alright, alright Gilbert. You understand that you and Ludwig were naughty, and that's what I needed to hear. The fact of the matter is, I am still sick. *cough* and I need to get some more rest. Let me read you both a story, and then for tonight, it will be an early bedtime, is that understood?" He stroked the child's cheek, and then Gilbert still sniffling, nodded his head.

For once the little one knew that this time, going to bed early would have to happen whether he liked it or not. Though the boy nodded his head, and calmed down a bit, little Prussia had a plan. Germania seeing as the boys knew he set aside the broom and walked over Ludwig holding out his hand, and did the same for Gilbert. The little ones took his hand, and all three walked over to the couch. Germania leaned forward and took a book that he usually read tales of old to the boys. Sitting back into the cushions, the elder nation started to read. It wasn't long before he started the story, and looking over to Ludwig, he noticed the little nation had passed out. Gilbert too was nodding off, but trying to stay awake as he wanted to hear the intense story. It was about wars from long ago, and a warrior, and some killing of fearsome beasts. Gently closing the book, Germania looked over to Gilbert, and spoke to him in a quiet tone.

"I think its time for two little boys to go to bed now..." He leaned over to Ludwig, and pulled the boy into his arms, and then did the same with Gilbert. His broad arms held the boys with care, and he walked down to the bedroom, setting them down on the bed. Ludwig lay there snoring, and Gilbert whined slightly.

"But...but Vati, I don't wanna...*yawn* sleep. I wanna...mmmm...ugh..." The child rubbed at his eyes, and flopped over, and followed suit with his brother, and zonked right out.

Germania looked back with a smile, and walked to the wardrobe, and pulled out two night shirts. He first put Ludwig into a shirt, and then placed the boy into bed. After that was done, Gilbert was then put into his shirt, and as Germania placed him into the bed, the boy looked up with his deep red eyes.

"G-Goodnight Vati..." His eyes blinked fast, as they were heavy, and Germania shook his head with a slight smile.

"_Guten Nacht_ runt...and sweet dreams." He left a hand on the boy's head, and then walked out of the room, and closed the door.

With the two in bed, Germania made sure everything was still in the house. He walked to the kitchen, and grabbed the crop off the table, and held it in his hands. Smiling down at it, he let it slap down into his hands. Gilbert's most prized possession. He took it, and then walked down to the washroom and washed up, changed into some sleep clothing, and walking into his room, shut the door. He put the crop and leaned it by his wardrobe, and then got into his own bed, passing out in a matter of moments. With the house quiet and all three nations sleeping, things seemed alright. In the boy's bedroom, Gilbert snored slightly, but woke himself up with the plan he had in mind. He sat right up in bed, and had to keep himself from shouting outside.

"Aghhhh! That's what I need to do!" Gilbert sat in his bed, bouncing, and then with a curious expression looked down at his brother, who had slightly moaned when he heard his brother shout. Prussia nudged him, and spoke in little words. "Ludie...Ludie! I hafta fix Vati, and I know how to do it! Wake up Ludie, hurry, its for the healing of Vati!" The boy nudged and nudged, and finally a whining Ludwig sat up.

"Wahhhhhh...Gilbie...I am tired, and I want to stay sleeping. Stupid head, waking me up...and...*yawn*. Hmmm...fix Vati? How are you going to do that?" He was now anxious and looking to his brother. Gilbert looked back with a very serious expression.

"Ludie...'member when we went into town that one day, and you had a cold? Vati bought you that yucky medicine from that creepy gypsy lady. Well...what if I went into town, and got him something?" Gilbert cast aside the blankets, and started to get out of bed, but Ludwig grabbed his hand, and shook his head.

"_Nein_, Gilbert, you can't go now. Its dark outside, and its bedtime, a-and...Vati will spank you if he finds out you are gone!" The little one was worried, and pouted out his bottom lip. Gilbert pulled away, and got down from the bed, walking over to the wardrobe, and opening the doors. He looked back at his brother.

"I am not going to get caught, and Vati is not going to spank me! I am going into town, and I am going to make things like they were!" Gilbert grabbed a pair of pants out of the wardrobe, and pulled them on. He then put on a little green cloak, much like the one Germania would don when they went out on hunting outings. Tying the cloak tight, the little one knew that it would be dangerous to go empty handed, and he looked to his brother. "I will be right back!" Walking to the door, the little nation opened it and walked out.

He walked down the dark hallway. It was scary being so dark, but he put on a brave face. Germania usually left a lantern lit in the kitchen, just in case. Seeing the warm glow from the light, the little boy looked to the table, and noticed that his awesome crop was not there. He slightly gasped and quickly arrived back to the bedroom, and closed the door, breathing hard, and with a look of upset on his little face.

"_Mein_ crop...its-its gone! I don't know where it is, oh no Ludie...how am I going to fight the evil?" The child was now not sure what to do. He needed to go through with his plan. He had his dagger, but without the crop, it would be the worst thing in the world. Ludwig looked to him, and scratched the side of his head.

"Hmmm...Vati brought it inside after _Herr_ Rome left." He sat there, just looking at his brother. Gilbert's eyes widened, and then looked to the door, with an ill look upon his face. He grappled at his stomach, and then responded.

"Vati must have it in his room." He huffed, and then walked over, opening the door slightly ajar, and then looked back to Ludwig. "I need to get it Ludie...I hafta!" He left the room, without even hearing a noise from his brother objecting.

Gilbert tip toed towards the master bedroom, which was adjacent from the boy's bedroom. He walked to the door, and opened it gently, and carefully. Peering his head in, he looked over to the large bed that held the adult nation, and he became frightened a little. Vati was Vati, no matter if he was well or sick. Peering his eyes over to the floor, he noticed the crop sitting against the wardrobe. The little one walked over to it, and grabbed it. He had succeeded. Then turning around, he walked out of the room, and gently closed the door shut. His Vati had never heard him, as the sickly nation was deep in a slumber. Now having the crop in his hands, Gilbert went back to his own bedroom, and went in. He closed the door again, and walked over to the window. Opening it, he then looked to his little brother.

"Okay, I am going now. It will be a dangerous journey, but someone has to do it. You are too little Ludie, so I am going for both of us. I shall return." The little one hoisted himself up the bed. Taking a blanket, he knew he would need to climb back up, so he tied the end to the edge of the bed, and then tied a knot. Looking over at Ludwig, he showed him the blanket, and the little one was aware. Prussia leaned out the window, he first dropped the crop down, so it hit the grass, and then he looked over to his brother, and winked. "Its not a high drop, so I will be fine, but when I come back, you'll need to help me." He carefully got up to the window and climbed out. Dangling, he dropped about a half foot to the ground, and landed on his bottom. It did not hurt, but he looked up, and really hoped his brother would be able to help him.

Gathering the crop, and making sure he had everything, little Prussia ran from the house, and doing the best he could, ran down the path that lead into town. Now it was not late by any standards of an adult. Germania was just feeling so sick, that he had actually put the boy's to bed around seven in the evening. Gilbert walked, and now as an hour had passed, the sun was starting to set, but the boy continued. He arrived at the town, and looked around until his eyes grew large and he noticed the very cart that the woman gypsy was at. Behind her cart was an entrance into an unknown doorway hidden by a shroud. He wondered what mysteriousness could be hidden there, but now needed to seek help from her. He ran towards the cart, and stood looking up. The woman who Gilbert had envisioned as a much older and creepier looking person was actually somewhat pleasant in attraction. She stood there, looking around, not noticing the little nation standing there. Gilbert cleared his throat.

"Ahem...hey...um...Miss...uh..."

The gypsy looked down, and her golden eyes widened, and she smiled. Her black hair flowed from underneath the wrap she was wearing on her head, and her necklace, and earrings dangled. She gave a grin, and responded back to the nation.

"Oh my, what do we have here. It seems a little one had wandered away to look at my wares. Tell me child, where are your parents? And whatever can I help you with?"

Gilbert seemed a little confused. He didn't have parents. He had Vati. Vati was the only thing he could really say. He noticed other children who had a set of two people, but for as long as the little nation knew, it was supposed to just be his Vati. He pouted his lips out, and gave the gypsy a little glare.

"_Mein_ Vati is sick! I need to make him better...cause, he is really, really sick, and my Vati can't be sick!" The boy couldn't really say much, as the knowledge for someone his age was not that convincing. The wise gypsy however chuckled a bit, and nodded her head.

"Well now...we simply can not have any of that. Suppose a potion for your Vati to make him well? I have many things that can cure one's bad health...and some things that make it worse." She narrowed her eyes, in her devious ways. Gilbert just shook his head, hearing only what he wanted to hear.

"_Nein_! I need him better, and...and you need to give me some potion, I need it!" He put his hand as far as he could reach on her cart, and slammed his little fist down. The gypsy just stayed staring.

"And how might you be paying for this potion? I simply can not give it for free little boy." Her eyes cast on the crop that he was holding, and then she rest her eyes on the boy again. Gilbert gasped slightly.

"Oh! Um...I don't know...I don't have any money. Um...can you just make some potion for me? I really, really need it. Please?"

Shaking her head but with a smile, she bent down, and took out a vile of some clear liquid that was corked, and tied with a blue ribbon. Holding it out, she spoke to the child.

"This is what you need to make your Vati better, but I simply can not give it to you for free. You indeed have no money, but alas, my eyes fall on a much better treasure than simple coins. That crop, I must have it." She pointed, and kept the bottle in her hands. Gilbert looked to the magic that would fix his Vati, and then back at the crop.

The crop was so important to him. Having it always taken away, and now that he had it in his hands, only to have it taken away forever. He was not sure what to think. He whined a little, and then thought of something. His red eyes looked into the gypsy's. Vati was more important that the crop. He needed to fix his Vati, and if that meant getting rid of his crop, then so be it.

"I will give you _Mein_ most special and awesome crop...but...um, you need to do something else. I-I need a potion...that will protect me..." He said this with a slight hesitance.

"And what prey tell kind of potion would you need for protection little one?" She said this with a raised eyebrow, and still holding the elixir, she waited for an answer. Gilbert sighed, and rubbed his feet together, not wanting to tell the gypsy the embarrassing answer.

"I...I need a potion that will make spankings not hurt anymore." The little nation blushed very hard, and looked up, still stuttering and getting the rest of his answer out. "I will give you the crop, but can you make me that too? Vati spanks really hard! And if I have the potion, the next time I am naughty, I can be protected!"

The gypsy wanted to laugh out loud, but she saw that the child was serious. She hadn't really known what she would do with a crop, but smiled and nodded her head at the determined boy.

"Yes, I will make the potion for you. I will be right back." She disappeared behind the cloaked room, and walked towards a little work table, where many other liquids and powders were. She grabbed a vile, the same size as the one with the actual healing power, and filled it all the way with water. She added some red dye, to make it seem like it was magical. This would indeed be horrible when the child finds out it will be ineffective. She cackled to herself, and corked it tightly, adding a red ribbon to it. Emerging from the little area, she came out, and Gilbert's eyes had excitement in them. He saw the bottles of both liquids, and he jumped for joy.

Lifting up the crop, he set it on the cart, and held out his hands. The gypsy handed the two bottles to the boy, and saw him put them in his pockets. He looked up with slight tears of joy.

"_Danke, Danke_ so much! I will be able to make Vati better, and then I have protection!" He did not wait for an answer and quickly ran back to the house. It was darker now, and he was getting very, very sleepy. The lateness in the night made the boy slightly forget where home was, but he managed to get there. Arriving at the open window to his and Ludwig's room, he yelled up at it. Not hearing a response, the little nation took some little pebbles, and started to chuck them into the opening.

Bits of rock and debris started to hit little Ludwig as he lay there slumbering. He was awoke by the persistence of his brother's voice, and a pebble hitting him on the cheek. He moaned, and with his eyes opening hazily, he pulled back the blankets, and sat up in the bed. Crawling over to the window, he opened it more, and leaned out.

"Gilbie? Gilbie are you there?" The little one squinted his eyes, and in the dark it was rather difficult. Gilbert heard his brother, and angrily yelled up to him, but kept it semi low, as he did not want to alert the elder nation in the other room.

"_JA_! I am here. Throw down the blanket, and help me up! I got the magical power that is going to make Vati better. Hurry!"

Ludwig nodded his head and carefully took the blanket, and it landed to the ground, and Gilbert grabbed at it, and holding everything, he hoisted himself up. It was very difficult, and took a little long, but little Prussia was able to get there. Exhausted, he got inside, and pulled the blanket in, breathing heavy. His eyes heavy with sleep, and closing the window, he took off his cape, throwing it to the ground, and pulling off his pants, he threw that aside too. Then with the two bottles of potion, he gently set them aside in the table drawer next to the boy's bed. Smiling to himself, the little one rolled over onto the bed, pulling the blankets high. Ludwig also snuggled alongside his brother, and the two fell asleep.

Morning arrived as quickly as could be. Ludwig rolled over, and his little hand smacked Gilbert in the face. The nation opened his eyes, and was about to yell at his brother, but then realized that it was morning, and he needed to wake his Vati up and give him the potion. The little silver haired nation quickly got out of bed, as did Ludwig and without the help of their Vati, hastily dressed themselves and the two arrived into the kitchen. Gilbert had the bottle in his grasp. In the master bedroom, Germania woke up while rubbing his eyes, and rolled over to the side, and coughed. He sighed and got out of bed, not feeling great, but better than he had yesterday. Rubbing his eyes again as he got all the sleep out, he quickly got dressed and pulled on his boots. He combed his hair, and walked out of the bedroom, towards the kitchen. Upon arriving, he saw both of his children. Smiling slightly, he looked to see Gilbert step forward.

"Morning Vati...um...hey, why don't you sit down, and I will get you some water okay?" The little one was very eager to get his Vati all better, and looked up with a smile. Germania nodded his head, and walked to the table, sitting down.

"Hello little one...yes, that would be very nice of you. I am rather parched." He sat down, and as he did this, he looked around, and saw Ludwig walk over and sit down next to the elder nation. Sitting there, he spoke to the little nation.

Gilbert seeing the two occupied, the little nation stepped up on the stool that was there. Germania often kept it there in case the boys wanted to help him cook, which did not happen very often. Gilbert grabbed a glass, and then tilting the pitcher of water on the counter, he poured the liquid halfway, and then setting aside the pitcher, he looked over. Germania sat with his back to the boy, so Prussia knew he still had time. He quickly took the vile out and poured it into the glass of water. It made no change, as it was the same color as water, and once that was done, the little one got down, and walked over with the cup. He held it out, and looked up to the elder nation.

"Here Vati..." Gilbert held out the glass, and Germania took it. He smiled at the boy, and drank the whole contents of the water, feeling very refreshed. Ludwig looked up with a little whine, and Gilbert knew he had to get his brother some water too, and walked over to the counter, got up, grabbed the pitcher and poured another glass. Getting down, he walked over to the smallest one, and handed the glass. Ludwig took it and giggled.

Finishing the last drop, Germania set the glass down, stretched a little and tucked the chair into the table. A warmness surrounded his body, and then little tingles. He looked over to Prussia, and then closed his eyes for a moment. The potion was working its magic throughout the elders body, but to Germania, this was only just a glass of water. Gilbert watched and then piped up.

"Vati...how do you feel?" His red eyes just glued to the nation, and curious to see if this was something that was working. It looked like it was. Germania looked over to Gilbert with a raised eyebrow.

"_Ja_, I feel good little one...actually...hmmm, very good. It is actually ludicrous that something as simple as water could cure me, but I am not going to complain. Okay then, I am going to go ahead and make you both breakfast, and then we need to get some chores done."

Gilbert nodded his head, and walked over to the table, and was about to sit down, but Germania shook his head.

"_Nein_ Gilbert, you know better than to just sit down. I need some eggs plucked from the hens, and Ludwig..." He looked over to the smallest nation. "Ludwig go outside with your _bruder_ and I need you to get the kindling, like you always do."

Ludwig went right to the door picking up one of the wicker baskets, but Gilbert just stood there slightly annoyed. This was not overlooked by Germania.

"Come on boy, I need those eggs, hurry it up and stop wasting _Mein_ time. We have a lot to do today." The elder nation turned around and started cutting into some slab of bacon he had on the counter under a container. Gilbert pouted slightly. His Vati was definitely back to his old self.

Huffing slightly, the boy walked over to the door, having it open with Ludwig going outside first, and Gilbert grabbing the basket by the entrance. With the two boys outside, Germania continued what he was dong. He then looked over to the table, and noticed the crop was gone. He had no idea if he had put it away in the barn or put it in his room. The sickness that had gotten the best of him made his mind wander. Outside the two boys were finishing their chores. Gilbert had collected a fair amount of eggs, and was standing there in the coop. He walked out and walked towards the house, just meeting Ludwig and the two walked back inside. Before they could get to the table and sit down, Germania looked at the two, and set his hands to his side.

"Before you both sit down, go into the washroom, and wash your hands. You'll both eat breakfast, and then I need to give you both a bath, and then get you two dressed." He turned back around, expecting both children to do as he asked.

"But...but Vati I already got me and Ludie dressed! Look!" Gilbert pointed to his shirt, which of course by now was dirty, and stained. Ludwig's clothing too. The boys much have gotten dressed with the previous days clothes. Germania turned around.

"_Nein_...you can not wear soiled clothing. Now...set your chores down, go down and wash your hands, and we will eat." He turned back around and continued cooking.

Setting the basket of eggs on the table, and Ludwig setting the kindling next to the hearth, both boys ran towards the washroom, and Gilbert closed the door, looking to Ludwig.

"We can't do anything bad today Ludie. Vati is feeling better, and that means that he is in a good mood. Let's just do whatever he wants." The silver haired nation was very serious in speaking to his brother, and Ludwig looked up and shook his head.

"_Ja_, okay bruder." The two washed their hands, and drying them, they left the washroom in slight shambles, having the linens fall to the floor, and water all over the sink basin, and on the floor.

Leaving the washroom, they two little ones walked to the table, and took deep breathes in. Germania had made fried eggs with bacon, and of course bread was on the side. Gilbert's mouth watered as he had not seen his Vati really in the cooking mode since before the elder nation was ill. Ludwig too sat down, and salivated slightly. Germania turned around, and faced the two, holding the plates for the boys. He placed them in front of the hungry children, and then grabbed his own plate, sitting down. Looking over to his eldest, he scratched the side of his face, as a small scruff of a beard was growing. He would have to shave immediately. He did not want to look like that fool Rome. Turning around, he looked to the two boys, and walked over with the breakfast plates. Setting them down, the elder nation seemed slightly confused still about the crop, and went to ask his eldest.

"Eh...Gilbert...have you seen the crop? I know I had it sitting here last night...and I can't for the life of me remember where I put it." Germania looked very confused. Gilbert looked up at him while stuffing a piece of bacon into his mouth, chewing with much enthusiasm, and shaking his head with his wide and curious eyes staring at the elder nation.

"_Nein_ Vati, you took it away from me 'member?" Taking his fork he went right into cutting up his egg, but making sure to keep a steady eye on his Vati's gaze. Germania thought this response was well enough, and shook his head in an agreeable manner.

"_Ja_ okay then...well, I have much to do today, since I have not felt well enough to do chores, now they will be done. Er, Gilbert, when you and your _bruder_ are done with your breakfast, I was going to give you a bath, but since you both will be doing chores, it is silly to get you clean. I do have something to ask of you, I will be chopping some more firewood, while Ludwig collects twigs, I need you to get all of the horse belts, and other belts, anything that is leather, so I can clean them. Oh, and since I most likely put it back in there, grab the crop as well." The nation finished up his tea, and ate the last of his eggs.

Gilbert on the other hand stood right up from his seat, and a frightening feeling streamed throughout his body. He knew the crop was nowhere to be found. He bit back his lip, and all the while standing there, Germania looked back at him.

"Well don't just stand there Gilbert, hop to it, after getting what I need, you also have to collect more eggs. The barn should be open, I am allowing you to go inside. Get what I asked for, then come back inside, now do not make me tell you again." He then looked over to Ludwig who had gotten off his chair. "Go on Ludwig, you too! There are still more chores to do, its been a day and a half since anything was done, so to me, that's plenty to keep you both busy!"

Gilbert stomped a little towards his brother, and grabbed his hand. Vati was back alright. Now all the chores would have to be done, and him being mad and not letting the two have fun. Little Prussia's foot stomping was not overlooked by Germania however, and with the nation's back turned as he washed the dishes, he called out.

"And we'll really do without that little attitude Gilbert. Lest you want to be punished for the day by standing in the corner, you had best cease that infernal little attitude of yours. Go outside..." The nation turned around, eyes glowering. "RIGHT NOW!"

Gilbert's eyes widened, and he quickly ran towards the door, the two grabbed their baskets, and Gilbert lead his brother outside. Once there, Ludwig wiggled out of his brother's grip and ran to collect the sticks that he always collected. Gilbert pursed his lips. He looked over to the door that lead back inside the house, and then glanced over to the barn. He was frightened. Frightened of what his Vati was going to say...or even worse do when he did not have the crop. Sadly, he walked towards the barn, knowing this might be his last day on earth, and walked inside. There on the wall hung the horse belts, and some other belts. Then there was a vacant hook where the crop usually was hung. Swallowing hard, the little one hoisted himself up on the bales of hay, and grabbed all the belts and held them in his arms. He sniffed and walked from the barn, back towards the house. Ludwig looked up while he was grabbing sticks, and shook his head, sorry for what was about to happen. He grabbed his basket, and followed his brother in. Once inside, Prussia looked up, and saw his Vati still at the sink, scrapping something from one of the dishes. Gilbert walked to the table, and getting on his tip toes, placed all the belts there, in one large pile, and making it look like perhaps the crop was hidden. As he went to step away, Germania turned his head with a slight smile.

"_Gut_, very _gut_ little one...I am going to get some nice oil to rub down the leather, made it all nice and new...and..." Germania looked over to the pile, and walked over to the table. Rifling through the belts, his eyes widened as he saw that the crop was not there. Shaking his head, he looked down to the little one. "I am not even sure if I put the crop back in the barn, but it not being here is making my suspicions more true. Do you have any idea where it is Gilbert?" He just stared at the little silver haired child, and waited for an answer. Gilbert paled slightly, and mumbled. Germania stepped a little closer. "What was that?" The little nation looked up, and he shook a little. Hearing the bark from the elder nation, Gilbert just looked up, and responded.

"Um...Vati, I don't know where the crop is...I am not sure. Um...maybe you have it?"

"_Nein_, I don't have it. You have exactly five seconds to find that crop, or you are going to be very sorry little one." The nation crossed his arms over his chest, and just glared. Gilbert whined and now needed to figure out a way to tell the nation that the crop was gone, and gone for good.

The little nation walked down the hallway, and approached his own bedroom. Going inside, he closed the door, and hastily looked around, making sure that everything that had happened with his little town visit had indeed happened. He went over it in his little head, and that's when his eyes almost popped out of his sockets. He remembered the anti-spanking potion. The stuff that he had traded the crop for. As long as he was going to get spanked anyway, because the crop was nowhere to be found, he simply could not come up with any type of lie, he would be protected. Walking over to his little drawer, he pulled it open and grabbed the red liquid. Making sure no one was coming, Gilbert uncorked the bottle, and took it to his lips, downing the magical anti-spanking wonder potion. He set the bottle down, and stood there for a moment. Taking it all in, in his mind, he felt slightly better. With a proud grin on his face, and a boldness of bravery, he walked out of the room, and arrived to the table. Germania turned around, and noticed the little one, minus the crop. He raised an eyebrow.

"_Und_ where is the crop Gilbert? I specifically gave you orders to go and find it, and you have come back to me empty handed...where is it?" The nation crossed his arms over his chest, and glared. Gilbert looked up trying to not seemed frightened, even though he had the potion in his system. Vati was scary as all hell.

"Um...well okay Vati...I have something to tell you...but you gotta promise me you won't be mad...okay?" The child bit back his lip, and looked as Germania's gaze grew deeper.

"_Nein_...I can not promise anything like that Wicht. Even by stating that, you have done something I am more than sure I would not agree with. So get to telling me, because for not having the crop, you are going to be punished anyway."

Little Prussia gasped slightly. He looked over at his little brother, and Ludwig gulped at what was to happen. Looking up, the silver haired boy needed to tell the truth, he was really not that great at lying.

"I-I went into town Vati last night...and, the old gypsy lady there. I wanted to make you better Vati, so I got you some medicine. And...and...um..." The child stuttered as he told this to Germania, and the nation looked down, almost ready to pepper the boy's little backside, but he stayed relatively calm. Though his initial response to the boy leaving in the middle of the night made him gasp.

"Go on Gilbert..." Eyes narrowing deeper into Prussia's eyes. Germania could see tears starting to fall down the boy's cheek, but he did not feel bad.

"I didn't have any money...and I sold the crop Vati!" It almost seemed like time had stopped. Germania watching the boy, and the words leaving the child's lips, the elder nation just walked over, and knelt down by the boy.

"You had no right to sell that crop young man. It was _Mein_, and though it was very kind of you to go out and about and help your Vati to make me feel better, which...come to think of it, I feel like I was never sick and..."

"You see Vati? I needed to do what I did! Its not fair that I have to be punished!" The little one stamped his little foot, which of course did not go overlooked by Germania. The blond haired nation specifically told the boy his little tantrums did not make it any better, and he stood up, and grabbed hold of Prussia's little hand.

Taking a chair out from the table, Germania sat down, and pulled Gilbert close to him. The little one gulped, as he knew what was bout to happen, but he felt semi brave, and knew that because he had taken the anti-spanking potion, he would be just fine. Germania then held the child firmly against his knee, and started to dish out some heavy swats to the boy's clothed backside. Gilbert holding his Vati's knee, and when the first swat landed, it hurt. The child's eyes widened, and he started to wiggle as more smacks hit down upon his little bottom.

"Aghhhhh..._Nein_! _Nein_, Vati...it hurts! Its not supposed to hurt!"

Germania looked down to the boy, as he continued to chastise the little one, and he shook his head with a scoff.

"Of course its supposed to hurt. Its a spanking Gilbert, something that you have received many times. Now hold still, your punishment is almost over!" He landed another swat, and this was too much for Gilbert, and he whined.

"Aghhhh...the potion...she lied to me abut the potion!" The child's eyes streamed forth tears, and as he was about to land his hand down, Germania stopped and pulled the boy from him, looking him into his red, and tear filled eyes.

"What? What potion did you drink young man?" The nation looked to the boy, and just as Gilbert was going to answer, little Ludwig ran up, trying to make it better.

"The potion was supposed to work Gilbie...why didn't it?" His little blue eyes, worried for his brother were now looking up to his father's. Germania just sat there completely confused. He let go of Gilbert, and reached out a hand to little Ludwig.

"You knew that your brother went to town, and drank something he shouldn't have?" The elder nation pointed over to the corner. "Gilbert, you get your behind to that corner right now, face the wall, and don't say a word." Looking back to Ludwig, Germania cleared his throat. "And you, come over here."

Gilbert gasped and hurried his little self to the corner. Ludwig rubbed his eyes, and walked over to the elder nation who was roughly grabbed and held under his Vati's arm. The little nation knew what was coming, and yelped as he was given several smacks to his little bottom.

"_NEIN, NEIN, NEIN_ VATI!"The little one kicked his legs back and forth.

As the child started to bawl loudly, Gilbert winced his eyes at each smack. It was his fault his brother was getting spanked, and now he felt really bad. Germania only gave him a couple of smacks, and leaned down, speaking to him in a little warning tone.

"You will never keep anything from your Vati. If something happens with your _bruder_, and its dangerous, then you need to let me know. That goes the same for Gilbert." Landing one last slap, he then lifted the child up, and walked over to the corner, setting the little one down, next to his brother. "The both of you will stand in the corner until I deem it alright for you to come out."

The boys did not say anything, but sobbed. Germania walked down to the washroom, and closed the door. With their Vati gone for a little bit, Prussia looked to his brother who was sniffling. He looked down at the boy's hands. Ludwig had one hand to his side, and one planted firmly on his bottom. Gilbert reached his hand, and grabbed hold of his brother, and stood there, still at the wall, crying, and sniffling too. Germania meanwhile was in the washroom. He stood by the sink basin, and sighed. He hated to punish the little ones, but Gilbert had done something truly naughty, and with little Ludwig...the elder nation knew his smallest nation would do everything for his older brother. Splashing some cold water onto his face, and then wiping it dry, he walked out of the room, and into where the children were standing. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem...both of you turn around and face me." He looked as both sniffling little ones turned around and still holding hands, the two sets of eyes looked up at the elder nation. Germania crossed his arms over his chest, and breathed out. "Alright...listen to me now...I am going to make damn sure that I get my crop back you two. We will venture into the town and then Gilbert..." Germania looked to his eldest. "I will speak with the so called gypsy. Let us get ready and go alright?"

Gilbert shook his head, while still sniffling, as well as Ludwig. The two were excited to go into town, but they know they would need to behave. Germania nodded and started to prepare.


	27. Meet with the Gypsy

With the preparations for the three nations to go out, it was always a time of annoyance and patience. Germania sighed and looked at the two. Ludwig was still sniffling, and Prussia rubbed his backside. Germania gave his eldest a compassionate looked, and called him over.

"Oh Gilbert...come over here, you too Ludwig." The elder nation walked to a chair, and sat down, beckoning the little ones. Ludwig was the first to run over, and found solace in leaning against the nation, but Prussia just stood there. Germania raised an eyebrow. "What now young man?"

Sniffling more, and furiously rubbing his bottom, he walked over, but not without making little whines, and moans. It was getting to be quite annoying, but Germania needed to be patient.

"What is the matter with you?"

"Its not fair Vati, we always get spanked...and...and you never do!" He slowly walked over, and Germania lifted his arm up, so the little one can be close to the nation. Germania sighed. This was indeed a very different remark from the boy.

"Er, well...it was very different when I was little Gilbert. I wasn't raised like you, I had to fend for myself...and well, now that you both are here, and I am alone raising you, I use discipline and what's right in my thinking to raise you." He grazed Gilbert's cheek, and the little one still huffed.

"But spankings hurt Vati! I don't like them..." This of course was silly, Germania had to hide his smirk. The punishment in which little Gilbert received was greater than his younger brother, and when he did get punished, he never did the same act of disobedience again. Except the well. There was always something fascinating about the well.

Germania got up from the chair, and turned to face the little ones. They were in need of a bath, and some breakfast. He smiled at them. Despite the warnings, and the chastisements they received, they really were good little nations.

"Gilbert...I know spankings hurt...believe me, if you had known what I went through with Rome back in the day, you would understand. Come on, into the bath with both of you, and then we will eat." He took up Ludwig's hand, and the little one followed. Gilbert was now very much eager to know what the elder was talking about.

Arriving at the washroom, Germania got the water prepared, and then while kneeling down, grabbed hold of his youngest, taking the boy's shirt off. Ludwig stayed quiet, and just stood there. Gilbert felt like he was old enough to take his clothing off, and started by removing his shirt.

"Look, look Vati, I am undressing myself. I don't need you to undress me like _bruder_..." He took off his shirt, letting it fall to the ground. The previous mess was not overlooked by Germania who once removing all of Ludwig's clothing, took the little naked nation, and put him into the basin. He then looked over to Gilbert who was still struggling with his pants.

"_Ja_, you are doing it yourself. Here let me help you..." He pulled the boy forward, and undid the child's pants, now having Gilbert in the bare as well. Helping him into the tub, he then gave them a stern look. "Don't you ever leave the washroom in shambles like this again, the both of you." He poured water on Gilbert's head, and the child nodded, as did Ludwig.

"Vati...so what did you mean when you said going through with Rome?" The child rubbed water out of his eyes, and Germania looked at the boy quite perplexed.

"Come again Gilbert? What did you ask?" The little one looked up, slightly annoyed that he had to ask again, but perhaps that was the reason why Vati was so old. He forgot things. He planted a hand down onto the elder nation's and repeated.

"What you had to go through...with Rome?"

Ah...that is what the child meant. Germania figured he would have to tell the boys the story of how him, and his kin were slaves for Ancient Rome. Brutal beating, harsh treatment, and barley any rations. He shivered to himself upon thinking what else was done to him. Rome took advantage of Germania in his weakened state as well. Shaking his head, he needed to tell him boys.

"I was a slave to Rome little one. And...well its hard to really talk about, but you and Ludwig need to know this. Rome is a bad nation, or was. He is not so much that way anymore, but this is why your Vati does not really like when he is around. A lot of bad things happened back before you were born."

Gilbert's eyes widened, and he couldn't believe it. Someone hurting his Vati? He would have to kill that nation of Rome now. The little one stamped his feet in the water making it splash.

"I will kill Rome for you Vati...I will do it!" The little one had his face and behind his ears washed as he said this. Germania chuckled.

"I am sure you will my little _Wicht_. Now then, come on, you both will need to eat, and then we will go. Let's get you dressed first." Germania took the little nations out of the bath, putting them both into a large towel, and then he walked them down to the bedroom.

Setting the boys on the floor, he then turned to the wardrobe, and took out clothing. Basic little shirts, with short pants. Dressing Ludwig first, and then Gilbert, he stood up and grabbed both boy's hands, and walked back down to the table.

"Go ahead and sit down little ones, I am just going to serve up the meal, and then the two of you eat." He walked back to the counter, put their breakfasts on their plates, and walked over to the little ones. "Eat, I need to set some soup to cook while we are in town."

With the little ones busy eating, Germania walked over to the cauldron, and unhitched it. He then carried it outside to the well, filling it up with buckets and buckets of water. Once that was done, he walked it back inside, keeping an eye on the boys. The large pot was ready, and he added spices, potatoes, carrots, and greens. Putting the lid on, and lighting a fire, he walked back to the little ones. Gilbert was finishing his eggs, and smiled up at the nation.

"Vati...do you think I will ever be a warrior like you? I mean...I want to get big, and fight, and do all sorts of awesome stuff. Do you think?" The little red eyed nation was so excited. Germania nodded his head and crossed his arms over his chest, he winked at the older child.

"All in due time little one...all in due time." Walking closer to the table, he held out his hands for both. "Come...we really must venture to the village. That soup will be ready when we get back. I will buy a loaf of bread, and maybe...just maybe you both can have some candy. If you behave."

"CANDY!" Prussia cheered! His Vati really was awesome, even more so after hearing about his past. Prussia ran over to Germania and hugged his legs. "You are the best Vati ever...even if you were a slave." He continued to stay latched onto Germania's leg. Looking down with a wide eye, Germania set a hand down on the boy's head and pat it. He smiled, and leaned down, embracing the child.

"Oh Gilbert...you are something else...really." He then cleared his throat. "Alright then...I suppose we should head into town. I know the gypsy will not be there for long, as she has closed her wares earlier in the day, but..." He turned back to both children. "You need to behave okay? I am trying to get back the crop, and I need to speak to her without interruption okay Gilbert?" Prussia nodded his head.

"_Ja_ Vati...but what if she tries to curse you? Can I say something then? Can I interrupt then? Would it be alright? I should bring my dagger too just in case I have to kill her to avenge you!" Gilbert had a way of making even the simplest things into a very dramatic angst adventure in his head.

Cocking his head to the side, Germania was not sure what to say about the child's question, but he needed to make the child feel safe. Sighing, he nodded his head.

"Alright, alright...I will allow you to take your dagger with you. Let me go and grab it." He did not have the child respond yet, and he walked to his bedroom and grabbed the dagger, while also putting on his cape and setting his sheath in his persons. He then also took along his bow and arrows, as the dagger was hidden. He arrived back to the entrance where the children stood. He leaned down. "Alright then...here you are Gilbert." He handed the dagger in its holder to the boy. Pulling Prussia closer, his gaze narrowed. "If you pull any kind of crap today...I will introduce a whole new word for a sore bottom. Understood?" Prussia gulped nodding his head to Germania.

"_J-Ja..Ja_ I understand Vati. I will only use my dagger to protect, the way you taught me too." He said clutching it and putting it on his little belt holder. The little one was not in a hurry to anger Germania in any way. "_Ja_ Vati...do you think the gypsy will be mad?"

Looking over to Ludwig, he pulled him close and made sure the child was ready. He stood up and held out his hand, and then responded to Gilbert.

"Well little one...I am not sure about how the gypsy will respond. After all...you gave her _Mein_ crop...and the fact that I am going to force her to give it to me back, we'll see how she reacts. I might have to compensate her...which it is something I did not want to come to. Perhaps I could barter." He thought about the fat hens in the coop. "Alright then, if you two are ready, we are going to go." He walked to the door with Ludwig, and opened it. "Come Gilbert...its time."

Gilbert ran over to Germania to stay close to him, he knew by now that Vati would not barter him or his bruder, because Germania was a good person, not like Rome or the others nations that did such things, kept a firm hand on his dagger and had to walk double time to keep up with Germania's long strides.

"Vati can I ride on your shoulders?"

"Eh..." He looked down to the boy, and sighed. "_Ja_, I suppose, but that means that I have to carry your _bruder_, so wait for a moment, I am going to get the suede papoose to hold Ludwig on my chest." He looked down, and Ludwig groaned.

"Vati...I am not a baby...I don't...uh..." Germania hushed him.

"Little one, you will not argue." He grabbed the leather holding, and fastened it to his body. Leaning over, he picked up Ludwig and put him in, having the boy face his chest. It would soon cause the boy to sleep anyway. Looking down, he spoke to Gilbert. "Alright..." He got down on one knee, and would help the boy on his shoulders.

"YAY!" Prussia cheered, it had been a long time since he got to ride and as soon as Germania was down low enough he started to scramble up Germania as if he were a bolder. Stepping and clutching at him until he reached what he felt was the top and now held onto Germania's head. "WAHOO! I made it now I am going to be super awesomely tall!"

"Ugh...oooof...okay Gilbert." Holding the boy steady, and having the little one in his arms, it was going to be a long walk. "Gilbert, you make sure you hold on tight...I wouldn't want you to get struck by a tree branch. Please make sure you keep your eyes alert." He walked out of the door and closed it, locking it behind him. Once they were all outside, Germania began his stroll up the path, and towards the village. He knew that if he saw anyone, they might make fun of him. He really did look like a Mutti with the children on him.

"YAY! Its so amazing up here Vati, I can almost see the town from here I can touch the sky!" He said letting go with both hands to reach upwards and laughing. The movement tickling his tummy for a moment. "Someday Vati I am going to be this tall, and I will be able to be the most awesome, I will be bigger than everyone. I will be a kind and gracious ruler and wont buy people." Feeling the child let go off holding him, the nation put his hands behind his head, and gripped the boy tightly.

"I said to hold on, do you want to walk? I do not have time for this little one. Please do not make me ask you again." He held the boy tightly, and continued walking. Ludwig meanwhile was now passed out. He was very cozy and comfy resting against his Vati's chest. After walking for a bit, they arrived in the village. Narrowing his eyes, Germania looked to the carts. He did not notice the gypsy yet, so it meant that he would need to look for her. Speaking in a low tone, he directed his attention to Prussia. "Gilbert...keep your eyes open, and let me know when you see her."

"_Ja_ I will Vati I will let you know I will be your extra eagle eyes up here!" He squinted looking around feeling he had the best view ever, he then thought he saw the cart. It was on the opposite side of town and he shrieked pointing. "_JA_! There it is I think I see it! It looks like she has it hitched to a mule and they are leaving town HURRY VATI RUN!" He started to kick his feet as if Germania were a horse.

"_Gott Verdammt_ Gilbert!" Germania felt the kicks, and though the child was trying, he was trying too hard. He could not keep the boy on his shoulders, as he feared he would be bruised. He reached back and pulled the boy down from his high horse, and once the boy was down, gave him a firm swat to his little bottom. He then knelt down, with a glare. "Young man...enough of this excitement...you are walking...ugh..." He squinted his eyes, and rubbed his upper shoulders, and bit back any further language. Standing back up, and checking on Ludwig, he then spoke back to his eldest. "_Ja_, come along trouble..." He held out a hand. "I am sure she is not going far."

Prussia had yelped and pouted at the swat. He felt it a little undeserved but didn't say as much, but rubbed just the same and took Germania's hand.

"We could get there faster if you carried me." He said still pouting. but resided himself to the fact that maybe he shouldn't have kicked him up there like a horse. Vati really made a bad horse.

"_Ja_, maybe you shouldn't kick your Vati." He said through clenched teeth, and grabbed the boy's hand, and they walked in a hurried manner. He could see where the cart was headed, and with speeds that were unrealistic to some, the Ancient arrived to the cart, as the gypsy had now settled in a new spot. She looked up at the blond nation and then back down to the very familiar looking boy.

"Ah ha...the little one is back now isn't he?" Upon seeing the Gypsy Prussia suddenly remembered the failed potion she made him and suddenly pointed a finger at her.

"Your Anti-Spanking Potion was a FAKE! I got spanked and it still hurt really bad!" He up to this point had forgotten this, but seeing here brought the memory of it all up again. Germania looked to the gypsy, and then back to the boy. He casually put a hand down, and over the boys mouth, slightly embarrassed.

"Forgive my child's tongue, he does not mean to be abrupt with you, he is just rather upset." She cackled and responded to the little cherub before her, while still looking to the older nation.

"Well now...I get to meet the elder nation...you are the boy's..." The nation looked over.

"Yes, I am the boy's guardian...and I was not pleased when he returned without _Mein_ crop, and..." The gypsy looked again.

"I prepared a potion...one that made you well...and then the other, I suppose there was an elder, so that is why it was fake. Naughty actions should have happened to such a little bold one."

Prussia tried pulling at Germania's hand. He had a few more things to say. Even more now that she had said she had done it one purpose and that she had thought him naughty and bold, finally he managed to push his hand away for a moment to try and speak again.

"It was on PURPOSE! You are mean and horrible! My bottom suffered because of you!" He then reached for his dagger. The gypsy tilted her head back and started to cackle. Wiping a tear from her eye, he then looked back.

"Little one...you simply do not know the ways of adults. There had to be some chance of you getting into trouble, or more from the time you were out." She turned back to Germania who had not noticed little Gilbert, and his cautious hand to his sheath.

"Ahem...Miss, I do believe I am expected my crop. I do have much to take care of today, and as you can see, I have my arms full. How can I get my property back?" He sighed, and looked to Ludwig who was drowsy, and waking up. "Pardon me..." He unlatched the boy, and took him out. Leaning down, he set the boy next to the cart to stand. "Stay close Ludwig." The gypsy just smiled.

"I don't know...what do you have on you kind sir?" Still gripping his little dagger he glared at the gypsy.

"Well he wont sell you Ludwig! or ME! Because selling people is BAD! right Vati!" He said keeping a keen eye on the gypsy, she was not kind and nice like he had once thought, he would never trust a gypsy again. Casting a gaze at the boy, and trying to hold his patience, he spoke in a low tone.

"_Ruhig Sein_ Gilbert!" (Be quiet) He turned back to the female and was now annoyed. "Clearly, the child has it all wrong. I of course will not sell my children, but I do have wares that I can sell to you um..." He looked to his sheath, and pulled at it, releasing the dagger. It shone and glistened. Pure silver, and nothing but beauty. "I can offer this..." He held it out, and the gypsy's eyes widened.

"That is magnificent my lord." She held out her hands, but Germania pulled it back.

"Let me see the crop..." Prussia's eyes went wide with shock. Germania was going to trade his totally awesome dagger for the crop...it couldn't be.

"_NEIN_ VATI DON'T!" Prussia interjected and jumped between the two. "W-wait...t-take mine...I..I was the one who started this t-trade I..I can finish it" He stood there brazen shoulders back holding out his little dagger to the gypsy with a serious face. "Its...Mine, and it's better than Vati's! B-because..because its...its special!" Germania looked over to the boy, and then over to the gypsy.

"Ah, I see...a better dagger hmmm...okay, I will be right back." She walked to the drapes near an entrance to a hidden door, and disappeared. Germania looked down at the boy, and nodded his head, in an appreciative look.

"You are my _gut_ little boy..." He put his dagger back in his sheath, and then took the child's. Setting in on the cart, he then looked down. "I will make it up to you Gilbert...I promise." Looking back to the gypsy, she returned holding the crop. She held it out.

"Here you go...our business arrangement is done." She held the implement out, and Germania took it.

"_Danke_..." Germania said this in a firm tone, and Prussia nodded. He was sad to see his little dagger go...he didn't even get to make his first kill with it, but it had seemed fair to him to do it this way...besides he couldn't let Vati give up his own dagger for his own mistake. Gilbert followed Germania's lead and nodded to her with a serious look and said firmly

"_Danke_!" and then stiffly turned around tears forming in his eyes. This had been the hardest thing he had ever done. Germania held the crop in his hand, and put it down in Gilberts hands. He leaned down.

"RUN...run right now!" With the quickest of speeds, he grabbed up Ludwig, and leaned over the ledge of the cart, and grabbed back Gilbert's dagger. The gypsy was not quick enough and went to grab, but the cart was in her way.

"Aghhhhhhhhhh! You...You cheats!" Germania shouted to his boys. "Come...come on you two, run!"

Prussia had been shocked when he heard Vati's instruction but he obeyed and started to run though he had no idea why and then suddenly heard the shouting of the gypsy like a banshee and his heart raced and started to run even faster than before afraid that she was about to curse them he looked up to see Germania running beside him and saw the dagger again shocked at what he saw.

"Vati?" Holding the little Ludwig tightly, and looking down to Prussia, he smirked.

"Gilbert...no time to question, you just run, please little one. You know the way, we must hurry...no GYPSY wrongs my little one!" He stopped briefly and latched Ludwig back in the front satchel, and then looking back, grabbed Gilbert without hesitation and held the boy on his back, in a sort of piggy back style grip. The nation could get better speed and distance. The village was not far, but still, he needed to run fast. He would look back occasionally and see that they were safe. He stopped as they arrived to a secluded area of the village with a small little smoke shop, and he stopped. "_Mein Gott_...let me catch my breath..."

Gilbert now realizing it felt the wind of adventure and how awesome his Vati really was...after they had stopped to catch a breath Prussia finally exploded.

"Vati that was AWESOME I didn't know you could run that fast! You sure taught that gypsy a lesson!" Prussia giggled holding his sides, all fear gone, leaving nothing but giddiness. Breathing in and out hard, he semi smiled, and then looked to the boy.

"Let us not forget it was really your wrongdoing that got us here, and out of breath...but...I will not entirely excuse that, because after all, you did get something for me to make me feel better, so that I thank you for." Ludwig had fallen asleep again, and it was getting quite drafty. "Come little one, we must go...and ahem...I am awesome. I only hope to hand down the torch to you one day, once I am gone." He held out a hand, as they only had a little ways to go. Prussia took his hand and looked up at Germania, never before noticing how tall and truly awesome he was.

"_Nein_ Vati...you are not going anywhere, you will be here forever and we will always have awesome adventured together."

The elder nation did not respond, but just looked forward while walking and taking the child's hand. He had felt bad, because he did not want to scare the children. He would not be around forever, and the boys needed to understand it, but that was another time. Walking they arrived back at the house, Germania opened the door, but halted.

"Gilbert...please hand me the crop, I will put it in the barn, and then you shall have your dagger back."

"Vati I want to put it back in the barn please!" he said still clutching it, he really loved the feel of it in his hand. and didn't realize how much he had missed it. "I know where it hands and I can reach the nail if I stand on the stool!"

"_Nein_ Gilbert...though I may seem unfair, you are banned from touching the crop for a little while. A punishment if you will for loosing it in the first place. Hand it over to me, and then we will go ahead and have some dinner. With our escape, I hadn't managed to get some bread, but I suppose I can make some." In that time, he had let Ludwig down from the leather papoose, and the child was sitting on the ground, yawning.

"Can I go with you then and watch you put it up?" Prussia still begging. At least he could still look at it. Maybe he would just sit in the barn and look at it if he wasn't allowed to touch it. Grabbing it gently out of the boy's hand, Germania blinked at the boy's question. He shook his head, and was confused slightly.

"Gilbert...what is the matter with you and this crop? Really? Its not like it is going anywhere. I am putting it in the barn, and that is where it shall stay for now." He went to walk, but looked back. "Ugh...Ludwig, go inside please, and play with your blocks." The boy nodded and walked through the door. The elder nation went to walk, and then turned back to his eldest. "Ugh...come along Wicht..."

Gilbert looked longingly at the crop. Vati just did not understand. The crop was just awesome. That was all and the dagger was awesome too. But still not as awesome as the crop, he brightened when Germania said he could come and smiled and quickly bounded after Vati keeping an eye on the crop.

"The crop is awesome Vati, it just is.."

Turning back around, Germania walked with the implement in his hands, and arrived at the barn door. He unlatched it, and opened one of the double doors. Holding it open, he let the child in first. it was slightly dark, she he walked in and lit a lantern. Then with light, he looked over to the wall, where the hook was.

"Ah, alright...here it is." He walked over and hung the crop. It was alongside a long leather belt, which was used for the horses, and a whip, also for the horses. Germania also kept some of his extra belts there too...just in case. He turned to the boy. "Alright you...the soup is done, let's head back to the house."

"Vati...can I stay in the barn for a little bit?" Prussia said, wanting a few more moments with the crop, though the other implements that hung there gave him shivers as they were frightening and scary in their own way, truly the crop was the only thing that made Prussia feel as an equal.

Sighing, there was nothing else he could say more to the boy. Even though the barn was off limits to the boys when he was not around, he felt that Prussia was being genuinely honest, and not going to do anything. He walked over to the boy, and knelt down and held the boy by his shoulders.

"_Ja_...alright. But this is a forewarning for you little one. You are being punished from not having it now...I did not say you would not be getting it back ever. You must earn it." He then stood back up, and coughed. "Alright then...I am going to see if your _bruder_ is alright...you behave yourself and come in for dinner in ten minutes."

"_Ja_ Vati" Prussia said nodding his head, he did understand. "Vati?...w-what do I have to do to earn it?" he said with question, if he knew what task it was that he had to perform then he would make sure he did it soon so he and the crop could be reunited again.

Germania had walked to the door, and was about to exit, when the child asked a question. He smiled slightly to himself because the child would need to behave himself for certain things, and this would be difficult. He looked to the boy.

"Gilbert...there are many things I ask of you. You need to behave yourself, and do what I ask. Hmmmm..." He stopped and thought about a couple of things. "Though, that might be difficult, you are just a natural mischievous little boy. Alright then...um, you complete your chores like I ask tomorrow, then you can have it back." Prussia jumped up feeling excitement, yes that was something he could handle.

"C-Can I do tomorrows chores tonight?"

"_Nein_ Gilbert...your chores are morning chores. You can not pluck the eggs at night, as you will wake and frighten the chickens. You also can not sweep, as it is dark. Now mind me...take your ten minutes, and then come inside. I am done with this conversation. I have to go inside." He then did not wait for a response, only hoping the child would listen, and he headed to the house, arriving at the door, walking in the house. Ludwig was sitting on the floor coloring on paper.

Prussia seemed to have a terrible way about him when it came pushing an issue, but Prussia also had a need to know his boundaries. He now saw where they lie and what was expected of him and that there was no short cut to it, so Prussia resided himself to sit there and look at the crop. He then saw the other scary implements that were next to it and he frowned. Those scary implements were not as awesome just hanging there next to the crop. Yeah, he was not allowed to touch the crop. But Vati didn't say he couldn't touch the other things. And right now they were distracting him so he started to grab the horse strap and pull it off. Then he grabbed the long horse whip and the other belts from their hooks so that only the crop was hanging there. Germania looked down to the boy, and he smiled, setting his hands on his waist and scratched his head.

"Okay Ludwig, why don't you get on up, and we will have your hands washed and then you will sit down. The soup is ready, and I am sure your _bruder_ is hungry." He held a hand out, and the boy stood up grabbing a hand.

"Yay Vati! I am hungry." Germania nodded and led the boy to the sink basin, and lifted him up. He had the child wash his hands, and once that was done, he set him down.

"Alright, you go and have a seat." He looked at the clock. Gilbert was taking his time.


	28. Hidden Secrets

The crop looked perfect now...without any of the other nasty things hanging around it. Then he looked down seeing the mess of belts, straps and whip and shuttered, he couldn't leave them like that all in a pile on the floor. It was unsightly, so he gathered them up in his arms and dragged them over to the large barrel in the corner, and tossed them in. Prussia had thought the barrel had been empty but he was wrong, he was too short to see in but it was half full of some sort of liquid. When he pushed them in he heard a sloshing splash, and winced, looking over to the side of the barrel. The nation could not read the words on it, and was now scared at what he had just done. He then proceeded to run out of the barn and back to the house as fast as he could. Germania was about to head to the barn to check on the boy, and opened the door to the house, and looked out to see little Gilbert rushing to the door. He smiled, and was happy that the boy had remembered to come back like he was told.

"Very _gut_ little one. Your dinner is on the table. Sadly I was not able to make any bread, but I baked some potatoes for you and Ludwig to go along with your soup. Go ahead, wash your hands, and then you can eat, as I am sure you are hungry."

"Ehh.._J-Ja_ Vati" Prussia said feeling awkward now. How was it that no matter what he did, he seemed to do the wrong thing? He decided that maybe silence was best and not say anything, and went to wash his hands. He then returned to the table, though he was somewhat somber.

Germania was much to busy with the feeding of his children to even sense the nervousness in Gilbert for the moment. He pulled up a chair, and sat down, picking up a spoon and taking some soup to himself, and then giving a spoonful to a famished little Ludwig.

"Isn't that good Ludwig?" He smiled and the boy nodded while tasting the soup, and munching on the potato.

Prussia was trying to eat, and he was actually very hungry but all he could think about was how tomorrow Vati would go into the barn and not be able to find his things then he would look in the barrel and he would yell a lot. Then he would probably use every strap and belt and whip he had ruined on him. The little one gasped to himself. He would never get his crop. Tears were forming in his eyes now. That horsewhip was really going to hurt, and that horse belt too! He started to sniffle a little, then suddenly screamed slamming his hands on the table.

"I'M SORRY VATI PLEASE DONT USE THE HORSE WHIP ON ME!" The slapping down of Gilbert's little hands caused Germania to look to the boy, and seemed a little bewildered.

"Gilbert...what in _Himmels_ sake is the matter with you, and what are you talking about? The horse whip? Boy, do you feel alright? I may be a stern Vati, but please never think I would use something like that on you. _Mein Gott_..." He shook his head, and gave some more potato to Ludwig.

"I'm full Vati...full!" Germania nodded and wiped the boy's face, and let him down.

"Alright, Ludwig, go into the bedroom, wash up, and get into bed, I will be there shortly." The child nodded and ran out of the dining room, and to his room. This left elder nation, and little nation. "Gilbert...please elaborate with me..." Prussia was breathing hard and sniffling...admitting ones mistake was one of the worst things Prussia could ever imagine.

"VATI! I..I..I ruined them! You didn't say I couldn't touch them! And I was just wanting things to look nice!" The little nation then buried his face in his hands. "A-and now I will get the horse whip and I will NEVER get the CROP! BAA WAAA WAAA!" Germania shook his head, and leaned down, grabbing hold of the boy, and making the child halt.

"Whoa, whoa...calm down Gilbert...ugh...what did you ruin?" His eyes grew wide, and he was not sure what he wanted to see, but was very curious. "You know what, show me what you did. It is apparent I will find out eventually." He held out his hand, and waited patiently. He couldn't believe he had left the child alone in the barn, it was his fault.

Prussia sobbing and sniffling nodded and took Germania's hand and started to lead him like a death march to where he had committed his crime. He took him to the barn past the wall that now just had the crop hanging and then to the barrel. He stopped short of it and pointed.

"I *hic* In there. I...I...t-thought it was empty but it wasn't...and...and n-now your gonna be mad and I will never get _mein_ crop and the horse whip is scary!"

Arriving in the barn, Germania's eyes looked over to the wall, and noticed only the crop. He then looked to the barrel where it held his homemade mead and cringed a little and his grip slightly tightened on the boy's hand. He shook his head, and let out a groan. This was not something he needed, and now he needed to set things right with the boy. He got down on one knee and looked into the child's crimson eyes.

"Gilbert...why do you find the need to do naughty things. You cause your Vati to have headaches..." The nation had glanced into the barrel that was now also filled with the belts, and the whip. The mead was something that might have damaged them. He cringed. "I am mad at you...and I am not sure how else to get through to you." Prussia was crying, and responded to the elder nation among his sobs.

"S-see, I knew you would be mad! I didn't mean too...I..I just wanted the wall to look nice and...and please Vati don't use the horse whip on me! I am sorry! I am!" He shook his head tears dripping down his face. It was one of the few times that Prussia felt guilty for what he had done and not because he got caught. Holding out his arms, Germania called to the boy gently.

"Come here little one..." The voice in which he spoke was gentle, and calm. He had not wanted to frighten the boy, but then again, it was just one of those things. He just held his arms out waiting for the child. Prussia, even though he was scared and didn't want a mad Vati whipping him, couldn't turn away from his open arms and he was so very sorry he went to to the elder nation's arms and sobbed.

"I'm sorry Vati I don't mean to give you headaches, you are a good and awesome Vati, and I ruined your things..." Germania sighed, and took the child into an embrace, he hushed him.

"I am not going to whip you with the horsewhip, and you will never receive punishment in that sort of way, ever. However..." He sighed, and holding the boy against him, he started to lift the child's shirt up, and adjust the boy's little pants, pulling them down. "You are getting a spanking. Mainly because I allowed you to have time with the crop, not to mess with anything in the barn. You KNOW this Gilbert." He did not feel like chastising the boy right now, but Gilbert had really given him no other choice. Once the pants were down, he then pulled down Gilbert's undergarments, leaving a small and bare little backside.

Prussia continued to sob, but with relief mostly at first. He had been so afraid that Vati would be so mad he would use the horse whip or the other horrible things, but then he felt as he was being prepared to be spanked as it was, and he cried fresh tears.

"I'm sorry Vati! P-please...not my bare bottom please!" He tried to reach back. It seemed he had been getting a lot of spankings lately and he was sore. Removing his little hands from the bared backside, Germania held the child more firmly.

"_Nein_ boy...you know how punishment is taken when you do things I feel are naughty. Especially since you knew it was naughty." He held out his hand, and it swiftly came across the little plump bottom, hitting with a pop. Prussia yelped and cried kicking his legs a little, wondering how it was that Vati's hand could hurt worse than anything sometimes.

"V-Vatiii...I..I said I was sorrry! And I came to you first OW OWWWW! I...I didn't want you mad when found out OW OWWW" Germania's hand raised in the air, and had it come down again.

"I am upset because your initial purpose was to just look at the crop. *SMACK*. You need to learn to leave other things alone. Hmmmm...perhaps I should build a woodshed. *SMACK*" Germania would need to think about this hard. The shed would serve many purposes. Bawling Prussia wiggled and squirmed the sting of his hand was so much.

"Vatiiii...ow owww...I...I don't see how a woodshed would help OW OWWWWW VATII!" The little one bawled, and Germania shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand the concept of a woodshed, *SMACK*, other than it means I could store things there, and lock it. Ugh...*SMACK*" He unleashed another couple of slaps, and then stopped. He ran a hand over the boy's smarting bottom, rubbing empathetically, and held him closer, embracing him and kissed the top of Gilbert's head. "Its very hard being your Vati. I do not like to spank you Gilbert, but I am confident that you will mind me." Prussia sniffled and continued to cry, glad it was over and that Vati had not used the horsewhip on him.

"I don't like you spanking me Vati...I am not trying to be hard." Chuckling, the nation grabbed the boy up into his arms, being careful of his sore bottom.

"Alright then, with that settled, we are going inside, where we will change you into your night shirt, and then sleep awaits...and ugh...your Vati needs sleep too." Germania walked out of the barn with the little bundle in his arms, and approached the door. He opened it and walked inside. The warming of the kitchen made him smile. "Alright...I will take you to your room." He went to walk, but then thought about it, Ludwig was most likely asleep. "On second thought...my room, it will suit you better, not that I think you will object." Of course he didn't object, Prussia loved to sleep in that great big bed especially when Germania was not mad.

"I-I will still do my chores good tomorrow and I will help clean the leather things." Walking into the room, and still holding the boy, he walked to the wardrobe and pulled out an over sized shirt. He removed the child's clothing, and put the shirt on, and then set him on the bed. Changing his own clothing, he then turned the boy and snickered.

"Oh I know without a doubt you will do your chores...but, eh...I will take care of the leather goods. Come now, get under the covers." He then walked over to his bureau and took something in his hands, turning back around. "I also can not forget this, your dagger. WHICH by the way, you will get back tomorrow." Prussia blinked and looked at it and smiled he couldn't believe he still got to have it, he then got on his knees and put a hand to his heart.

"Vati...I promise...to be as honorable as you someday and I will try every day to not be as naughty." Germania set the dagger down, and walked over to the bed. He grabbed up the child's face in his hand, and stroked the child's cheek.

"I know for a fact that you will be honorable to me and make me proud, and _Nein_ Gilbert, do not promise me that you will not be naughty, cause you know you will break that. Its just you, and your naughty little ways. You wouldn't be my Gilbert without the naughty. Now go to bed." He got into the large bed alongside, and got under the covers next to the boy.

It seemed that Gilbert always slept more peacefully when he slept alongside his Vati, and when the sun rose the next day, he didn't stir as he usually did and continued sleeping. He was a growing nation after all and it seemed that each day that came he found it harder and harder to wake up as cheery as he usually did. Germania who liked to sleep in as much as any other nation rolled over, and was surprised to see that his eldest little one was still sleeping. He reached out a hand, and stroked the boy's cheek, just looking at the boy's sweet little face. He sighed, and shook his head, trying to wonder how he had such a mischievous boy. He gently got out of the bed, and put his feet out. As he sat forward, he heard little taps on the door, and the door handle trying to open frantically. When he saw it open, he stood and saw Ludwig looking up at him with pouty eyes.

"Vati? Hi Vati...where is Gilbert, he was not in bed." Germania smiled, but put a finger to his lips hushing the boy, and pointing to the bed. Ludwig looked over and saw the lump, and ran towards it giggling. "GILBIE!"

Gilbert heard the faint sounds as he roused and peaked open one eye as he saw Ludwig running toward him and he frowned. He grabbed a pillow from his pile, and before Ludwig reached him, hauled it at his younger brother nailing him in the face and knocking him off his feet. Gilbert then rolled over and put the covers over his head. With the pillow hitting him in the face, it caused Ludwig to fall backwards and he ended up landing on the floor hitting his bottom with a thud. He looked up, and slightly confused, he sniffed back. Looking up, Germania shook his head, and leaned down to the smallest one.

"Are you alright Ludwig?" The little nation looked up, and he wanted to be strong. So he nodded his head.

"Y-yes Vati...um...*sniff* I am fine." He lifted out his hands, and Germania picked him up. Holding the child, the elder nation walked over to the pile under the covers.

"Excuse me young man...unless you want a bottom tanning when morning has just begun, you will never do that again to your little brother. Get out of bed, and apologize right now." Ludwig looked down at his brother, wiping his eyes, wondering why the nation was so mean to him sometimes. Gilbert groaned under the covers.

"Its toooo early in the morning to apologize..." He whined and tightened the blankets around him. "I'm still sleepy and I will apologize later when I am awake and after breakfast" he said and tightened more in the blankets until he had formed a ball of blanket around him like a shell of some sort. Germania looked to Ludwig, and then back to the pile. He responded but directed it so he was talking to Ludwig when in reality it was directed towards the little pile in the bed.

"Alright then, come Ludwig. I will make sourdough egg coated bread, and you can pour maple syrup on it, and then freshly ground cinnamon." Ludwig smiled and giggled. Then now addressing the child in the bed, he spoke down. "Very well Gilbert, if you are not going to apologize, you are punished. So you will stay in bed, and I will come and get you when I say you are ready to eat. Come along Ludwig. Let's go." He went to approach the door, and turned the handle. At that Prussia desperately tried to scramble out of the bed sheets but since he had tucked and tangled them around him he was stuck and started to panic.

"VAT VAT! Wait! I don't wanna punishment like that! AHH AHAA, I cant get out I'm stuck HELP ME HELP ME!" He started to scream like a little maniac. The sheets now rolling and flailing all over the bed. Germania looked down to the panic stricken child that was Gilbert. He looked to Ludwig and carefully set him down, opening the door.

"Little one, go out into the living room, and play with your blocks while I help your brother. I will be right there." Being set down on the ground, Ludwig looked up at his Vati.

"_Ja_, okay...I will go play Vati." With the little one gone, Germania walked over to the intertwined blankets, and patiently took the blankets out of its tangles, and set the child straight.

"Calm down Gilbert. And it is amazing what will change your mind when it comes to food. I will allow you to have some breakfast, of course...but you will apologize to your _bruder_." Gilberts hair was a frazzle frizzle from being mussed all up in the blanked he nodded at Vati and nodded his head

"_Ja_ Vati I will apologize...but _bruder_ shouldn't try and wake me before I am ready. I am not held responsible for my actions when I am not awake yet!" He stated and started to leave the room. Germania leaned down, and pulled the child close before he left the room. He smiled, and giving him a small pat on his backside.

"Your _bruder_ is no different than when you were his age and would run and wake me up. Now don't be talking like that to me in that tone so early, or I will personally take care of your actions." He lifted the boy into his arms, and kissed his cheek. "Not today okay Gilbert, promise me you can be a good boy, and not be naughty. I was going to give you back your dagger today, so don't let me take back that promise alright?" Prussia upon hearing mention of his dagger striated and nodded his head.

"_Ja_...I...I wont disappoint you Vater. I want to be worthy to get it back. I will go apologize right now." He nodded his head and tried to wiggle down so he could go do as Vati had instructed.

"_Gut_...I am very glad." He set the boy down, and walked to the door, letting the child go first. Walking down the hallway, he approached the kitchen and walked to the counter, and started to crack some eggs in a bowl, and sliced some bread. He then buttered a skillet, and started to fry up some ham slices. He looked over to Ludwig who was playing with a frown on his face. Gilbert went over to Ludwig and stood there hands on his hip

"Listen up _bruder_ I have something to tell you and I don't want to have to repeat myself so stop playing and look at me."He demanded in a very big brother sort of way.

Germania watched the two nations interact, and he had to sort of hide his smirk, as his eldest one was very serious when it came to talking. He wiped his hands, and took the ham off the fire, now dipping the bread in the egg. Ludwig stopped with his blocks, and looked up to his brother with a serious look on his face. He was slightly nervous, but kept a firm eye on Gilbert.

"_Ja_?" Gilbert seeing his had his brothers attention put his hand behind his back and started to circle him but kept his eyes on him.

"It has come to my attention that perhaps my actions this morning were interpreted badly by you." He began, and he decided if he were going to apologize he would do so in a very awesome way. "Is that true Ludwig? Did you think when I hurled by pillow at you that I was mad?"

Germania placed a piece of bread in the egg, and then put it in the skillet. He then looked over picking up a wooden spatula, and holding it, while listening to both the child. Well rather Gilbert. Ludwig looked up. He could not even get an answer out because he was not understanding. He cocked his head to the side, and his lip quivered.

"But...But Gilbie...I just said your name...and...you threw a pillow at my face! You are mean!" Gilbert frowned.

"See there that is my point, you really should think before you call my name out vainly, you will understand this more as you age " He said sagely as if he himself were so much older than his _bruder_. "Either way what I am trying to say is that even though you were horribly loud, rude and very undignified, I do wish to apologize for hitting you with the pillow even though you really did deserve it." Shaking his head, and trying not to laugh, Germania kept a stern expression on his face, and cleared his throat.

"Alright, alright enough Gilbert...you don't have to be like that. Ludwig, the next time your brother is sleeping, you won't wake him...we'll just start breakfast without him that's all." The nation smiled and went back to serving up each plate with the thick slices of maple syrup glazed bread, and pieces of ham steak. He dusted off the meal with some freshly ground sugar. Ludwig looked back at his brother while he stood up, and did not say anything, but leaned in, giving the nation a hug.

"_Ja_ big _bruder_..." Gilbert hadn't know Vati was listening and blushed a little then he felt the hug and patted Ludwig's back.

"There I am glad we got that settled. Vati is it breakfast yet?" he called back and taking Ludwig's hand started to pull him to the kitchen now. Ludwig felt his brother's hand, and then arrived at the table. Germania set the plates down for the children, and responding to the boy, he said this in a prominent tone.

"_Ja_ Gilbert, come to the table, and you and your _bruder_ will eat. Once breakfast is over you both will change, and then the day begins...ugh..." He shook his head, not knowing what they were going to do. "Any idea what you both want to do today? This is after chores mind you." Gilbert pulled Ludwig with him and reached the table and climbed into his chair.

"Vati why don't we get a day off, we have to do chores all the time...why cant we have a day where we can skip them all?" he asked and reached for his glad of milk to drink.

Germania cut into his breakfast, and sliced through the ham, and then put a piece to his lips, chewing slowly, savoring the flavor. He then swallowed and looked over to Gilbert with a confused look. Not doing chores was something he never let happen, mainly because he was all about rules, structure, and cleanliness. Taking a sip of his water, he then set down his fork.

"Um...well I suppose its not the end of the world if we skip chores for today, but you do understand that there will be that much more to do tomorrow. I suppose if you are okay with that." He put another bite of food to his mouth, and then waited for the child. Ludwig perked up.

"Vati...I want to go to the pond...its hot!" Gilbert looked over at his younger brother and started to bounce in his seat, getting excited at the idea of swimming in the cool water.

"Yay, Vati let's go to the pond. Its so nice there, the water is always cool, and...and its fun!" Gilbert smiled at his brother, and then looked over to the elder nation.

Germania looked to the boy, and he smiled. They always did their chores, so it wasn't a big deal to let one day slip by. He nodded at the little one. It was a rather warm day, and a day at the pond was always nice. Being it was Germania's land, he had no problem taking the children there.

"_Ja_, very well...we can go to the pond little ones. We'll pack a basket lunch, and then spend the better portion of the day there. Alright then, well, why don't I clean up here, and you both go and change into some lighter clothing. I believe there are some linen undergarments for you two to wear.

Gilbert did not need to be told twice. He hurried with excitement and jumped off his chair, running around to where Ludwig was, and helped his brother down from his own seat. Taking the little one's hand, the two little nations ran down towards their bedroom, and closed the door. Germania watched this and smirked slightly. He then cleared off the table, washing all the dishes. He then wiped down the table, and the counter. Once he was done, he walked down the hallway, and approached the children's room. He knocked slightly.

"Boys...are you done getting ready?" He listened and heard little scuffles and padding around the room. It was actually darling to hear. He then heard Gilbert.

"_Nein, Nein_ Vati we are still getting ready. I have no clothes on, so I am naked...don't come in!" Germania nodded his head, though he had seen the boys naked so many times, he just laughed.

"Alright then, I am going to change, and then I will be waiting for you both out in the dining room." He walked away from the door, and walked into his own bedroom. He took off his pants, and changed into a pair of linen short pants, and a short sleeved shirt. He slipped on a pair of leather sandals and walked out of the room, but not before grabbing a woven basket for the picnic lunch.

Arriving back into the kitchen, the nation packed a loaf of bread, some cheese, salted pork, little jugs of water, and some honey crunch candies that he had hidden from the boys. He also put in some snap peas, the boys needed their veggies. Having that done, he laid a cloth towel on top, and grabbed the blanket that lay over the couch, and folded it, and held it under his arm. Just as he was about to call the little ones, the bedroom door to Ludwig and Gilbert's room opened and the little nations came down the hallway running. They were both wearing thin linen underpants, and short sleeved shirts. Nodding his head, the elder nation opened the door, holding it open for both boys to go out. It was already very warm outside, and working outside would have been torture for Gilbert.

"Alright boys, I have our lunch packed, let's get going, and walk down towards the pond. Its only a little ways away. Once we get there, you may go into the water, as Ja, it is very warm, and the day has only just begun."

Both children nodded their heads, and the three left the house. Germania made sure to lock the doors, and then they were off. The walk was not long, though to two little boys, it was getting to be quite the tired annoyance. Ludwig would whine, and then Gilbert would whine, they they would whine together, till finally the nation, among holding the basket of sustenance picked up the two into his arms. After walking for about ten minutes, they arrived to a brushy area of smallish trees, some bushes, and a large willow tree. The water was a little further down. Germania set the children down, and then spread out the blanket, and then sat down on it. He had packed his dagger and took up a piece of wood that was lying to the side, and he started to whittle it. Gilbert was ready to swim. He quickly flung off his shirt, and pulled down his linen shorts. Now in the bare and free, he quickly ran towards the water and was about to jump in.

"GILBERT!" The elder nation shouted at the little one, and huffing, Gilbert turned around, his little naked self just standing there.

"Whaaaaaaaaat Vati?" Gilbert was hot and irritated. He just wanted to jump into the water. Germania sat forward and raised an eyebrow.

"Young man...I know you are hot and bothered, but please...wait for Ludwig. He is just as eager as yourself to get into the cool water, now just wait." Ludwig stood by Germania, and the elder nation took off the little one's shirt, and also took down his linen underpants. He giggled as he stood there with his little bottom showing. The elder nation smirked, and gave him a little pat. "Go ahead Ludwig...go and join your bruder."

Gilbert watched as his little brother giggled and ran towards him, and he smiled back at his Vati, and took the little nation's hand. The two of them walked close to the beginning of where the water started, and dipped their little feet in. The water was a nice cool temperature. Gripping his brother's hand, Gilbert wadded a little further out, but made sure the two were not in deep water. Germania watched from where he was sitting, and smiled as he worked on his wooden sculpture. It was staying a very nice day.


	29. Disaster at the Pond

Ludwig and Gilbert were having a delightful time in the water, and were giggling throughout. Germania would glance up here and there seeing that the children were fine. It wasn't until her felt a familiar presence by him that caused him to look up, and give a loud sigh. The being next to him plopped himself down next to the German nation. It was always the worst time too. Germania didn't get many days where he got to enjoy himself, and then there was this jackass nation. He groaned, and just waited.

"'Mania! So good to see you! And ah...the children. Such cute little ones, enjoying the time with you." He was staring out to the water. Germania sighed, and put down the wood he was whittling, but did not put down his dagger.

"Good morning Rome...is there any reason on this great green earth as to why you are here...gracing me with your annoying presence?" He glared, and then looked over to the water where Gilbert had looked over seeing the two nation. Germania waved to the little one meaning he was busy now. Little Gilbert did not like this.

Rome smiled at the blond Ancient and then looked up towards the sky. He was most likely ignoring his grandfatherly duties, and spending time gallivanting and wasting time. Germania always wondered how the children got off not seeing the nation, but since they were not his offspring, he really did not care all that much. It was some what sad though. Germania knew his days would be limited one day, and he wanted to spend as much time as he could with the boys. He waited for the oaf to respond, and Rome glanced at him again.

"Oh nothing really, I was just taking a walk, and heard some laughter, thought I would check." He smiled, and did not sense the annoyance from Germania. With the two elder nations talking, Gilbert was wadding more into the water, and wanting to get deeper. He looked over to Ludwig who was following him.

"_Nein_, Ludie...you need to stay in the shallow water, you are not a big boy, so you cannot swim like me!" He gave the little nation a little warning splash, and this caused Ludwig to whine, and cry towards his brother. Germania saw this, while trying to ignore the Italian, and held his hands to his mouth shouting towards the little ones.

"Gilbert! Be nice! Do not wander farther into the deeper water, stay in the shallow part. I don't want to have to rescue two drowned little boys!" He shook his head, and just listened to Rome. Gilbert objected and held his hands up in the water, splashing down, and shaking his head.

"I AM VATI! I'M ALWAYS NICE. HE'S THE ONE THAT'S NOT..." Germania then stood up, and pointed towards the child, scolding him loudly.

"Don't you shout back at me boy...or I will come in after you. Stay in the shallow water, und mind me now Gilbert!" He waited until Gilbert furiously nodded his head, and got closer to the beginning of the pond, and Germania then sat down again, irritated.

Huffing and looking to his little brother, he glared. He wasn't though so much angry at Ludwig, he was mad at the other elder Ancient nation bothering his Vati. There was nothing he could do, even though his Vati didn't like Rome, he was going to endure the conversation and be tolerant of the man. Gilbert would have just climbed up a tree, and cut down a tree branch hitting Rome, but that was him. He knew his Vati wouldn't do something along those lines. His Vati never did anything to get rid of the stupid nation. He would have to have a serious discussion once they got home, and have several little plans on how to take out an older nation. Wading still in the water, he hadn't noticed Ludwig swam a little farther out. He turned around and paled as he brother was getting farther.

"Aghhhh Ludwig!" The little one swam out, seeing as Germania was occupied with Rome, he had to pull him back to safety. Swimming, he grabbed his brother's hand, and pulled him hard. Ludwig started to whine, but Gilbert yelled at him. "Be quiet! If I get spanked because you can't learn how to stay in the shallow end, I am going to be mad at you Ludie and I might even punch you in the face!" He pulled harder, and Ludwig whined, slightly scared of his brother's threat, but he then complied and eventually the little nation stayed with his brother.

Meanwhile back on the dry land, Germania was listening to the droning on and on of Rome. He of course was talking about back in the day, and the women he has bedded, and many other things that Germania was just not interested in listening to. The boys were good to be alone again, until Ludwig noticed some slippery grass from beneath his toes. He giggled out, and kept walking. Gilbert just stood there watching his Vati and stupid Rome, not noticing that his little brother was slowly wandering again into the deeper water. Ludwig was very curious to see what was tickling his feet. The further he swam though, he was getting slightly anxious as his feet were not touching the soft ground anymore. He went to turn around, when something grabbed at his feet, and he cried out. His mouth opened and water went into his mouth panicking at the thought that a monster was going to grab him. He looked towards Gilbert, and his older brother was not paying attention, he was looking at their Vati. The little one was not being pulled by any beast, his little feet were just tangled in some vines that intertwined within his feet, now pulling him down as he struggled into the water. He cried out some more, but more water got into his mouth, eventually causing him to stop fighting. Rome was still talking to Germania and the blond nation was just resting his cheek on his hand, and looking to the nation.

"And that was the time I defeated twenty men in the arena. They were nothing but pansies and..." The rambling on of the nation made Germania just roll his eyes, and he looked over to his little Prussia staring at the two. He suddenly though got a sense about him that something was wrong. Leaning forward he looked, and that's when he noticed that it was only Prussia, and his smallest one was not with Gilbert. He suddenly panicked.

"Gilbert...GILBERT! Where is your _bruder_?" He got up looking further into across the pond, and just about lost it when he saw a little body floating face down in the water. Gilbert being sucked out of a trance from staring at his Vati and Rome and he shook his head. He then looked around the water, and gasped as he saw his brother, floating, not moving, and he suddenly responded. He was screaming and pointing to the smallest nation, and then yelling at his Vati.

"Aghhhh...Vati! He's there! He's floating in the water...oh nooo!" The little one quickly tried to swim, and Germania having his heart beat so fast jumped into the shallow water, his legs sloshing through, and quickly arriving to where the little one was. Gilbert soon arrived, swimming as best as he could till Germania looked down at him, clearly very cross with his eldest yet very upset.

"You...you were supposed to be watching him Gilbert! Go, go towards the grass and wait for me on the blanket, NOW!" Gilbert yelped and quickly swam as fast as his little legs could kick, and arrived to the blanket. Rome looked on, not knowing what to do. Reaching in, Germania grabbed up Ludwig into his arms and with tears streaming down his face, he quickly got onto the dry land. There was not time for words. The nation just needed to get breath back into the small nation, and was not sure what was going to happen.

"Vati, Vati what happened? I was watching Ludie...and...and..." Gilbert was suddenly given a swift smack to his face, and with a yelp, the little one backed up onto the blanket crying out. "Aghhhhh Vati!" Germania still holding the little one in his arms, and it seemed like a lifeless body, angrily scolded back.

"Not now Gilbert...I am just so...just so..." Germania couldn't answer, and continued to cry. He took Ludwig's little self, and kneeling down, put the boy over his thigh. Raising the palm of his hand, began giving Ludwig swift smacks, making them gentle all the while to the boy's back, getting the water up. Germania spoke to the little one, all the while trying to hold himself together. "Come on little one...come on Ludwig..."

Gilbert sniffed and held a hand to his cheek where Germania had struck him and he watched in horror. He was not sure what to think right now. His little brother looked asleep, but he was not, and his Vati had slapped his face, and he was scared. He also whined as he watched Ludwig being hit hard the his little back. What was his Vati doing? He huddled onto the blanket, wrapping his arms around his legs, and sat whining. Rome looked on, and stayed quiet, for the first time in his life, he did not say a word to the two. Watching Germania slap the child's back, all of a sudden Ludwig jolted upward, and a spewing forth of water, and some vomit came out of the little one's mouth.

"Aghhhhhhhhh...*sniff* VATI MMMMMPPH!" The little one screamed out while over the nation's thigh, and wiggled. Germania slapped his back once more getting all the water out, and right sided him up, holding him close. He did not even let the child talk. Looking over to Rome, the nation shook his head.

"I think its time for you to leave _Herr_ Rome. I need to take care of my boys, and it seems like you should make time for your own offspring." He gave a deeply scared and angry glance. Tears starting to fall less. Nodding his head, Rome did not say a word, and quickly left the scene. Germania looked down at Gilbert who was crying, while still huddled. "Gilbert, grab the blanket, and the basket, and come follow me...right now."

Gilbert gasped slightly staring at his Vati. Little Ludwig whined while still being held, but leaned his head against the nation. He was feeling dizzy, and no sure what had happened. He cried hard. Gilbert nodded his head and did what he needed to do, grabbing the blanket, and struggling with the basket. He wasn't going to whine, and hadn't even noticed that he was still naked from the swimming. The little ones had left their clothing there. It was the least of Germania's troubles. He just needed to get Ludwig home. He would deal with Gilbert once he knew everything was alright. The walking back to the house was a quiet one, and the only thing that was heard was the sniffling from Ludwig. Germania held the boy close to him, and stroked a hand gently to the boy's cheek, reassuring him that it was going to be alright. By the time they arrived, Ludwig had fallen asleep. Germania walked into the house, and looked back at Gilbert.

"Put the basket and blanket on the floor, and go sit down onto the couch. Do not move, and wait for me. I am going to put your brother to sleep." He walked away from the little nation, not having a response.

Gilbert set down the basket and blanket like he was supposed to, and ran over to the couch. Instead of sitting like he was supposed to, he threw himself over the cushion, awaiting for what now seemed like the hardest spanking he will ever have to experience. He was not sure what to expect, but his Vati was very, very angry, but then he saw his Vati crying. He had not seen his Vati cry in a long time. Gilbert had been foolish in the past with many, many things. Vati once cried after giving him a spanking for trying to fly. He also cried when Ludwig fell down the well. Which is why the well was now off limits. Whining into the cushions, he just waited.

Arriving down to the bedroom, Germania opened the door, and walked in. It was still slightly warm, but he did not want the little nation to get chilled, so he set Ludwig down onto the bed, and took a night shirt, dressing him hastily. Then holding the boy into his arms, he placed him down, and put a finger to his cheek. Ludwig's eyes opened and he looked up, clearly exhausted from the struggle of swimming, and the time being spent unconscious.

"Vati...mmmm...Vati wha...what happened?" The little one went to sit up, but Germania put a finger to his own mouth, shaking his head, and keeping the environment quiet and calm.

"Shhhh...its time for you to rest little one. Close your eyes, alright?" He ran his fingers through Ludwig's hair, and just thanked the heaven's that the small one was alive. Ludwig nodded his head, and looked up to his Vati, trying to keep his eyes open, but soon that battle was lost, and the nation fell asleep. Germania sat there for a little while longer, and then got up. He now needed to deal with Gilbert.

Closing the door to the boy's room, Germania sighed heavily, and walked out into the dining room. Approaching the couch, his heart crushed slightly as he looked to see his little one laying on his stomach, clutching the couch cushions bawling his little eyes out. Germania walked closer and knelt down, clearing his throat towards the little one.

"Gilbert? Young man...look at me little one..." Germania looked to see the little nation slowly shudder, and slightly nod his head no into the cushions.

"_N-nein_ Vati...you're...you're gonna spank me...and...and nein!" He cried out, and stayed where he was, crying slightly. Germania sighed, and reached out, grabbing the little one into his arms, and then sitting down on the couch. Gilbert cried, and buried his face into the nation's chest, but Germania held him out.

"Gilbert...little one? I am sorry. I am so very, very sorry that I slapped you. I was angry, and scared...I had no right to do that to you my precious _Wicht_. I would have never done that, and there is no explanation to my actions." He reached out and held the side of the face he struck, and his eyes welled up with tears. "I thought your brother was going to leave us..."

Gilbert winced slightly, not because his face still hurt, because it did slightly, but because he wasn't sure what was going to happen. He sniffed and looked up with his crimson eyes to his father. He was now confused.

"Ludwig would leave us? Where would he go Vati? He couldn't go anywhere in the water...cause, cause he was floating in there." The young nation was so adorable, and Germania had to slightly smile, but still teared up again, wiping tears out of his little one's eyes.

"If something disastrous happens to someone, they can die. Dying means leaving the earth as a whole being. You are not around anymore. We as nations are stronger than humans Gilbert...but we can still die. Like with Ludwig...we managed to find a place in the water that was not within his reach, and so...by taking in that much water, his lungs started to fill up. We are people, but in a form much stronger. Unfortunately, with being a person, we breathe air. If water were to replace air, then one would die. Remember that fish I caught once, and it was flopping around on the ground?"

Gilbert nodded his head. His Vati had caught a big fish for their supper, and he watched as it flopped back and forth, eventually stopping and then it died. He had not understood it at first, but looked up to the elder nation.

"He died Vati...why did he die?" Gilbert was now very curious. He wanted to know, because if Ludwig died, it would have been awful.

"The fish died Gilbert, because fish do not breathe like we do. Fish take in water through gills, and that is like how we breathe air, they breath water." Germania knew he was getting through to the boy. He then became serious. "Gilbert...I want you to know...I did ask you to watch your brother, but I should have been paying close mind as well. You and your brother mean the world to me, you seriously have no idea. Come here..." He embraced the child tightly, and Gilbert held the nation as well bursting into a fury of tears again.

"I'm sorry I almost made Ludwig die Vati!" He sobbed and Germania had to hold back his tears now, and be the brave Vati. "Vati, it was so scary!" The elder nation now sat back onto the couch, and held the little one tightly stroking his hair, and Gilbert's hands wrapped around the nation's neck.

"It is alright Gilbert...everything is alright. Ludwig is going to rest for a good while, and little one, I know the two of you love wadding in the water, but it will be a good amount of time that shall pass before he goes swimming. I am not sure you want to bring any of this up as well." He held the boy tightly, and Gilbert grasped his Vati's chest, crying into them.

Once the hugging had ceased, Germania kissed the little one, and set him down on the ground. He was going to have Ludwig rest for a couple of days, and he did not want the child to leave the bedroom for a good long while. Walking into the kitchen, the elder nation decided to get some broth cooked. Ludwig was not sick, but hot soup was always the solution to happy tummies. He cook the soup, and once it was done, the boys were fed. Later on the evening, after Germania put Gilbert to bed, and the house was dark and quiet, he walked to the front door and stood by it. He was thanking his lucky stars that he had the boys in his life. Though the runt was a pain in the ass, and sometimes Ludwig could be a handful, he was happy with them.

Some years past and Gilbert and Ludwig grew slightly. At the age apperence of eight years old, Gilbert thought that he was a fully grown nation. Ludwig now five years old, was very happy he was able to do more. Germania was the same as he always had been, but some things had changed. He did not move around as fast as he used to.

It was early in the day, and the Ancient nation had woke up, at the bright and early time of around five thirty. He had already finished his wood chopping and was now building a fire in the hearth so he could start preparing breakfast. Prussia had been given more responsibility and he was now allowed to handle a larger dagger, and a bow and arrow. He loved hunting for real with Germania. Ludwig would come along and try to help, but he was still not allowed to touch weapons.

With the fire crackling, Germania looked down the hall to the boy's bedroom. Ludwig was usually good about waking up, but Gilbert was a different story. That boy loved sleep. He sighed, and walked down the hall, and arrived to the bedroom door. As he was about to open it, Ludwig came out, all dressed, looking like he was ready for the morning. Germania looked down, and then smile. Kneeling, he set a gentle hand on the boy's head, and peered into his bright blue eyes.

"Well hello there _mein_ boy. Glad to see one of you is awake. Is eh...your _bruder_ even close to waking up you think?" He gave the small nation a smirk, and Ludwig shook his head no.

"Vati, you know Gilbie...he doesn't wake up for even a thunder crack." He rubbed at his eyes, and Germania raised his eyebrow.

"Hmmmm really?" Germania walked past his youngest, and walked into the bedroom where Gilbert was laying there, snoring. He was on his stomach, blankets half off his body. His night shirt had ridden up, and he had half of his precious bottom showing. Snoring away, Germania decided to have his little one's morning be very exciting. Leaning in, he held out his palm, and let it crack across the nation's backside, much like a clap of thunder. Prussia jolted right up from the smack, and yelled out.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh! Owwwwwwwww Vater? Vater, Vater!" The red eyed boy held back some sobs, and looked up at the nation, clearly embarrassed. He quickly wiped away some tears, and sat up in his bed. "What? What do you want old man?"

Germania raised an eyebrow, and stood there crossing his arms over his chest, and coughed slightly.

"Oh...I know you are not giving me attitude early in the morning. Now then...get up out of that bed, and start getting ready for the day. I need chores done, and I need them done now. Now come on...get up."

The Ancient nation turned around, and walked down to start cooking breakfast. Ludwig stood there staring at his brother, and gave him a smirk. Gilbert got out of bed, rubbing his backside slightly. Damn, still after all these years, his father could smack very hard. Though it was one swat, he didn't want to get on the old man's bad side today.

"Alright come on Ludie...let's get our chores done, and perhaps Vater will make something delicious breakfast. I can literally eat like a whole boar...though we know the man is not going to cook something like that."

The two younger nations walked down the hall after Gilbert got dressed, and then taking their ques from Germania, Gilbert went to collect eggs like he had been doing since he was little, and Ludwig now started collecting larger sticks for the kindling. They were boring chores, but at least when they were done, it was done.


	30. And in the end

While he was outside, Germania looked up and noticed the nation of Rome making his way over. Gilbert narrowed his eyes, and grabbed an egg. He held it in his hand, and went to walk forward, but he wasn't sure, he would get into trouble had he gone through with his plan. Meanwhile, Germania was chopping wood, and looked over, seeing the elder nation approaching them. He sighed, and put down his axe, wondering what the hell the annoying nation wanted.

"Rome...Guten Tag...what can I do for you this fine and quiet morning?" He said the last bit slightly sarcastic. It had been a pleasurable morning. The boys were working quietly, and Germania was getting his work done, and now this. Rome walked over, after looking at the boys, and then he smirked, setting a gentle hand onto Germania's shoulder.

"'Mania! So very good to see you. Eh I was just er, passing through. I don't have a lot to do today, wondering what you are doing?" He looked Germania up and down, and then blond nation just gave him a stare.

"What? What do you mean what am I doing? You can't see from all the wood, and everything else that is going on that I am working? Getting chores done, soon to be making breakfast for mein family. What are you doing? You are never around for those boys of yours...ugh, excuse me..." Germania went to raise his axe up, but Rome stopped him.

"Hey, could you lighten up just once in your life? Always working, and never having a good time. What the hell man?" Rome stood there, just staring at the nation. Germania looked, glaring ever so at the stupid oaf. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and stuck his axe in the stump of the tree, and walked forward.

"Lighten up? I don't have the time to lighten up Rome. I have much work to do, I am the only one doing it. I don't have the lavish lifestyle you have. Its just me, and the boys count on me to keep our home warm, put food on the table, and clothing on them, so they do not freeze to death. Keep that in mind when you think life is so wonderful for you. Gah...get out of mein home..." He went to turn around, and continued with the wood. Rome just shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah fine, fine..." He sighed, and then glanced over to Gilbert who was still holding the egg, and he smirked, but shook his head no. The little one looked to his Vati, and huffed a little while collecting the remainder of the eggs.

Once he was done, he walked over to Ludwig who was also finished with his chores, and stood there watching their Vati. They understood that the Ancient nation was busy, and they did truly appreciate everything that he did for them, even though Gilbert was sometimes a brat about it...well always a brat. He was older now, but he still behaved the way he always had. Germania finished chopping the wood, and wiped his brow of the sweat. Sighing, he looked over to the boys, and made a motion to them.

"Alright, alright you two, go inside. I am bringing the wood in, and then we will have something to eat." Gilbert nodded to his Vati, and then grabbed his brother's hand, and the two little ones walked inside. Germania was still outside, chopping, and he noticed in the corner of his eye, Rome was still there. He looked up, always annoyed. "Ja? What do you want?" Rome gasped slightly, being noticed, and walked over.

"'Mania...you are always so upset. Why don't we have a little tussle like in the old days? You always used to be my right hand man..." He gave a little smirk, and Germania just raised an eyebrow, and shook his head.

"A lot of things have changed Sandrino. I am not the same nation as I once was. I need to go inside, feed mein children, put them to bed, and then I have some other things to do...so if you would kindly leave, I'd appreciate it." He turned back to the wood pile and continued. Gilbert and Ludwig got a little restless, and the little silver haired nation walked towards the door, and opened it, and yelled out.

"Vati! Come on! Me and Ludwig are hungry! Come on Vati, Vati, Vati..." The little one was indeed hungry, and annoyed, anxious, and getting tired. Germania looked back to the little one, and wavered a finger, exasperated, and sighing.

"BOY! Get yourself back into the house. I will be there in just a short little while..." He gave the little one a glare, and Gilbert glared back, but could not win against his Vater, so he huffed, and walked back in slamming the door. Rome saw this, still around, and stepped back out.

"What a little brat hm? Seems like Vati could use some relaxation, and time away from the children eh?" He moved in closer, wrapping his arms around Germania. The blond nation gritted his teeth, and turned around, pushing him to the side, making him fall to the ground. He threw down his axe, and brandished his large blade, which he kept on his waist, and held it to the Roman's throat.

"Don't you DARE say anything about mein children, ever! I told you to leave, and I want you gone now." His eyes narrowed, and he just saw Rome slightly smirk. The Roman was being a supreme asshole, needing to get under the German nation's skin.

"Oh you...nothing has changed." He let himself up, shaking off the angered blond. Turning back to him, he walked a little ways, towards the stream. "You had better not upset yourself too hard 'Mania and drop dead from a heart attack, you're liable to orphan those wee ones..." He laughed, and started to walk away. This greatly, greatly angered Germania, and with a loud yell, pummeled towards his hated comrade, and knocked him to the ground, getting on his back, and pinning him down. Rome cried out.

"Aghhhhh, what the hell are you doing? Let me up Germania, I am serious...you, you have that crazy look in your eyes." He tiled back his head, and bit back his lip, but the German nation was not giving him any mercy.

Germania held the blade to Rome's throat, and gripped his hair, holding tightly. The Italian nation screamed slightly, and with all of his nation strength, turned over, kicking Willahelm off, and punching him in the face. Landing towards the ground, he didn't have time to react, as Germania came to, and was standing over him, holding the blade. Rome whimpered slightly, begging and pleading for his life, but it was too late. Something the Roman had done to set the Ancient German nation off, and he wasn't going to keep his life. Getting down, kneeling into Rome, Germania raised up his blade, and plunged it into the nation's chest, spurting blood onto him, and his clothing. He gasped slightly, and Rome's eyes widened. He gagged slightly, choking up blood coming from his lungs, and reached up, flailing about, but Germania stabbed only harder, pinning his supposed friend into submission, until his last breath left his body.

"Auf Wiedersehen...Ancient Rome..." Germania slid his blade out, drenched in blood, and looking down to the expressionless eyes of the annoying one.

Standing up, and slightly out of breath, the nation looked down to his clothing, and noticed the mess. He looked around, and dragged the dead nation, kicking his body under some shrubbery. The body would soon disappear, as the nations eventually would fall out, and go back to the earth. Once that was done, he looked around, and saw a family of pheasants, and killed them, smearing their blood over himself. He did not want to scare the children coming back bloodied, so he figured he would just kill something, and blame it on dinner. As he carried the fowl towards the house, he felt a pain in his chest. It was something of a strange thing, but shaking it off, while sweating slightly, he walked in. Gilbert and Ludwig were sitting on the floor playing with a wooden puzzle game, when the the smallest child looked up, and gasped seeing his father looking very upsetting. He got up, and ran towards the nation, but the elder shook his head.

"Nein, little one, I am terribly dirty. I just killed our dinner, and I need to clean up before I cook. You and Gilbert are behaving very gut while you play, so I need to ask you to continue to play a little bit longer, and then we will eat soon ja?"

He looked down, wincing a little bit. The little blond nation with the especially large blue eyes nodded. Seeing this obedient behavior, Germania set the two pheasants on the counter, and decided to de-feather them right here and now. After he was done, he let the two lay there, and he walked away to wash up, and change his clothing. Arriving to the washroom, he cleaned his face, washed his hands, and looked into the mirror. The reflection of the nation before him was different. The young face he had once seen looked older and haggard. He stared for a minute longer, and then sighed, looking down to his shirt. Covered in that menaces blood. He cringed slightly, and walked to his bedroom. Taking it off, as well as his pants, he kicked the soiled clothing towards the corner of the room, and changed into something clean. Once he was done, he arrived back to the kitchen. Glancing over, the little ones were still playing, and that made him satisfied. Getting to the preparations, he took spices to the birds, rubbing in salt, pepper, crushed garlic, and some oregano. Once that was done, he put the two birds on spits, and they started to roast over the large burning fire. On the side he would make sauteed potatoes. He took to peeling some, washing, and then lining a pan with them, cooking it ever so gently. In that time, Gilbert had got up from his playing with his brother, and walked over to his father, leaning against the nation's leg. The little one was not making a fuss, he was just pouty from the scolding he had received earlier. Germania looked down, and smiled, and then continued to cook, but spoke to the little one.

"You and your bruder are behaving very well for your Vati, I just wanted to let you know Wicht." He looked down, and Gilbert nodded his head, but stayed just leaning. Sighing slightly, Germania thought about what he had done, but it would never be divulged to the boys, they didn't need to know this, and he wasn't sure he would tell them this. He would most likely take this secret to the grave. "Gilbert...why don't you and Ludwig go and wash up, and then have some time playing, and then dinner will be ready okay?" Gilbert looked up and nodded to his father, while walking towards his brother, but looked back.

"Okay Vati...and can you read me and bruder a story tonight before we go to bed?" The little nation looked so adorable, and Germania really couldn't say no, so he nodded his head, and pointed to the washroom. Gilbert jumped for joy, and ran down to wash his hands with Ludwig.

The dinner took a little longer to prepare because of the two pheasants, but Germania knew his boys understood the patience of a good meal. He walked over to the living room, and watched the little ones playing, and while he swirled his glass of mead, he walked to the door that lead outside, and just stood there, glancing around, having a slight nervous feeling, but did not act on it. Its not like it was the first time killing someone. He did a lot of that while fighting alongside Rome. Sighing, he turned around, and walked over, checking the oven, peeking at the browned birds. They were finally done. Taking them out, he set them down, and got the potatoes. Glancing to the boys, he called to them.

"Come boys...its time to eat." He looked over and Gilbert got up, and ran to the table, Ludwig running behind. The two little ones hoisted themselves up and sat down, while Germania cut the birds, serving up portions evenly to the boys, and making his own plate. Once that was accomplished, he sat down, said his grace, and started to eat.

The meal went well, but as Germania sat there, he was starting to feel slightly winded again and his chest hurt. Ludwig kept eating, but this slightly pained look on Germania's face did not go unnoticed by his eldest boy, who made it his business to know about everything going on. He cocked his head while eating a piece of the pheasant, and then once he swallowed, set his fork down.

"Vati? What's the matter with you? Why do you look like you are all sweaty, and maybe even going to die?" The words from a little boy, Germania would never really understand what went on with this child. He sighed, and cleared his throat, while patting his head of the sweat.

"Gilbert...what a thing to say...nein, I am not going to die, I am just feeling slightly under the weather alright?" He rubbed his eyes, and Gilbert kept staring.

"Promise me you won't die Vati? You have to promise me..." The little one's eyes watered slightly, and Germania glanced to him, giving him a slight smirk.

"I promise you runt. I will be here always for you." He ate some more of the meat, and then sipped his drink. Satisfied with what the elder nation had told him, Gilbert ate more, taking his potatoes into his mouth, and then leaning back in his chair.

"Gut Vati, very, very gut." He ate some more bread, and then got down from his chair. "Okay Vati, we are ready for you to read to me and bruder." He walked over to the book shelf in the living room, and grabbed the book of legends and monsters, a favorite of the boys and held it up. "I am ready!"

Germania was still sitting at the table when the boy had walked over, and got the book already. He then glanced over to Ludwig, and smiled. The little one giggled, and got down too, walking over to where his brother was, and jumped up and down. Germania had calmed them down, letting them know he had to clean up first, and then read to them. Fortunately the children were very understanding for once. Once the Ancient nation was finished, he walked over to the couch and sat down, having both children cuddle next to him, one on each side. Germania read to them, later into the night than usual, but he figured he hadn't really done this in a long time. After a little while longer, he glanced over to the two, and noticed they had both passed out. He set the book aside, and pulled them both into his broad arms, standing up, and pacing back and froth with them. He sighed, it was so quiet and still when they were sleeping. Especially the runt. He was so quiet and angelic in this state. Germania proceeded to walk down to the little one's bedroom, change them carefully, and set them both into their bed. Once that was done, he pulled the blankets over, and looked down to the boys. They were his world, and he hated to know that one day he would leave the earth, having them fend for themselves. He sighed, and leaned down, kissing their heads, and walked out of the room. He soon arrived back into the living room, and sat down. He had poured himself a glass of whiskey, and took to sipping it slowly, and wondering about things. His tranquility was interrupted however by a small little voice, and little feet padding into the room. Expecting Gilbert, the Ancient nation looked over and noticed little Ludwig. He put down his beverage, and made motioning hands to the boy.

"Ludwig, come here...what's the matter?" He held out his arms, and the little one, slightly starting to sob, came over, and ran into the nation's arms, sniffling, and pouting. Germania just looked to him, and sighed. Ludwig caught himself in a choke, and then looked up with his big radiant blue eyes.

"V-Vati...I got a-scared. I got scared cause you and Gilbie were talking 'bout you dying..." He sniffled, and wiped tears from his eyes, and Germania lifted him up, and then sat down in the couch, holding the little one close to him, hushing him, and shaking his head.

"Oh mein lieber...I really wish you wouldn't listen to your bruder. Gilbert is just worrying, when he really ought not to." He stroked the little one's cheeks, and then sighed again. Ludwig sniffed and looked up to him.

"So, that means that you are not going to die?" The little one was not going to rest well until he was reassured from his father, and he needed to know this information. Sometimes Gilbert talked so much talk, but the nation was still a boy, and nobody knew as much as their Vati. Germania had to answer the boy, with whatever he was going to say, he needed to be honest.

"Little one...everyone is going to die one of these days. I can not say when my time will be, and I can not say when yours, or your bruder's will be either, but when it happens, you have to be strong. Death is something that happens in life. We are born, we live, and then...we die. Do you understand?" He held the little one now, on his lap, but having the boy straddling, and facing him. Ludwig nodded, but not really sure.

"J-Ja Vati...I think so..." He rubbed his eyes, and yawned. Germania saw this, and grabbed up the little one into his arms, holding him closely. He knew just by pacing back and forth, the little one would pass out. After a few moments, just like magic, the little one wrapped his little arms around his Vati's neck, and leaned into the nation's shoulder, and went to sleep.

Germania smiled down at the precious little one, and waited before putting the boy to bed, instead, he picked up his drink, finished the rest of it, locked the doors, and walked to his own bedroom. He set the little one in his bed, and then changed. Glancing over to Ludwig, the elder nation just watched him. He got into bed, pulled aside the blankets, and got in, snuggling with the wee little one. He closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep. In the other room, Gilbert lay there alone, and went to reach for his brother, and after not feeling for him, his eyes opened, and there, he saw an empty bed. Sitting up, Gilbert started to whimper slightly. Him and Ludwig usually got along, but sometimes Gilbert was mean. Perhaps Ludwig left forever. Pouting, the nation got down from his bed, and walked into his Vati's. Once he arrived, he saw the elder nation, and the little blond nation sleeping soundly. The little silver haired nation felt like he was needed, so the nation climbed up onto the bed, crawling over Germania's stomach, and positioning himself on his father's chest, falling asleep. Germania felt sudden weight on his chest, and opening his eye, and looking down.

"Mmmmpph, ohh Gilbert...mein boy...look at you..." He held the child close to him, while putting an arm around little Ludwig, and the three slept throughout the night, even early into the morning.

As the sunlight poured into the room, and the rooster's first cry, Ludwig opened his eyes, and gasped jumping up in the bed bouncing up and down, and giggling. He was so excited that it was the morning, and that meant breakfast, and fun things, but then there were not so much fun things like chores, but still...it was morning. The little nation continued to bounce up and down, pulling on his Vati's arm.

"Vati, Vati, Vati, Vati! Wake up, wake up, wake up...its morning!" Germania had not had a restful sleep for as long as the boys had been in his life. And why would any parent? He groaned, as did Gilbert. Gilbert however had to do something about it, and rolled off his Vati's chest, and kicked out his leg, swooping it under Ludwig's, making the little one fall backwards. "Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The little one landed, and hit his little head on the back board, and burst into tears. Of course with this happening, Germania sat straight up in the bed, having Gilbert whine, and escape as quickly as he could. Germania leaned forward and reached out, grabbing Ludwig into his arms, trying to hush him. He shook his head, having no idea what the hell happened.

"Shhhh, shhhh what is the matter with you Ludwig, what happened? Did you not watch where you were going? Shhh, shhh..." He checked to see if there was any bleeding, and thankfully there was none. He then looked to the little one, who was gasping and hiccuping. "Okay Ludwig, its fine, you are fine...I just want to know what happened." Ludwig wiped his eyes, and looked around, but then back to his father.

"Aghh haaaa...Vati, Vati. I-I was jumping up and down, and...and Gilibie...he...he kicked me over...aghhh haaaaa..." The little one rubbed his eyes, and Germania couldn't believe it, and went to respond.

"B-But...Gilbert, he is..." The elder nation glanced over to his unusually quiet Gilbert, and now he knew why, the little monster was trying quietly to tip toe out of the room, and clearly guilty of doing something to his brother. Germania snapped his fingers, and called to the little nation. "BOY! You turn yourself around, and apologize to your bruder right now!" Gilbert froze, and looked over to his father, and then to his little brother.

"Ughhhhhh Vati! I didn't do anything wrong! Ludie...he's...he's just a stupid cry baby. Do you even know how many times I have fallen off the bed? I mean...like a million times, and...and..." The little one was slowly backing up, as he looked up to see Germania get out of the bed, and start to walk forward.

"I told you to apologize. Do you really, really want to start out the morning over mein knee? Cause you keep it up, its going to happen. Apologize to Ludwig now..." The elder was fierce. Gilbert looked up to the old man, and he pouted, but with a glare. Huffing, knowing he couldn't win, glanced over to his brother, who will always be a baby to him, and he stomped his feet, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aghhhhh! Fine, fine. Ugh, I am sooooooorry Ludwig." The boy shouts it at his brother, and then blows a most inappropriate raspberry. *Pppppffftttt* "Sorry for you being a baby...and, no...wait, a big, big baby who..." Germania raises an eyebrow at this horrible act of forgiveness towards the smallest nation, and starts to walk over to Gilbert, but Gilbert knows what's going to come next, and he quickly darts from where he is standing, and scurries under the bed. This sets the elder nation off, and gets down to the floor, looking under the massive bed. He points towards the child, and wavers a finger.

"You are testing mein patience mein child, and you know what's going to happen to you once you let your guard down and come out. So while you are hidden under that dark and nasty place with the dirt, and little bugs, your bruder and I will have breakfast." Germania stood back up, and took his youngest child's hand, and started to lead him out of the room. Gilbert stayed safe in his little hiding spot, but the mere mention of having to stay with the dirt and bugs, and not get breakfast upset him.

"Aghh...um...Vati? Ludie?" The little one looked out onto the floor, not seeing the boots of his father, nor the little feet of his brother. It seemed like it was safe, and Gilbert hadn't really known what was going to happen. Being threatened was something Gilbert was used to, so he just scoffed at that. He stayed for a little while longer.

Germania was privy to this little hiding spot, because the little runt did it under his and Ludwig's bed too, and the little runt was not surprising in his little tactics. He did the same thing over and over again. Germania would just wait by the door, and when the little one would run out from under the bed in a tizzy, scared of missing breakfast, and being left alone, that's when the elder nation would grab him up, and deliver a sound smack to his backside.

Gilbert however, did not move from his spot. Ludwig was getting restless of waiting with his father, and walked away, into the living room, and sitting down to play with his blocks, like so many other times. He would occasionally glance up to see if Gilbert was coming down the hallway, but nothing yet. The little stubborn nation finally felt like he was under the bed enough, and quietly tip toed out of the room, making his way to the hallway when he felt someone come up from behind him, and grab him around the waist.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH! WHO'S THERE? A MONSTER? A GHOST? WHO?" The little one wiggled and squirmed, kicking, and trying to punch, but he soon yelped loudly as he felt a smarting smack to his backside, and he quickly turned around, looking up, and biting back his lip. Vati. Of course it was Vati, the elder nation was the smartest nation Gilbert knew. He pouted his lip, and his eyes filled with tears. "V-Vati...Vati, I am sorry!" Germania looked down to him, and shook his head, taking the boy's hand, and walking him into the living room to where Ludwig was sitting.

"Apologize now...properly, or you stay in your room for the rest of the day." He held the child's shoulders firmly, as Gilbert did not want to apologize. The little one frowned, and all the while sniffling, and keeping his head down. He then gathered up his dignity, and looked into his brothers eyes, and gave a little glare, of course, his Vati didn't see.

"L-Ludwig...I am sorry...*sniff*, I am sorry I kicked you..." Gilbert wiped his tears on his sleeve, and then looked up to his Vati. "Vati...Vati, can we have breakfast now? Please? I am so hungry..." He walked over to the nation, and held his legs, sobbing. Germania looked down.

"Oh mein Wicht. You shouldn't be allowed to call your bruder a baby when you are sobbing just as much as one. Come, let's have breakfast, and then chores...like always..." He hugged the boy, and then the three walked down to the kitchen. Ludwig of course ran over to his blocks, and started playing, while Gilbert stood in the kitchen, and looked up at his father.

"Vati what are you going to make for breakfast?" The little one stood there, acting as innocent as he could possibly look. He sighed, and his eyes grew large, and twirled his foot into the floor, humming slightly. Germania stood, looking down to the boy, and huffed slightly.

"I am making eggs...as they are plentiful, and I will fry up some bacon, and some toast, ja?" He looked to see Gilbert nod his head, and then the elder nation pat him on his head, and sent him off to play nicely with his brother. Germania walked to the stove and started to cook. As he began to cook however, he would pause with a certain pain in his chest, and shortness of breath. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he continued, acting as nothing happened, and not wanting to worry his children.

Once breakfast was finished, served and consumed, the children of course had to hurry along with their chores, as Germania had many things he needed to take care of. He helped the little ones clean up the table, and then shooed them outside. Ludwig of course did not give his father trouble, but Gilbert, always grumbled when he had to feed the chickens. It was just such a stupid chore. The chickens would cluck, some would get mad at Gilbert disturbing them, but then some would welcome the intrusion, because the little nation held breakfast. Gilbert then walked around, and started to collect the eggs too. With the two little ones outside, Germania made sure the whole cottage was cleaned. He then walked down to his room, and the boys, and changed the sheets, and went to do the laundering. It was a typical day, and as he was busy, he still had that confounded Rome in the back of his head. There was nothing to link him to delivering the final blow to that crazy bastard. Willahelm shook his head. It was better this way, nothing for him to worry about. Germania took the wet sheets and clothing, and put it all into a wicker basket. He then walked out and arrived outside to hang the freshly laundered sheets and clothing outside. Upon arriving, he saw little Ludwig collecting the kindling, and Gilbert was approaching the cottage, lugging the basket of eggs. Germania was mildly enthused that the little ones were doing as they were told.

"Good boys...come inside now. With your chores done, I will go ahead and give you both a bath and then..." Gilbert grumbled, and crossed his arms over his little chest.

"Ughhhh, really Vati? Do you really hafta give us a bath? I mean, we want to play and have fun outside. Its such a nice day, and if we take a bath now, we are only going to get more dirty. Please, please, please can we just have our bath later tonight before bed?" The little silver haired nation pleaded with his father, and looked down to his little brother, hoping Ludwig would do the same. Ludwig looked up at their father, and nodded his head, jumping up and down at Willahelm's feet.

"Ja, Ja Vati...we have to play outside and be messy, and have lots of fun. We will take a double bath tonight." The little one looked back at his brother, who wasn't so keen on a double bath, but regardless nodded his head, and waited to hear an answer from their elder. Germania pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed, which usually meant from the boys that he was going to agree.

"Ah, fine, fine then. But you both will not give me any grief about taking a bath then, and if you are going to go out and play, then you get good and dirty. Give me a reason to not waste water if you are not going to be dirty." Germania looked down, and saw the happiest faces he had seen in a while. Gilbert grabbed his brother's hand, and ran with him outside. Looking back with a smile, Germania turned around, and got some other things finished in the cottage, and then once he was done, sat down in his chair to whittle something out of wood.

This kept the elder busy for a long time, and occasionally would get up to glance out the window to check on the boys, and they were just fine. He sat back down, and gasped as he felt a tightening in his chest. He leaned forward and breathed out heavily, and squinted his eyes of some tears. It was a pain like no other, and he was not sure what to think of it. Sitting there, he grabbed his tea off the table, and sipped some, but he was not grasping it, and it fell from his hands, landing on the ground and smashing. Hot tea splattered the floor, and streamed and stained the wood. He looked down to the floor, and sweat formed on his face. He couldn't see straight, and something was wrong, but Germania was stubborn. He got up from the table, and slowly made his way to the couch, situating himself sitting down, and then eventually laying down. He closed his eyes, and decided on a nap with the boys busy. Perhaps it would make him feel better.

Outside, Gilbert was chasing his brother with several leaves that were stuck onto a stick. Apparently this was terrifying for Ludwig, and the boy was running around, and around, screaming out, but having fun as well. Gilbert was giggling, and looked ahead, seeing a large mud puddle. He called out towards his brother smirking with a mischievous smile.

"Hey, hey Ludwig, I am going to get you, you better keep running, so that you can get away!" He laughed again, harder, and with his brother running ahead of him, the little one wasn't watching where he was headed, and ran right into the giant mud puddle, falling in. The young nation suddenly screamed out.

"Ahhhhhhhhh Gilbert, Gilbert you tricked meeeeee! Ughhhhh I am so, so, so dirty! Vati is going to be mad at..."The little one looked down, and then suddenly realized that him and Gilbert were allowed to get dirty, after all, they were getting a bath later anyway. Ludwig laughed, and saw his advantage to have some pay back towards his brother. Gilbert held his sides laughing, seeing the poor little mud splattered brother of his, and shook his head. All of a sudden.

*SMOOSH* Ludwig had flung a heaping ball of mud over at Gilbert, smashing the little one in the face. Gilbert yelled out, and went to lunge forward, and slipped in the same puddle his brother was in, now falling backwards, landing on his backside. Ludwig burst out laughing and pointing to the dirty little nation, well, both of them were beyond filthy.

"Ah ha ha ha, look at how dirty we are Ludie? And...and Vati can't say anything to us, because he said we can be dirty! Yes! This is awesome!" Gilbert took another ball of mud, and threw it up into the air, having it come down in clumps all over the boys. They both laughed hysterically. Inside, Germania slept, and he slept different from other times.

Usually the elder nation was a light sleeper, being that he always had to worry what the boys were doing, and what they were up to, but this time, the nation was slipping into a deeper sleep, sweating as he did so, and breathing deep. It was something of a peculiar thing. Outside the boys were continuing to play, but Gilbert knew their Vati. The nation was being a little too lenient on them playing and being so messy, but perhaps it was because Germania hadn't seen them yet, and now this was making the little one wonder. Gilbert stood in the mud puddle, and with his brother occupied in throwing little piles at him, this did not phase the little one. Gilbert was confused, and glanced over to Ludwig, all the while getting another smoosh of mud at his face.

"Ludwig...STOP! Stop for a minute. Look..." He pointed to the cottage, and noticed that sometimes when they looked up, Germania would be staring out the window, giving them a stern glance, and wavering his finger. But there was nothing like that happening, and Gilbert gasped. "OH MEIN GOTT! Ludie...we have to go inside...I think Vati is sick!" The elder little one quickly scurried out of the puddle, only to keep falling back into the mud. Gilbert whined, and started to get very upset, slightly crying, and of course this made Ludwig upset too. So both mud covered, filthy little nations ran towards the cottage making such a racket. They arrived to the front door, and the first thing they did was look over to the couch. Usually Germania would lay there when he wasn't feeling well. Gilbert hadn't even noticed his father there, and his eyes became wide as he looked at a blanket that was rolled up onto the couch, and he screamed out. "Aggggghhhhhh, look, look, the blanket has become Vati, aghhh! Aghhh!" The little one was crying out loud, and hadn't noticed the elder nation standing by the table, holding a cup of tea with a raised eyebrow.

"Gilbert..." This was the only thing the elder had to utter, and he stood there, pinching the bridge of his nose, shaking his head at two mud covered little boys. After sighing, he opened his eyes to see Gilbert just staring at him.

"V-Vati...we thought you were gone...cause, you always see us outside, and scold us if we are doing something...and then you weren't...and...and..." The little one' bottom lip quivered, and he was reaching out his hands to go and hug the elder. Germania made a slight face, as the two little ones were beyond filthy, he just couldn't believe it, but he was not going to deny a hug, he simply couldn't, not when the runt was this upset. He set aside his tea, and knelt down, holding his arms out.

"Oh come here you both. Gilbert...I said I wasn't going anywhere...*sigh* Seriously, look how filthy you both are. And I can say a damned thing because I said you can get dirty, what was I thinking?" He smirked, and Gilbert and Ludwig ran into the nation's arms, almost knocking him over, and of course getting mud all over the elder. Germania closed his eyes, holding his dear boys to him, and a stray tear streamed down his eyes. His ending days would be approaching. Breathing out hard, he then pulled away from the children. "Come...you both are greatly in need of a bath, so let's get that done, and then perhaps I can see about making something delicious." Germania stood up, and looked to his shirt, covered, and this made Ludwig giggle and jump up and down.

"Ahhh, will you take a bath with us Vati? Please, please, please?" Hopping up and down was causing Ludwig to spill mud dripping down from his clothing, everywhere. Germania cringed, knowing now he will have to clean the floors, and he uttered a small little cry.

"Uh...ja, ja...I will take a bath. Um...oh Gott, please, you both, hurry to the washroom, remove your clothing right now, and put the soiled clothing into the basket, I will have to do a wash when we are done. Hurry now." He pointed to the hall, and happy, the boys ran, removing their clothing in the process. Germania shouted after them. "Aghhhh! Nein, nein boys, you're to remove your clothing when you are in the washroom and...agh...nevermind..." He knew they wouldn't listen, and arriving there, stood two naked little ones, ready for their bath.

Walking over to the basin, it was filled with forced hot water, and then the elder added soap flakes, a lot of them, as he needed to scrub the boys to they were presentable and clean nations. Once the basin was filled, Germania quickly undressed, and got into the bath. Gilbert and Ludwig screamed with joy, a bath with Vati was always fun, and then too got in, splashing, and getting soap and suds everywhere. The bath was a nice little relaxing time, and Willahelm took to scrubbing both children, and then himself. Once he was done, he stood up in the water, and grabbed a towel, drying himself off, and then wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out of the basin, and took the two boys out with one swoop, and put them in an extra large towel, bringing them down to their room, and setting them down upon the bed. Once that was accomplished, Ludwig and Gilbert were changed into clothing, and set back down on their feet.

"Alright you both, I have to change, and then I am going to do more laundry, and...I have to clean the floors. In the meantime, stay in here, play with some toys, or something to keep yourselves entertained." Germania looked to the two, who nodded, and then he walked away to get changed. Once that was done, he then walked out of the room, collected the soiled clothing into a large basket, and brought it to the front door. He would wash the floor first.

Gilbert didn't mind staying in his room, there were things to do, and he was with his brother, so it wasn't that bad. He sat on the floor with the little nation, and the two decided to play with some blocks, and they were having a delightful time, even if Gilbert stated he was the best at building blocks, and always made structures better than his brother. Always. After an hour or so passed, Germania was done with the laundry, and the floors were spotless. This did take lot of him, which in the past had not, but he was do to sit down, and have some more tea. The boys were just about done playing, and bored, so they came out of the room, and as it was getting later, the sun was setting soon. Germania saw Gilbert and Ludwig walk into the kitchen, and stand by the table.

"Vati...Ludwig and me are hungry. Can you make something good?" He set his hand on his Vati's knee, and gave a cute little expression. Setting a hand on his head, and down to his cheek, stroking it, the elder nodded his head.

"Ja, I will. I am going to slaughter two chickens, two very big and fat ones, and then I will roast them outside okay?" He figured it was a decent enough night outside, and the boys agreed. So with that, Germania took his knife, and walked out of the cottage, and to the chicken coop. Gilbert ran to the door and was curious, but not that curious, since his father had been killing chickens for a long time. His eyes widened as he heard the cackles coming from the chickens, and Germania emerging from the coop with two freshly killed fowl. He walked back inside, and started to de-feather them, and then clean and season them. "Alright boys, I am going to stick them on the spit over a large fire. You are to stay indoors. At this time of night, its dangerous, and there could be wolves outside."

Gilbert wanted to object, but he didn't. Having been told many times to stay inside, even getting his bottom tanned for not listening and going outside after the warning, the little one listened, and stood with his brother. Ludwig did get bored however, and walked over to his puzzle, and started to work on it. Gilbert just stood watching by the door. His father was truly majestic and so powerful. Strong, smart, and so many other things. He looked up to the nation, and was proud. After a little while longer, Germania came inside with the roasted chickens, and set them down upon the table, and dinner was served, alongside some biscuits, and some corn on the cob. It was a delicious feast. The children ate, Gilbert more than his father and brother, but still leaving a nice portion of the chicken available for tomorrow. Gathering up the plates, and everything, Germania went to the sink to start cleaning, and then looked down to see Ludwig tugging his pant leg.

"Ja...Lugwig, what do you need little one?"

"Vati, its cold in here, can you make a fire? A-And then can you read to us? I was thinking that book with the monsters in it." Gilbert over heard, and rushed over, nodding his head. He wanted to hear the tales from the monster book as well. Nodding his head, Germania smiled.

"I will, ja, but I have to chop more wood, so you and your brother must be patient." Happy, both boys walked over and started on the puzzle again. Once the dishes were cleaned, Germania grabbed up his axe, and walked outside. He walked a little ways away, since there was not a lot of trees available.

He started to chop several trees, and was building a nice pile of wood to the side. Everything seemed to be going well for a while, and he had a nice amount, but then something seemed the matter. Putting down his axe, Germania clutched at his chest, and gasped, having a sudden loss of air. He dropped down to one knee, and gripped at his shirt. Looking up into the sky above him, he coughed, and shook his head.

"Nein...please, oh nein this can't happen now...please..." His breathing was becoming harder, and his chest tighter. It was like something heavy was sitting upon his lungs, and little air was being taken in. Tears built up into his eyes, and he cried out. "Y-You can't do this to me. Why now? Is it because of Rome? Ugh...I can't go now...I just..." Breaking down, the pain was just too unbearable, and sobbing, Germania suddenly gasped again, and flopped down to the ground. His air was becoming harder now, and he was getting tired. He glanced, and squinted his eyes towards the cottage, and just wanted to see his boys one last time, but he had warned them not to come outside.

Gilbert put another piece into the puzzle, and then glanced over to the door. His father was sure taking his sweet time, and having them cold was not awesome. Why would Vati do that to them? He got up, and walked over to the hearth. It had some remnants of some burning cinders. Gilbert saw one small log to the side, and his eyes lit up. Good...something to make the fire burn. He knew he wasn't supposed to touch the fire, but that darn Vati, taking too long. The little one grabbed up the log, and threw it onto the fireplace, and there was some slight smoke, and like magic, the fire suddenly erupted. Gilbert jumped for joy, and put his hands out, feeling the warmth.

"Ludie, Ludie look! I did it, I started the fire. Let me go and get Vati, and tell him to come back!" Gilbert saw the happy in his brother's eyes, and then he walked to the door, opening it. He called out loudly. "Vati? Vati...VATI? We got the fire going. I know you said not to ever touch it, but I did it...I did it, you can come back!" The small silver haired nation stood there, waiting. Ludwig also excited got up, and walked over to the door, waiting to see the elder come back with a smile on his face.

There was no Germania though. The elder nation took his last breath, and was laying by his axe, looking as angelic as any Ancient nation could. He had met his time, and soon, he would be taken to the skies above with Ancient nations passed. With the two little ones standing there, Gilbert knew something had to be wrong, and he looked to his brother, taking his hand. Ludwig shook his head, whining that they weren't supposed to go outside this late, but Gilbert just shook his head, and held the little nation's hand firmly.

"Ludie...Vati doesn't just not answer us...I mean, he always yells back, you know, telling us to get back inside or he'll spank us, so I mean, come on...did you hear him shout back, nein, so we have to see where he is..." Gilbert walked, and looked around. Their father must have been out far, as he had chopped down many trees. Gilbert's eyes soon widened as he saw the elder nation laying on the ground near the stream. He pointed and giggled. "Ah ha! Look, silly Vati is taking a nap...he shouldn't chop so much wood, and make his old man self so tired. The awesome me would have done a better job, come on." With the two walking closer, Gilbert ran over to his father, and flopped over him, shouting to him. "Vati...wake up, wake up! Come on old man, you already had a nap, you don't need another one. I started the fire, and we need more wood..."

Ludwig looked to his father, curious, and then walked over to the wood pile, grabbing some, and pulling at it. He was expecting the elder nation to suddenly wake up, and grab them both into his arms, growling like a bear, but for some reason, it wasn't happening. Ludwig watched his brother, and then looked to the nation laying down, and he started to get upset.

"G-Gilbie...he's not waking up, why isn't he waking up Gilbie?" Gilbert looked over, and then back at the nation whom was indeed not waking up. He stood back, and stared at him, eyes becoming glossy with tears, and shaking his head, while he grabbed Germania's arm.

"Vati? V-Vati? Y-You need to wake up now...please?" The boy pulled harder, and harder, but nothing was happening, and then he started to get hysterical. "VATI...WAKE UP NOW! WAKE UP...*SNIFF* Oh Mein Gott...Vati..." Gilbert looked back to his brother, and his eyes were now streaming tears. "G-Gilbert...Vati is...he's not going to wake up...he's aghhhhhhh! AGHHHHH NEIN!" The little boy threw down his father's arms, and screamed out into the woods, his cries filling the air, and this frightened his little brother. "YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE VATI! Aghhhhh haaaaaaa! Its not fair. You made a promise...*sniff sniff*..." Gilbert got closer to his father, and huddled against him, motioning for his little brother. "L-Ludwig come here...come here with me and Vati..." Ludwig ran over, his little eyes flooding tears, and he got close to the two nations.

"I want my Vati back. Is he really gone Gilbie?" The little one looked up to his elder brother, and all Gilbert could do was just sob uncontrollably, and nod his head. This was indeed the end of their Vati, and nothing could be done about it. "VATI...MEIN VATI!" The mere toddler was crying now, so hard, and held onto his brother.

The two hadn't noticed that the air around them was warming slightly. From the heavens, Germania looked down upon them with a gentle smile. It wasn't anything that could be helped...it was just life. He closed his eyes, and waved a hand, making his body start to disappear. His children were put to sleep by the magical vespers in the air, and with Germania's body slowly fading, Gilbert and Ludwig were transported back into the cottage, and put in their bed, tucked in gently. The spirit of their Vati looking at them, and resting a gentle hand on their bodies.

"Sleep well mein boys...always remember who I was to you, and never forget who you are, and will become. Ich liebe dich...Auf Wiedersehen. See you eventually when you join your Vater again..."

The warmness of his aura allowed the two little ones to sleep. Eventually having them understand that no, Germania was never going to come back again, and eventually they would be fine on their own. The elder nation would always be watching them, and seeing them both become great nations, but that my friends...is a whole other adventure...


End file.
